El vídeo de la discordia
by kaoru-himura1878
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha recibe un provocativo vídeo en su móvil. Tratará de averiguar quién es el autor del mismo pero tendrá un gran impedimento... Naruto Uzumaki, quien no para de dificultarle la tarea con sus bromas y es que entre ambos surgió el rencor pero eso puede que esté a punto de cambiar. Ahora Sasuke tendrá que decidir entre Naruto o el autor del vídeo que lo está volviendo loco.
1. Capítulo 1: Vecinos

**Aviso: Proyecto individual**

 **Las actualizaciones serán semanales, en un principio cada miércoles.**

 **Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solamente los cojo prestados para contar esta historia.**

 **Capítulo 1: Vecinos**

Un estridente sonido se escuchaba en una habitación completamente a oscuras. Un gruñido de protesta se pudo apreciar camuflado en el ruido a la vez que un brazo salía de entre unas sábanas para alcanzar el causante de ese irritante pitido y silenciarlo.

El dueño de ese brazo, se destapó dejando ver una cabellera oscura despeinada que ocultaba un rostro níveo y juvenil perteneciente a Sasuke Uchiha, un adolescente de dieciséis años, hijo menor de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha y hermano pequeño de Itachi Uchiha.

Sasuke se levantó de la cama bostezando tras apagar el despertador. Comenzaba otro día para él con la misma rutina de siempre. Se metió en el baño para vaciar su vejiga y darse una ducha de agua caliente.

Al salir, se secó y se vistió con el uniforme de su instituto que constaba de una camisa blanca con el escudo de la institución en el bolsillo izquierdo, pantalones largos de color gris oscuro, una chaqueta del mismo color y una corbata azul oscura con rayas grises de un tono más claro. También tenía un jersey de color negro con el mismo emblema que la camisa, pero solamente se lo ponía en los días que hacía más frío. Cuando terminó, se dirigió de nuevo al cuarto de baño para arreglarse el pelo, usando mucha gomina para dejar toda la parte trasera en punta y los dos mechones largos lisos enmarcando su rostro.

Una vez creyó que había logrado que su pelo estuviese perfectamente peinado, se lavó las manos para eliminar todo resto del gel fijador y salió de su dormitorio en dirección a la cocina que se hallaba en la planta inferior.

Al llegar, vio a su familia sentada alrededor de la mesa disfrutando de su desayuno. Su padre estaba leyendo el periódico mientras se bebía una taza de café solo, como cada día le esperaba un día duro en la oficina. Su hermano mayor, sentado al lado de su progenitor, estaba mordiendo una tostada acompañada con una taza de café con leche mientras que su madre estaba terminando de prepararse su té.

\- Buenos días, cielo – le saludó su madre al verle entrar por la puerta.

\- Buenos días – le devolvió el saludo.

Sasuke se sentó enfrente de su hermano, cogió un vaso y se sirvió un poco de café. Le dio un sorbo mientras le intentó robar una tostada a Itachi pero éste le pellizcó la mano antes de que llegase a su destino.

\- ¡Ouch! Imbécil – se quejó Sasuke acariciándose la parte afectada.

\- Sasuke, ese lenguaje – le reprendió su padre sin apartar la vista del periódico.

\- Perdón, padre – se disculpó mientras fulminaba a su hermano con la mirada.

Itachi le dedicó una sonrisa mientras mordía su trozo de pan de forma triunfadora. Mikoto colocó enfrente de Sasuke otro plato con unas tostadas recién hechas.

\- Toma, cariño – dijo con voz suave.

\- Gracias, mamá – le agradeció el gesto.

Sasuke le dio un mordisco a una de ellas para después beber otro sorbo de su taza.

\- ¿No crees que eres muy joven para empezar a engancharte a la cafeína, hermanito? - le molestó Itachi.

\- ¿No crees que con veinte años ya vas siendo mayor para seguir viviendo con tus padres? - le contestó mordaz.

\- ¿Y no crees que ya es hora de que te tires a alguien para que se te quite esa cara de amargado? - le dijo Itachi siguiéndole el juego.

\- Chicos, ya basta – les regañó Mikoto de forma severa.

Ambos se callaron al instante pero siguieron lanzándose miradas, Itachi con diversión y Sasuke con molestia. Fugaku dobló el periódico por la mitad, lo dejó sobre la mesa y terminó de beberse su café. Al acabar, se levantó de su silla para dejar su taza sucia en el fregadero y se acercó a su mujer para darle un beso en la boca.

\- Me voy a trabajar – le informó – es posible que hoy llegue un poco tarde a cenar.

\- Está bien, no te preocupes, hoy tengo turno de noche en el hospital – comentó Mikoto.

Fugaku Uchiha era un prestigioso abogado que poseía su propia firma y Mikoto, por su parte, era una estupenda enfermera que trabajaba en el hospital de la ciudad. Ambos eran personas muy ocupadas pero hacían todo lo posible para sacar tiempo libre y estar con su familia.

El padre de familia asintió con la cabeza, volvió a besar a su esposa y salió de la cocina deseando un buen día a los presentes. Itachi terminó de desayunar también, recogió lo que había ensuciado y lo llevó al fregadero.

\- Tonto hermanito, si quieres que te acerque al instituto más te vale ir acabando de comer – avisó Itachi a Sasuke.

\- Pero si aún hay tiempo hasta que empiecen las clases – le replicó el menor.

\- ¿Has mirado la hora? No queda tanto como crees – le informó – Si no te entretuvieses delante del espejo para conseguir ese peinado, te sobraría más tiempo para desayunar tranquilamente – le picó mientras salía de la estancia.

El moreno iba a protestar cuando vio la hora en el reloj de la cocina. Su hermano mayor tenía razón, quedaba muy poco para que empezasen las clases. Sasuke terminó su desayuno rápidamente, salió disparado a su cuarto de baño para lavarse los dientes, después entró a su cuarto para coger su mochila y bajar a la entrada de la casa para calzarse unas deportivas. Cuando estuvo listo, se despidió de su madre y salió de casa junto a su hermano para llegar al coche de éste.

Mientras se metían en el vehículo, vieron que su vecino de enfrente salía a toda velocidad subido a su bicicleta, con el uniforme desaliñado, la mochila cargada en el hombro izquierdo y un bollo en la boca.

\- Parece que se le han pegado las sábanas – habló el mayor – quizás debería preguntarle si quiere que lo acerquemos a clase.

\- No – contestó rápidamente y con enojo el menor.

Itachi miró cansado a su hermano y resopló.

\- Por lo que veo aún seguís enfadados. No sé cuál fue el motivo por el que os peleasteis pero deberíais reconciliaros, con lo inseparables que erais de pequeños – dijo Itachi.

\- Tsk, no pienso arreglar nada, si alguien tiene que pedir perdón es él – gruñó el moreno.

El mayor rodó los ojos y puso en marcha el coche, conduciendo hasta el instituto donde estudiaba su hermano pequeño.

Esa misma mañana, en otra casa, un adulto rubio de ojos azules tocaba la puerta del dormitorio de su hijo.

\- Naruto, levántate o vas a llegar tarde a clase – le habló desde el otro lado de la puerta.

El mayor no escuchó ningún ruido que indicase que su primogénito le hubiese escuchado. Suspiró cansado y abrió la puerta adentrándose en el oscuro cuarto. Caminó por la habitación , esquivando todo el desorden que había dentro hasta llegar a una de las ventanas y abrirlas de par en par.

Un quejido se escuchó desde la cama cuando los rayos de sol golpearon el rostro moreno de un joven de dieciséis años de cabello rubio. El muchacho abrió lentamente sus ojos azules para observar con cara de enfado a su padre y taparse con las sábanas.

\- Papá, ¿es que quieres dejarme ciego? - le reclamó.

\- Para nada, Naruto, sólo quiero que te prepares para ir al instituto y no vuelvas a llegar tarde – le respondió Minato.

\- ¿Y mamá? ¿Está en casa? - le preguntó mientras se desperezaba.

\- No, tuvo que salir a una emergencia en la madrugada – le informó.

Minato Namikaze era el padre de Naruto Uzumaki, un profesor de educación infantil adorado por todos sus pequeños alumnos que trabajaba en una guardería cercana a su casa mientras que Kushina Uzumaki, su esposa y madre de Naruto, era una espléndida cirujana pediátrica que trabajaba en el hospital público de la ciudad. La profesión de Minato le había permitido cuidar de su hijo en el trabajo mientras su esposa realizaba la residencia en el hospital. Ser cirujana tenía el inconveniente de tener un horario de locura donde la podían llamar a cualquier hora por alguna emergencia, pero aún así pasaba cada minuto libre con su adorado hijo.

\- Pensaba que no estaba de guardia – le dijo Naruto.

\- No lo estaba, pero era la única disponible en ese momento, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que acudir – le comunicó su padre – venga, ve a la ducha mientras termino de preparar el desayuno.

Dicho esto, Minato salió de allí dejando al rubio menor solo en la habitación. Naruto se levantó de la cama estirando todo su cuerpo y se dirigió fuera de su dormitorio hacia el cuarto de baño. Una vez dentro, abrió el grifo del agua caliente dejando que saliese mientras se quitaba la ropa que usaba para dormir. Cuando terminó, se introdujo dentro de la bañera cerrando la mampara y colocándose debajo del chorro de agua.

El calor y la presión del líquido que caía sobre su fuerte y tonificado cuerpo le ayudaron a relajar cada uno de sus músculos. Cogió el bote de champú para abrirlo y verter parte de su contenido sobre su cabello. El rubio masajeó su cabeza creando espuma que la cubría por completo, después repitió el proceso pero con el bote de gel y se lo extendió por todo su cuerpo. Al terminar, se enjuagó todo rastro de los productos de aseo y se quedó debajo de la cascada de agua disfrutando de ella. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí encerrado pero unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron salir de su sopor.

\- Naruto, sal de ahí ya. Quedan menos de diez minutos para que empiecen las clases – le comunicó su padre a través de la puerta cerrada.

\- Mierda – murmuró.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo y ahora tenía que darse prisa en terminar de prepararse. Cerró el grifo y salió velozmente de la ducha cogiendo una toalla para ponérsela alrededor de la cintura y otra para secarse la cabeza. Abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño dejando salir todo el vaho que se había formado dentro y se encaminó hacia su dormitorio. Allí se vistió de forma apresurada con su uniforme quedando desordenado, cogió su mochila y salió para bajar a la cocina y coger algo que pudiera comer por el camino, porque ya no le daba tiempo a desayunar tranquilamente.

Se puso sus deportivas con gran velocidad, se despidió de su padre gritando desde la entrada y se dirigió al exterior cogiendo su bicicleta y montándose en ella. Al salir, observó cómo sus vecinos le miraban mientras se subían en su coche, Naruto los ignoró y pedaleó con todas sus fuerzas para llegar a tiempo al instituto.

Gracias a su hermano, Sasuke había llegado cinco minutos antes de que sonase el timbre del inicio de clases. Se acercó tranquilamente a su pupitre colocando su mochila a un lado de éste y se sentó en su silla. En cuanto lo hizo, algunos de sus compañeros se acercaron a él para saludarle.

\- Buenos días, Sasuke-kun – le habló una chica con el pelo rosa llamada Sakura.

El moreno la observó durante un segundo y pasó olímpicamente de ella. Un brazo se posó sobre sus hombros alegremente provocando que una vena apareciese sobre su frente y se girase molesto hacia su dueño.

\- Suigetsu, no te he dado permiso para que me toques – le dijo irritado mientras apartaba el brazo de sus hombros.

\- Tan alegre y simpático como siempre, Sasu-chan – le contestó un chico con el pelo blanco, ojos violetas y sonrisa afilada.

\- No me llames de ese modo - le advirtió el moreno de forma amenazadora.

\- Caaalma, caaalma, sólo bromeaba – levantó las manos en son de paz mientras daba un par de pasos hacia atrás.

El moreno pensó que sus compañeros debían gastarse mucho dinero tintándose el pelo con esos colores tan llamativos.

\- Saasuukee – oyó que le llamaban de forma sensual muy cerca de su oído.

Un cuerpo femenino de una compañera de cabello rojo y ojos del mismo color con gafas negras se había pegado al suyo abrazándolo por el cuello.

\- ¡Deja en paz a Sasuke-kun! - gritó Sakura señalándola con el dedo.

\- ¿Y quién me lo va a impedir? - la picó pegándose aún más a Sasuke.

La chica de cabello rosa ardió de la rabia y se aproximó a la pelirroja para apartarla del moreno pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, el susodicho ya había alejado a su compañera.

\- Karin, deja de hacer lo mismo todas las mañanas – le dijo malhumorado.

Sakura le dedicó una mirada de victoria a la otra chica y ambas se miraron con odio. La pelea de miradas se vio interrumpida con la llegada de su profesor.

\- Buenos días, chicos – saludó un hombre de unos treinta años con el pelo castaño recogido en una coleta y una cicatriz cruzando su nariz horizontalmente.

\- Buenos días, Iruka-sensei – gritaron los alumnos mientras cada uno volvía a su pupitre correspondiente tomando asiento.

\- Bien. Hoy comenzaremos con la lección siete, abrid vuestros libros por la página...

Pero no pudo terminar la oración, porque se vio interrumpido por la aparición de un joven rubio que entraba por la puerta jadeando.

\- Siento llegar tarde, Iruka-sensei – se disculpó el muchacho.

\- Está bien, Naruto. Por esta vez te lo dejaré pasar porque acabo de llegar – le dijo de forma seria – ve a tu sitio.

\- Gracias – le agradeció.

Naruto se dirigió al final del aula aún con la respiración agitada pasando al lado de una chica de cabello rubio largo recogido en una coleta alta y flequillo largo cubriendo uno de sus ojos azules. El muchacho le guiñó un ojo cuando estaba cerca de ella provocando que se ruborizara ligeramente y le dedicara una sonrisa.

El rubio llegó hasta su mesa, dejando sus cosas al lado de la misma tirando al suelo la mochila de la persona que se sentaba en el pupitre próximo al suyo.

\- Uzumaki, ten más cuidado – se quejó Sasuke.

\- No ocupes todo el espacio, Uchiha – le respondió mientras se sentaba.

Ambos chicos se miraron con odio comenzando así otro día más en sus monótonas vidas.


	2. Capítulo 2: Vídeo

**Aviso: Fic individual, las actualizaciones serán los miércoles.**

 **Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo los tomo prestados para contar esta historia.**

 **Capítulo 2: Vídeo**

Las clases pasaban relativamente con normalidad. Algunos alumnos prestaban atención a su profesor, otros se aburrían y se quedaban dormidos y el resto pasaba de él y se escribían mensajes con los compañeros.

\- Al próximo móvil que escuche vibrar, lo confiscaré y después pasaré al resto de alumnos del instituto todas las fotos vergonzosas y mensajes que encuentre – advirtió cabreado Iruka.

En ese mismo instante, captó toda la atención de sus alumnos que apagaron sus dispositivos con gran velocidad. Sobre todo algunas chicas que no les apetecía que todo el mundo viese sus fotos comprometedoras sin maquillaje o se enterase de secretos que preferían que se quedasen ocultos.

Iruka suspiró cansado. Pensó que cada vez resultaba más difícil que sus alumnos se centrasen durante las clases en vez de estar jugando o revisando su página de facebook o cuenta en twitter con su teléfono. Aunque aún había algunos de ellos que pasaban de la tecnología o la usaban con moderación y responsabilidad.

Uno de ellos era Sasuke, quien tenía su móvil guardado en su mochila donde no pudiese molestar en horario lectivo, aunque también influía que no mucha gente tuviese su número. El moreno ladeó ligeramente la cabeza para observar al rubio que se sentaba a su izquierda justo al lado de la ventana. Vio que Naruto puso cara de pánico al escuchar las palabras de su profesor mandándole una mirada asustada a su compañera Ino Yamanaka y guardó rápidamente su teléfono en su mochila.

 _''Seguro que se estaban escribiendo mensajes subidos de tono. Vaya idiotez, no entiendo dónde está la diversión en ello''_ , pensó molesto apartando la mirada de sus compañeros.

El timbre que daba la clase por finalizada resonó en todo el edificio. Los alumnos se levantaron de sus asientos animados cogiendo sus almuerzos para comérselos durante el receso. Algunos salieron del aula mientras que otros prefirieron quedarse dentro.

Sasuke sacó su comida de su mochila y se levantó para irse a un lugar tranquilo donde nadie le pudiese molestar pero antes de que se dirigiese a la puerta, una voz le habló.

\- Seguro que has contratado a algún chef de renombre para que te prepare tu comidita, niño rico – le dijo Naruto con la intención de fastidiarle.

El rubio intentó arrebatarle su almuerzo pero Sasuke fue más rápido y se lo impidió.

\- Al menos yo tengo el dinero para hacerlo, tú no podrías ni en tus sueños, pobretón – le devolvió el insulto.

Naruto se iba a lanzar a golpearle pero una delicada mano le detuvo sujetando la suya.

\- Vamos, Naruto, me prometiste que intentarías no meterte en más líos – le recordó Ino molesta.

El rubio observó su cara de enfado y se alejó de Sasuke caminando junto a la chica de ojos azules hacia la salida del aula.

\- No mereces la pena, Uchiha – le dijo sin mirarle antes de salir.

\- Sasuke-kun, ¿estás bien? - le preguntó Sakura acercándose a él.

El moreno tenía los puños apretados de la rabia, al escuchar la voz de su compañera, la fulminó con la mirada y salió de allí, ignorándola por completo.

 _''Ese idiota me las pagará. Nadie me humilla de esa forma y se libra fácilmente''_ , pensaba cabreado mientras se dirigía a la azotea evitando que alguna de sus compañeras le siguiese.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Naruto e Ino se reunieron con el resto de sus amigos debajo de un árbol apartado en el patio.

\- ¿Por qué siempre le insultas de esa manera? Sabes perfectamente que no es un niño rico - le regañaba la rubia a Naruto.

\- Puede que no lo sea pero se comporta como tal – se defendía el adolescente – siempre tiene esa cara de creído, pensando que es superior a los demás.

\- ¿Otra vez Sasuke y tú os habéis estado peleando? - preguntó Shikamaru, otro compañero de clase que tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta parecido a una piña y con cara de aburrimiento.

\- Sí, pero esta vez he conseguido pararlos antes de que llegasen a las manos – le explicó Ino.

\- Hace años os llevabais bien, me pregunto qué pasó entre vosotros para que empezaseis a odiaros tanto – le dijo Shikamaru mientras se tumbaba en el césped y cerraba los ojos.

\- Nada, sólo es un imbécil – le contestó Naruto tras unos segundos de silencio.

Shikamaru abrió sus ojos para observarle detenidamente y volvió a cerrarlos suspirando.

\- Lo que tú digas, Naruto – respondió dando el tema por zanjado.

Después de eso, todos los que se encontraban ahí comenzaron a comer y a charlar animadamente entre ellos. De vez en cuando, Ino le susurraba cosas al oído a Naruto provocando leves sonrojos en su rostro y una sonrisa bobalicona en su boca. Toda la escena era observada desde lo alto de uno de los edificios por unos ojos negros llenos de rabia. Sasuke frunció el ceño y apartó la vista del grupo de amigos.

Las horas pasaron, llegando a la última hora de las clases. Todos los alumnos se habían cambiado el uniforme de calle por el de gimnasia que consistía en un pantalón deportivo de color rojo, sudadera del mismo color con el emblema del instituto a un lado del pecho y camiseta blanca de manga corta.

\- Bien, hoy jugaremos un partido de baloncesto. La clase se dividirá en dos grupos, los chicos jugarán primero y luego las chicas – explicaba el profesor de educación física.

\- Eso es sexista – se quejaba una de las alumnas – Las mujeres podemos jugar contra los hombres perfectamente y vencerles.

\- Eso es verdad – animaba otra chica.

\- ¡Silencio! - las mandó a callar el profesor – Se hace lo que yo diga. Hoy jugaremos así, si tanto os empeñáis, otro día los grupos serán mixtos.

\- ¿Y por qué no jugamos chicos contra chicas? - saltó otra alumna.

\- Me tenéis harto, haced lo que os dé la gana – acabó por rendirse – Os diré los primeros grupos que jugarán.

El profesor fue nombrando uno por uno a cada alumno y alumna formando cuatro grupos diferentes: dos de chicas y dos de chicos.

\- Mierda – se quejaba Naruto – me ha tocado en el mismo equipo que la niñita delicada – dijo mirando a Sasuke.

\- El que debería estar protestando soy yo por tener como compañero de equipo a un cobarde como tú. Seguro que sales corriendo en cuanto veas que se te acerca el balón – le provocó el moreno.

\- ¿Qué has dicho, imbécil? - le dijo agarrándole de la camiseta.

\- Lo que has oído, gatito asustadizo – le contestó copiando al rubio.

Ambos chicos se tenían cogidos fuertemente del cuello de la camiseta y se lanzaban miradas de profundo odio.

\- Tsk, sois muy problemáticos – intervino Shikamaru separándoles – dejad vuestras peleas para luego, ahora estáis en el mismo equipo así que comportaos como tal.

Cada uno se fue por un lado colocándose en sus posiciones sin dejar de matarse con la mirada. El profesor sopló su silbato dando comienzo al juego. Los primeros minutos del partido fueron normales, cada jugador se centraba en su área mientras intentaba atravesar la defensa de las chicas, pero al poco de empezar el segundo cuarto, las cosas empezaron a empeorar.

Naruto evitaba tener que pasarle la pelota a Sasuke cada vez que él estaba en una buena posición para marcar una canasta, recorría la pista completa si era necesario con tal de no tener que dejarle el balón en sus manos.

A Sasuke no le hacía gracia la actitud del rubio, pensaba que se estaba comportando como un idiota pero él no se iba a quedar atrás. Cuando un chico de su equipo le lanzó la pelota a Naruto, Sasuke corrió todo lo que pudo, interceptó el pase antes de que llegase a las manos del rubio y avanzó rápidamente hacia la canasta contraria encestando.

El rubio frunció el ceño y apretó sus puños. Iba a ir hacia Sasuke con la intención de golpearle pero Shikamaru le advirtió que no lo hiciese. Frustrado, Naruto decidió que el moreno se las iba a pagar y cumplió su palabra. Cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, el rubio le robaba el balón mientras Sasuke driblaba o cuando el moreno lanzaba para canasta, Naruto saltaba para coger la pelota y machacar él mismo.

Ambos empezaron a comportarse como si estuviesen en diferentes equipos, compitiendo entre ellos sin tener en cuenta al resto de compañeros que también jugaban. Corrían todo lo que podían para superar en velocidad al otro, se robaban pases, interrumpían tiros a canasta, se sujetaban la camiseta para desestabilizar al otro... en definitiva, hacían todo lo posible para fastidiar el juego al contrario.

En uno de esos momentos, Sasuke empujó a Naruto haciendo que se cayese contra el suelo y se diese un fuerte golpe en la rodilla pero él siguió su camino ignorándolo. A los pocos segundos, el rubio se levantó muy cabreado del suelo y persiguió a Sasuke lanzándose contra él y tirándolo en el proceso.

Sasuke no se esperó ese placaje ni la forma en la que el rubio le dio la vuelta sentándose encima de él y le pegó un puñetazo apenas dándole tiempo a cubrirse su rostro con sus brazos. Sasuke se protegía como podía de los golpes de Naruto pero harto de ello, le hizo una llave consiguiendo cambiar las posiciones, ahora era él el que se encontraba encima del rubio golpeándole con todas sus fuerzas.

Rápidamente, todos sus compañeros de equipo y su profesor fueron a separarles mientras el resto de alumnos se alejaban de ellos asustados.

\- ¡Ya está bien! - gritó el profesor cuando por fin pudo separarlos – Un poco de competitividad no está mal, pero no hace falta llegar a estos niveles.

\- ¡Ha empezado él! - chillaron al mismo tiempo.

\- Me da igual quién haya empezado – dijo el adulto alzando la voz – informaré al director de esto, que no os quepa duda.

Por suerte, ninguno de los dos se había hecho ninguna herida grave, sólo algún pequeño corte en la cara o en los labios. La peor parte se la habían llevado los brazos de los chicos al intentar protegerse la cabeza con ellos, seguramente en unas horas les saldrían moretones y les dolería bastante.

\- Ahora todo el mundo, id a cambiaros y a recoger vuestras cosas, las clases están a punto de terminar – informó el profesor – y vosotros dos, en cuanto lleguéis a vuestras casas, poneos algo de hielo en los golpes.

Todos los alumnos se fueron a los vestuarios a quitarse la ropa de gimnasia y ponerse el uniforme. Naruto solamente se limitó a recoger su mochila y meter el uniforme de la escuela en su interior, marchándose de allí cuanto antes.

\- Ya estoy en casa – dijo Naruto con voz cansada al entrar por la puerta de su hogar.

\- Bienvenido, hijo – se pudo oír desde el interior del domicilio – la comida estará en breve – escuchó que le decía su padre.

\- De acuerdo, voy a ducharme primero, hoy hemos tenido educación física – le comentó.

Naruto dirigió sus pasos hacia su dormitorio pero se detuvo para observar la puerta cerrada de la habitación de sus padres. Supuso que su madre habría llegado hacía unas horas y había ido directamente a descansar.

Se metió en su cuarto, tirando su mochila al suelo y se acercó a la ventana. Desde ahí pudo ver cómo su vecino venía por la calle en dirección a la casa de enfrente, tenía un poco de sangre en el labio por el primer puñetazo que le dio pero Sasuke actuaba con normalidad como si no le hubiese pasado absolutamente nada y no le doliese ni un poco. El rubio apretó sus puños irritado y salió de allí hacia el cuarto de baño.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke ya había llegado a su casa. Estaba descalzándose cuando su hermano bajó alegremente por las escaleras al oír la puerta abrirse.

\- Hola, tonto hermanito. ¿Qué tal te han ido las... - no pudo terminar la frase cuando su hermano se giró mientras se levantaba y vio el aspecto que tenía - ¿Pero qué demonios te ha pasado? - preguntó preocupado.

\- ¿Tú que crees, imbécil? - le dijo sarcástico.

\- Que te han timado con el tratamiento antiarrugas que te han dado en el Spa – le contestó de igual manera el mayor.

\- Idiota.

Sasuke pasó de su hermano comenzando a subir los peldaños de la escalera seguido por Itachi.

\- Ahora en serio, Sasuke. ¿Qué te ha pasado? - volvió a preguntar.

\- Naruto – fue la simple respuesta que le dio Sasuke.

El mayor resopló cansado. _''Estos dos no van a cambiar nunca''_ , pensaba mientras alcanzaba a su hermano ya en el segundo piso.

\- Siempre andáis igual. Deberíais llegar a un acuerdo para intentar solucionar...

\- No hay nada que solucionar – le interrumpió malhumorado – Deja de decirme siempre lo mismo.

Itachi observó al moreno menor entrar en su dormitorio con un humor de perros y dar un fuerte portazo.

\- Tienes suerte de que ni papá ni mamá estén aquí para ver tu cara – alzó la voz para que le escuchase a través de la puerta – Será mejor que te cures esa herida.

El resto del día pasó sin ninguna incidencia o evento destacable. Sasuke había seguido los consejos de su hermano y profesor y, después se pasó las horas encerrado en su dormitorio descargando su cabreo y estudiando.

Hacía al menos una hora que había pasado la medianoche y Sasuke estaba en su cama intentando dormir. El dolor en su rostro y en sus brazos le complicaba la tarea. Se giró en la cama para sacar su mano de entre las sábanas y mirar la hora en su móvil. Vio que era más de la una y media de la mañana y dejó de nuevo el teléfono en la mesita, pero se sorprendió cuando a los poco segundos, éste vibró de repente.

Extrañado, cogió de nuevo su móvil pensando en quién demonios se dedicaba a molestarlo a esas horas y vio que le había llegado un mensaje desde un número que no conocía. Le picó la curiosidad, abrió el mensaje y pudo ver que le habían mandado un vídeo. Desconcertado, le dio al botón de reproducir observando el contenido del vídeo.

Poco a poco, su expresión fue cambiando de extrañeza a curiosidad para terminar abriendo los ojos de par en par totalmente sorprendido.

\- ¿Pero qué cojones...? - murmuró sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

 _ **Respuestas a comentarios anónimos:**_

 _Adoriana_ : Me alegro de que te guste la historia y mi forma de narrar ^^ Las actualizaciones son los miércoles como puse en el primer capítulo. Gracias por leer y comentar, un saludo.

 _Guest_ : Me alegra que te guste el fic y que consideres que está bien redactado. En un principio actualizaré cada miércoles. Gracias por leer y comentar, un saludo.


	3. Capítulo 3: Buscando al autor

**AVISO: Proyecto individual. Las actualizaciones serán los miércoles.**

 **Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo los tomo prestados para contar esta historia.**

 **Capítulo 3: Buscando al autor**

Después del shock inicial, Sasuke se indignó y cabreó. _¡Un maldito tío se estaba masturbando en su teléfono!_ No se veía el rostro de la otra persona, sólo parte de su abdomen, sus muslos y, por supuesto, su miembro erecto...

\- Muy erecto... - murmuró asombrado Sasuke - ¿Pero qué mierda estoy diciendo? - se regañó a sí mismo soltando su teléfono bruscamente.

El vídeo seguía reproduciéndose en silencio. En él se veía cómo el chico se tocaba de arriba hacia abajo toda su longitud, primero despacio para ir acelerando poco a poco el ritmo, acariciándose de vez en cuando la punta con su pulgar. Seguramente si el sonido estuviese encendido, se escucharían los gemidos del desconocido mientras su mano se movía con maestría por todo su miembro dándose placer.

Sasuke cogió su móvil cabreado y detuvo el vídeo justo cuando el chico se corría intensamente. Salió del mismo hasta la pantalla de mensajes sintiendo la necesidad de escribirle a ese pervertido para preguntarle quién era y advertirle de que le iba a partir la cara por mandarle ese tipo de contenido a su móvil pero se detuvo al pensar que si se trataba de algún tipo de broma, seguramente la persona al otro lado del teléfono no le contestaría o puede incluso que le bloquease impidiendo que pudiese averiguar quién era.

Estaba muy cabreado con quien fuese el autor de ese vídeo por intentar reírse de él aunque no entendía qué iba a conseguir con ello. Era ese chico el que se había expuesto completamente, ¿intentaba que él le respondiese con el mismo material, para compartirlo con sus compañeros y así burlarse de él después?

 _''Pues lo lleva claro, no pienso hacer nada como eso, se va a quedar con las ganas. No le voy a proporcionar material que pueda usar en mi contra''_ , pensó Sasuke.

Miró el número del remitente por si le sonaba de algo, pero nada. No entendía cómo alguien había podido conseguir su número, no lo iba proclamando por ahí y muy pocas personas lo tenían. Después de un rato cavilando posibilidades, pensó que quizás no se trataba de ninguna broma. Quizás era la forma de ese chico de decirle que le gustaba, por lo tanto debía conocerle en persona. Se tendrían que haber visto en algún lugar, seguramente era alguien de su instituto.

 _''¿Un maestro? No, ninguno tiene pinta de pervertido que acosa a sus alumnos, además no creo que alguno se atreviese a hacer ese tipo de cosas sabiendo que mi padre es abogado''_ , reflexionaba mientras le daba vueltas al móvil con su mano. _''Además, aunque era grande, no creo que perteneciese a alguien tan mayor''_.

Al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, se cabreó consigo mismo por pensar en ese tipo de detalles.

' _'Descartados los profesores, sólo queda la opción de un alumno''_ , seguía razonando. _''No he notado que ninguno me mirase de forma diferente ni que actuase raro cerca de mí, las que suelen acosarme son las chicas''_.

Observó el móvil entre sus manos pensando en quién podría haber sido el depravado que le envió ese estúpido vídeo. Decidido, desbloqueó el aparato y fue directamente a borrarlo pero su dedo se quedó suspendido en el aire antes de hacerlo. Se le ocurrió que quizás podría usarlo en su beneficio, podría haber alguna pista dentro del mismo que le indicase quién lo había grabado.

Se percató que había pasado más de una hora mientras le daba vueltas al asunto, por lo que decidió dejar el tema para otro momento y descansar por esa noche, así que cerró sus ojos enojado con la intención de dormir. Pero su deseo no fue concedido, apenas pudo conciliar el sueño un par de horas antes de que su alarma sonase indicándole que la mañana ya había llegado.

Con unas ojeras enormes, se levantó despacio para iniciar la rutina de todas las mañanas. Se sentía exhausto, no había podido dejar de pensar en ese maldito vídeo y su dueño, por lo que ahora estaba de un humor de perros. Mientras se duchaba, juraba que en cuanto encontrase al autor, porque lo iba a encontrar, se la iba a cortar para que no pudiese volver a masturbarse en su vida.

Cuando terminó de arreglarse, bajó hasta la cocina para desayunar encontrándose solamente con su hermano mayor que al ver la cara que tenía se echó a reír.

\- Hermanito, deberías dejar de ver porno por las noches, mira las ojeras que tienes – se burlaba Itachi.

Sasuke iba a contestarle cuando recordó el dichoso vídeo que había recibido, por lo que sólo puso cara de fastidio y se dedicó a comer su desayuno. Itachi lo miró sorprendido, no esperaba para nada esa reacción por parte de su hermano, creía que le soltaría alguna burrada con su tono borde pero no lo hizo, lo cual le extrañó mucho.

Lo observó detenidamente por unos segundos para levantarse de un salto de su asiento asustando al menor y se aproximó tan rápido a su hermano que éste no pudo hacer nada para evitar el abrazo de oso que le dio Itachi.

\- El soso de mi hermano por fin es normal. Has estado viendo porno – le dijo con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos.

\- Yo no he visto nada de eso – le contestó enfadado revolviéndose para librarse del abrazo.

\- A mí no me engañas, Sasu-chan, se te nota que has estado viendo guarradas en tu ordenador – continuó chinchándole - ¿Qué viste? ¿Chicas tetonas? ¿Con pechos pequeños? ¿Masajes entre chicas? ¿O has visto cómo se tragaban la polla de un tío mientras otro se la metía en su pequeño...

Antes de que terminase la frase, Sasuke le había dado un codazo en el estómago dejándolo sin aire y consiguiendo alejarse del mayor.

\- Eres un bruto y un pervertido. No he visto nada de eso – le dijo alzando la voz.

Itachi consiguió recuperar el aire que había perdido con el golpe recibido y miró a su hermano con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Así que has estado viendo porno gay, ¿eh, hermanito? No sabía que te iban los paquetes – siguió picándole.

\- ¡Yo no soy un depravado como tú! - le contestó cabreado – ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Eres insoportable!

Salió de la cocina para dirigirse a la entrada de la casa y largarse de allí echando humo por su cabeza de lo enfadado que estaba.

\- ¡Eres un amargado, tonto hermanito! - le chilló mientras Sasuke salía por la puerta de la calle – No aguantas una broma – dijo riéndose cuando ya no podía escucharle.

El moreno llegó poco después al instituto totalmente hecho una furia. La gente se alejaba asustada al ver el aura tenebrosa que le rodeaba, ni siquiera sus admiradoras se atrevían a acercarse a él cuando entró por el aula.

Se podía apreciar en su mirada una señal de advertencia de que quien se atreviese a respirar cerca de él, acabaría torturado y asesinado por sus propias manos. Sasuke no estaba para nada de buen humor, todo por culpa del maldito vídeo y el estúpido ser vivo que se hacía llamar su hermano mayor, el cual le había estado molestando con sus gilipolleces y, para rematar todo, no había podido terminar su desayuno y ahora estaba muerto de hambre.

Como nadie había sido lo suficientemente insensato para acercarse a él, ni siquiera las personas que soportaba y se hacían llamar sus amigos, se dedicó a observar con detenimiento a todos sus compañeros, pensando en el posible responsable del dolor de cabeza que tenía desde anoche.

Primero se detuvo a analizar a tres compañeros que estaban hablando entre ellos: Kiba, Shikamaru y Chôji. Éste último quedaba descartado, porque el chico del vídeo parecía estar en forma y Chôji no era un atleta precisamente. Después se fijó en Shikamaru, que aunque podría encajar físicamente, pensaba que era demasiado perezoso como para bajarse los pantalones, así que mucho menos gastaría su energía en masturbarse. Y, por último, estaba el chico de pelo castaño con los tatuajes en forma de triángulos invertidos en sus mejillas. Su cuerpo podía coincidir y era lo suficientemente tonto como para grabarse haciendo ese tipo de cosas, pero no sabía cómo podría haber conseguido su número.

Anotó mentalmente su nombre en la lista de sospechosos. Ahora su vista se dirigió hacia Neji y Gaara. El primero tenía el cabello largo y negro recogido en la parte más baja, cerca de las puntas, lo que hacía parecer que lo llevaba suelto, y solía usar lentillas de color blanco.

 _''No entiendo algunas modas''_ , pensó Sasuke.

El segundo era un chico pelirrojo con el pelo en punta y despeinado y ojos color turquesa. Sasuke no estaba seguro de si el adolescente se pintaba los ojos de color negro o tenía unas ojeras muy pronunciadas, pero eso no era lo más destacable de su apariencia. El chico tenía otras dos características que le hacían llamar la atención, una de ellas era que no tenía cejas, Sasuke suponía que se las depilaba por completo. Y, la segunda, era el kanji de la palabra ''amor'' que tenía tatuado en el lado izquierdo de su frente.

 _''Reitero mis palabras... no entiendo algunas modas''_ , volvió a pensar con cara de fastidio.

Ambos podrían encajar físicamente pero parecían demasiado serios e incluso asexuales como él para perder el tiempo en esas tonterías, así que los descartó.

Mientras seguía analizando a los demás alumnos, sus ojos se tropezaron con su copia barata, Sai. Ese chico era muy parecido a él, tenía pelo negro y ojos del mismo color, piel aún más clara que la suya y siempre tenía esa estúpida sonrisa falsa en su boca. Tenía toda la pinta de ser un depravado que se escondía tras una máscara de falta de emociones y sería más que capaz de mandarle ese tipo vídeos para molestarlo, así que lo añadió a la lista junto con Kiba.

Por último se fijó en los dos chicos que se le pegaban como una lapa junto con Karin. Sus ojos se centraron en Jûgo, que aunque parecía mucho mayor que todos los presentes, tenía la misma edad que ellos. Era muy alto, mucho más que él, tenía el pelo naranja y ojos del mismo color. Era muy callado y tranquilo aunque si le buscabas mucho las cosquillas, tenía muy mal genio. Pensó en si él encajaría como el tipo de persona que se dedicaba a grabarse mientras se daba placer y decidió que no. No creía que fuese un pervertido.

En cambio, su acompañante era todo lo contrario. Suigetsu había demostrado en varias ocasiones que era un degenerado que se dedicaba a espiar a las chicas en los vestuarios pero también se quedaba mirando fijamente a los chicos cuando se cambiaban en clase de gimnasia y, siempre que tenía ocasión, se pegaba a su cuerpo disimulando con que le pasaba el brazo por los hombros amistosamente. Además, era de los pocos que conocían su número, podía haber usado otro teléfono para mandarle el dichoso vídeo.

 _''Ahora que lo pienso, debe estar de moda llevar lentillas de colores... Karin, Jûgo y Suigetsu también las usan''_ , meditó Sasuke.

Por ahora tenía tres firmes candidatos por lo que, muy a su pesar, necesitaría analizar detenidamente las imágenes para detectar detalles que le pudiesen ayudar a encontrar al responsable de su actual situación.

 _''Aunque la mayor parte de la pantalla la ocupaba ese... ese trozo de carne''_ , pensó ofuscado.

La llegada de su profesor le impidió seguir con sus cavilaciones, centrándose en escuchar la lección aunque a los pocos segundos una cabellera rubia volvió a interrumpir la clase.

\- Lo siento, Iruka-sensei – se disculpaba Naruto con grandes ojeras en su rostro y el labio ligeramente hinchado.

Sasuke supuso que por culpa de sus heridas no había podido dormir bien mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su cara, consiguiendo disminuir su mal humor. Para él, siempre era un placer ver sufrir al rubio.

\- Naruto, ya van dos días seguidos. Al tercero te dejaré en el pasillo, ¿entendido? - le advirtió su profesor.

\- Sí, Iruka-sensei – le contestó.

Naruto se dirigió hacia su pupitre mientras centraba su mirada hacia la dirección de Sasuke. Éste dudó por un segundo si había visto un atisbo de alivio en sus ojos porque ahora mismo todo lo que veía en ellos era odio.

 _''¿Habrá sido mi imaginación?''_ , pensó mientras observaba de reojo a su compañero. No había caído en el chico de ojos azules como posible sospechoso pero rápidamente descartó la idea.

 _''Este idiota también queda descartado, nos odiamos tanto que dudo que me mandase algo así.''_ , reflexionó cuando sus ojos conectaron y sólo pudo ver cómo le miraba con irritación.

Las primeras clases pasaron con normalidad, llegando la hora del receso. Naruto se levantó rápidamente de su asiento para acercarse a Ino y arrastrarla fuera del aula con una gran sonrisa en la boca. Sasuke por su parte, tardó un poco en salir pues estaba revolviendo entre su mochila para encontrar su almuerzo, pero cayó en la cuenta de que se le había olvidado en la cocina de su casa al salir tan apresurado esa misma mañana por culpa de su estúpido hermano.

Irritado, cogió su cartera y su móvil saliendo de allí para dirigirse a la pequeña cantina que había en las instalaciones y comprar algo que comer. Mientras caminaba, vio a Naruto y a Ino apartados en un lado del patio hablando animadamente, volteó la cabeza para seguir su camino y sacó su móvil del bolsillo para mandarle un mensaje a su hermano. Le informaría de que por su culpa ahora tenía que aguantar a un montón de gente pelearse por ser atendido primero para conseguir algo de comer. Estaba escribiendo, cuando sintió que su móvil le era arrebatado de entre sus manos.

Levantó su mirada para observar a la persona que se había atrevido a hacer tal cosa y se encontró con unos ojos azules que le miraban con burla mientras sostenía el aparato con sus dedos.

\- Vaya, niño rico, parece que te has comprado un smartphone último modelo. Seguro que te ha costado un montón de dinero. Me pregunto si será sumergible – se mofaba mientras acercaba el teléfono a una fuente que había en el patio.

\- Ni se te ocurra, Uzumaki – le advirtió con seriedad.

\- ¿O qué? ¿Tu papi me demandará? - le incitó el rubio – Porque dudo que tengas los huevos suficientes para pegarme.

Sasuke se abalanzó sobre Naruto tirándolo al suelo pero también provocó que el rubio soltase el móvil del moreno, el cual salió volando hasta caer dentro de la fuente. Sasuke se quedó paralizado encima de Naruto, tenía la mandíbula desencajada de la impresión. Ahí se le escapaba su única oportunidad de conseguir averiguar quién le había mandado el dichoso vídeo.


	4. Capítulo 4: Castigo

**AVISO: Proyecto individual. Las actualizaciones serán los miércoles.**

 **Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solamente los tomo prestados para contar esta historia.**

 **Capítulo 4: Castigo**

Tras salir de su aturdimiento, Sasuke se levantó con rapidez de encima de Naruto para rescatar su teléfono del fondo de la fuente. Estiró su brazo lo máximo que pudo para alcanzarlo, lo rozó con sus dedos empujándolo poco a poco hacia él hasta que pudo cogerlo con su mano.

Lo sacó del agua y comprobó si funcionaba. Por desgracia, la pantalla no se encendía por lo que supuso que el aparato se había estropeado al haber entrado agua en su interior. Intentó hacerlo funcionar desesperado pero parecía que no tenía remedio.

Lentamente, fue girándose hacia Naruto de forma tétrica provocando escalofríos en el otro. A cada paso que Sasuke daba acercándose a Naruto, éste daba otro alejándose del moreno. Al rubio no le gustaba para nada la mirada asesina que estaba recibiendo por parte de Sasuke.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Uzumaki? ¿Me tienes miedo? - le preguntó con una sonrisa macabra.

\- Para nada – le contestó tras tragar saliva y armarse de valor para no tartamudear.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué huyes de mí? - le cuestionó aún con esa inquietante sonrisa.

Naruto se quedó quieto en cuanto escuchó esas palabras, eliminando todo rastro de miedo en su interior para dedicarle una mirada de determinación al moreno.

\- No estoy huyendo de ti – le afirmó con seguridad.

\- Pues no es lo que parecía hace tan sólo unos segundos – le dijo llegando hasta él – Me debes un teléfono nuevo, por lo que ya puedes empezar a prostituirte para comprarme uno, pobretón.

\- De eso nada, ha sido tu culpa que se haya caído al agua. Si no me hubieses atacado como un bestia, no habría salido volando hasta aterrizar en la fuente – le acusó – además para ti no es un problema comprarte otro, niño rico.

Sasuke había llegado a su límite, agarró del cuello a Naruto y lo empujó hasta chocar contra una columna, dejándolo momentáneamente sin aire. El moreno aprovechó este momento para apretar más el cuello del otro asfixiándolo. Naruto llevó sus manos hacia el brazo de Sasuke para intentar apartarlo pero no podía, tenía demasiada fuerza.

Ino, que se había acercado buscando a Naruto, vio lo que pasaba y corrió hacia ellos para detener a Sasuke.

\- ¡Suéltale! ¡Vas a matarle! - gritó asustada.

Cuando llegó hasta ellos, intentó apartar al moreno de Naruto pero Sasuke la empujó fuertemente tirándola al suelo. Naruto había empezado a ver borroso debido a la falta de oxígeno pero al darse cuenta de cómo Ino caía al suelo, sacó fuerzas de donde pudo y le pegó un fuerte rodillazo en la entrepierna a Sasuke. Éste soltó de forma inmediata al rubio inclinándose hacia delante mientras se llevaba sus manos a la parte golpeada. Naruto aprovechó para darle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara tumbando al moreno antes de caer de rodillas.

El rubio apoyó sus brazos en el suelo mientras tosía intentando volver a respirar. Ino se acercó de forma veloz en cuanto se recuperó del empujón mientras que Sasuke estaba tirado en el suelo con cara de tremendo sufrimiento y con las manos entre las piernas intentando mitigar el dolor que sentía.

\- ¿Estás... bien? - le preguntó Naruto a Ino respirando con dificultad.

\- Idiota, debería ser yo la que te preguntase eso – le contestó preocupada.

Ino le ayudó a incorporarse despacio pasando el brazo de Naruto sobre sus hombros y el suyo tras la espalda del rubio para sujetarle por debajo de las axilas hasta su pecho y levantarle. Tras varios minutos, Naruto consiguió respirar con normalidad y se aproximó hasta Sasuke, que seguía retorciéndose en el suelo, para pegarle una patada en el estómago.

\- ¡Para, Naruto! - le gritó la rubia tirando de él hacia atrás para alejarlo de Sasuke.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber qué está ocurriendo aquí?! - se oyó una voz grave que retumbó por todo el patio.

La voz pertenecía a un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años, con pelo canoso en punta inclinado hacia un lado, ojos negros con una cicatriz vertical cruzando su ojo izquierdo y el resto de la cara tapada por una bufanda. Se trataba del director del instituto, Kakashi Hatake.

\- ¡Este imbécil ha intentado estrangularme y ha herido a Ino! - gritó alterado Naruto.

\- ¿Y por eso le estás rematando cuando no se puede defender? - le acusó alzando la voz.

\- Señor director, es cierto, cuando he llegado Sasuke estaba asfixiando a Naruto agarrándole del cuello y, al intentar apartarle, me ha empujado fuertemente – intervino Ino defendiendo al rubio.

\- ¿Y cree que eso justifica la actitud del señor Uzumaki, golpeando a su compañero que está tirado en el suelo sin poder defenderse, señorita Yamanaka? - cuestionó Kakashi.

\- No, pero... - balbuceaba sin mirar a los ojos al director.

\- ¡Se lo merece! ¡Casi me mata! - la interrumpió Naruto cabreado.

Sasuke había logrado incorporarse mientras los otros tres discutían sin que se diesen cuenta de ello. Alzó su puño para estrellarlo contra la cara del rubio pero fue detenido por una mano antes de que llegase a su destino.

\- Señor Uchiha, no debería atacar a su compañero por la espalda cuando precisamente le estoy recriminando por atacarle cuando estaba indefenso – le reprochó.

Ino tenía las manos tapando su boca abierta por la sorpresa y Naruto se había quedado paralizado con los ojos abiertos de la impresión tanto por la cercanía del puño de Sasuke en su cara como por la repentina aparición de Kakashi a su espalda deteniendo el golpe.

\- Señorita Yamanaka, las clases están a punto de reanudarse así que será mejor que vuelva a su aula. Informe a su profesor que Uchiha y Uzumaki llegarán más tarde porque están en mi despacho – le dijo el director.

La rubia asintió con lentitud todavía impresionada por lo ocurrido y se fue de allí dejando a los tres solos.

\- Vosotros dos, seguidme – les ordenó dejando de lado toda formalidad.

Kakashi comenzó a caminar seguido por los dos chicos, aunque Sasuke se agachó primero para recoger su teléfono del suelo, el cual se le había escapado cuando Naruto le dio la patada. Ambos sabían que esta vez les iba a caer una buena reprimenda, incluso podrían expulsarles por una temporada.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? - preguntó Naruto cuando se dio cuenta de que no se dirigían al despacho del director.

\- Antes de decidir qué hacer con vosotros, deben revisaros esas heridas – le aclaró Kakashi.

Pronto llegaron a la enfermería, Kakashi abrió la puerta e indicó a los adolescentes con la mano que entrasen. Ambos obedecieron chocando en la puerta al intentar pasar al mismo tiempo. Se miraban con enfado mientras se empujaban mutuamente para apartar al otro y entrar primero, siendo observados por el director que, harto de esos dos, empujó a Naruto a la vez que tiraba a Sasuke hacia atrás.

Naruto se tropezó al no esperarse ese empujón pero en el último segundo logró mantener el equilibrio evitando estampar su cara contra el suelo. El rubio se giró cabreado hacia el mayor dispuesto a insultarle cuando una voz femenina habló primero.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué forma es ésa de entrar en la enfermería? - dijo molesta una mujer rubia de ojos marrones y grandes pechos – Aquí se necesita tranquilidad para no importunar el reposo de los enfermos.

\- Lo siento, Tsunade, es culpa mía – se disculpó Kakashi asomando su cabeza por la puerta – como verás, estos dos necesitan que los revises – le dijo mientras arrastraba a Sasuke al interior.

La mujer miró mejor a ambos chicos para observar las heridas que tenían en sus rostros, aunque pudo percatarse de que algunas eran más recientes que otras. La mejilla enrojecida del moreno y las marcas que empezaban a formarse alrededor del cuello del rubio le indicaban que acababan de pelearse.

\- Sentaos – les señaló las camas que habían en la habitación.

Naruto se sentó en la más cercana mientras que Sasuke se sentó dos camas más alejadas a la del rubio. Tsunade se había colocado unos guantes de látex y había cogido los materiales necesarios para curarles mientras Kakashi se había sentado en una silla vigilando que esos dos no volviesen a liarla.

La rubia observó el cuello de Naruto, palpando por si notaba algo extraño en él.

\- ¿Te duele? - preguntó.

\- Un poco – contestó el joven de ojos azules.

\- Y, ¿al tragar también te duele? - le cuestionó.

\- No mucho – le respondió.

\- Bien, no parece grave. No tienes problemas para tragar ni la voz ronca. En principio, todo parece normal. Ahora veamos ese labio.

Tsunade cogió un poco de algodón con alcohol y lo pasó por el corte haciendo que Naruto diese un respingo por el escozor. Debido a la reciente pelea, se le había reabierto la herida y sangraba un poco. Cuando terminó, la rubia se acercó hasta un armario para sacar una caja con pastillas, cogió una con un vaso de agua y se los entregó a Naruto.

\- Tómatela, es un antiinflamatorio, te ayudará a bajar ese labio hinchado – le informó.

Naruto se tragó la pastilla mientras la rubia se acercaba a Sasuke para repetir el proceso con las heridas de su cara.

\- Revísale también el abdomen, ha recibido un golpe en esa parte – le comentó Kakashi.

\- Está bien. Desabróchate la camisa – le ordenó.

Sasuke puso mala cara, no quería enseñar su cuerpo delante del estúpido de Naruto y así se lo hizo saber a la mujer.

\- No pienso hacerlo si ese imbécil está mirando – dijo serio señalando al rubio.

\- Oh, por dios – se quejó el rubio – eres un maldito crío. ¿Crees que yo quiero verte sin ropa? Ni en tus más profundos sueños, Uchiha – le replicó fulminándolo con la mirada.

\- Ya está bien – intervino Kakashi antes de que la discusión fuese a más – Sasuke, quítate la camisa y tú, Naruto – siguió sin darle tiempo a protestar – date la vuelta – le ordenó.

\- ¡Oh, venga ya! - se quejó – Debes estar bromeando.

\- Uzumaki, ¿me ves cara de estar bromeando? - le preguntó completamente serio.

Naruto gruñó en señal de protesta al mismo tiempo que se giraba para darle la espalda a Sasuke y se cruzaba de brazos enfadado. Sasuke le miró fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¿Podemos seguir? - preguntó la mujer.

\- No, no me fío, seguro que se dará la vuelta en cuanto me desabroche la camisa.

\- ¿En serio? - dijo molesto el rubio – ¿Es que acaso eres una chica y no quieres que te vea las tetas? - preguntó con la intención de girar la cabeza pero la mano de Kakashi se lo impidió - ¡Joder! ¡Eso ha dolido! - se quejó.

\- Uchiha, obedece – le advirtió el director – Uzumaki no mirará.

Sasuke acabó accediendo a regañadientes y terminó por quitarse la parte superior de su uniforme. Tsunade examinó el abdomen del moreno, palpando por diferentes lugares y haciendo un poco de presión.

\- ¿Te duele aquí? - preguntó Tsunade.

\- No – respondió Sasuke.

\- Y, ¿aquí? - cuestionó de nuevo.

\- Tampoco -contestó.

\- Bien, no parece que haya ninguna costilla rota ni tienes el abdomen rígido, por lo que no creo que tengas ningún sangrado interno. Todo parece normal, pero aún así, si notas algo extraño no dudes en ir al hospital – le informó la doctora – Toma.

La rubia le entregó el mismo tipo de pastilla que a Naruto junto con un vaso de agua. Sasuke se la tomó y volvió a ponerse la ropa. En cuanto terminó, Kakashi liberó la cabeza de Naruto y éste soltó un leve quejido acariciando la parte donde segundos antes había estado la mano del director.

\- Ahora que ya sé que vuestras heridas no son graves, vamos a decidir vuestro castigo – comentó serio – Seguidme hasta mi despacho.

Ambos adolescentes se levantaron con cara de fastidio para seguir a su director marchándose de la enfermería no sin antes despedirse de la rubia doctora. Anduvieron unos minutos hasta llegar a una puerta con el letrero de dirección a un lado de la pared. Kakashi abrió la puerta con su llave y le indicó a Sasuke que pasase primero y después a Naruto para que no volviese a repetirse lo de la enfermería.

Una vez dentro, Kakashi les pidió que tomaran asiento y ambos obedecieron. Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que el director les observaba muy serio desde su sillón mientras que Naruto se hallaba reclinado en su silla con los brazos cruzados y cara de enfado mirando hacia la puerta. Sasuke, por su parte, tenía sus codos apoyados en su piernas con las manos cubriéndola la boca mirando hacia la ventana.

\- No es la primera vez que discutís ni llegáis a las manos, ya os han regañado y castigado vuestros profesores, me han hecho llegar sus quejas sobre vuestro comportamiento – decía muy serio – Debería llamar a vuestros padres para decirles que estáis expulsados...

Esas palabras llamaron la atención de los dos jóvenes que le miraron con cara de preocupación.

\- No, no puede hacer eso – dijo Naruto nervioso.

\- No puede llamar a mi padre – dijo asustado Sasuke - ¿Por qué me tienen que expulsar a mí si todo es culpa de este idiota? -se quejó intentando disimular su miedo.

\- El único idiota aquí eres tú, gilipollas – le insultó el rubio.

\- Suficiente – alzó la voz el adulto – como decía antes de que me interrumpieseis, es lo que debería hacer pero no creo que sirva de mucho. Por lo que tengo otra solución.

Los chicos le miraron expectantes y nerviosos por lo que Kakashi tuviese que decir. Éste, abrió un cajón de su escritorio sacando algo de su interior para terminar cerrándolo.

\- A partir de mañana, haréis todo juntos – les informó mientras les enseñaba unas esposas.

 **Respuestas a comentarios anónimos:**

Ariadna Snchez: Me alegro de que te esté gustando la historia hasta ahora, espero que te sigan gustando los próximos capítulos. Te puedo asegurar que no voy a abandonar el proyecto, así que tranquila, podrás leer la historia completa. Gracias por leer y comentar. Un saludo ^^


	5. Capítulo 5: Cuerda y móvil

**AVISO: Proyecto individual. Las actualizaciones se realizan cada miércoles.**

 **Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solamente los tomo prestados para contar mi historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Cuerda y móvil**

Ambos adolescentes se habían quedado con la boca abierta de la impresión, estaban completamente anonadados.

\- Eso debe ser ilegal, no puedes esposarnos – habló Sasuke indignado.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber por qué tiene unas esposas en su despacho?! - chilló el rubio señalándole con el dedo.

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo – contestó el director.

Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en el rostro del mayor al recordar el uso que le había dado a esas esposas y con quién pero, debido a que tenía la cara tapada por la bufanda, los dos jóvenes no pudieron verla, aunque se imaginaron que el hombre sentado frente a ellos estaba sonriendo por la forma que habían adquirido sus ojos. Sospecharon que a su director le gustaba jugar con el objeto que tenía entre sus manos a juegos nada inocentes.

Un escalofrío les recorrió la espalda al pensar que Kakashi quería obligarles a usar unas esposas que habían participado en sus encuentros sexuales.

\- ¡Ni de coña voy a ponerme eso en mi muñeca! - gritó escandalizado el rubio.

\- No estoy dispuesto a usar esas esposas – dijo el moreno – además limitarían nuestros movimientos y no podríamos tomar apuntes en clase, lo que interferiría en nuestra formación académica – analizó de forma inteligente – Deberá buscar otro castigo – intentó librarse de la situación.

\- No habrá otro castigo, sólo hay dos opciones: estar atados o llamar a vuestros padres informándoles de vuestra expulsión – sentenció el mayor – vosotros elegís.

Los dos chicos se volvieron a poner nerviosos con la mera mención de sus padres. Se imaginaron la tremenda reprimenda que recibirían de parte de sus progenitores si se enteraban de que les habían echado del instituto por pelearse.

Naruto sintió sudor frío resbalar por su nuca al pensar en lo histérica que se pondría su madre, era temible cuando se cabreaba. Sasuke, por su parte, podía ver la mirada de reproche y decepción de su padre y no le gustó la sensación que tuvo al pensar en ello.

\- Y, ¿bien? - instó Kakashi a que le dieran una respuesta.

\- De acuerdo – murmuró Sasuke con cara de fastidio.

\- ¿Naruto? - se dirigió hacia el rubio para que le contestara.

\- ¡Arrrg! Vale, ¿contento? Pero tendrá que unir nuestras manos con otra cosa, no quiero usar uno de sus juguetes sexuales – se negó el rubio.

\- Uzumaki, muestre más respeto – le avisó el director.

\- Pero si le hemos visto la cara de pervertido que ha puesto cuando ha dicho que no era asunto nuestro – le comentó molesto.

\- Uzumaki, ¿quiere que le expulse además de esposarle a su compañero? - le amenazó Kakashi.

Sintió de nuevo el sudor frío al oír la palabra ''expulsión'' y pensar en lo que conllevaba así que desvió la vista enfurruñado cruzándose de brazos.

\- No, ya es suficiente tener que aguantar a la niñita delicada – contestó.

Sasuke le miró molesto por el apodo con el que le había llamado pero decidió no replicarle, no quería que el director terminara expulsándolo.

\- Aunque no entiendo de qué va a servir estar unido a éste, terminaremos matándonos – expresó el rubio sus dudas sobre el castigo.

\- Por una vez y sin que sirva de precedente, estoy de acuerdo con este idiota. Creo que sólo servirá para empeorar la situación – coincidió con Naruto.

\- Es la única solución que veo para que empecéis a llevaros bien... o, al menos, toleraros – explicó Kakashi – cuanto más tiempo estéis uno al lado del otro sin poder huir, más aguantaréis la presencia del otro y, al hacer todo juntos, deberéis empezar a entenderos y a llegar a acuerdos para poder trabajar juntos. Os ayudará a crear un lazo entre vosotros...

Ambos estudiantes se quedaron observando cómo el director se había quedado mirando al vacío. Se llevó una mano a su barbilla pensativo, parecía que una idea había acudido a su mente.

\- Un lazo... – susurró mirando a su alrededor buscando algo – Ahí está – dijo entusiasmado.

El hombre se levantó de su sillón, pasó al lado de sus alumnos y fue hasta el fondo del despacho. Allí cogió una caja mediana cerrada y precintada con una cinta adhesiva amplia. Volvió hasta su sitio con ella en sus manos y la colocó encima de la mesa.

\- Bien, como no queréis usar mis adoradas esposas, utilizaréis esto – comentó señalando la caja.

\- ¿Una caja? - interrogó Naruto - ¿Cómo se supone que...?

\- Eres más idiota de lo que pensaba – le interrumpió el moreno – Se refiere a lo que hay dentro de ella – le aclaró irritado.

\- Ya lo sabía, sólo os estaba tomando el pelo – intentó disimular el rubio - ¿Qué hay dentro? - preguntó curioso.

Kakashi cogió unas tijeras, pasó una de las puntas sobre la cinta adhesiva para rajarla y, una vez hecho, las colocó en su sitio. Abrió la caja sacando de su interior varias cuerdas largas, no demasiado gruesas y de distintos colores y se las mostró a los dos adolescentes.

\- Cortaré un trozo lo suficientemente largo como para que tengáis más movilidad que con las esposas pero no tanto como para que podáis alejaros demasiado el uno del otro – les explicó – así no tendré que desprenderme de mis adoradas esposas – comentó con su sonrisa lasciva.

 _''Pervertido''_ , pensaron ambos chicos mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Kakashi.

\- El material del que están hechas las cuerdas no os causará ningún roce o herida así que no tenéis nada de qué preocuparos – les informó.

\- ¿Por qué tiene una caja llena de cuerdas en su despacho? - interrogó el rubio un poco asustado por creer que les daba la misma utilidad que a las esposas.

\- Es material de la escuela – contestó ofendido el mayor – se van a usar como combas en las clases de gimnasia. No soy un depravado.

Los dos muchachos observaron con cara de incredulidad a Kakashi al darse cuenta de que mientras les hablaba, intentaba esconder una de las cuerdas en su bolsillo.

\- Voy a ser considerado y os dejaré libres hoy, pero a partir de mañana empezaréis vuestro castigo. Os vigilaré para que no os desatéis y también avisaré a todos los profesores de vuestra situación así que si intentáis desatar, cortar, quemar o libraros de cualquier forma de la cuerda, ellos me informarán e, inmediatamente, llamaré a vuestros padres y quedaréis expulsados, ¿entendido? - les aclaró con un brillo tenebroso en sus ojos.

Ambos chicos tragaron saliva y asintieron con la cabeza lentamente.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar el castigo? - preguntó Naruto con precaución.

\- Todo el tiempo que yo quiera. ¿Algún problema con ello?

Los dos estudiantes negaron con la cabeza asustados.

\- Bien – dijo con una sonrisa animada – podéis regresar a clases ahora.

Naruto y Sasuke se levantaron de sus asientos y caminaron hasta la puerta para salir del despacho. En cuanto estuvieron fuera, pudieron escuchar cómo el director hablaba en voz alta alegrándose de no tener que haber tenido que separarse de sus adoradas esposas. Ambos se imaginaron que en ese momento el adulto de pelo gris estaba abrazando al objeto de metal.

Los dos chicos se encaminaron hacia su aula en completo silencio, lamentándose cada uno en su interior por la injusta situación que empezarían a vivir a partir de la mañana del día siguiente. Al llegar, cada uno se encaminó hacia su sitio.

Naruto hizo una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa tranquilizadora al pasar junto a Ino y le susurró que ya le explicaría luego lo que había pasado. Ambos se sentaron en sus sillas y pasaron el resto de clases desanimados sin prestar atención a las lecciones.

Horas más tarde, Sasuke se hallaba en su dormitorio con un secador en la mano y su móvil abierto con la batería fuera proporcionando aire caliente a todas las piezas con la esperanza de secarlas por completo y hacer funcionar el teléfono.

\- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó Itachi elevando la voz para que su hermano le escuchase por encima del ruido que hacía el aparato.

Sasuke dio un respingo en su sitio por el susto que le había dado el moreno mayor y apagó el secador mientras miraba a su hermano irritado.

\- Toca a la puerta antes de entrar en mi cuarto – le dijo enfadado.

\- Lo he hecho pero, con el escándalo que tienes aquí montado, dudo que me hayas oído – le comentó apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Itachi se acercó hasta su hermano para ver qué se traía entre manos y se quedó extrañado al observar el teléfono de Sasuke desmontado en su cama.

\- ¿Qué demonios le ha pasado a tu smartphone? - se sorprendió - Papá te va a matar como se entere de esto, sabes cuánto le costó – le advirtió Itachi.

\- Lo sé por eso él no quería comprármelo pero insistí hasta que le convencí y mira ahora... - le dijo abatido – necesito arreglarlo.

\- Cálmate, sólo exageraba, puede que papá se cabree pero no te va a matar. Ya te comprará otro aunque dudo mucho que sea otro tan caro como éste – intentó tranquilizarle.

\- No es sólo por eso, necesito recuperar algo.

Eso llamó la atención del mayor que se acercó aún más a su hermano colocándose a su lado.

\- Hermanito picarón, ¿se puede saber qué has estado haciendo con tu teléfono? - se burló con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

\- Estúpido pervertido... sólo quiero recuperar algunas canciones y fotos que hice en clase – intentó disimular.

\- Sí, ya... lo que tú digas – le respondió incrédulo aún sonriendo.

Sasuke le fulminó con la mirada, Itachi rodó los ojos y resopló. Decidió que era mejor cambiar de tema.

\- ¿Pero cómo demonios ha llegado a ese estado? - le preguntó señalando a las piezas que formaban su smartphone - Eres muy cuidadoso con tus pertenencias. A veces diría que demasiado... - murmuró la última parte.

\- Naruto lo tiró dentro de una fuente – le explicó irritado.

\- ¿Sin ningún motivo? - sospechó Itachi.

Sasuke no respondió, cogió la batería de su móvil fingiendo que la estaba revisando.

\- ¿Sasuke? - le llamó con su tono de voz de ''no me creo ni una palabra de lo que me estás contando''.

\- Puede que me abalanzase sobre él porque amenazó con tirarlo al agua y al hacerlo, es posible que le empujase tan fuerte o le pillase tan desprevenido que provocó que se le escapase cayendo dentro de la fuente – contó quitándole importancia al asunto.

\- Lo sabía – dijo aburrido – no vais a cambiar.

\- Si me vas a sermonear ya sabes dónde está la puerta – le insinuó.

\- Si quieres que me vaya, lo haré pero entonces te quedarás sin saber un truco mejor para sacar toda la humedad de tu móvil – le comentó mientras se aproximaba a la puerta para salir de allí.

El moreno menor se debatió internamente. Necesitaba arreglar su teléfono pero no quería tener que pedirle ayuda a Itachi, sabía que se burlaría de él por no saber lo que fuese a decirle o lo usaría en su contra en el futuro, aparte de que era un golpe bajo para su orgullo.

Después de cavilar durante varios minutos, mientras los cuales su hermano mayor le daba la espalda y lo observaba de reojo con una sonrisa de burla en su rostro, Sasuke decidió que aceptaría el consejo de Itachi pues realmente necesitaba recuperar el maldito vídeo para vengarse del idiota que lo grabó.

\- Espera – le detuvo - ¿podrías... - le costaba decir aquellas palabras.

\- ¿Sí? - le dijo con falsa inocencia Itachi.

\- Tsk... ¿podrías ayudarme? - le pidió malhumorado y con su orgullo herido.

\- Sasu-chan, ¿cómo se piden las cosas? - fingió regañarle.

\- Por... favor – dijo apretando los dientes aguantándose las ganas de soltarle algún insulto.

\- Está bien, como me lo has pedido tan amablemente, te haré el favor de contarte un secreto – hablaba mientras se volvía a posicionar al lado de Sasuke – Si lo metes en un recipiente lleno de arroz seco y lo mantienes cerrado, los granos de arroz absorberán toda la humedad que aún quede en su interior.

Terminada la explicación, Sasuke salió disparado hacia la cocina para coger los materiales y utensilios necesarios sin ni siquiera darle las gracias a su hermano mayor.

\- De nada, tonto hermanito – dijo cuando ya no estaba presente.

Suspiró saliendo de la habitación de Sasuke para ir a la suya propia. En cuanto el menor regresó a su dormitorio ni se preocupó por no encontrar allí a su hermano mayor. Tomó cada una de las piezas, las metió en un bote con arroz y lo cerró. Lo dejaría así toda la tarde y toda la noche, esperando que por la mañana funcionase su móvil.

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke se despertó media hora antes de lo normal para comprobar los resultados del truco de su hermano. Abrió el bote sacando la parte del contenido que le interesaba y volvió a armar su teléfono. Cuando estuvo listo, apretó el botón de encendido rezando para que funcionase pero después de varios segundos la pantalla no brillaba.

\- Mierda – maldijo irritado.

Pero el moreno no se rindió. Continuó apretando el botón y, tras varios intentos, su smartphone se encendió sacando una sonrisa de satisfacción de los labios de Sasuke. Al terminar de cargarse, comprobó que funcionase correctamente y revisó si sus archivos seguían ahí o los había perdido, sobre todo el estúpido vídeo.

\- Te tengo, cabronazo pervertido – dijo al comprobar que seguía teniendo el vídeo y se reproducía con normalidad – pienso averiguar quién eres.


	6. Capítulo 6: Comienzan los problemas

**AVISO: Proyecto individual. Se actualiza cada miércoles.**

 **Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solamente los tomo prestados para contar mi historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Comienzan los problemas**

Tras lograr su cometido, Sasuke estaba de muy buen humor. Se preparó para ir a clases con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y bajó a desayunar tarareando mentalmente una canción. Pero no sabía que pronto se le iba a acabar esa felicidad.

Al entrar a la cocina, saludó a su familia. Su padre le devolvió el saludo sin levantar la vista del periódico, su hermano le sonrió de forma traviesa y su madre, que estaba de espaldas terminando de prepararse su té, le dio los buenos días. Sasuke se sentó frente a su hermano sirviéndose café, después cogió una tostada y le dio un mordisco.

\- Cielo, ¿quieres un poco de... - comenzó a preguntarle su madre pero al girarse y ver las heridas en la cara de Sasuke se detuvo - ¿Pero qué te ha pasado? - cuestionó preocupada.

Mikoto se acercó rápidamente para coger el rostro de su hijo menor entre sus manos para mirar más de cerca su labio hinchado. La voz intranquila de su mujer, hizo que Fugaku prestase atención a su hijo.

\- Sasuke, ¿te has estado peleando? - interrogó serio.

\- No – contestó intentando disimular su nerviosismo – me tropecé durante uno de los ejercicios en clase de gimnasia y me caí mordiéndome el labio – se inventó una excusa sobre la marcha.

Fugaku miraba desconfiado a su hijo, no le creía ni una palabra. Sabía que Sasuke era ágil y muy bueno en deportes y para nada era una persona patosa que se tropezase con facilidad. Fugaku dirigió su vista hacia su hijo mayor.

\- ¿Sabías algo de esto? - le preguntó a Itachi.

Sasuke centró su mirada en su hermano y le advirtió con ella que ni se le ocurriese irse de la lengua o se vengaría. Itachi le dedicó una rápida y pequeña sonrisa de superioridad que no gustó nada al moreno menor. Intuía que si su hermano le seguía la corriente, éste acabaría cobrándose el favor de alguna forma.

\- Sé lo mismo que vosotros – aclaró Itachi – cuando llegó ayer del instituto me dijo que había tenido un accidente en la clase de educación física pero que no había sido importante.

El adolescente se permitió el lujo de relajarse cuando su hermano le ayudó a corroborar su versión de los hechos, pero ese sentimiento le duró muy poco.

\- La próxima vez que os queráis poner de acuerdo en vuestras declaraciones, al menos ensayarlas antes – dijo Fugaku – no por nada he llegado a ser tan buen abogado. Vuestro lenguaje corporal y vuestro tono de voz indican que estáis mintiendo.

Ambos hermanos se miraron sorprendidos por haber sido pillados. A veces se les olvidaba con quién estaban tratando, ni más ni menos que con uno de los mejores abogados de la ciudad, que era capaz de leer a las personas como si se tratasen de un libro abierto.

\- Ya podéis empezar a contarme la verdad si no queréis pasaros el resto de vuestra existencia castigados – les advirtió su padre.

\- Se peleó con alguien – confesó Itachi.

\- Traidor – murmuró Sasuke apretando los dientes.

Fugaku miró muy enfadado a su hijo pequeño.

\- ¿Te has estado peleando? ¿Acaso tu madre y yo te hemos educado para que vayas golpeando a la gente? - le recriminó muy serio con su voz grave y profunda.

\- Solamente me estaba defendiendo – se excusó alzando el volumen.

\- Sasuke, no te atrevas a levantarme la voz – le advirtió.

\- Cariño, deja que se explique – intervino Mikoto calmando el temperamento de su esposo.

La enfermera instó a su hijo a que continuase con la mirada y éste siguió con su aclaración.

\- En educación física, estuvimos jugando a baloncesto y uno de los jugadores se me echó encima y comenzó a golpearme así que me defendí. No iba a dejar que me pegase sin más – declaró ofendido.

\- Y, ¿por qué siento que nos estás ocultando algo más? - continuó Fugaku con su interrogatorio.

\- Sólo fue un simple altercado sin importancia, sólo un par de golpes, no muy fuertes – intentó quitarle importancia a la pelea ocultando parte de lo que realmente pasó.

\- Dime el nombre de ese compañero, pondré una queja oficial ante el director – le siguió la corriente.

\- No – alzó la voz – no quiero que me tomen por un gallina que necesita que su padre le defienda en algo como esto. Sería un golpe bajo para mi orgullo como Uchiha – le comentó mientras su nerviosismo disminuía.

Fugaku miró fijamente a su hijo con una ceja levantada y expresión seria para luego seguir hablando.

\- Si recibo una llamada de tu director por culpa de esto, te aseguro que estarás castigado hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad, ¿queda claro? - le advirtió un poco más tranquilo.

\- No te preocupes, el director no te llamará para nada – aclaró con rapidez.

 _''Por una vez me va a venir bien haber aceptado el estúpido castigo de Kakashi''_ , pensó quitándose un peso de encima. Parecía que el tema había quedado zanjado así que siguió tomando su desayuno.

\- Esta semana te quedas castigado sin salir y sin conectarte a internet, sólo podrás usarlo para temas académicos – anunció Fugaku terminando de beberse su taza de café.

Sasuke se quedó con la boca abierta y su tostada muy cerca de ella cuando escuchó las palabras que salieron de su progenitor.

\- ¿Por qué? - se quejó tras salir de su asombro.

\- Sé que no me estás contando toda la historia entera y ése es tu castigo por mentirme – le disipó sus dudas – y no me contradigas si no quieres que esa semana pase a ser dos – añadió al ver que su hijo iba a protestar.

El moreno continuó desayunando enfurruñado, el buen humor que tenía tan sólo unos minutos antes se había desvanecido por completo. Al terminar, su madre le dio unos consejos para tratar sus heridas y se fue al instituto con Itachi en su coche. Cuando estuvieron a solas en el interior del vehículo, Sasuke le echó en cara su actitud.

\- Eres un cobarde y un traidor – le dijo – me has dejado con el culo al aire ahí dentro.

\- No soy un cobarde, tan sólo inteligente. Papá ya nos había pillado, no había razón para seguir mintiendo. Además no iba a caer por ti, no pensaba dejar que me castigasen por tu culpa, por ser un cabeza hueca que deja que le peguen en la cara – le informó – ¿Acaso crees que no he tenido mis peleas? Por supuesto que sí, pero nunca he dejado que golpeasen mi bello rostro – comentó divertido - así ni papá ni mamá podían pillarme.

\- Gracias por ser tan buen hermano – le dijo con sarcasmo.

\- De nada – se burló con una sonrisa.

Sasuke fulminó con la mirada a su hermano que iba conduciendo tranquilamente y se cruzó de brazos para después dedicarse a mirar por la ventana.

\- Sabes que es muy difícil mentirle, es su trabajo. Necesita saber si sus clientes le dicen la verdad o no para preparar mejor su defensa, es un maldito detector de mentiras humano – resopló con fastidio – No sé por qué ni siquiera lo has intentado.

\- Si no hubieses confesado tan rápido como un gallina podría haber tenido alguna posibilidad – le recriminó.

\- Si eres feliz creyendo eso, allá tú, pero en el fondo sabes que no hubiese servido de nada – fue lo último que se escuchó en el interior del coche hasta que llegó a su destino.

Minutos después, Sasuke entró en su aula y se dirigió a su pupitre. En cuanto se sentó, se vio rodeado por los que hacían llamarse sus amigos. Jûgo le saludó de forma muy tranquila mientras que Karin y Suigetsu se pegaron demasiado a él para darle los buenos días. Una vena apareció en la frente del moreno que apartó con brusquedad a Karin y le retorció el brazo al chico de pelo blanco mientras éste gimoteaba del dolor.

\- Todas las malditas mañanas lo mismo, dejad de invadir mi espacio personal de esa manera - se quejó el moreno.

\- No puedo evitarlo, Sasu-chan, eres demasiado sexy – le dijo Suigetsu mientras acariciaba el torso de Sasuke por encima del uniforme.

Karin lanzó un fuerte puñetazo hacia la cara del otro chico que lo tiró al suelo. El susodicho se levantó rápido y comenzó a discutir con la pelirroja acaloradamente, se podía ver cómo volaban en el aire algunos golpes más. Jûgo se aproximó hasta ellos para separarles y que parasen su pelea dejando vía libre para que Sakura se acercase a Sasuke sin que nadie la molestara.

\- Buenas días, Sasuke-kun – saludó la chica de pelo rosa.

\- Lo que me faltaba – murmuró fastidiado.

La chica se sentó en la silla que pertenecía a la mesa que estaba enfrente de Sasuke y llevó su mano hacia el rostro del adolescente pero el moreno la atrapó antes de que llegase a su destino y, a continuación, la soltó un poco brusco. Sakura apartó su mano afligida pero segundos después hizo una mueca de molestia al observar el labio del otro.

\- Ese Naruto es un idiota, deberían echarlo de aquí por comportarse como un animal – le comentó irritada.

\- ¡Hey! Aléjate de Sasuke – le avisó Karin al verla tan cerca del moreno tras dejar de apalear a Suigetsu - ¿Es que no ves que le molestas?

\- La que le molesta siempre eres tú, teñida – la insultó.

\- ¿Tú me llamas a mí teñida? ¿En serio piensas que alguien se cree que ése es tu color natural? Al menos yo puedo demostrar que soy pelirroja – le aseguró con una sonrisa pícara.

\- Armáis demasiado escándalo por un niñato como Uchiha – interrumpió la pelea Naruto.

El rubio acababa de llegar hasta su lugar y al ver el alboroto que tenían liado esas dos sólo por el niño rico, como le gustaba llamarle, no pudo evitar meterse en la conversación.

\- ¿Y a ti quién te ha dado vela en este entierro? - le preguntó enfadada Sakura.

\- Nadie, pero no me hace falta para deciros que sois muy ruidosas y estáis molestando a los demás – le contestó Naruto mirando a ambas chicas con su cabeza descansando sobre su mano y su brazo apoyado sobre la mesa.

Antes de que las adolescentes pudiesen atacar al chico, Iruka entró por la puerta para dar comienzo a las clases. Ambas le lanzaron una mirada de odio a Naruto antes de volver a sus pupitres.

\- Parece que hoy has llegado a tiempo, Naruto – le dijo el profesor – así me gusta.

Naruto le dedicó su característica sonrisa zorruna y asintió con la cabeza. Iruka iba a comenzar con la lección de esa mañana cuando alguien tocó a la puerta y pidió permiso para entrar. Todos se sorprendieron de ver allí al director, excepto dos alumnos que estaban al fondo del aula imaginándose el motivo de su visita.

\- Buenas días, Iruka-sensei – le saludó guiñándole un ojo – Buenos días, alumnos de este centro.

Sasuke y Naruto coincidieron mentalmente en que Iruka era la persona con la que su pervertido director usaba sus adoradas esposas.

\- No os preocupéis por mi presencia – interrumpió los pensamientos de ambos chicos – sólo he venido a hacer un recado y me iré.

Los alumnos no sabían a qué se refería, pero al verle aproximarse hasta los dos chicos que más se odiaban en todo el instituto, supusieron que les iba a echar la bronca por algún lío en el que se hubiesen metido. Cuando el adulto llegó hasta ellos, sacó de su bolsillo una cuerda como las que les había enseñado el día anterior, ató un extremo a la mano derecha de Naruto y el otro extremo a la mano izquierda de Sasuke.

El moreno casi se cayó de la silla cuando el director tiró de él para poder atarle pues la cuerda no era tan larga como para que cada uno pudiese quedarse sentado en su sitio, así que tuvo que levantarse y acercarse para que Kakashi pudiese anudarle la cuerda.

Los estudiantes que estaban más cerca de ellos pudieron ver lo que pasaba y se quedaron asombrados de que ambos chicos se dejasen atar sin rechistar o armar un escándalo por ello, tan sólo tenían cara de fastidio. Cuando el mayor terminó, se apartó de ellos y volvió al frente de la clase.

\- ¡¿Tenía que ser precisamente de color rojo?! - gritó Naruto cuando se dio cuenta del tono elegido por su director.

\- Debe ser una broma – alzó la voz el moreno pero sin llegar a gritar – Si vamos a tener que estar así durante nuestro castigo, al menos podría ser de otro color.

\- A mí me gusta y no pienso cambiar de idea – contestó Kakashi para después dirigirse al resto de personas que se hallaban ahí dentro – Como veréis, he unido al señor Uzumaki y al señor Uchiha mediante una cuerda y os preguntaréis por qué. Pues es su castigo por sus continuas peleas por lo que si alguien ve que intentan desatarse o librarse de alguna forma de su hilo del destino – se mofó de ellos – avisen inmediatamente a algún profesor o a mí mismo. Gracias, que pasen un buen día – se despidió.

El adulto salió de allí dejando a todos impactados, no sin antes volver a guiñarle un ojo a Iruka. El silencio reinaba en la estancia mientras observaban a los implicados en ese asunto, lo que les hizo ponerse nerviosos. No les gustaba cómo les miraban. A los pocos segundos, algunos empezaron a reír a carcajadas mientras otros se dedicaban a cuchichear.

\- Silencio – intentó Iruka que su voz se oyese entre tanto ruido - ¡Silencio! - gritó consiguiendo que todos se quedasen callados al instante – Sasuke, toma asiento, vamos a empezar con la lección de hoy.

Iruka le dio la espalda para escribir en la pizarra. El moreno obedeció a su profesor y pegó un fuerte tirón con su mano provocando que Naruto casi se cayese de su asiento por no esperárselo. Éste fulminó con la mirada a Sasuke al mismo tiempo que el moreno le miraba mal por no poder llegar hasta su silla.

\- Tú, mueve tu pupitre para que pueda sentarme – le ordenó Sasuke.

\- ¿Y por qué tengo que hacerlo yo? Acerca tu mesa hacia la mía – se quejó Naruto.

\- Pues porque yo lo digo – le contestó dando otro tirón de la cuerda.

\- Tú no me das órdenes, niño rico – le replicó imitándole.

Ambos comenzaron una batalla donde cada uno tiraba de un extremo de la cuerda para poder arrastrar al otro y ganar la pelea.

\- ¡Ya basta! - gritó enojado su profesor – Cada uno moverá un poco su pupitre para que ambos podáis sentaros y así dejéis de interrumpir la clase.

Ambos chicos se miraron con odio pero obedecieron a Iruka. Éste pensaba si de verdad la idea de Kakashi iba a tener éxito, porque en ese momento dudaba de su efectividad al verlos seguir pegándose pequeños tirones mal disimulados mientras se mataban con la mirada.

 _''Va a ser una mañana muy larga''_ , pensó el mayor al mismo tiempo que suspiraba cansado.


	7. Capítulo 7: Atados

**AVISO: Proyecto individual. Actualizaciones: Los miércoles.**

 **Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solamente los tomo prestados para contar mi historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Atados**

Sasuke intentó prestar atención a la explicación de su profesor pero le era una tarea casi imposible. No podía dejar de pensar que estaba atado a la persona que más odiaba, que tenía que aguantar su presencia a saber durante cuánto tiempo y, para colmo, sentía cómo muchos compañeros giraban sus cabezas con disimulo para mirarles divertidos y cuchichear. El moreno estaba hastiado de la situación y no llevaba ni una hora así. Pensaba que no sabía cuánto tiempo podría aguantar.

De vez en cuando, su mano era movida por los pequeños tirones que daba su compañero mientras tomaba apuntes o eso pensaba que hacía. Le sorprendió que el rubio no se encontrase en su mismo estado, parecía que era capaz de ignorar la situación en la que estaban y pasar del murmullo provocado por sus compañeros.

Curioso, alzó un poco su cabeza para poder ver por encima del brazo de Naruto y saber qué estaba escribiendo tan concentrado. Dudaba que ese idiota estuviese siquiera escuchando a Iruka. Una vena apareció en la frente de Sasuke cuando alcanzó a ver lo que había estado haciendo el rubio.

Naruto había dibujado una caricatura de Sasuke. En el folio había pintado un monigote con el pelo negro alborotado, bizco, con sonrisa de atolondrado que salivaba en abundancia y que se inclinaba ligeramente hacia delante como si tuviese joroba. La ropa que llevaba el dibujo estaba rota y a su alrededor había moscas y líneas onduladas que indicaban que el monigote desprendía mal olor.

Pero eso no era todo, al lado se podía ver el mismo personaje, tumbado bocabajo con los ojos haciendo una equis y encima de él, había una pierna que lo pisoteaba, la cual pertenecía a un apuesto joven perfectamente peinado, con sonrisa resplandeciente y ojos brillantes, marcados músculos, vestimenta impecable y con un gran detalle, rosas que caían desde cielo sobre él.

Naruto se había dibujado a sí mismo pisoteando a Sasuke en claro signo de superioridad. El rubio seguía dibujando rosas cuando la hoja le fue arrebatada de entre sus manos. Sasuke le había quitado el papel y lo sostenía al lado de su cara.

\- ¿Qué demonios significa esto? - preguntó irritado el moreno.

\- Está claro, ¿no crees? Es un retrato. Creo que te he captado a la perfección – contestó mientras cerraba un ojo y extendía su brazo con el puño cerrado y el dedo pulgar hacia arriba, como si estuviese tomando medidas del rostro de Sasuke para después plasmarlo en un lienzo.

Sasuke arrugó la hoja entre sus manos e hizo una bola con ella.

\- Hey, que era mi obra de arte – intentó no alzar la voz para que el profesor no le regañase.

\- ¿Obra de arte? Esto es basura y como tal, debe estar en su sitio – le contestó con una sonrisa que daba miedo.

\- Ni se te...

Pero Naruto no pudo terminar su frase ya que Sasuke se había levantado de su asiento arrastrando al rubio por el suelo, que no le había dado tiempo a impedir la acción del moreno. Sasuke se dirigió hasta la papelera que había en el aula cerca de una de las puertas aún arrastrando a Naruto consigo, el cual no paraba de patalear y quejarse por la forma en la que era tratado.

Al llegar hasta la papelera, Sasuke tiró el dibujo dentro de ésta pero al estar concentrado en su tarea, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando Naruto, tumbado en el suelo, tiró fuertemente de la cuerda haciendo que el moreno perdiera el equilibrio y cayese encima del rubio. La postura en la que estaban no era la más... adecuada, porque placentera lo hubiese sido en otro contexto totalmente diferente.

Cuando Naruto tiró de la cuerda, éste estaba tumbado bocarriba, ocasionando que Sasuke cayese bocabajo encima de él, quedando la cabeza del moreno mirando hacia los pies de Naruto, mientras que éste tenía las piernas de Sasuke sobre su cabeza, aunque la vista que tenía cada uno no era precisamente de las piernas del otro. Ambos tenían la entrepierna del contrario muy cerca de sus rostros.

Los dos adolescentes comenzaron a forcejear cuando se percataron de la posición en la que se encontraban, pero sólo empeoraron la situación. Comenzaron a rodar por el suelo intentando levantarse, pero sólo conseguían que al girar y chocar contra el suelo, sus caras se pegasen más a esa zona delicada de ambos.

\- ¡Idiota! ¡Quita esa cosa de mi cara! - gritaba Naruto.

\- ¡Quita la tuya primero! - le chilló Sasuke.

Ambos chicos siguieron gritándose y rodando por el suelo, llamando la atención de todos incluso de Iruka, que se encontraba de pie con las manos en sus caderas y una vena muy palpitante en su cabeza.

\- ¡¿Queréis parar de una maldita vez?! - vociferó muy cabreado.

Los dos chicos se detuvieron al instante y miraron a su profesor asustados.

\- Volved a vuestros sitios y dejad de armar tanto jaleo en mi clase u os mandaré con el director para que os añada algún castigo más – les amenazó.

Esas palabras hicieron temblar a ambos, la sola idea de que a Kakashi se le ocurriese otro castigo similar o peor al que tenían ahora, les aterrorizaba profundamente.

\- Sí, Iruka-sensei – contestaron los dos a la vez.

Los chicos se quedaron extrañados al oír la voz del otro tan cerca, así que giraron sus cabezas para encontrarse con el rostro del contrario muy cerca del suyo propio. Al girar tanto mientras se peleaban, habían acabado en esa nueva posición. Se miraron sorprendidos y pusieron su mano libre sobre la cara del otro para empujarla todo lo que podían.

\- No sé qué es peor, si ver tu asquerosa cara o tu repugnante paquete – dijo Naruto haciendo una mueca de asco.

\- Como si verte el careto fuese el mayor de los placeres para mí – le contestó Sasuke.

\- ¡Chicos! ¿Qué os acabo de decir? - preguntó el profesor con los brazos cruzados y un aura oscura a su alrededor.

Ambos consiguieron levantarse y volvieron a sus respectivos sitios mientras se insultaban con disimulo para no cabrear aún más a Iruka.

Las horas pasaron hasta llegar al receso para el almuerzo. Naruto y Sasuke se agacharon al mismo tiempo para sacar su comida de sus mochilas, que estaban una al lado de la otra, logrando que sus cabezas chocaran haciendo un ruido sordo. Ambos soltaron un quejido de dolor y se llevaron una de sus manos a la zona afectada intentando mitigar el dolor.

\- ¡Ten más cuidado, imbécil! - gritó Naruto con una pequeña lágrima en sus ojos por el daño.

\- ¿Siempre tienes que chillar? Eres un escandaloso y un torpe – se quejó Sasuke.

\- ¡Tú eres el torpe! ¡Por tu culpa me va a salir un chichón! - le recriminó.

Siguieron discutiendo hasta que Ino se puso frente a la mesa de Naruto interrumpiendo su pelea.

\- Naru, venga, nos están esperando – le recordó la rubia.

\- Lo siento, Ino, me han entretenido – respondió mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Sasuke.

Sacó su almuerzo de la mochila y se levantó de su asiento comenzando a caminar pero Sasuke le detuvo.

\- ¿A dónde te crees que vas, Uzumaki? - le preguntó malhumorado.

\- Está claro, con mis amigos – sentenció Naruto.

\- Ni lo sueñes. No tengo la intención de estar rodeado por tus amigos, suficiente tengo con aguantarte a ti – le dijo el moreno.

\- Pues yo no pienso quedarme contigo y tus ''amigos'' – Naruto hizo la señal de las comillas con sus dedos.

\- Entonces nos lo jugaremos a piedra, papel o tijeras – le retó Sasuke – Si gano, iremos adonde yo quiera y no pondrás ninguna pega y, si ganas tú, me iré contigo y tus amigos.

\- Trato hecho. Pienso patearte el culo, Uchiha – le dijo sonriendo muy convencido de sus palabras.

Sasuke tan sólo sonrió con superioridad y comenzaron el juego escondiendo sus manos detrás de sus espaldas.

\- Piedra, papel o tijera – dijeron a la vez.

Sasuke sacó papel mientras que Naruto había sacado la piedra, lo cual significaba que la victoria era para el moreno.

\- Seguro que has hecho trampas – se quejó Naruto – juguemos otra vez.

\- Como quieras porque vas a perder de nuevo – le contestó con prepotencia.

\- Eso es lo que tú te crees, Uchiha – le retó.

Ambos volvieron a llevar sus manos detrás de sus espaldas y al sacarlas Sasuke tenía piedra y Naruto tijeras, por lo que la victoria volvía a ser para el moreno.

\- Imposible. Cada vez estoy más convencido de que estás haciendo trampas – le acusó con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- No lo hago, es sólo que soy mejor que tú – presumió – Te doy una oportunidad más, pero es la definitiva. Si ganas haremos lo prometido pero si pierdes, cumplirás tu palabra - le recordó - ¿Trato hecho?

\- Trato hecho – le respondió muy seguro.

De nuevo escondieron sus manos detrás de sus cuerpos y, después de gritar ''piedra, papel o tijera'', mostraron sus manos. Naruto había elegido papel mientras que Sasuke había escogido tijeras, por lo que volvía a ganar para desgracia de Naruto.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¿Otra vez? - se quejaba incrédulo – Es imposible que ganes tres veces seguidas. Estás haciendo trampas – aseguró.

' _'El muy idiota sigue sin darse cuenta de que siempre usa el mismo orden cuando juega''_ , pensó el moreno.

\- No necesito hacer trampas para ganar a un tonto como tú, ya te he dicho que soy mejor que tú – se defendió indignado – ahora deja de protestar y cumple tu parte del trato – le ordenó.

Naruto le fulminó con la mirada e iba a volver a quejarse cuando Sasuke le interrumpió.

\- ¿O es que acaso no eres un hombre de palabra? - le recriminó.

\- Yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo – le aseguró muy serio acercando su rostro al de Sasuke.

\- Pues entonces muévete – le ordenó.

\- Tú no me das órdenes, Uchiha.

El rubio le cogió del cuello de la camisa enfadado mientras que Sasuke resopló cansado y le apartó la mano.

\- ¿Quieres perder el tiempo discutiendo o prefieres comer? - le preguntó el moreno.

No recibió respuesta. Naruto se giró y se acercó hasta Ino, llevando a Sasuke con él, y le dio un corto beso en los labios a la chica.

\- Discúlpame ante los demás – le dijo a Ino antes de salir junto con Sasuke – Bien, ¿dónde están tus amigos? - le preguntó una vez que estaban en el pasillo.

Sasuke no le contestó sino que comenzó a andar ignorando al rubio, por lo que éste no tuvo más remedio que caminar tras él si no quería que le arrastrase por todo el camino. Durante todo el trayecto, Sasuke estuvo dudando sobre si enseñarle a Naruto el sitio donde pasaba todos los recesos, porque era su lugar secreto, pero no le quedaba otra opción si quería escapar de sus fans y de sus acosadores personales llamados Sakura, Karin y Suigetsu. Además, necesitaba empezar a revisar el vídeo para hallar pistas que le ayudasen a encontrar a la persona que se lo mandó, aunque no estaba seguro de si era buena idea hacerlo delante de Naruto.

 _''Ya se me ocurrirá algo''_ , pensó convencido mientras subía las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea.

\- Oye, ¿a dónde vamos? ¿Tus amigos están cerca? - preguntó Naruto desconcertado.

\- No – fue la simple respuesta de Sasuke.

\- No serás como Kakashi, ¿verdad? - le interrogó asustado - ¿Te pone cachondo estar atado a mí? Oh, dios, quieres aprovecharte de mí – alzó la voz mientras se detenía e intentaba dar la vuelta – Ni lo sueñes.

Sasuke se sorprendió pero sobre todo se enfadó porque Naruto le había tratado de pervertido lo cual le había recordado a su hermano y sus estúpidas bromas.

\- ¡No soy un pervertido! - le chilló ofendido.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué quieres llevarme a un sitio solitario? - le preguntó desconfiado.

\- Tsk... siempre almuerzo solo en la azotea, es el único lugar donde nadie me puede molestar – acabó confesando – Ahora, muévete de una vez que tengo hambre – le dijo tirando de él para que empezase a caminar.

Naruto le siguió por inercia, se había sorprendido por lo que su compañero le acababa de confesar. Nunca se había fijado dónde ni con quién pasaba Sasuke el tiempo que duraba el descanso entre clases pero estaba convencido de que estaría con los raros de sus amigos. Antes de que se diese cuenta, ya se encontraban delante de la puerta que conducía a la parte más alta del edificio.

\- ¿Cómo sueles entrar? La puerta siempre está cerrada con llave – le cuestionó extrañado.

El moreno dudó unos segundos antes de contestarle.

\- Más te vale mantener la boca cerrada después de que te cuente esto o haré de tu vida un infierno, Uzumaki – le advirtió.

\- Como si me dieses miedo, Uchiha – le respondió Naruto.

\- ¿Mantendrás la boca cerrada? ¿Sí o no? - le preguntó ignorando su comentario.

\- Que sí, que sí, suéltalo ya, que me muero de hambre – le instó a que hablase el rubio con algo de pasotismo.

Si las miradas matasen, el rubio estaría más que muerto en esos instantes porque Sasuke le estaba fulminando con la mirada.

\- No está cerrada con llave. Es una puerta vieja con el pomo estropeado y por eso se atasca, pero conozco la manera de abrirla – le informó malhumorado – Date la vuelta.

\- ¿Otra vez con eso? ¿Por qué me tengo que girar ahora? No tienes que quitarte la camisa – se burló Naruto recordándole el incidente de la enfermería.

\- Idiota – murmuró – No quiero que sepas el truco para abrirla. No me fío de ti, seguro que se lo contarás a tus amigos y os apoderaréis del lugar – le comentó – Así que pon tu espalda contra la mía.

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio? - le dijo incrédulo.

\- ¿No decías que te morías de hambre? Pues deja de discutir y hazme caso de una maldita vez – le contestó Sasuke irritado.

Naruto resopló accediendo resignado a la petición del otro adolescente y se colocó en la posición que le habían indicado. Sasuke se cercioró de que el rubio no podía ver nada tapando el pomo con su propio cuerpo e hizo diversas maniobras hasta que la puerta se abrió.

\- No sabes lo que te odio, Uchiha – declaró el rubio.

\- No más de lo que yo te odio a ti, Uzumaki – respondió - Ya está abierta – le informó mientras salía al exterior.

Cuando el rubio pasó por la puerta, Sasuke la cerró de nuevo para que nadie averiguase que estaban ahí. Una vez hecho, ambos se dirigieron hasta una de las vallas y se sentaron apoyando sus espaldas en ésta.

Durante bastantes minutos, se dedicaron a comer en silencio hasta que fue interrumpido por la voz del rubio.

\- Si este es tu lugar secreto y no querías que nadie se enterase, ¿por qué me has traído aquí? - le preguntó curioso – Podrías haberme llevado con tus amigos, así me hubieses fastidiado.

\- Pero también me hubiese fastidiado a mí mismo – le contestó – tener que soportarles a ellos y a ti al mismo tiempo, es demasiado. Así que supongo que tú eras la opción menos mala.

Después de esa pequeña conversación, el silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos. Tras terminar su almuerzo, Sasuke se sentó mirando hacia Naruto y sacó su móvil de su bolsillo, de esa forma podría reproducir el vídeo sin que el otro chico pudiese ver la pantalla de su smartphone. Naruto observó los movimientos del moreno mientras devoraba el último bocado de su comida, pero casi se atragantó al ver el aparato entre sus manos.

\- ¡¿Era sumergible?! - preguntó escandalizado.

\- ¿Podrías dejar de gritar y hablar como una persona normal? - se quejó Sasuke sin despegar su vista de la pantalla.

\- Se debería haber estropeado cuando se sumergió en el agua – afirmó contrariado – a no ser que no sea el mismo... - pensaba en voz alta con una mano en su barbilla – eres un niño rico que reemplaza sus juguetitos fácilmente.

Sasuke se esforzó mucho por ignorar al rubio que tenía frente a él, pero su incesante parloteo y su manía de llamarle ''niño rico'', se lo estaban poniendo muy difícil.

\- No era sumergible y no me he comprado otro – le explicó mirándole enfadado – conseguí arreglarlo y por suerte no perdí nada de lo que tenía en la memoria.

No entendía por qué le había contado todo eso, no es como si Naruto tuviese el derecho de saberlo ya que fue su culpa que el teléfono se hubiese caído a la fuente, pero al mismo tiempo se vio tentado a restregarle por la cara el hecho de que su jugarreta no le había salido bien. Volvió a centrarse en su móvil, buscando el archivo que le interesaba pero su tarea fue interrumpida por su compañero que le había arrebatado el teléfono de nuevo.

\- Uzumaki, devuélvemelo – le demandó cabreado.

\- Uchiha, creo que no deberías preocuparte de tu teléfono ahora – dijo Naruto con cara de pánico llamando la atención del otro.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? - preguntó extrañado.

Naruto se puso de pie de repente arrastrando al moreno con él y se llevó su mano libre, la que no estaba atada, a su trasero a la vez que se escuchó un fuerte retortijón procedente de su estómago.

\- Tienes que estar de broma – susurró Sasuke en un hilo de voz.


	8. Capítulo 8: Incidentes

**AVISO: Proyecto individual. Actualizaciones: los miércoles**

 **Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo los tomo prestados para contar mi historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Incidentes**

Sasuke era incapaz de salir de su asombro, no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese mismo instante. Frente a él estaba Naruto totalmente colorado con cara de sufrimiento y su mano libre apretando la parte baja de su trasero. Antes de que el moreno pudiese procesar la situación, Naruto le arrastró hasta la puerta que conducía al interior del edificio e intentó abrirla sin éxito.

\- ¡Uchiha, abre la maldita puerta! - le exigió Naruto.

El rubio giró su cabeza para mirar a Sasuke al no recibir respuesta por su parte mientras seguía forcejeando con la puerta para abrirla.

\- ¡¿Podrías dejar de quedarte ahí quieto como un pasmarote y abrir de una maldita vez?! - le chilló muy alterado - ¡No me sobra el tiempo precisamente!

Los gritos de Naruto hicieron reaccionar a Sasuke que inmediatamente apartó al rubio de la puerta e intentó abrirla pero sus propios nervios le impedían realizar bien sus trucos.

\- ¡Date prisa! - le demandó el rubio con urgencia.

\- ¡Cállate! - vociferó cabreado y alterado Sasuke encarando al otro muchacho – Tu irritante voz no me deja concentrarme.

Trató de ignorar los exagerados movimientos del rubio y se concentró en el pomo de la puerta intentando hacer de nuevo sus trucos una vez más. La situación era tan desesperada que ni pensó en tratar de ocultar lo que hacía frente a Naruto, aunque éste estaba tan concentrado en aguantarse las ganas de ir al servicio que ni se fijó en las maniobras que realizaba Sasuke. Finalmente la puerta cedió y Naruto salió disparado de allí llevándose a rastras a Sasuke, al cual sólo le dio tiempo a dar un fuerte portazo para que nadie viera el acceso hacia la azotea abierto.

El rubio corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta que entró en el aseo de chicos. Una vez dentro se dirigió a uno de los cubículos y cuando estaba a punto de entrar para desahogarse, Sasuke le dio un fuerte tirón impidiéndoselo.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber qué mierda estás haciendo?! - gritó desesperado Naruto.

\- ¿Que qué hago yo? Más bien, ¿qué demonios haces tú? - le replicó Sasuke malhumorado – No pensarás hacer ya sabes qué conmigo a tu lado, ¿verdad?

\- ¡¿Y cómo coño quieres que lo haga entonces?! ¡Te recuerdo que estamos atados y no podemos quitarnos la puñetera cuerda! - le contestó fuera de sus casillas.

\- Me da exactamente igual que estemos atados, no pienso entrar contigo mientras... mientras – Sasuke era incapaz de decirlo.

\- ¡Mientras cago, Uchiha! ¡¿Acaso eres tan nenaza que ni siquiera eres capaz de pronunciar la palabra cagar?! - le dijo perdiendo los nervios – también puedes usar defecar, evacuar, excretar, descargar, hacer de vientre, hacer caca, hacer popó... ésta te pegaría por lo crío que.. - pero no pudo terminar la frase.

Naruto se había quedado con los ojos abiertos atemorizado. Sasuke se desconcertó por su actitud y le miraba extrañado.

\- Hey, ¿se puede saber qué demonios te pasa? - le cuestionó confundido.

Un desagradable olor llegó hasta las fosas nasales de Sasuke y éste se llevó corriendo su mano libre hacia su nariz para tapársela. Pudo ver la sonrisa bobalicona y la expresión relajada en la cara de Naruto, lo cual le hizo temerse lo peor.

\- ¡Qué asco! ¿Te lo has hecho encima? - le preguntó con repulsión.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no, idiota! - respondió ofendido.

\- Pues, ¿qué quieres que piense con el pestazo que has metido aquí y la cara de alivio que has puesto? - le acusó aún tapándose la nariz con su mano.

\- ¡Pues podría haber pasado por tu maldita culpa si me hubieses seguido reteniendo! - le recriminó - Pero por suerte sólo ha sido una falsa alarma – le comentó más tranquilo.

\- ¿Falsa... alarma? - soltó Sasuke un poco desorientado.

\- Sólo eran gases – le contestó con una amplia sonrisa llevándose su mano libre detrás de la cabeza.

Un tic apareció en el ojo de Sasuke, empezaba a notar cómo su enfado crecía.

\- ¡¿Y para eso me has arrastrado hasta aquí como un loco?! - le gritó fuera de sus casillas.

\- ¡¿Cómo iba a saber que se trataba de una falsa alarma?! ¡Los retortijones me estaban matando! - le replicó.

Ambos se miraron con odio por varios segundos, entonces Sasuke recordó que el muchacho frente a él aún tenía su teléfono en su poder.

\- Devuélveme mi móvil – demandó extendiendo su brazo a la altura de los ojos azules del rubio.

\- Ni que yo quisiera quedarme con tu estúpido smartphone para niños pijos como tú – le escupió las palabras con desgano.

Naruto dejó el aparato sobre la mano extendida de Sasuke y éste se lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

\- Ya que estamos aquí, voy a mear – comentó el rubio despreocupado – pero me la tendrás que sujetar, Uchiha – dijo con una sonrisa socarrona - No sé orinar agarrándomela con la mano izquierda.

\- Ni de coña voy a tocártela – alzó la voz indignado – se me caería la mano por tocar algo tan asqueroso.

\- Tú te tocas la tuya todos los días y veo que aún conservas ambas manos – le dijo mordaz el rubio.

\- ¡No me toco! ¡No soy un pervertido como tú que va pidiendo que se la sujeten! - le rebatió alterado.

\- Sí que lo eres porque no me refería a cuando te la tocas para masturbarte, sino a cuando te la coges para mear, pero tu mente pervertida te ha traicionado – se burló muy feliz por haber pillado a Sasuke en algo tan tonto.

Por primera vez, Sasuke no supo qué contestar. Naruto tenía razón, su mente se le había jugado, le había traicionado y se sentía idiota por haber caído en algo tan simple y estúpido. Sentía como si el rubio frente a él le hubiese manipulado de alguna forma para que su cerebro hubiese escogido primero pensar en que Naruto se refería a que se tocaba para darse placer en vez de cuando se la sostenía para vaciar su vejiga.

 _''Es posible que tantos años conviviendo con el degenerado de Itachi me estén pasando factura''_ , meditó apesadumbrado.

\- De todas formas era una broma – se mofó Naruto – ni loco dejaría que me la tocases, muy pocos tienen tal privilegio y tú no eres uno de ellos.

Dicho esto, el muchacho de ojos azules se acercó hasta uno de los urinarios pegados en la pared. Colocándose de frente, se bajó la cremallera y se sacó su miembro dispuesto a orinar. Por otra parte, Sasuke se había sentido molesto y ofendido por lo que le había dicho el otro adolescente, como si su miembro fuese un objeto muy preciado del cual solo unos pocos tenían el lujo de verlo o tocarlo. El tono de superioridad utilizado por Naruto era lo que más le había fastidiado, por eso no analizó correctamente lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

En un arrebato, agarró la intimidad del rubio con su mano izquierda que estaba unida a la mano derecha de Naruto, la que en esos momentos sujetaba su pene. Esa acción por parte de Sasuke, le pilló totalmente desprevenido, sorprendiéndolo tanto que le cortó las ganas de mear. Naruto había girado su cabeza hasta toparse con el rostro de Sasuke, mirándolo con los ojos y la boca completamente abiertos, no salía de su asombro y era incapaz de hablar.

\- Vaya, parece que al final estoy en la lista de ''privilegiados'' – le contestó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

\- ¡¿Pero se puede saber qué cojones haces?! - gritó el rubio cuando por fin pudo reaccionar - ¡Suéltalo!

Naruto intentó apartar la mano del moreno pero sólo consiguió que le agarrase con más fuerza. El rubio comenzó a ponerse muy nervioso, no se fiaba del Uchiha. En esas condiciones podía hacerle mucho daño y sabía que el chico que estaba a su lado era una persona vengativa.

\- Pero si has sido tú quien me ha pedido que te la sujetase, Uzumaki – le dijo en tono burlón.

\- ¡Al final te he dicho que era una broma! - le chilló alterado tratando de apartar los dedos que se aferraban alrededor de su miembro.

Por culpa de tanto roce, el rubio no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño jadeo de placer. En el mismo instante en que se le escapó, ambos chicos se quedaron inmóviles y en sus rostros apareció un intenso sonrojo. Por suerte para ambos, se encontraban solos allí, por lo que nadie más presenció ese incómodo y vergonzoso momento. Sasuke rápidamente soltó el miembro de Naruto a la misma vez que giraba su rostro intentando esconder su rostro sonrojado.

El rubio aprovechó que su intimidad había sido liberada para meterla dentro de su ropa interior y subir la cremallera del pantalón. Evitando mirar al moreno, Naruto se aproximó hasta los lavabos seguido por Sasuke y ambos se lavaron las manos. Cuando terminaron salieron de allí dirigiéndose a la azotea para recoger sus pertenencias, las cuales habían olvidado por la rapidez con la que habían ido a los aseos y después regresaron a su aula en completo silencio.

Durante el resto de clases, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a mirarse a la cara, evitaban todo tipo de contacto y no hablaron en absoluto, ni siquiera se pelearon. Esa actitud había sorprendido a todos sus compañeros y a su profesor, que se preguntaban a qué se debía el cambio de actitud de ambos jóvenes. Algunos pensaban que algo les debía haber pasado durante el recreo pero ninguno estaba cerca de suponer correctamente qué había sucedido realmente.

 _''Puede que el método de Kakashi esté funcionando''_ , intentó convencerse Iruka guiado por el extraño comportamiento de sus alumnos.

Al término de las horas lectivas, el director hizo acto de presencia en el aula. Se iba a acercar hasta los dos chicos pero se detuvo al ver la nada habitual actitud de ambos jóvenes. Kakashi se quedó de pie observándoles con detenimiento. Dudaba mucho que, en un solo día, la relación entre aquellos dos hubiese mejorado tanto.

 _''Aquí hay gato encerrado''_ , sospechó mientras les miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¿Qué tal les ha ido el primer día de castigo, Iru-chan? - le preguntó sin dejar su escrutinio.

Iruka dejó de recoger todo el material escolar que había usado para las explicaciones de la lección de ese día y se aproximó hasta Kakashi dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

\- No sé cuántas veces tengo que decirte que dejes de llamarme Iru-chan y más dentro del instituto – regañó.

\- No puedo evitarlo, Iru-chan, eres demasiado irresistible – le dijo de forma seductora.

\- ¿Quieres ganarte otra colleja? - le amenazó el mayor de pelo castaño.

\- Me gusta cuando sacas tu carácter – le comentó guiñándole un ojo.

El profesor le volvió a dar otro golpe en la cabeza, pero esta vez con un poco más de fuerza. Kakashi se llevó ambas manos hasta la zona golpeada tratando de mitigar el dolor.

\- Esta mañana han estado peleando y armando escándalo como siempre, pero después del receso han cambiado por completo de actitud. No sé el motivo pero no se han dirigido la palabra ni para insultarse, ni siquiera se han mirado. Quizás tu idea esté dando resultados – le explicó contestando a la pregunta que había hecho Kakashi.

Éste volvió a centrarse en los dos muchachos. Las palabras de Iruka le habían convencido de que ahí pasaba algo más, sabía que su idea no iba a dar resultados de forma tan rápida. Entonces fue cuando lo vio, apenas duró un par de segundos pero estaba seguro de lo que sus ojos habían captado.

Las manos de Naruto y Sasuke apenas se habían rozado mientras recogían sus pertenencias y las metían en sus mochilas, pero ambos se habían sobresaltado mientras un casi imperceptible sonrojo había coloreado sus mejillas. Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en la boca del adulto pero no se podía ver por culpa de su habitual bufanda.

\- Hola, chicos. Parece que habéis sobrevivido a vuestro primer día de castigo – les dijo después de aproximarse hasta donde estaban – Me han dicho que habéis tenido un pequeño altercado esta mañana.

Ambos pensaron inmediatamente en el incidente del baño y no en la pelea que tuvieron en el aula por lo que esta vez el sonrojo se hizo presente con gran fuerza, sus caras estaban completamente rojas. Kakashi observaba sus reacciones divertido, no tenía ni idea de lo que les habría pasado pero debía ser un asunto bastante jugoso como para que se avergonzaran de tal manera.

\- Iruka me ha dicho que os habéis peleado – continuó con su explicación sin dejar de observar sus reacciones.

Ambos chicos se relajaron en cuanto se dieron cuenta a lo que se refería su director, pero al segundo siguiente volvieron a ponerse nerviosos al recordar las posturas en las que habían acabado durante su pelea. Ese día no había sido nada afortunado para ellos. Kakashi se extrañó aún más y pensó que después le preguntaría a su Iru-chan qué había pasado exactamente durante el altercado entre ambos.

\- Bien, por hoy sois libres – les informó mientras desataba el nudo que unía ambos extremos de la cuerda con sus muñecas – Me la llevaré y la guardaré a buen recaudo en mi oficina para que no podáis libraros de vuestro hilo rojo del destino si la dejo por aquí. Mañana a primera hora volveré para ataros de nuevo – les aclaró – Pasad un buen día – se despidió antes de alejarse y volver junto a Iruka.

El director esperó a que Iruka terminase de ordenar y recoger todo el material mientras seguía observando a los dos adolescentes. Estos se habían quedado quietos en su sitio mirándose sus muñecas libres.

Naruto fue el primero en salir de ese estado, agarró su mochila y se la colocó en el hombro caminando hacia la salida mientras que Sasuke reaccionó al ver a su compañero moverse y le imitó. Cuando ambos llegaron a la puerta del aula, se chocaron al intentar pasar al mismo tiempo. Se miraron mutuamente durante un segundo y volvieron a ponerse rojos como un tomate saliendo como pudieron de allí. Una vez en el pasillo, cada uno se fue en la dirección contraria al otro.

 _''Esto va a ser más interesante de lo que pensaba''_ , pensó Kakashi sonriendo de forma traviesa tras ver lo que acababa de ocurrir.

* * *

 **Respuestas a comentarios anónimos:**

 _ana valdenegro_ : Me alegro que te guste mi historia. Como aviso en cada capítulo, las actualizaciones son semanales, en concreto cada miércoles. Todo se descubrirá tarde o temprano, tanto por qué se llevan tan mal como quién es el chico del vídeo. Gracias por leer y comentar. Un saludo ^^


	9. Capítulo 9: Serpiente

**AVISOS: Proyecto individual. Actualizaciones: Los miércoles.**

 **Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solamente los tomo prestados para contar mi historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Serpiente**

Sasuke llegó a su casa muy alterado, no podía creer lo que había ocurrido hacía unas pocas horas en el instituto. _¡Había agarrado el miembro de Naruto!_ El moreno aún podía sentir el tacto de aquella parte tan íntima de su compañero y vecino en su mano. Al recordar esa sensación, la cara de Sasuke se tiñó de un rojo intenso y sintió que su corazón latía a gran velocidad. El muchacho se apoyó en la puerta principal de la casa, se cubrió su rostro con sus manos e intentó calmarse.

\- Hola, tonto hermanito. ¿Qué tal te ha ido en clase? - le preguntó Itachi que iba bajando las escaleras.

En cuanto escuchó la voz de su hermano mayor, Sasuke hizo todo lo posible para ocultar el estado en el que se encontraba, se separó de la puerta, retiró las manos de su rostro y puso la expresión más seria e indiferente que pudo mientras se descalzaba.

\- Aburrido – fue la corta respuesta que le dio a Itachi.

Éste se encontraba al pie de la escalera observando fijamente a Sasuke, lo cual le puso más nervioso aún pero trató de disimularlo lo mejor que pudo.

\- ¿Por qué estás más rojo que un tomate, tonto hermanito? - cuestionó Itachi escudriñándolo con la mirada.

\- Hace calor – respondió Sasuke con indiferencia.

\- Estamos en invierno – le rebatió su hermano observándolo con sospecha.

\- He venido corriendo y por eso tengo calor – intentó salir del paso inventándose excusas sobre la marcha.

\- ¿Y por qué has venido corriendo? - siguió preguntando Itachi.

\- Porque he querido. ¿Acaso esto es un interrogatorio? – le contestó Sasuke malhumorado a la vez que se adentraba al interior de la casa.

Itachi le vio pasar por su lado dirigiéndose a la cocina pero en ningún momento dejó de analizarle con la mirada. Sabía que algo raro estaba pasando con su hermano, llevaba un par de días actuando fuera de lo normal pero hoy estaba más extraño aún. Le siguió hasta la cocina donde vio a Sasuke servirse un plato de comida que su madre había dejado preparado antes de irse a trabajar, para después sentarse en la mesa. Itachi tomó asiento frente a su hermano mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¿Me vas a contar qué te ha pasado hoy? - le interrogó.

\- ¿Por qué debe haberme pasado algo? - le contestó molesto – Ha sido un día aburrido como todos los demás – dio por zanjado el asunto.

\- No te creo, te conozco demasiado bien como para ver a través de tus mentiras y tu falsa indiferencia – le rebatió Itachi.

\- Pues parece que no me conocerás tanto como dices porque no me ha pasado nada hoy – negó tajante.

Su hermano mayor seguía sin creerle, sabía que Sasuke estaba mintiendo pero no sabía por qué, lo cual despertó su curiosidad.

\- No tienes heridas nuevas por lo que no parece que te hayas vuelto a pelear – meditó en voz alta.

Itachi observó curioso cómo su hermano se había tensado durante una milésima de segundo al decir aquello para después volver a su semblante serio y seguir comiendo como si nada.

\- Al menos no con Naruto, si hubiese sido con él, te hubiese dejado alguna marca – terminó de analizar.

Un ligero sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Sasuke durante un instante por lo que se levantó de la silla con el plato en la mano y se dio la vuelta caminando hacia el fregadero mientras se terminaba la comida que le quedaba. El moreno mayor pudo percatarse del rubor en el rostro de su hermano pequeño antes de que intentase ocultarlo pero Itachi no entendía por qué se ruborizaba. Después de dejar su plato sucio en el fregadero, Sasuke salió apresurado de la cocina hacia su habitación en la planta superior, Itachi se puso de pie raudo y le persiguió mientras seguía con su interrogatorio.

\- ¿Por qué te has puesto colorado? Si te has vuelto a pelear con Naruto no tienes por qué avergonzarte si te ha dado una paliza, no es como si fuese la primera vez que lo hace, pero no veo ninguna herida nueva en tu cara. ¿Acaso te ha dejado alguna marca en otra parte de tu cuerpo? - habló Itachi sin parar.

La última frase pronunciada por su hermano mayor hizo que los pensamientos de Sasuke tomaran un camino no deseado. En su mente apareció la imagen de Naruto dejándole marcas por todo su cuerpo pero no precisamente con los puños, sino con sus labios y un pequeño hormigueo de placer recorrió su entrepierna.

 _''¡¿Pero qué demonios me estoy imaginando?!''_ , pensó alterado y avergonzado Sasuke mientras su rostro volvía a teñirse de un rojo intenso.

Por suerte para él, su hermano iba a su espalda siguiéndole por lo que no pudo ver su fuerte sonrojo. Sasuke aceleró el paso y llegó hasta su habitación dando un portazo frente a Itachi y echando el cerrojo para que éste no pudiera entrar. El moreno aún podía escuchar la voz de su hermano al otro lado quejándose de que casi le deja sin nariz por cerrar la puerta de esa forma sin avisarle, después siguió ahondando en el tema sobre qué le había pasado hoy para que actuase tan raro pero Sasuke sólo le ignoró.

El pequeño de los Uchiha estaba demasiado impactado por lo que acababa de pensar sobre Naruto y lo que había sentido al hacerlo. Se acercó a su cama y se dejó caer encima de ella bocabajo con los ojos cerrados pero éstos se abrieron de par en par de repente al darse cuenta de que al caer, el colchón había golpeado una parte dura de su anatomía. _¡Se había excitado al pensar en los besos de Naruto!_ Sasuke rodó sobre la cama quedando bocarriba para comprobar con sus propios ojos lo que había sentido... y ahí vio el bulto que formaba su miembro duro en su pantalón. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y se tapó su cara con sus manos frustrado.

\- Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí... - murmuró incrédulo.

En la casa de Naruto la situación era parecida. El rubio había llegado muy alterado a su casa recordando lo ocurrido en los aseos masculinos aquella mañana. Jamás se habría imaginado que Sasuke fuese capaz de hacer algo así y creyó que ni el mismo Sasuke lo hubiese imaginado, porque parecía que no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que a Naruto se le escapó aquel pequeño jadeo, el cual le hizo volver a la realidad. La cara del rubio parecía un semáforo en rojo de lo iluminado que lo tenía debido a la vergüenza. Una voz varonil le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

\- Hijo, ¿te encuentras bien? - le preguntó su padre con cara de preocupación.

Minato había escuchado a su hijo entrar por la puerta pero le extrañó no oír sus pasos yendo hacia la cocina o subiendo los peldaños para ir primero a su cuarto por lo que fue hasta la entrada para comprobar si algo iba mal. El mayor se encontró a su hijo quieto como una estatua, con los ojos desorbitados y completamente colorado. Se acercó hasta él preocupado y colocó su mano en la frente del menor para comprobar si tenía fiebre a la vez que le preguntaba si se encontraba bien. Naruto levantó su rostro con lentitud y dos pares de ojos azules hicieron contacto.

\- S-Sí, papá... no te preocupes – contestó el joven todavía un poco desubicado.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Porque no lo parece – dijo Minato intranquilo – Quizás sea una buena idea que te recuestes un rato, te subiré la comida para que te la comas en tu cuarto pero será mejor que te tumbes, no tienes buena cara – le aconsejó su padre.

\- Sí, puede que tengas razón – susurró Naruto.

El adolescente se encaminó hacia su habitación subiendo las escaleras de forma lenta como un autómata. Cuando llegó a su dormitorio, se dio cuenta de que había estado tan conmocionado que ni siquiera se había quitado sus deportivas, lo cual le hizo salir del estado en el que se hallaba.

 _''Como haya dejado alguna huella, mamá me va a matar''_ , pensó mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda del miedo.

Con rapidez se descalzó y fue a salir para dejar su calzado en la entrada y comprobar que no había ensuciado el suelo, cuando su padre entró en su dormitorio.

\- Naruto, aquí te traigo un poco de sopa caliente – le dijo Minato - ¿Por qué aún no te has metido en la cama? - le regañó sutilmente.

\- Quería dejar mis deportivas en su sitio, no me he dado cuenta que aún las llevaba puestas y...

\- No quieres dejar ninguna evidencia de ello para que tu madre no te eche la bronca, ¿verdad? - le interrumpió Minato.

Su padre le había pillado al instante, ambos sabían cómo podía llegar a ponerse Kushina por algo así, por lo que su padre le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad. Minato dejó la bandeja sobre la cama de Naruto y se acercó hasta su hijo para coger sus deportivas.

\- Puedes estar tranquilo, no he visto ninguna huella mientras subía. Dámelas, las dejaré abajo pero tú te metes en la cama y te tomas la sopa, no quiero que caigas enfermo – le ordenó Minato.

\- Gracias, papá – le agradeció con una cálida y sincera sonrisa.

El adulto salió de allí dejando solo a Naruto que se sentó en el suelo, cogió la bandeja con la comida y se tomó su sopa. Tras comer, dejó la bandeja en la mesita, destapó su cama y se tumbó en ella cerrando los ojos e intentando dejar en su mente en blanco pero no lo consiguió. De nuevo los recuerdos de los sucesos ocurridos ese día acudieron a su cabeza, aún podía sentir la mano de Sasuke agarrando con firmeza su intimidad ocasionando que en ese momento su miembro despertara. Naruto al darse cuenta no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado por lo que se tapó con las sábanas hasta la cabeza para ocultarse del mundo.

\- Mierda... debe ser una maldita broma – murmuró frustrado contra la almohada.

Sasuke se incorporó sobresaltado en su cama, tenía la respiración agitada, su corazón palpitaba desbocado y unos gotas de sudor resbalaban sobre su frente. Miró a su alrededor desorientado tratando de ubicarse hasta que se dio cuenta de que se hallaba en su habitación. La luz del atardecer entraba por su ventana por lo que el moreno pensó que debió haberse quedado dormido durante varias horas. Miró el reloj para cerciorarse y pudo comprobar que así fue, había estado durmiendo durante cuatro horas.

Se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al baño que tenía dentro de su habitación, necesitaba una ducha con urgencia, no sólo porque se le pegase la ropa por el sudor sino porque había tenido un sueño de lo más erótico con su vecino y ahora mismo estaba muy excitado. Dentro del baño, comenzó a desnudarse y cuando se quitó la ropa interior, maldijo internamente al ver su miembro duro, palpitante y necesitado de atención, pero no se rebajó a tocarse porque no quería pensar en su rubio vecino de ojos azules mientras lo hacía e intuía que así sería.

Se metió en la ducha abriendo el grifo del agua fría, aguantó por unos segundos la respiración antes de colocarse bajo el chorro de agua helada preparándose mentalmente para el dolor que estaba a punto de sentir en su miembro. Tras la desagradable sensación inicial, Sasuke fue acostumbrándose a la baja temperatura de aquel líquido mientras se enjabonaba todo su cuerpo y su pelo, aunque en cuanto su excitación bajó, giró el grifo para terminar su ducha con agua caliente.

Al acabar, salió de allí y fue hasta su cuarto con una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Se vistió con ropa cómoda y se secó el cabello. Una vez estuvo listo, se sentó en su cama apoyando su espalda en el cabecero y cogió su móvil intentando distraerse porque no quería volver a pensar en Naruto ni en lo sucedido ese día ni en el sueño subido de tono que había tenido con él.

 _''Ahora que nadie puede interrumpirme o molestarme, será mejor que vea el maldito vídeo para encontrar alguna pista sobre el pervertido que me lo mandó''_ , pensó el muchacho.

Sasuke buscó el archivo y le dio al botón de reproducir. Observó que a priori no había nada que le indicase de quién se trataba, sólo podía ver parte del abdomen tapado por una camiseta blanca y las piernas, aparte de lo que había en medio. La escasa luz que había no le dejaba distinguir su tono de piel por lo que tampoco le servía para ir descartando sospechosos de su lista. Siguió viendo el vídeo, cuando el chico del vídeo se bajó su ropa interior dejando expuesta su intimidad, se percató de que no tenía vello púbico, se lo había afeitado, eliminando así otra posible forma de conocer su identidad.

 _''Joder, así no puedo saber de qué color tiene el pelo''_ , pensó ofuscado.

Continuó con su labor de analizar el vídeo pero, poco a poco, fue arrepintiéndose de su idea. Conforme iba viendo cómo el miembro del chico se iba endureciendo cada vez más debido a las caricias que se proporcionaba, Sasuke se imaginaba que se trataba de Naruto y su propio miembro comenzó a despertar entre sus pantalones.

 _''Otra vez no...''_ , maldijo malhumorado a la vez que pausaba el vídeo.

Entonces fue cuando lo vio, haciendo desaparecer toda excitación. La camiseta del chico se había alzado y la mano que sujetaba su intimidad se encontraba en un ángulo que dejaba ver un extraño dibujo. _¡Era un tatuaje!_ Ese chico tenía un tatuaje situado en el abdomen por debajo del ombligo, cerca de su pubis. Lo analizó detenidamente intentando averiguar de qué se trataba porque no era muy grande y por fin pudo descifrarlo. Eran dos serpientes que se entrelazaban entre sí en el centro formando un nudo celta y que acababan mordiéndose las colas formando un círculo que encerraba ese nudo.

 _''No tiene mal gusto''_ , pensó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

A Sasuke siempre le habían gustado las serpientes, nunca había visto o tocado una de verdad pero le fascinaban mucho, sobre todo los dibujos como ése. El moreno se sintió dichoso, por fin tenía una pista para investigar pero su humor cambió radicalmente al darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

 _''¡¿Cómo demonios voy a saber quién tiene un par de serpientes tatuadas en esa zona de su cuerpo?!''_

* * *

 **Respuesta a comentarios anónimos:**

 _chice_ : Me alegra que te guste la historia, espero que disfrutes con el nuevo capítulo. En cuanto a tu comentario en ''Una declaración un tanto particular'', no sé si la extensión de los capítulos te referías a esa historia en concreto o a ésta también. Intento ajustarme a un determinado número de palabras en cada capítulo, aunque siempre habrá algunos que sean un poco más cortos y otros un poco más largos, depende de lo que quiera contar en cada uno de ellos, en cuanto al one-shot, pues tenía un número mínimo de palabras para el concurso al que lo presenté y al final me salió un poco más largo pero así salió y así se quedará. En cuanto al lemon hard, si es lo único que buscas, siento decirte que no tendrás mucho de eso. Habrá lemon, eso lo tengo decidido pero no será hasta mucho más adelante, la historia sigue su propio ritmo y no puedo hacer que Naruto y Sasuke follen de repente con lo mal que se llevan, primero tienen que empezar a aprender a tolerarse, entenderse y si llegan a verse de otra forma, también necesitarán tiempo para aceptar esos sentimientos y dejar que éstos se desarrollen y eso lleva tiempo para que sea más realista. Yo pienso que el lemon es un complemento de la trama, así que no habrá lemon sin razón alguna. Gracias por leer y comentar. Un saludo.


	10. Capítulo 10: Sueño

**AVISOS: Proyecto individual. Actualizaciones: Los miércoles.**

 **Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solamente los tomo prestados para contar mi historia.**

 **Notas: Para aquellos que quieran ver el tatuaje, en las notas de este capítulo publicado en Amor Yaoi está el enlace por si queréis pasaros a echar un vistazo. Por desgracia, aquí no me deja ponerlo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Sueño**

Sasuke no pudo dormir bien en toda la noche debido a un sueño que tuvo, el cual fue de lo más extraño pero sobre todo... ardiente.

 _Sasuke estaba en una habitación a oscuras y completamente solo pero, de repente, una luz se encendió a pocos metros de donde se hallaba iluminando una silla ocupada por un chico que parecía tener su edad. No podía ver el rostro de aquel muchacho, la luz no llegaba a iluminarle la cara quedando ésta en penumbra. Intentó acercarse a él para descubrir de quién se trataba pero, por muchos pasos que daba, parecía no avanzar nada._

 _De repente, Sasuke se detuvo sorprendido cuando el chico se quitó la camiseta dejando su torso desnudo y comenzó a bajarse la ropa interior mostrándole su erecto pene. Sasuke abrió los ojos de la impresión, no entendía por qué ese chico se estaba desnudando ante él pero vio algo que le llamó la atención. ¡Era el tatuaje de las serpientes! Aquel muchacho era el del vídeo por lo que intentó de nuevo ir hacia él para poder saber quién era, pero seguía sin poder avanzar sin importar lo mucho que corriese._

 _Sasuke se detuvo de nuevo al ver cómo aquel chico había empezado a tocar su miembro, masajeándolo lentamente, desde la base hasta la punta centrándose en ésta un poco más, tocando con su dedo el líquido preseminal que salía de ella, para después volver a mover su mano por todo su miembro. El moreno seguía observando aquel espectáculo sin dar crédito a lo que veía y poco a poco comenzó a excitarse con aquella visión._

 _\- Así que te gusta más la suya que la mía – escuchó una voz apenada a su lado._

 _Sasuke se sobresaltó por la repentina aparición y giró su cabeza para encontrarse con Naruto, quien le miraba entristecido. El moreno se sorprendió de que su compañero estuviera ahí, no entendía por qué se hallaba en ese lugar junto a él._

 _\- ¿Qué? - fue lo único que se escapó de los labios de Sasuke ya que estaba demasiado anonadado como para razonar._

 _\- Te has quedado embobado mirando cómo se masturba. Te gusta más su polla que la mía – dijo Naruto afligido mirando hacia abajo._

 _Sasuke dirigió su vista hacia el lugar donde miraba Naruto y abrió los ojos de par en par al ver cómo éste tenía su miembro por fuera de sus pantalones y lo sostenía entre sus manos._

 _\- Creí que te había gustado la mía... no me la querías soltar cuando estábamos en el aseo – murmuró formando unos pucheros con sus labios._

 _El menor de los Uchiha no sabía qué responder, estaba demasiado impactado con todo aquello, con la situación en la que se encontraba y con las palabras de Naruto. Tuvo la tentación de decirle que sí que le gustaba su miembro, pero antes de soltarlo, recapacitó por lo que estaba a punto de decir y se reprendió mentalmente._

 _\- Aunque lo entiendo, ese chico tiene un cuerpo glorioso y su miembro es grande... hasta a mí me parece apetitoso – comentó con tono lujurioso._

 _Sasuke volvió a sorprenderse. ¿Naruto estaba fijándose en el pene de otro chico? Él pensaba que le gustaban las chicas, por algo estaba saliendo con Ino pero, se desconcertó aún más cuando Naruto se acercó al otro chico que seguía masturbándose y comenzó a masajearse su propio miembro frente al chico desconocido. No podía apartar sus ojos de aquella escena, era demasiado erótica y más cuando aquel chico besó de forma feroz a Naruto y juntó sus miembros, colocando sus manos sobre las de Naruto y comenzando a masturbarlos a ambos._

 _El moreno se sentía cada vez más y más caliente. No pudo aguantar más, se desabrochó sus pantalones y liberó su intimidad mientras soltaba un suspiro de alivio. Comenzó a acariciar su miembro a la vez que observaba cómo los otros dos seguían masturbándose, aunque ahora el chico del vídeo había soltado a Naruto para acercarse a la silla, entonces la giró y sentó al rubio en ella. Cogió la barbilla de Naruto tirando suavemente hacia abajo hasta que abrió su boca mientras que, con su mano libre, había aproximado su miembro hasta la boca del rubio. Naruto sacó su lengua y la pasó por la punta sacando un gemido del otro chico, después la paseó por el resto del glande saboreando todo el líquido preseminal y terminó colocando sus labios alrededor de la punta succionándola ligeramente._

 _Aquella imagen de Naruto chupando el miembro de ese muchacho le excitó mucho así que aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos sobre su longitud mientras observaba cómo ahora el rubio se tragaba todo el miembro del otro, que entraba y salía de su boca con rapidez. Mientras tanto, Naruto acariciaba los testículos del chico desconocido con una mano al mismo tiempo que seguía acariciando su propio pene con dedicación. Tras varias penetraciones más en la boca de Naruto, el chico misterioso se corrió en ella obligando al rubio a tragarse cada gota, después sacó su miembro y se alejó de él mientras le hacía un gesto a Sasuke con la mano para que se acercase a ellos._

 _Sasuke, aún con sus manos en su intimidad, se extrañó de aquello pero dio un par de pasos hacia ellos comprobando que esta vez sí avanzaba realmente. Caminó hasta ambos observando que el chico del vídeo levantaba a Naruto para sentarse en la silla y colocar al rubio sobre él, aquel muchacho sustituyó las manos de Naruto por las suyas para seguir masturbándole. Sasuke se paró frente a Naruto y vio la cara de puro placer que tenía, después dirigió su mirada al rostro del otro muchacho pero seguía sin poder verla. Intentó acercarse para poder distinguir su cara pero no pudo porque su atención fue desviada cuando sintió una lengua recorrer su miembro de forma lenta y tortuosa. Bajó sus ojos sorprendido para ver cómo Naruto lamía con devoción su longitud para después tragársela casi por completo sacándole un fuerte gemido._

 _Naruto agarró con sus manos el falo de Sasuke mientras seguía sacándolo y metiéndolo de su boca, el rubio le miró divertido antes de darle un suave mordisco en la punta que hizo temblar las piernas del moreno para después pasar su lengua por donde le había mordido. A Sasuke le estaban excitando esos juegos cada vez más, por eso cuando Naruto volvió a tragarse su miembro, le cogió del pelo para marcar un ritmo más rápido y profundo. En aquella habitación casi a oscuras, sólo se escuchaban jadeos y gemidos de placer, algunos ahogados como los de Naruto y otros roncos como los de Sasuke. Éste aceleró aún más el ritmo moviendo sus caderas mientras seguía agarrando del pelo a Naruto hasta que se corrió en la boca del rubio al mismo tiempo que él también llegaba al orgasmo gracias a las expertas manos del chico del vídeo._

De repente, Sasuke se despertó bañado en sudor y con la respiración agitada. Miró a su alrededor desorientado y comprobó que se hallaba en su habitación. Se sentía cansado pero extrañamente satisfecho, entonces recordó el sueño que acababa de tener y abrió los ojos asustado, con rapidez echó hacia atrás las sábanas que le tapaban para comprobar algo. Al instante, notó que su ropa interior y el pantalón del pijama se le pegaba al cuerpo debido a todo el semen que había expulsado cuando se corrió en el mismo momento que en el sueño. Llevó sus manos a su cara, se sentía frustrado, avergonzado y ligeramente humillado ya que no había tenido sueños húmedos antes del incidente en el aseo del instituto y le molestaba saber que los primeros debían ser precisamente con dos hombres: el chico del vídeo y... Naruto.

Se levantó para ir hacia el baño, necesitaba quitarse aquella ropa pegajosa y darse una buena ducha. Se desvistió apartando a un lado las prendas que se habían manchado con su semen. En cuanto terminase de ducharse, metería toda esa ropa en la lavadora para borrar toda evidencia de su sueño, no quería que su familia se enterase de aquello y mucho menos su hermano. Sabía que si Itachi veía aquello, estaría burlándose de él una buena temporada y no le apetecía aguantar sus bromas. Se duchó con rapidez y tras vestirse, puso a lavar la ropa sucia y, por último, volvió a su cuarto a seguir durmiendo pues aún quedaban unas cuántas horas hasta que saliese el sol.

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke se despertó con una ojeras enormes, se puso el uniforme de la escuela y bajó a desayunar junto a su familia. En cuanto se sentó frente a su hermano, éste le sonrió de una forma extraña, no sabía cómo definirla pero no le dio buena espina, aún así le mantuvo la mirada desafiándole con ella hasta que su madre les sacó de aquel improvisado duelo.

\- Cariño, ¿por qué está tu pijama en la lavadora? - le preguntó Mikoto a Sasuke.

El moreno permaneció impasible ante esa pregunta aunque por dentro se había sobresaltado, se había olvidado levantarse antes para meter la ropa en la secadora y después guardarla en su armario.

\- Seguramente se meó en la cama como el bebé que es – insultó Itachi a su hermano con tono de indiferencia.

\- Anoche tenía calor y sudé mucho, así que me cambié de pijama y dejé el sucio lavándose – contestó a su madre ignorando a su hermano – ¿Hoy tienes turno de noche? - le preguntó a su progenitora cambiando de tema con rapidez.

Sasuke sabía que si hubiese caído en la provocación de su hermano, la conversación sobre el por qué había puesto la lavadora en la madrugada con su pijama sucio se alargaría demasiado y al final acabaría soltando alguna pista sobre lo que realmente ocurrió. Le interesaba acabar con el tema rápido y desviar la atención hacia otro lado. Por suerte, su madre le siguió la charla y no volvieron a tocar el asunto aunque Itachi no dejó de observar a su hermano pequeño con aquella mirada extraña.

Después de desayunar, Sasuke e Itachi fueron hasta su coche para ir a sus respectivas clases. Al principio ninguno de los dos habló pero, pasados un par de minutos, Itachi comenzó a reírse llamando la atención de Sasuke que lo miraba desconcertado desde el asiento del copiloto.

\- Vaya si tenías calor anoche - dijo Itachi entre risas – Pude escuchar tus gemidos a través de la pared.

Sasuke se tensó en su sitio al verse descubierto, no había pensado en que podría haber gritado o gemido mientras soñaba aquello. Ahora estaba nervioso por si sus padres también le habían escuchado.

\- Tranquilo, creo que sólo te escuché yo – le reconfortó su hermano como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento – No eran muy fuertes pero como duermo en la habitación de al lado, pude escucharte.

Sasuke se relajó un poco aunque no del todo, sabía que su hermano no iba a dejar el tema ahí y ahora no podía escapar de allí, estaba deseando llegar a su instituto para poder salir del coche y dejar a su hermano ahí solo.

\- Estabas meneándotela mientras veías alguna porno, ¿eh, pillín? - se burló Itachi – Aunque vaya horas para hacerlo. Normal que tengas esas ojeras.

El menor se mantuvo callado mirando por la ventana ruborizado, no pensaba responder a su hermano, no le iba a dar ningún detalle que le ayudase a averiguar que había tenido un sueño de lo más excitante con Naruto. Sintió un pequeño pinchazo en su entrepierna al recordar parte de lo ocurrido en el sueño, así que antes de que su miembro se despertarse, comenzó a pensar en cosas desagradables para dejar de imaginarse aquellas ardientes escenas, al mismo tiempo que ignoraba las preguntas de su hermano mayor. Para su suerte, al cabo de unos minutos llegaron al centro donde estudiaba, se bajó corriendo del coche y se dirigió al interior sin ni siquiera despedirse de Itachi.

En cuanto entró por el aula, como cada mañana se vio asediado por sus compañeros hasta que llegó Iruka y cada uno se sentó en su sitio. Después apareció su director para atarles como el día anterior y notó que les observaba divertido mientras les volvía a advertir que no podían quitarse esa cuerda para nada. Tras eso, se marchó guiñándole un ojo a Iruka, que dio comienzo con la lección de ese día.

Durante las primeras horas Sasuke evitó mirar a Naruto, por una parte le daba demasiada vergüenza por lo ocurrido el día anterior y por ese sueño que había tenido, mientras que por otra no quería excitarse en clase porque sabía que si veía la cara de Naruto recordaría su expresión de éxtasis mientras engullía su miembro.

Sasuke decidió centrarse en sus posibles candidatos, aunque no estaba muy seguro de si era una buena idea ya que el chico del vídeo también había aparecido en su fantasía. Intentó ver el lado positivo y es que al no saber de quién se trataba aún, no se avergonzaría al estudiar a sus compañeros ni se excitaría tan fácilmente. El moreno pensó en cuál de ellos podría hacerse un tatuaje en aquella zona y el primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue Gaara. Él ya tenía uno en la frente así que, ¿quién decía que no podría tener más? Pero ahora lo complicado sería cómo averiguar si llevaba razón, no podía ir y preguntarle directamente... ¿o sí podía?

En cuanto sonó el timbre del receso, el moreno se levantó de su asiento arrastrando a Naruto con él, el cual empezó a quejarse.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Que no he cogido mi comida! - le gritó molesto.

Pero Sasuke le ignoró y se aproximó con rapidez hasta el pupitre que ocupaba su compañero pelirrojo. Gaara levantó su mirada y se extrañó al ver frente a él al Uchiha escudriñándole con la mirada. No es que fuesen amigos precisamente, el pelirrojo creía que jamás se habían dirigido la palabra por eso le desconcertaba que se hubiese acercado hasta él. Estaba a punto de preguntarle qué quería cuando Sasuke se adelantó.

\- ¿Cuántos tatuajes tienes? – le preguntó serio.

* * *

 **Respuestas a comentarios anónimos:**

 _chice_ : De nada. Me alegro que te gusten mis historias ^^ Si te interesa leer más historias, también tengo publicados dos conjuntos con Fullbuster, uno de Naruto y otro de Dramatical Murder. Gracias por leer y comentar. Un saludo.


	11. Capítulo 11: Descartando candidatos

**AVISOS: Proyecto individual. Actualizaciones: Cada miércoles.**

 **Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solamente los tomo prestados para contar mi historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Descartando candidatos.**

Gaara se había sorprendido por aquella pregunta aunque en su rostro no se pudo apreciar. Su expresión no había cambiado nada, seguía con su semblante serio. Escudriñó con la mirada a Sasuke durante varios segundos para después ignorarlo guardando sus libros y su material escolar. Al moreno le molestó que Gaara pasara de él pero trató de no dejarse llevar por su carácter e intentó mantener la calma ya que necesitaba obtener respuestas de su compañero pelirrojo.

\- Uchiha, ¿para eso me arrastras hasta aquí sin dejarme comer? ¿Para qué quieres saber cuántos tatuajes tiene? - le preguntó Naruto malhumorado.

\- Calla, usuratonkachi – le dijo Sasuke alzando la voz.

El moreno no se había dado cuenta de la forma tan familiar con la que había llamado a Naruto, hacía muchos años que no usaba ese insulto para nombrar al rubio y aquello descolocó a Naruto que se quedó callado por la impresión. Mientras tanto, Gaara se había mantenido en silencio observando cómo aquellos dos discutían.

\- ¿Te gustan las serpientes? - preguntó Sasuke centrándose de nuevo en el pelirrojo.

Gaara le miró levantando una ceja o al menos el músculo donde debía estar su ceja y le ignoró de nuevo levantándose para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida. Sasuke le siguió arrastrando a Naruto con él.

\- ¿Tienes algún tatuaje en una zona comprometida? - le cuestionó Sasuke.

Aquella pregunta pilló por sorpresa al pelirrojo que se detuvo al instante impresionado. Gaara se giró de manera lenta completamente serio.

\- Uchiha, ¿acaso estás intentando ligar conmigo? - le preguntó con su voz grave.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - gritó alarmado Sasuke – Ni de coña. Sólo era simple curiosidad.

\- Si tantas ganas tienes de saber si tengo algún tatuaje en mi entrepierna, quizás deba enseñártela – le contestó con una sonrisa sádica.

Gaara empezó a desabrocharse el pantalón bajándolo ligeramente mostrando parte de su piel pero antes de que pudiera seguir, una mano se posó sobre la suya impidiéndoselo. Naruto le había detenido antes de que se expusiera de aquella manera ante los compañeros que aún estaban dentro del aula y que ahora lo miraban con la boca abierta. El pelirrojo centró su mirada en Naruto aún con su sonrisa sádica mientras que Sasuke también le miraba pero impresionado por la interrupción.

\- ¿Tú también quieres una dosis de mi polla? Haberlo dicho antes, rubito – le dijo agarrando la mandíbula de Naruto – Contigo no me importaría hacer cosas sucias.

Naruto se soltó del agarre y se alejó asustado por la mirada lujuriosa y la sonrisa pervertida de su compañero.

\- Será mejor que nos marchemos – le murmuró atemorizado Naruto a Sasuke.

\- Sí, larguémonos de aquí – le contestó perplejo por la actitud del chico con el tatuaje en la frente.

Ambos caminaron hacia atrás sin dejar de observar a su compañero totalmente impresionados mientras que Gaara se abrochaba el pantalón relamiéndose el labio y guiñándoles un ojo. Naruto y Sasuke llegaron a sus asientos, no sin antes tropezar varias veces con algunas mesas, y cogieron su comida saliendo rápidamente de allí. Aún iban tan afectados por lo ocurrido que sus pasos les llevaron de forma inconsciente hacia la azotea, sin ni siquiera pelear por el camino. Una vez en el exterior, se dejaron caer en el suelo sin salir de su estado de shock, incapaces de hablar y mucho menos de comer.

\- ¿Desde cuándo Sabaku es así? - logró preguntar Sasuke tras recuperarse un poco de la impresión.

Naruto giró lentamente su cabeza para centrar su mirada en el moreno pero le costó varios segundos articular palabra.

\- Ni idea, siempre es tan serio y reservado que jamás había visto esa faceta suya. Aunque...

\- ¿Aunque qué? - le interrogó Sasuke al ver que se había quedado pensativo.

\- Había oído algunos rumores que decían que tenía un lado siniestro pero nadie jamás lo había visto, así que no me los tomé en serio – le contestó en un susurro, casi como si estuviese hablando consigo mismo – Me ha dado un poco de miedo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Sasuke descartaba mentalmente a Gaara de su lista de posibles candidatos ya que cuando éste se había bajado parcialmente su pantalón junto a su ropa interior, había podido vislumbrar algunos cabellos rojos de su zona intima y ningún tatuaje en su blanca piel. Por lo que ya tenía a un sospechoso menos pero aún quedaban tres más.

Sasuke necesitaba nuevas estrategias para investigar cuál de los otros tres compañeros que aún quedaban en su lista tenía aquel tatuaje y así saber quién le había mandado ese vídeo. Ya había comprobado que preguntar directamente había tenido consecuencias... inesperadas y no quería llevarse una sorpresa similar con Kiba, Suigetsu o peor... con Sai.

 _''Seguro que es capaz de desnudarse también delante de todos''_ , pensó Sasuke. _''Joder, mejor no le pregunto, no quiero tener pesadillas con mi copia barata. No me apetece quedarme traumatizado para el resto de mi vida''_.

Un leve tirón en su mano lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Miró a Naruto y vio que estaba llevándose un poco de su comida hacia su boca y Sasuke se ruborizó de inmediato. Debido a lo ocurrido con Gaara, se le había olvidado por completo el sueño que tuvo la noche anterior con el rubio que estaba sentado a su lado pero, al observar cómo llevaba sus palillos hacia sus labios y se metía el trozo de comida en su boca, le había venido de inmediato la imagen de Naruto chupándole su miembro.

El moreno apartó la mirada de su compañero y decidió comer su almuerzo también, intentando no pensar más en aquel maldito sueño. A Sasuke le costó bastante almorzar con tranquilidad ya que sus ojos se desviaban sin proponérselo hacia el rostro de Naruto y volvía a recordar aquellas indecorosas escenas. Cuando al fin pudo acabar, buscó algo con lo que entretenerse para distraer su mente, entonces pensó en jugar a algo con su móvil pero, cuando metió su mano en el bolsillo donde solía guardarlo, descubrió que estaba vacío. _¡No sabía dónde estaba su teléfono!_

Sasuke comenzó a entrar en pánico, si alguien veía el vídeo podría contárselo al resto de compañeros y comenzarían a burlarse de él y a tacharlo de pervertido. No podía dejar que eso pasara, debía encontrarlo rápidamente. Intentó tranquilizarse para pensar cuándo había sido la última vez que había usado su teléfono y recordó que había sido justo antes de que comenzara el descanso, había mirado la hora y después se lo había guardado en el bolsillo. Por lo que debía tenerlo cuando salieron del aula y fueron a la azotea. Entonces... ¿por qué no estaba en su sitio?

\- Qué buena estaba la comida – comentó Naruto para sí mismo pero sacando a Sasuke de sus pensamientos.

El Uchiha miró a su acompañante y entonces cayó en algo. Naruto ya le había fastidiado en ocasiones anteriores usando su móvil como cebo, seguro que él se lo había quitado en algún descuido para molestarlo. De repente, Sasuke se lanzó sobre Naruto tumbándolo en el suelo y colocándose encima de él mientras le agarraba de la camisa.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué mierda te pasa? ¿Por qué me atacas de repente? - se quejó cabreado Naruto.

\- ¿Dónde te lo has guardado? - le preguntó enfadado.

\- ¿Dónde me he guardado el qué? - le cuestionó Naruto desconcertado.

\- No te hagas el idiota, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero – le respondió Sasuke sin soltarle.

\- No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando – alzó la voz mientras se libraba del agarre del moreno y le apartaba lo suficiente para sentarse de nuevo.

\- Seguro que lo llevas encima – le acusó Sasuke.

Éste se volvió a echar encima del rubio metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, registrándolos para buscar su móvil pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte. Sasuke se quedó quieto sentado sobre Naruto, estaba desconcertado por no hallar su teléfono escondido en la ropa del rubio. Él estaba seguro de que su compañero se lo había quitado pero, si no era así, ¿entonces dónde estaba? ¿Quién se lo había quitado? De repente, Sasuke se percató de que se habían chocado con varias mesas mientras huían de Gaara así que pensó en la posibilidad de que se le cayese en ese momento.

\- Mierda – se levantó rápidamente llevando a Naruto con él – Recoge tus cosas - le ordenó.

\- Pero, ¿qué..? - comenzó a quejarse.

Apenas le dio tiempo a agarrar sus pertenencias cuando Sasuke ya estaba arrastrándolo hacia la puerta que llevaba al interior del edificio. El moreno caminaba a gran velocidad mientras Naruto trataba de mantener su ritmo.

\- ¿A qué se debe tanta prisa, Uchiha? - le preguntó Naruto malhumorado.

Pero Sasuke le ignoró y siguió caminando raudo hasta que vio la puerta de su aula, aumentó la velocidad hasta llegar a ella abriéndola y pasando al interior. Lo que Sasuke nunca esperó encontrarse al cruzar aquella puerta fue a su compañero Suigetsu con el rostro completamente rojo y su móvil en sus manos. Parecía que estaba viendo algo y Sasuke inmediatamente supo de qué se trataba. Iba a ir hacia él para quitarle su teléfono porque Suigetsu no se había percatado aún de su presencia ni la de Naruto, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, unos alumnos entraron por la otra puerta de la clase provocando que Suigetsu dejara rápidamente el móvil encima de la mesa de Sasuke.

Cuando se giró para alejarse del asiento del moreno, Suigetsu vio a Sasuke y a Naruto de pie al otro lado y rápidamente desvió su mirada aún más colorado yendo hacia su sitio. Aquella actitud le resultó sospechosa a Sasuke pero decidió que pensaría después en ello ya que más alumnos seguían entrando y su móvil estaba desprotegido. Se acercó rápidamente hasta él con Naruto siguiéndole y lo cogió mientras se sentaba en su silla.

\- ¿Toda esta carrera ha sido para que pudieras jugar con tu teléfono? - le preguntó molesto Naruto sentándose en su sitio.

Sasuke volvió a ignorarle como llevaba haciendo casi toda la mañana, se había quedado absorto mirando la pantalla de su smartphone, el cual mostraba la escena final del vídeo, por lo que sus conjeturas eran correctas. _¡Suigetsu había visto el vídeo!_

 _''Pero, ¿por qué estaba colorado? ¿Sería porque no se esperaba que tuviese algo como eso en mi posesión? ¿O sería porque...? No, no puede ser... ¿cierto?''_ , meditó el moreno y sus ojos se clavaron en su compañero de pelo blanco. _''¿Es posible que él sea el chico del vídeo y por eso se ha puesto así al descubrir que no lo había borrado? Debo descubrirlo''_ , pensó decidido.

Durante la hora siguiente, Sasuke estuvo pensando cómo averiguar si Suigetsu era la persona que le había enviado ese vídeo erótico. También pensó que si realmente era así, a pesar de que no se libraría de una buena bronca, no sabría qué debía decirle o cómo actuar con él después porque, aunque le costase admitirlo, le había gustado lo que aparecía en él. Pero primero tendría que sacarle si se trataba de una broma o si... era su forma de decirle que le gustaba, porque tratándose de él, podría ser cualquiera de las dos posibilidades.

El moreno no podía concentrarse para nada en lo que decía su profesor, se sentía demasiado confuso como para prestar atención. Ese maldito vídeo había sido un auténtico quebradero de cabeza desde que lo había recibido, solamente le traía problemas. Deseó no haberlo recibido nunca porque por su culpa ahora estaba así y encima había tenido ese sueño con Naruto.

La siguiente clase que tenían era educación física y el moreno creyó que era el momento adecuado para saber si Suigetsu tenía ese tatuaje. En los vestuarios podría cambiarse cerca de él e intentar espiarle mientras se desnudaba y se ponía el chándal, pero no contó con un impedimento... Naruto. Seguía atado a él y seguro que no le dejaría tranquilo, intentaría molestarle y le distraería de su misión, por lo que se acercó a su profesor para intentar librarse al menos durante esa hora de su compañero rubio.

\- Gai-sensei – llamó a su profesor.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Uchiha? - le preguntó mirando a los dos chicos.

\- Sé que el director Hatake nos ha prohibido quitarnos esta cuerda – le comentó cortésmente levantando su brazo y el de Naruto para enseñársela – pero va a ser un impedimento para cambiarnos la ropa y para poder realizar los ejercicios correctamente. Por eso me preguntaba si nos daba permiso para desatarla solamente durante su clase. Le prometemos que nos la volveremos a poner en cuando nos cambiemos de nuevo con el uniforme de la escuela.

Naruto le había estado mirando extrañado mientras hablaba porque había sido demasiado educado, le habían dado ganas de meterse con él pero prefirió callarse por si al final su profesor accedía. _¡No quería desaprovechar su oportunidad de estar un rato lejos del Uchiha!_ Sobre todo porque Gai parecía estar considerando seriamente la posibilidad de quitarles aquella dichosa cuerda.

\- Está bien, con ella no podríais hacer bien las actividades que tengo preparadas – acabó accediendo – pero yo os la quitaré y me la guardaré para volver a ataros después. No quiero que os deshagáis de ella en un descuido – añadió serio.

\- Gracias, Gai-sensei – agradeció Sasuke inclinándose y Naruto le imitó.

En cuanto estuvieron libres, se dirigieron a los vestuarios para cambiarse aunque el moreno se adelantó corriendo. Quería pillar a Suigetsu cuanto antes pero para su mala suerte cuando entró, su compañero ya tenía colocada la ropa de gimnasia por lo que su plan se iba al traste. Sasuke maldijo en voz baja y fue a cambiarse también pero decidió que no se iba a dar por vencido, intentaría acercarse a él durante los ejercicios para hablar con él o para intentar ver algo mientras hacían los estiramientos. Con una mirada decidida, salió de allí con su chándal y preparado para averiguar de una vez por todas si su ''amigo'' era el chico misterioso.

El moreno hizo todo lo que se le ocurrió para intentar acercarse a Suigetsu pero éste se escabullía siempre. Cada vez que le veía aproximarse a él, apartaba su mirada avergonzado y se escondía tras Jûgo o usaba a Karin como cebo para que se pegase a Sasuke y así aprovechar para huir de él. A medida que el tiempo pasaba, Sasuke iba perdiendo la paciencia cada vez más y más, estaba harto de jugar al gato y al ratón, entonces aprovechó un descuido del otro cuando sonó el timbre de final de clase y todo el mundo se dirigió a los vestuarios, para atraparle por fin agarrándole del brazo para que no volviera a escapar.

\- Suigetsu – le llamó enfadado y éste hizo todo lo posible para no mirarle a los ojos - ¿Me vas a contar por qué has estado todo el rato huyendo de mí? ¿Tienes algo que confesar? - le preguntó.

\- Yo... - comenzó a hablar tras unos segundos de silencio.

\- Uchiha – le llamó Gai y Suigetsu aprovechó que Sasuke se distrajo un instante para soltarse y correr hacia los vestuarios – Será mejor que vaya rápido a cambiarse. Debo volver a atarle a Uzumaki para su última clase – añadió.

Sasuke estaba molesto por haber perdido otra oportunidad por culpa de su profesor pero aún le quedaba la última antes de acudir a la siguiente clase, así que siguió a Suigetsu hasta los vestuarios. Si le alcanzaba podría verle mientras se cambiaba de ropa y así salir de dudas de una maldita vez pero en cuanto entró por aquella puerta se quedó paralizado. Varios de sus compañeros estaban desvistiéndose y pudo distinguir ese tatuaje de las serpientes en la piel de uno de ellos... _¡Por fin conocía la identidad del pervertido que salía en el vídeo!_

* * *

 **Respuestas a comentarios anónimos:**

 _chice_ : Me alegra que te esté gustando tanto la historia pero no te vuelvas loca xDD Por ahora no puedo actualizar más veces por semana porque voy escribiendo cuando puedo y si subiese los capítulos que ya tengo escritos en poco tiempo, llegaría un momento en que me quedaría sin capítulos terminados y tendríais que esperar a que escribiera el siguiente y ahí sí que no sé cuánto tiempo tardaría, así que es mejor una actualización asegurada que el que tengáis que esperar mucho más de una semana para leer la continuación. De todas formas, gracias por tu interés en mi fic, por leerlo y comentar. Un saludo.

 _anavaldenegro_ : Bueno, ya Sasuke descartó que se tratase de un adulto el que le envió el vídeo y con el final de este capítulo ya queda claro que es otro estudiante. Para el siguiente se sabrá por fin la identidad del chico misterioso y por qué lo hizo. Tranquila, Sasuke y Naruto tendrán sus momentos incómodos xDD Es que Sasuke se le despertó su lado pervertido cuando pasó lo de los baños con Naruto y con el sueño ya hemos visto que es muy pervertido xDD Gracias por leer y comentar. Un saludo.


	12. Capítulo 12: Terrible error

**Avisos: Proyecto individual. Actualizaciones: cada miércoles.**

 **Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solamente los tomo prestados para contar mi historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Terrible error**

Sasuke se sentía idiota, debería haberlo sabido desde el principio... no debió descartarle tan pronto ya que él era el único lo suficientemente estúpido como para mandarle un vídeo donde salía masturbándose.

 _''Dobe...''_ , pensó con irritación.

Flashback

 _Después de la pelea con Sasuke durante el partido de baloncesto, Naruto regresó a su casa malhumorado. Tras ducharse y curarse las heridas, bajó a comer junto a su padre quien al ver los golpes en su cara, se acercó corriendo hasta él preocupado._

 _\- Naru, ¿qué te ha pasado? - le preguntó Minato alarmado._

 _\- No es nada, no te preocupes, papá – le contestó Naruto sentándose para comer – Ya me he curado los cortes – añadió al notar la mirada de preocupación de su padre._

 _\- ¿Te has vuelto a pelear con Sasuke? - le cuestionó adivinando lo que había ocurrido._

 _\- Él ha empezado – alzó la voz excusándose – Ha comenzado a meterse en mis jugadas, a quitarme el balón, a empujarme y ¡me ha tirado al suelo! - gritó - Es que no lo soporto, siempre se cree tan superior a los demás con esa sonrisa arrogante y esa actitud prepotente... es un estúpido._

 _\- Naruto, nada de eso es excusa para ir golpeándole, no puedes reaccionar siempre así cada vez que crees que te está provocando – le dijo Minato con tono serio._

 _\- No lo creo, sé que lo hace aposta para enfadarme – le rebatió enfurruñado._

 _Minato suspiró cansado ante la actitud tan cabezota que podía llegar a tener su hijo. Había sacado el carácter fuerte y explosivo de su madre._

 _\- De pequeños erais inseparables... me acuerdo que siempre ibais cogidos de la mano a todos los lados y llorabais cuando Mikoto y yo os separábamos a la hora de volver a casa – comentó melancólico – Pero un día cuando teníais diez años cambiasteis vuestra actitud de forma radical. ¿Qué os pasó?¿Por qué dejasteis de ser amigos? - quiso indagar en el motivo por el que ahora esos dos se llevaban tan mal._

 _\- Me voy a mi habitación, no tengo hambre – dijo Naruto levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia el exterior de la cocina._

 _\- Naruto – le llamó su padre pero su hijo salió de allí sin hacerle caso._

 _El rubio se pasó el resto del día encerrado en su dormitorio, ni siquiera bajó a cenar aunque su padre le subió una bandeja con comida. Naruto no estaba de buen humor, por una parte estaba enfadado por todo lo ocurrido con el menor de los Uchiha y, por otra, la conversación con su padre le había puesto un poco melancólico. Pasada más de la medianoche, se encontraba tumbado en su cama con los ojos cerrados intentando conciliar el sueño cuando su móvil vibró atrayendo su atención. Estiró su mano para cogerlo de la mesita y lo desbloqueó para ver quién le había mandado un mensaje. Por el nombre del remitente supo que era de Ino._

 _''Como sé que hoy no estarás de buen humor, te envío esto para que te animes.'', leyó mentalmente el mensaje._

 _Naruto al principio no entendió a qué se refería hasta que recibió un segundo mensaje pero no era de texto, era una foto del escote de la chica en sujetador. Aunque no se viese su rostro sabía que se trataba de Ino. Sonrió ante aquella imagen y comenzó a teclear las letras en la pantalla táctil para contestarle._

 _''Gracias, me ha animado mucho, en concreto cierta parte de mi anatomía'', le respondió y a los pocos segundos recibió otro mensaje._

 _''¿Quieres que te siga animando?'', leyó que le decía y Naruto le contestó enseguida con un ''por supuesto'' recibiendo a los pocos segundos otra fotografía del torso de la chica pero esta vez sin sujetador. Su mano tapaba uno de sus pezones mientras que el resto de su brazo tapaba su otro seno._

 _''Enséñame cuánto te están animando mis fotos'', recibió en un nuevo mensaje._

 _Naruto sonrió ante aquellas palabras. Encendió la lámpara de su mesita que daba una luz muy suave y tenue, se quitó el pantalón que llevaba y se levantó un poco su camiseta blanca para enfocar con la cámara de su teléfono su dura entrepierna tapada por su ropa interior. Sacó una foto y se la envió a Ino junto a la frase: ''¿Te parece que estoy suficientemente animado?''._

 _''Naruto, quiero ver cómo te tocas, quiero ver cómo te corres'', le respondió rápidamente la chica dejando al rubio congelado. Aquello le había pillado por sorpresa y no sabía qué hacer. Ino y él habían jugado un par de veces a enviarse algunas fotos subidas de tono pero nunca habían llegado tan lejos y le dio un poco de vergüenza lo que le estaba pidiendo._

 _''No sé, Ino. No creo que sea una buena idea'', le envió en el siguiente mensaje y esperó a que ella le contestara._

 _''Venga, Naruto, así estrenas la cámara de tu móvil nuevo y vemos la calidad que tiene. Además... estoy muy caliente'', leyó en la pantalla de su teléfono imaginándose la voz de Ino con un tono sensual, acto seguido recibió otra foto pero ésta era mucho más explícita. En ella se veía parte de los muslos cerrados de la chica y en el centro su pubis desnudo mostrando un corto vello rubio con una mano acariciándose. Naruto sintió su miembro excitarse aún más y se levantó corriendo para echar el cerrojo de su dormitorio porque estaba a punto de acceder al pedido de Ino._

 _Volvió a la cama y le respondió con rapidez diciéndole que aceptaba y que esperase. Naruto se acomodó en la cama preparando la cámara de su teléfono para hacer un vídeo y pulsó el botón de grabar. Se bajó con lentitud su ropa interior dejando expuesto su miembro erecto, agarrándolo con firmeza y comenzó a acariciarse con su mano libre lentamente. El rubio movía su mano de arriba hacia abajo, rozando con sus dedos toda su longitud logrando que se endureciese cada vez más. Se pasó su pulgar por la punta ejerciendo una ligera presión sobre ella que le causó mucho placer y se llevó con él parte del líquido preseminal que le ayudó a lubricar un poco su miembro, permitiendo que su mano se deslizara mejor sobre él._

 _Fue aumentando el ritmo de sus caricias poco a poco, yendo cada vez más rápido y pasando sus dedos por sus testículos cuando llegaba a la base de su pene. Naruto se tenía que morder los labios para ahogar sus gemidos por el placer que se estaba proporcionando a sí mismo, sobre todo cuando, tras varios movimientos más sobre su miembro rozando su punta, terminó por correrse intensamente. Se mordió con tanta fuerza que se reabrió la herida que tenía por la pelea pero el placer camufló el dolor que sintió por ello._

 _Pulsó el botón de ''stop'' de su teléfono para detener la grabación y lo dejó a su lado en su cama mientras cogía un pañuelo de su mesita para limpiarse todo el semen que había soltado. Se pasó el pañuelo por su intimidad, que comenzaba a volver a la normalidad, hasta llegar a su abdomen quitando semen que había resbalado hasta su tatuaje. Se quedó mirándolo por unos instantes recordando el motivo por el que se lo hizo pero enseguida terminó de limpiarse, tirando el papel a la basura y subiéndose sus calzoncillos._

 _Cogió su móvil, abriendo el menú del vídeo para elegir la opción de enviárselo a alguien de su lista de contactos, vio el nombre de Ino y pulsó la pantalla. A los pocos minutos, el vídeo había sido enviado así que se tumbó en la cama apagando la luz de la mesita. Se sentía relajado tras su sesión de autoplacer pero al mismo tiempo se sentía un poco nervioso ya que era la primera vez que hacía ese tipo de locuras y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Ino, si le iba a gustar o si en el fondo solamente estaba bromeando y pensaría que era un pervertido por hacer algo como eso. Conforme los minutos iban pasando, sus nervios fueron aumentando tras no recibir ninguna respuesta por parte de Ino y se arrepintió en ese momento de haberse grabado mientras se masturbaba porque seguro que a la chica no le había gustado. De repente, sintió su móvil vibrar y se lanzó corriendo a por él leyendo al instante el mensaje que aparecía en su pantalla._

 _''Si tanto tardas en correrte, será bueno para mí cuando lo hagamos o... ¿es que te has echado para atrás y no me vas a dejar ver cómo te masturbas?'', le había escrito la chica. Naruto se quedó desconcertado, no entendía de qué hablaba. Le había enviado un vídeo de lo más explícito tan sólo hacía unos minutos antes._

 _''¿De qué hablas? Te lo he enviado ya'', le respondió en otro mensaje y la respuesta no tardó en llegar._

 _''¿Estás seguro? Porque yo no he recibido nada.'', leyó que le había escrito._

 _Aquello inquietó mucho al rubio. Si no se lo había enviado a Ino, entonces, ¿a quién acababa de mandarle un vídeo en el que se veía claramente cómo se daba placer? ¿Quién había recibido su vídeo? Naruto entró en pánico, alguno de sus amigos ahora tendría en su posesión algo tan íntimo y vergonzoso y seguramente para mañana lo tendrían todos sus compañeros. Revisó en su teléfono a quién le había mandado el vídeo por error y su cara se puso completamente blanca cuando leyó el nombre del destinatario... ''Idiota''. Así es cómo tenía nombrado a la persona que más detestaba... su rival y vecino, Sasuke Uchiha._

 _''¡¿Por qué demonios sigo teniendo el número de ese imbécil guardado?!'', pensó alterado. ''Mierda, ¿cómo puedo tener tan mala suerte? ¿Por qué precisamente a él? Sasuke es impredecible, no sé qué hará cuando lo vea... puede que se lo enseñe a todo el instituto, que me pegue una paliza o que me haga chantaje... Estoy muy jodido...'', pensó derrotado._

 _Tenía que contárselo a Ino, necesitaba contarle su desgracia a alguien y confiaba en ella, además, se había metido en ese lío por su culpa. Ahora pensaba que no debería haberse dejado convencer tan fácilmente, no debería haber caído en la tentación pero... era débil ante el sexo y aquello foto de la chica le había dejado fuera de combate. Pero no le mandaría ningún mensaje, no quería dejar evidencias de su conversación, era mejor llamarla. Así que, tras borrar el vídeo para librarse de cualquier prueba, marcó el número de la chica escuchando al instante su voz al otro lado de la línea._

 _\- ¿Naruto? - susurró Ino - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me llamas en vez de seguir mandándome mensajes? - preguntó preocupada._

 _\- La he liado y mucho, Ino – le contestó también en un susurro para no despertar a sus padres que seguramente estarían durmiendo ya._

 _\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Está relacionado con lo que te he pedido? - le cuestionó inquieta._

 _\- Se lo he mandado por error a... Sasuke – le respondió deprimido._

 _No se escuchó nada al otro lado del teléfono durante varios segundos hasta que Naruto oyó cómo la chica se desternillaba de la risa._

 _\- No tiene ninguna gracia – le comentó molesto._

 _\- Lo... siento – se disculpó entre risas – pero es que es muy gracioso que sea precisamente él quien lo haya recibido. Con lo mal que os lleváis._

 _\- Precisamente por eso. ¿Qué crees que pensará cuando lo vea? No tengo ni idea de cómo se lo va a tomar ni la manera en que se vengará... - le comentó nervioso._

 _\- ¿Se te veía la cara o algo con lo que pudiera identificarte? - le preguntó la joven._

 _\- No, pero eso no importa, tiene el mismo móvil desde que éramos críos, verá que se lo he mandado yo._

 _\- Quizás no tenga tu número de teléfono ya que no os lleváis bien, por cierto... ¿por qué tienes tú el suyo? - le preguntó con curiosidad._

 _\- Es una larga historia... no sé ni por qué no lo he borrado en todo este tiempo. Joder, qué embarazoso... me ha visto tocándome – se lamentó Naruto cambiando de tema._

 _\- Puede que aún no lo haya visto, es tarde y seguramente estará durmiendo – trató de animarle Ino - Ahora siento envidia de Sasuke, a mí también me hubiese gustado verlo. ¿Por qué no me lo mandas? Pero esta vez asegúrate de que me lo envías a mí – le recomendó con diversión._

 _\- Ya lo he borrado, no quiero tener pruebas de lo que hecho, sólo quiero olvidarme de todo – le informó molesto – Si no recibo ninguna llamada o mensaje amenazante del niño rico, será porque no lo habrá visto, por lo que mañana tendré que borrarlo de su teléfono antes de que lo vea – le dijo decidido._

 _\- Vas a necesitar mucha suerte, Sasuke no suele alejarse de su teléfono – le comentó su chica al otro lado – Tengo que irme, creo que mi padre viene hacia a mi habitación. Mañana hablamos en clase. Buenas noches y no te preocupes, seguro que Sasuke no te ha visto haciendo guarradas – le dijo con prisa y con tono jocoso antes de colgar._

 _Naruto apartó el móvil de su oído al escuchar los pitidos que indicaban que la llamada ya había finalizado y se quedó mirando la pantalla boquiabierto. Tras salir de su asombro, colgó también y dejó el teléfono en su mesita. No quiso apagarlo por si recibía alguna amenaza en mitad de la noche por parte del menor de los Uchiha, así sabría si había visto o no el vídeo._

 _A la mañana siguiente, Naruto llegó tarde a clase ya que no había podido apenas dormir y al final se le habían pegado las sábanas. Tenía unas ojeras enormes debido a la falta de sueño y su labio estaba hinchado, no sólo por la pelea sino por el mordisco que se dio para ahogar sus gemidos la noche anterior. Entró con cara de preocupación y tras disculparse con su profesor, se encaminó hacia su asiento centrando su mirada en Sasuke para ver su reacción y saber si había llegado a ver el archivo que le mandó pero sus ojos se tropezaron con el móvil del moreno y se percató que no era el que tenía desde hacía varios años, era uno totalmente nuevo. Naruto sintió que se había quitado un peso de encima ya que eso significaba que no habría recibido su vídeo, su mirada cambió a una de alivio pero, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que su compañero le estaba observando, la cambió a una de odio, la que siempre ponía cuando veía a Sasuke, y se sentó en su sitio._

 _A la hora del receso, Naruto se levantó rápidamente de su asiento para acercarse a Ino y arrastrarla fuera del aula con una gran sonrisa en la boca. Al llegar a un lugar apartado del patio, el rubio le contó feliz que Sasuke tenía un smartphone nuevo y que no había podido recibir su vídeo, aunque le preocupaba un poco que un desconocido lo tuviese en su poder pero como no se le veía la cara ni tendría su número de teléfono, no podría saber que se trataba de él._

 _\- Hay un problema con todo eso... - comenzó a relatar Ino con un poco de culpa por estar a punto de desilusionar a Naruto - ...aunque haya cambiado de móvil, Sasuke sigue manteniendo el mismo número._

 _La sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro del rubio se borró de golpe quedándose petrificado ante aquella noticia._

 _\- ¡¿Qué?! - soltó alarmado cuando pudo recuperar el habla – No puede ser... ¿Estás segura? ¿Cómo lo sabes? - la interrogó muy nervioso cogiéndola de los hombros._

 _\- Bueno... cuando vi que Sasuke se había cambiado de teléfono, quise averiguar su nuevo número así que... - relataba nerviosa - un día que estaba solo en los vestuarios, me colé dentro y mientras se duchaba... le cogí el móvil y comprobé que seguía teniendo el mismo número._

 _\- ¿Y por qué querías el número de ese niño rico? - le preguntó cabreado – Se supone que estamos saliendo, no deberías querer tener su número - le recriminó._

 _\- No te pongas celoso, sabes que no somos novios-novios, nos estamos conociendo... y siempre es bueno tener en tu lista de contactos al chico más popular del instituto – intentaba excusarse mientras veía el rostro de Naruto cada vez más enfurecido – Naruto..._

 _\- No me digas que no me enfade porque..._

 _\- No es eso – le interrumpió con rapidez – Sasuke está mirando su móvil – le señaló al chico que iba andando por el patio cerca de la fuente._

 _Naruto se giró hacia el lugar que señalaba la chica y abrió los ojos con terror cuando vio al moreno con su smartphone entre sus manos mirando concentrado la pantalla. Estaba tan nervioso y alterado, que sus piernas se movieron solas cuando fue tras él y no razonó cuando le arrebató el teléfono amenazándolo con tirarlo a la fuente. Al final no lo hizo, pero sí que por su culpa acabó hundido en el agua. En el preciso instante en que el aparato cayó en la fuente, Naruto se sintió aliviado al saber que Sasuke jamás le vería masturbarse._

 _Tras aquello, tuvieron una fuerte pelea en la que hablaron con sus puños y acabaron en el despacho del director, quien les impuso como castigo estar atados durante todo el tiempo que él considerase conveniente. A pesar de que Naruto estaba de malhumor por el castigo, se sentía realmente liberado al saber que estaba a salvo, pero esa sensación desapareció al día siguiente cuando Sasuke le informó que su smartphone funcionaba a la perfección y todos los datos estaban a salvo. De nuevo, Naruto se dejó llevar por el pánico cuando le volvió a quitar el móvil y, por suerte o por desgracia, sus retortijones le salvaron de tener que inventarse una excusa pero, tras la falsa alarma, no pudo hacer nada cuando el moreno le exigió que le devolviese el aparato._

 _''Conseguiré borrar el vídeo antes de que lo veas, maldito Uchiha'', pensó Naruto con determinación mientras se lo entregaba. Lo que él no sabía es que Sasuke lo había visto la noche en que se lo mandó por equivocación y que ahora trataba de averiguar quién era el autor._

Fin del flashback

A Sasuke se le dibujó una sonrisa siniestra mientras observaba a su rubio compañero atarse bien la toalla alrededor de su cintura, ya que se le había resbalado un poco permitiéndole ver su tatuaje.

 _''Si quieres jugar, dobe, jugaremos... pero con mis reglas''_ , pensó Sasuke sonriendo de forma maliciosa.

* * *

 **Respuestas a comentarios anónimos:**

 _anavaldenegro_ : Espero que hayas podido aguantar esta semana con la intriga y no te hayas desconcentrado demasiado en clase xD Ya sabes quién es el chico del tatuaje y por qué le envió ese vídeo a Sasuke aunque éste no tenga ni idea. No sé si te habrías imaginado que fuese él. Me alegra mucho leer que mis historias merecen la pena y las que tengo con Fullbuster, las dos nos esforzamos por escribir historias que entretengan pero también que tenga sus momentos de intriga y de fijarse en los detalles para pensar y darle vueltas a todo para poder sacar conclusiones xD yo creo que así son más entretenidas. Fullbuster y yo tenemos una larga lista de futuros proyectos en conjunto, ya nos queda poco para terminar ''Excitarse... un juego de niños'' de Dramatical Murder, el próximo que escribiremos será uno de Naruto con parejas heterosexuales y te puedo asegurar que la trama es buena, también es de los que tienes que pensar xDDD Espero que hayas disfrutado con el capítulo de esta semana. Gracias por leer y comentar. Un saludo ^^

 _LilyVongola_ : Gracias por dejar el comentario xDD Fui cruel dejando el capítulo anterior en ese momento pero así creaba más intriga. ¿Has acertado con tus suposiciones sobre quién era el chico del tatuaje? Ya me dirás xD Gracias por leer y comentar. Un saludo ^^


	13. Capítulo 13: Planeando la venganza

**AVISOS: Proyecto individual. Actualizaciones: Cada miércoles.**

 **Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solamente los tomo prestados para contar mi historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Planeando la venganza.**

Sasuke fue a acercarse a Naruto que estaba poniéndose la camisa del uniforme en ese instante pero fue interceptado por Jûgo. El moreno se molestó por haber sido interrumpido cuando pensaba ir a encarar a su rubio compañero aunque no lo demostró.

\- El profesor ha dicho que Naruto y tú os deis prisa, que tiene que volver a ataros – le informó Jûgo.

\- Está bien – le contestó Sasuke con fastidio para después dirigirse hacia las duchas alejándose cada vez más de Naruto.

 _''Ni pienses que te has librado, usuratonkachi''_ , pensó el moreno mientras se duchaba.

Tras terminar de asearse, Sasuke salió al vestuario, en el que aún se encontraban un par de rezagados compañeros, y se puso su uniforme. Una vez estuvo listo, caminó hasta el exterior para encontrarse con su profesor y Naruto, los cuales estaban esperándole, el rubio con cara de fastidio y el adulto con impaciencia. Al llegar hasta ellos, su profesor sacó de su bolsillo la cuerda que les quitó al principio de la clase y volvió a unirlos de nuevo.

\- Vaya mierda, otra vez estamos atados. Con lo bien que he estado esta hora separado de ti – comentó Naruto con la intención de molestar al moreno mientras caminaban por el pasillo hacia su aula.

Sasuke se aproximó a él, casi pegando sus cuerpos, tanto que podía oler el aroma del champú que había usado el rubio.

\- ¿Seguro que no me has echado de menos? - le susurró en el oído consiguiendo que a Naruto se le erizase la piel al sentir su cálido aliento contra ella .

La extraña cercanía del moreno desconcertó a Naruto, quien se alejó ligeramente ruborizado todo lo que sus manos atadas le permitieron mientras se llevaba la que tenía libre a su oreja. Vio que Sasuke le dedicaba una sonrisa que no supo descifrar, no era la típica de prepotencia que solía poner.

 _''Parece entre traviesa y... ¿lasciva? No, no puede ser, deben ser imaginaciones mías''_ , pensó Naruto.

\- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? - le preguntó molesto cuando se le pasó el desconcierto inicial.

\- ¿Por qué he hecho qué? - le contestó cambiando ahora su sonrisa a una de superioridad.

\- Acercarte tanto a mí y hablarme en el oído – le dijo malhumorado.

\- ¿Tiene algo de malo? - le preguntó Sasuke volviendo a pegarse a Naruto acorralándolo contra una las paredes del pasillo todavía sin responder la pregunta del otro.

Naruto se quedó con la boca abierta sin saber qué contestar, la actitud de Sasuke le confundía mucho y su cercanía comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso. Intentó apartarle y alejarse de él pero Sasuke le agarró de la cintura mientras cogía la mano que estaba unida a la suya y la colocaba por encima de su cabeza contra la pared. El rubio se revolvió para librarse del agarre de su compañero pero se paralizó cuando Sasuke se acercó de nuevo a su oído.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te pongo nervioso, dobe? - le susurró con diversión.

Naruto se enfadó al escuchar que le llamaba de aquella forma sacándole del estado en el que se encontraba y colocó su mano libre sobre el pecho del moreno empujándolo para alejarlo de él.

\- ¿Nervioso? Qué más quisieras – le soltó serio – Pero no me gusta que te tomes esas confianzas conmigo, invadiendo mi espacio personal y llamándome como te da la gana. No somos amigos, Uchiha.

 _''Para no querer confianzas conmigo, bien que me mandaste un vídeo enseñando todo lo que tienes guardado en los pantalones''_ , pensó con sorna el moreno.

Se vio tentado de decirle aquellas palabras pero pensó que así se le acabaría pronto la diversión, por lo que decidió callarse para seguir con su juego. Sasuke solamente sonrió con prepotencia lo cual sacó de sus casillas a Naruto, quien se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia su clase llevando consigo a Sasuke. Al llegar, el resto de sus compañeros ya estaban en sus asientos y el profesor que impartía aquella clase ya estaba dentro del aula. Les regañó por llegar tarde, ambos se disculparon y se dirigieron a sus asientos.

Durante esa hora, Sasuke se dedicó a lanzarle miradas y sonrisas a Naruto quien no sabía cómo interpretarlas. La nueva actitud del moreno le estaba empezando a dar mala espina. Se preguntaba a qué se debía aquel repentino cambio.

 _''Quizás en la clase de gimnasia se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza y por eso actúa de esta manera tan rara... aunque si hubiese sido así, seguro que sus admiradoras habrían montado un escándalo y me habría enterado''_ , intentaba razonar Naruto. _''Puede que se le haya pegado la personalidad oculta de Gaara... ¿será contagioso?''_ , pensó preocupado.

Al finalizar la clase, llegó Kakashi para quitarles la cuerda y se sorprendió al ver que sus dos alumnos no se comportaban como el día anterior, ruborizados e incapaces de mirarse, sino que hoy Sasuke parecía tener una conducta más desafiante, atrevida y con cierta diversión, ya que se acercaba a Naruto sonriendo de manera indescifrable, mientras el rubio intentaba alejarlo malhumorado aunque no llegaba a ponerse violento y eso ya era un gran paso. Si aquello hubiese pasado unos días atrás, Kakashi estaba seguro de que Naruto le hubiese pegado un puñetazo al moreno y éste le hubiese respondido de la misma manera.

 _''¿Tanto han avanzado en un día? Es imposible, aquí hay gato encerrado... ¿Qué demonios harán durante las clases para que cada día se comporten de una manera diferente?''_ , pensó mientras carraspeaba para llamar la atención de aquellos dos.

\- Veo que cada vez os tenéis más confianza – les comentó con tono jocoso mientras les desataba.

\- Algunos más que otros. Parece que él ha cogido demasiada para mi gusto – se quejó Naruto refiriéndose a Sasuke.

\- Pues yo creo que te encanta tenerme cerca pero lo tratas de camuflar con tus quejas – le rebatió Sasuke sin borrar su sonrisa de superioridad de la cara.

\- En tus sueños, Uchiha – le respondió Naruto alejándose hacia la salida una vez liberado de su atadura.

Sasuke salió también del aula para dirigirse a su casa. Por el camino, vio a Naruto a unos pocos metros delante de él, iba a acelerar el paso para alcanzarle y seguir molestándole pero cambió de idea.

 _''Le dejaré que se relaje por hoy porque a partir de mañana comenzaré con mi venganza en serio. Quizás deba enviar su vídeo a todo el mundo para dejarle en ridículo''_ , pensó con una sonrisa malévola.

Mientras observaba la espalda del rubio no pudo evitar que sus ojos viajasen por su cuerpo centrándose en su trasero. Debido al reciente descubrimiento, había olvidado por completo las situaciones incómodas que había experimentado junto a Naruto y los sueños eróticos que había tenido con él. Todavía se sentía un poco avergonzado pero menos ya que ahora sabía que Naruto le había enseñado algo tan íntimo por voluntad propia aunque aún desconociese el motivo, por lo que su lado vengativo le hacía olvidarse de su vergüenza.

Antes de que se diese cuenta, ya se encontraba delante de su casa y Naruto ya se había metido en la suya hacía unos segundos atrás. Abrió la puerta de su hogar y se metió en él. Como cada día se descalzó y subió a su habitación para dejar su mochila, después bajó a la cocina donde su familia ya se encontraba sentada alrededor de la mesa esperándole para comer. El almuerzo pasó sin ningún contratiempo y tras terminar, fue a su habitación a pensar, tenía algunas dudas que le molestaban sobre todo el asunto.

 _''¿Por qué Naruto me mandó algo así? ¿Pretendía reírse a mis espaldas mientras me volvía loco tratando de averiguar quién había sido? Aunque, ¿por qué me mandó precisamente ese vídeo y no algo menos... íntimo? La única explicación que encuentro es que es un dobe que no piensa antes de actuar... siempre ha sido así''_ , siguió meditando en silencio tumbado en su cama.

Una sonrisa nostálgica se formó en el rostro de Sasuke cuando comenzó a recordar momentos de su infancia junto a Naruto. Recordó que siempre iban juntos a todas partes y que estaban muy unidos. Se conocían desde que tenía memoria, siempre habían sido vecinos y sus padres eran amigos también por lo que era normal para ellos estar juntos a todas horas. Pero un día dejaron de hacer todo eso y comenzaron a llevarse mal, a insultarse y a pelearse aunque Sasuke no recordaba cómo había empezado todo aquello ni por qué... Sasuke perdió a su mejor amigo sin saber el motivo.

 _''¿Qué nos pasó, Naruto? ¿Cómo pudimos pasar de ser inseparables a no poder ni estar en la misma habitación sin insultarnos o mirarnos con odio?''_ , pensó melancólico.

\- Te echo de menos... - susurró con tristeza en la soledad de su habitación.

La imagen de la radiante sonrisa que Naruto siempre le solía dedicar en aquellos años acudió a su mente, recordó también sus propias sonrisas, ésas que tenía reservadas únicamente para su revoltoso amigo. Con nadie más había sonreído de esa manera, ni siquiera con su propia familia, con ellos también sonreía cuando era pequeño pero no eran iguales... Jamás había vuelto a sonreír de aquella forma desde que se habían peleado, Naruto había sido el único que había conseguido arrancarle aquellas sonrisas tan sinceras, despreocupadas y llenas de felicidad. Por aquel entonces, Sasuke no sabía qué tenía ese rubio que le hacía sentir tan a gusto cuando estaba a su lado...

\- Sasuke - escuchó que su madre le llamaba desde el otro lado de la puerta interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

El moreno se levantó de su cama y fue hasta la puerta de su dormitorio para abrirla.

\- ¿Qué pasa, mamá? - le preguntó Sasuke.

\- Misao está aquí. Te está esperando abajo en el salón – le contestó Mikoto.

\- Se me había olvidado que hoy venía. Enseguida voy.

\- ¿Estás bien, cariño? No es propio de ti olvidarte de este tipo de cosas – le preguntó preocupada.

\- Sí, mamá, estoy bien, sólo estoy un poco cansado por las clases – le respondió tratando de tranquilizarla.

\- Está bien, no te esfuerces demasiado – le dijo Mikoto depositando un tierno beso en su frente.

Su madre se alejó de él con una cálida sonrisa y bajó las escaleras hasta el piso de abajo, Sasuke entró en su cuarto un momento para coger algunas cosas que iba a necesitar y cerró la puerta al salir. Aún iba un poco pensativo mientras bajaba las escaleras para atender a la chica que le esperaba en el salón.

Tras más de una hora, la joven se marchó a su casa y Sasuke subió los peldaños hasta el segundo piso. Cuando llegó frente a la puerta de su cuarto, se sorprendió de que ésta estuviera entreabierta y no cerrada como él la había dejado. Se acercó confuso y la empujó lentamente pasando al interior, se desconcertó al ver a su hermano tirado encima de su cama pero lo que más le extrañó fue la cara de asombro que tenía.

 _''¿Qué demonios le pasa a este idiota pervertido ahora?''_ , pensó con aburrimiento pero rápidamente cambió de humor cuando se dio cuenta de que su hermano tenía su smartphone entre sus manos y miraba embobado el vídeo de Naruto.

\- ¡¿Qué haces cogiendo mis cosas sin mi permiso?! - le gritó cabreado mientras se abalanzaba sobre Itachi para quitarle el aparato de entre sus manos pero su hermano fue más rápido y le esquivó saltando de la cama.

\- No me extraña que pases calor por las noches – se burló haciendo referencia a la excusa que Sasuke había usado esa misma mañana sin dejar de mirar al chico que se masturbaba.

\- ¡Devuélvemelo! - le exigió tratando de alcanzarle para arrebatarle el móvil.

\- Qué callado te lo tenías, hermanito pervertido, aunque yo también lo mantendría oculto, no querría que nadie más disfrutase de este tremendo espectáculo – seguía burlándose sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

Sasuke le quitó el teléfono justo cuando se terminaba la reproducción del vídeo y se lo guardó rápidamente en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

\- No tienes ningún derecho a violar mi privacidad de esta manera – alzó la voz furioso.

\- No podía estar tranquilo sabiendo que mi hermanito pequeño no podía dormir bien últimamente, por eso he revisado tu ordenador, tus cajones y debajo de tu cama para saber qué te provocaba ese insomnio tan horrible hasta que he encontrado el motivo en tu móvil – le dijo atrapando a Sasuke entre sus brazos y restregando su mejilla contra la cabeza del menor - Estaba muy preocupado por ti.

Sasuke puso cara de pocos amigos al saber que Itachi había registrado todo su cuarto e intentó despegarse de la lapa de su hermano mayor forcejeando para que le soltase.

\- Y una mierda – le soltó molesto – No estabas preocupado por mí, lo que pasa es que eres un maldito cotilla pervertido – por fin se libró del abrazo de oso de su hermano y comenzó a empujarlo tratando de echarle de su habitación pero apenas conseguía moverlo – Lárgate de una vez.

\- No me extraña que le llames ''serpiente'', menuda pitón que tiene entre las piernas – comentó pensativo y con tono lujurioso.

El Uchiha menor había guardado en su lista de contactos el número desde donde le enviaron el vídeo y le había nombrado ''serpiente'' por el tatuaje del chico antes de descubrir que se trataba de Naruto.

\- ¿Conoces a Serpiente? ¿Es alguien de tu instituto? - empezó Itachi a interrogarle mientras Sasuke seguía empujándole con dificultad para echarlo de allí - ¿Por qué no me lo presentas? Estaría encantado de ayudarle a meneársela y podríamos hacer otras cosas si él quiere.

De repente, cesó todo movimiento por parte de Sasuke. Se había quedado inmóvil al imaginarse a su hermano y a Naruto juntos, acariciándose, besándose, masturbándose mutuamente... No supo por qué pero sintió la ira recorrer su cuerpo. No le había gustado esa imagen que había visto en su cabeza. No quería que su hermano averiguase que se trataba de Naruto, intentaría ligárselo y hacerle todo aquello que se había imaginado.

\- Mierda, se me ha olvidado mandarme ese vídeo a mi móvil – se quejaba Itachi sin darse cuenta del instinto asesino que Sasuke comenzaba a despertar – Tonto hermanito, ¿podrías enviármelo? Así compartiremos noches de insomnio y... - pero no pudo terminar porque Sasuke le había dado un fuerte empujón echándolo al pasillo.

Sasuke cerró la puerta con cerrojo y apoyó su frente en ella tratando de tranquilizarse mientras oía las quejas de su hermano al otro lado pero no prestó atención a lo que decía. Las palabras llenas de lujuria que había soltado Itachi y la expresión lasciva que tenía en su rostro mientras las pronunciaba habían provocado que su sangre hirviese. No soportaba que su hermano se sintiese atraído por Naruto aunque él no supiese que el chico del vídeo era el rubio, no quería que nadie más viese esa parte tan erótica de su vecino, quería que esa imagen fuese sólo para él.

 _''Me parece que queda descartada mi venganza de enseñarles el vídeo a todos los del instituto...''_ , meditó frustrado. _''Joder, ¿pero qué mierda me pasa con ese rubio cabeza hueca?''_ , pensó derrotado.

* * *

 **Respuestas a comentarios anónimos:**

 _anavaldenegro_ : Yo intento actualizar por la noche del martes, a partir de las doce, cuando ya técnicamente es miércoles. Supongo que será por la tarde en Chile, no lo sé. Por cierto, espero que estés bien y tu familia y conocidos también, no sé si te pilló cerca del terremoto o no que hubo hace unos días. Ya volviendo al tema del fic, pues al final fue Naruto quien lo mandó aunque fue por un error xD En realidad en la parte del baño, cuando Sasuke se la sujeta, en ningún momento digo que Sasuke se la mirase, simplemente la cogió y no fijó en nada más, pero también Naruto tuvo cuidado de taparlo con la camisa y bajarse lo justo la ropa interior para que no lo viese, por si acaso, él no se iba a arriesgar aunque creyese que Sasuke aún no había visto el vídeo. Todas tus dudas acabarán resolviéndose, tranquila xDD Y lo de Naruto e Ino, ya veremos cómo evoluciona su relación y cómo le afectará lo que tenga pensado Sasuke hacerle a Naruto. Me alegro de haber conseguido sorprenderte xD traté de que nadie se imaginase que se trataba de él y mucho menos de que todo fue un accidente. Aquí publico también los conjuntos que tengo con Fullbuster, en Amor Yaoi, los conjuntos los suele publicar ella y allí solamente tengo mis fics individuales, aunque para la futura historia que tengo pensada creo que sólo la publicaré aquí porque tendrá dos parejas principales, una homosexual y la otra heterosexual y como en AY, en teoría, únicamente se pueden subir historias con temática yaoi o yuri pues no podría. Espero que te vaya bien, cuídate. Gracias por leer y comentar. Un saludo ^^

 _chice_ : Ya tienes la continuación, espero que la hayas disfrutado xD Nos leemos la semana que viene. Gracias por leer y comentar. Un saludo ^^

 _SAMP_ : No sé si te has equivocado de historia ya que no entiendo por qué esperabas que Kakashi tuviese relaciones sexuales con Sasuke, en ningún momento he dado a entender eso, claramente Kakashi está con Iruka, él nunca se fijaría en un menor de edad y menos siendo su alumno, así que lo siento pero no pasará nada entre ellos en esta historia. Tampoco tengo ningún otro comentario tuyo, al menos con este nick que has elegido ahora y mucho menos diciendo que esperabas que pasase algo entre Kakashi y Sasuke, por eso había pensado que quizás te habías equivocado de historia, si no es así pues gracias por pensar que te gusta mi forma de escribir y también por haber leído hasta ahora. Un saludo ^^

 _LilyVongola_ : Entonces acertaste con tu predicción xD ¿sospechaste en algún momento que Naruto se lo hubiese mandado a Sasuke por error? Porque intenté que eso no se sospechase, así sabré si lo conseguí o no xD Ya hemos visto los primeros pasos de la venganza de Sasuke aunque ha descartado otro de sus planes, ya se irá viendo qué más hará contra Naruto xD Me siento halagada y honrada al saber que mi historia consigue que te den ganas de dejar un comentario ^^ Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, cuídate mucho tú también, un abrazo ^^


	14. Capítulo 14: El chico de la serpiente

**AVISOS: Proyecto individual. Actualizaciones: Cada miércoles.**

 **Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solamente los tomo prestados para contar mi historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: EL chico de la serpiente.**

Como últimamente le pasaba, Sasuke se levantó con unas enormes ojeras por haber dormido apenas unas horas. Estuvo casi toda la noche despierto pensando en Naruto, en su infancia junto a él, en su pasado reciente donde sólo se peleaban o se miraban con odio, en su situación actual con él... parecía que el castigo y el asunto del vídeo habían hecho que de alguna manera se acercasen. Sasuke se sentía confuso por todo lo ocurrido con Naruto en clases y en los aseos, por los sueños que había tenido con él y con el chico de la grabación antes de saber que eran la misma persona y, también, por la excitación que le causaba a veces el rubio. Tampoco entendía por qué se había cabreado tanto cuando su hermano se mostró interesado en el chico del vídeo. Se preguntaba si se hubiese enfadado de la misma manera si no hubiese descubierto su verdadera identidad, si no hubiese sabido que se trataba de Naruto. Y cuando por fin pudo dormirse, estuvo soñando con su compañero. Al principio eran sueños normales pero después se transformaron en eróticos y como le había pasado con anterioridad, acabó llegando al orgasmo mientras dormía.

Después de ducharse y vestirse, bajó a desayunar. Al entrar en la cocina, no había nadie en ella ni el desayuno estaba preparado. Como se había despertado más temprano de lo normal, el resto de su familia aún no se había levantado. Se preparó él mismo su desayuno y se lo tomó con tranquilidad disfrutando del silencio que reinaba en la estancia, cuando terminó subió de nuevo a su cuarto para lavarse los dientes. Después cogió su mochila, bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la entrada de su casa y salió de allí. Caminó pensativo hacia el instituto, se alegraba de haberse despertado antes así no tenía que aguantar los comentarios cargados de burla de su hermano durante el desayuno y el trayecto a clases. Suficiente tenía con todo el tema de Naruto como para encima soportar a Itachi.

Llegó al instituto y apenas había alumnos a esas horas por lo que estaría a salvo del acoso de sus admiradoras. Iba andando tranquilamente cuando un par de voces que murmuraban le llamaron la atención. Pese a que desde su posición no escuchaba bien lo que decían, las reconoció al instante. Se sorprendió de que Ino y Naruto estuviesen tan temprano allí. Estaban en un rincón ocultos a la vista de la gente que pasase por allí, parecía que no querían que nadie les descubriese, por lo que Sasuke se imaginó que estarían acaramelados besándose y diciéndose cursiladas. De nuevo la misma ira que sintió el día anterior con su hermano hizo aparición, sus piernas se movieron solas hacia donde estaban con la intención de detenerles pero cuando estuvo más cerca, escuchó algo que le paralizó.

\- Creo que Sasuke ha visto el vídeo – escuchó que decía Naruto con preocupación.

 _''¿Acaso no me lo envió precisamente para eso, para que lo viese?''_ , pensó Sasuke desconcertado. La curiosidad pudo con el moreno quien decidió esconderse donde pudiera observar a sus compañeros pero ellos a él no y así espiarles con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Por qué piensas eso? - le preguntó Ino.

\- Porque ayer le preguntó a Gaara algunos detalles que dan a entender que lo ha visto – le contestó el rubio – aunque lo que no comprendo es que si lo ha visto, ¿por qué no lo ha usado contra mí? ¿Por qué no me ha gritado aún que por qué le mandé algo como eso?

\- Seguro que no lo ha visto todavía o, como te dije, quizás no tenga tu número – intentó tranquilizarle Ino.

\- No sé... las preguntas que le hizo a Gaara fueron muy específicas – le comentó desanimado.

\- ¿Qué le preguntó? - le interrogó la chica con curiosidad.

Naruto no contestó, se removió inquieto evadiendo la mirada de la rubia.

\- Naruto – le llamó Ino con tono de advertencia - ¿ahora te va a dar vergüenza explicarme con palabras algún detalle de tu cuerpo cuando hace unas noches ibas a mandarme un vídeo donde te masturbabas antes de que se lo mandases por error a Sasuke? - le reprochó cruzándose de brazos.

Ino había pillado de lleno a Naruto así que no tenía ninguna excusa para no contarle por qué estaba convencido de que Sasuke había visto el vídeo.

\- Le preguntó si le gustaban las serpientes – intentó escabullirse.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver si le gustan las serpientes contigo? - preguntó desconcertada - ¿Acaso llevabas ropa interior de serpientes y no me di cuenta?

\- No exactamente... - se ruborizó el muchacho.

\- Naruto... - Ino comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

\- Está bien, está bien... - accedió derrotado – Le preguntó si tenía algún tatuaje en una zona comprometida y... - Ino movía su pie impaciente mientras le miraba con el entrecejo fruncido - … tengo un tatuaje de unas serpientes – soltó su confesión de un tirón.

El pie de la chica se detuvo de inmediato y su rostro pasó de reflejar enojo a mostrar sorpresa. La rubia se había quedado impresionada con la declaración de Naruto.

\- ¿Tienes unas serpientes tatuadas en tu... paquete? - preguntó señalando la entrepierna del rubio.

\- No – soltó alarmado – ni loco me haría un tatuaje justo ahí, moriría de dolor... - comentó llevando sus manos a su entrepierna para protegerla - dios, no...

Naruto había comenzado a sudar solamente de pensar en el infierno que sería hacerse un tatuaje justo en su miembro.

\- Lo tengo en la zona más baja del vientre – le aclaró un poco más calmado.

\- ¿Cómo es? - le interrogó ilusionada – Déjame verlo – dijo apartando las manos de Naruto e intentando desabrocharle el pantalón del uniforme.

\- ¿Estás loca? - alzó la voz mientras impedía que la chica le desnudase de cintura para abajo allí mismo – No voy a enseñarte nada ahora...

\- Me lo debes – le interrumpió – yo te envié aquellas fotos y me dejaste con las ganas de verte tocándote – le dijo cruzándose de brazos y formando un puchero en sus labios.

\- Precisamente por culpa de tus fotos estoy metido en este lío – se quejó Naruto alterado – si no me las hubieses enviado, no me hubiese puesto cachondo y no habría accedido al final a tu petición de grabarme mientras me masturbaba.

\- No es mi culpa que seas un torpe que no sabe mandar un archivo con su móvil a la persona correcta – le rebatió ofendida – No pienso volver a intentar animarte – murmuró dolida apartando la mirada del rubio.

Naruto se sintió culpable por haberle echado toda la culpa a la chica cuando él fue quien cedió ante su pedido, si hubiese querido podría haberse negado pero no lo hizo y después, como la chica le había echado en cara, había sido su propia torpeza la causante de que se equivocase y acabase mandándole el vídeo a Sasuke.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó arrepentido acercándose a Ino para levantarle la barbilla con dulzura y hacer que sus ojos conectasen – tienes razón, tú no tuviste la culpa, fue solamente mía, me he dejado llevar por mi frustración. Si Sasuke se entera... - pero no pudo seguir porque la chica comenzó a reírse suavemente - ¿He dicho algo gracioso? - preguntó sin comprender por qué se reía la chica.

\- No, es sólo que es la segunda vez que le llamas por su nombre y no has usado tu típico ''niño rico'' para referirte a Sasuke.

Naruto se sorprendió ya que ni él mismo se había dado cuenta de aquel detalle pero enseguida puso una mueca de disgusto tratando de disimular su despiste.

\- Parece que de alguna forma estáis empezando a llevaros mejor. Me alegro mucho, Naruto, me gustaría que volvierais a ser amigos – le dedicó una sonrisa antes de acercarse a él para depositar un beso en sus labios.

El rubio cerró los ojos para disfrutar del contacto y, aunque le gustó, no sintió el mismo hormigueo que las veces anteriores en las que había besado a la chica. Se extrañó de aquello pero por mucho que se rebanase los sesos, no pudo encontrar una explicación para ello.

\- Tanto si lo ha visto como si no, tengo que hacerme con su móvil para borrar la única prueba que queda de lo que hice, no puedo arriesgarme a que vea algo que me delate y descubra que soy yo – le dijo tras separarse evitando nombrar al moreno.

\- Ahora que estáis obligados a pasar las clases juntos, debería ser más fácil, ¿no?

\- No lo es, está muy pendiente de él... ayer se le olvidó en clase durante el recreo y no sabes cómo se puso, me arrastró corriendo de vuelta al aula para cogerlo – le explicó con fastidio.

\- No te desanimes, si quieres puedo intentar ayudarte – se ofreció.

\- Te lo agradezco de verdad, pero yo me he metido en este lío y yo saldré de él – le dio un corto beso que iba a comenzar a profundizar pero el ruido de varios alumnos aproximándose le interrumpió – Será mejor que vayamos a otro lugar más tranquilo.

Sasuke se ocultó mejor en su escondite cuando Naruto e Ino pasaron a su lado para irse a otro lugar a seguir hablando... o hacer otras cosas. Tras cerciorarse de que ya no podían verle, salió de allí anonadado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

 _''¡¿Me lo mandó por equivocación?! ¡¿A quien realmente se lo quería enviar era a Ino y no a mí?!_ , pensó cabreado. '' _Ahora entiendo todo... ¡Debería cortártela, rubio idiota!''_.

Sasuke se sentía realmente furioso, quería ir hacia el lugar donde estaba Naruto para pegarle una paliza, destrozarle la cara con sus puños y dejarle sin carné de padre de la fuerte patada en los huevos que deseaba soltarle. Se hallaba tan fuera de sí que no podía ni razonar correctamente para darse cuenta de la verdadera razón por la que se encontraba en aquel estado.

 _''Así que soy el daño colateral de tus estúpidos juegos subidos de tono con esa rubia de bote, ¿eh? Pues tu juego está a punto de salirse aún más de control''_ , pensó con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

Enterarse de toda la verdad no era el único motivo por el que Sasuke estaba tan cabreado, también le había molestado la confianza que tenían aquellos dos para llegar a mandarse fotos eróticas, Sasuke no pensaba que hubiesen llegado a eso aunque Naruto e Ino estuviesen saliendo. Tampoco le había gustado cuando la chica había intentado desnudar a Naruto para verle el tatuaje, en aquel momento había deseado salir para apartar sus sucias manos del cuerpo del rubio. Y la gota que había colmado el vaso había sido cuando se habían puesto en plan sensiblero, acariciándose y dándose besos como tortolitos... Sasuke había tenido las inmensas ganas de arrancarles los labios a ambos para que parasen de una vez.

 _''Estúpido usuratonkachi, ni creas que lo vas a tener fácil para arrebatarme mi móvil y borrar tu vídeo de mierda... ya veremos de lo que eres capaz de hacer con tal de conseguirlo'',_ pensó sin borrar aquella inquietante sonrisa.

Su mente comenzaba a planear diferentes formas de torturar a su rubio compañero y hacerle sufrir en sus intentos por quitarle el aparato para destruir las pruebas de lo que había hecho... Sasuke se iba a divertir mucho con él. De repente, cayó en algo. Sasuke se había dado cuenta de que por eso Naruto le había intentado tirar su teléfono a la fuente, para que se le estropease y no pudiese ver lo que le había mandado, y por eso se sorprendió tanto cuando había visto que su smartphone estaba en perfectas condiciones al día siguiente.

 _''Seguro que estaba de lo más feliz y relajado pensando que se había librado de su problema pero cuando le dije que funcionaba y tenía todos los archivos, tuvo que entrar en pánico y por eso me lo arrebató de las manos. Se pensaría que aún no lo había visto y quería evitar que lo hiciera... Dobe, te voy a hacer pagar por todo''_ , por fin pudo razonar algo.

Sasuke salió disparado en busca de Naruto para comenzar la primera parte de su plan para vengarse de él, necesitaba tenerle cerca para hacerle sufrir y que le diera un ataque de pánico pero también necesitaba a una tercera persona para llevar a cabo esa parte de su venganza, aunque aún no tenía a nadie en mente. La respuesta le llegó sola cuando, cerca de Naruto e Ino, vio a Suigetsu apoyado en una columna esperando a que llegasen Jûgo y Karin.

 _''Me viene perfecto, él ya ha visto el vídeo así que tampoco se sorprenderá demasiado de lo que le voy a enseñar''_ , pensó antes de ir hacia su compañero de pelo blanco y atraparlo antes de que se escabullera como el día anterior.

\- Suigetsu, quiero enseñarte una cosa – dijo agarrando a Suigetsu de los hombros y alzando un poco la voz para llamar la atención de Naruto.

El moreno consiguió lo que quería ya que en ese instante Naruto lo miró con curiosidad pero Sasuke pudo ver que su cara comenzó a ponerse blanca cuando sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo y empezó a reproducir el vídeo ante los ojos de Suigetsu.

\- ¿Le conoces? ¿Sabes si es alguien del instituto o de nuestra clase? - le preguntó al chico que tenía atrapado.

\- Y-yo no... - balbuceaba Suigetsu sonrojado – no sé quién es.

Sasuke miraba de reojo a Naruto sin que éste se diera cuenta y una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujó en su rostro al ver la cara desencajada del horror que tenía al ser testigo de que, no solamente Sasuke estaba viendo su grabación, sino que Suigetsu también.

\- Pero si lo averiguas, dímelo porque me encantaría llevármelo a la cama y comérmelo entero – soltó Suigetsu perdiendo toda su incomodidad y vergüenza, volviendo a su carácter habitual – Tengo un refugio perfecto para su serpiente... es oscuro y húmedo – soltó con lascivia.

Pero al moreno no le hicieron ni pizca de gracia aquellas palabras y quiso matarlo con la mirada.

* * *

 **Respuestas a comentarios anónimos:**

 _anavaldenegro_ : Me alegro de que tú y tu familia estéis bien ^^ En cuanto a la historia, aún queda unos cuántos capítulos para que Sasuke se dé cuenta de lo que siente por Naruto e Itachi le ayudará a ello. Ya se irá viendo lo que pasa con la relación entre Naruto e Ino xD no puedo decir mucho más para no desvelar datos xD Tranquila, habrá situaciones de todo tipo, espero que te gusten cuando lleguen xD Ya ves, Itachi ha pillado de lleno a Sasuke y le ha encantado lo que ha visto, menos mal que lo ha dicho en voz alta así ha puesto celoso a Sasuke xDD Gracias por leer y comentar cada semana, saludos y cuídate ^^

 _LilyVongola_ : Pues entonces me alegro de haberte sorprendido con el motivo xDD Siempre intento dejar el final de los capítulos con algún momento de intriga o delicado para que os den ganas de seguir leyendo más aunque no sé si siempre lo consigo xD Ya se verá si Itachi averigua o no la identidad de Serpiente xD En realidad, Sasuke sabe que Ino y Naruto están saliendo, todos en su clase lo saben y él los ha visto tontear juntos, incluso en el segundo capítulo él los observa desde la azotea y no pone muy buena cara, lo que pasa es que no sabe por qué le molesta verlos juntos. Ya se irá viendo todo lo que tienen Sasuke y Naruto en la cabeza, aún queda mucho por ver y explicar xDD Gracias por leer y comentar cada semana, saludos y cuídate ^^

 _chice_ : Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Gracias por leer y comentar cada semana, saludos y cuídate ^^


	15. Capítulo 15: Tentación

**AVISO: Proyecto individual. Actualizaciones: Cada miércoles.**

 **Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solamente los tomo prestados para contar mi historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: Tentación**

\- Sasu-chan, me estás haciendo daño... – se quejó Suigetsu – ...sigue así, apriétame más fuerte – dijo con voz seductora.

Sasuke se había cabreado e hizo mayor presión en el agarre sobre los hombros de Suigetsu al saber que su compañero quería disfrutar del cuerpo de Naruto, pero le soltó alejándose de inmediato al escuchar el tono empleado para decir aquellas palabras. Se le había puesto la piel de gallina y no precisamente de placer. El moreno paró la reproducción del vídeo y se guardó su móvil de nuevo en su bolsillo.

\- Hey, espera – protestó Suigetsu tratando de meter su mano en el bolsillo de Sasuke para terminar de deleitarse con aquella gloriosa imagen, pero el moreno le detuvo retorciéndole la mano con mucha fuerte para que le doliera tanto que no sintiese ganas de hablar de nuevo con voz seductora – Eres un bruto, Sasu-chan – se quejó cuando al fin le liberó – Al menos podrías pasármelo para verlo cada vez que quiera que se me ponga dura... - Sasuke le ignoró y se dirigió hacia la clase pero su compañero le persiguió - ¿No? Pues dame su número de teléfono aunque sea, así podré quedar con él y...

Sasuke se detuvo de repente provocando que Suigetsu se chocara contra su espalda y no pudiera terminar su frase. Éste se separó molesto e iba a soltar alguna grosería pero, en cuanto el moreno se giró con aquella mirada asesina, prefirió tragarse sus palabras. Sasuke le estaba dando mucho miedo.

\- No vuelvas a pedirme tales cosas. Olvida lo que has visto y todo lo relacionado con ello – le ordenó con una voz tan grave y seria que Suigetsu se había acojonado siendo solamente capaz de mover su cabeza de forma afirmativa dejándole claro que había captado el mensaje.

El menor de los Uchiha emprendió de nuevo su camino hacia el aula tras asegurarse que su compañero no volvería a pedirle que le diese el número de Naruto o que le enviase el vídeo. Ya era la segunda persona que se lo pedía y otra vez había sentido esa irritación en su interior, no le gustaba la idea de que otras personas disfrutasen de lo que salía en aquella grabación. Pero la última petición de Suigetsu le había enfurecido, de ninguna manera iba a darle el número de su rubio compañero y que así le llamase para proponerle tener sexo juntos.

 _''No pienso dejar que nadie vea al dobe desnudo o que disfrute de su cuerpo. Sólo yo puedo hacerlo''_ , pensó irritado sin darse cuenta del trasfondo de sus palabras.

Comenzaba a pensar que no había sido tan buena idea su pequeña venganza, le había salido el tiro por la culata. Sí, había conseguido incordiar a Naruto y hacer que casi se desmayase del susto pero él también había acabado molesto por culpa de Suigetsu y sus desatados instintos bajos.

Por otra parte, Naruto aún estaba conmocionado. Al ver cómo Sasuke le enseñaba el vídeo a Suigetsu, había visto ante sus ojos cómo su mundo se derrumbaba, parte de su peor pesadilla comenzaba a hacerse realidad. Una de las cosas que él temía era que el archivo empezase a circular entre el resto de estudiantes y que otras personas le vieran haciendo algo tan íntimo y personal... ahora una parte de ese temor se había convertido en realidad.

Su mente había dejado de funcionar correctamente en cuanto se percató de lo que estaba haciendo Sasuke. Estaba tan ido que ni había escuchado la conversación final entre Suigetsu y el Uchiha pequeño, no se había dado cuenta de que el moreno no tenía ninguna intención de pasarle el vídeo a nadie.

 _''Debo borrarlo cuanto antes... no puedo dejar que Sasuke se lo enseñe a alguien más o se lo mande a algún compañero... ¡Es demasiado embarazoso! Y como alguien descubre que soy yo, mi vida en el instituto estará arruinada... viviré un infierno, todo el mundo se burlará de mí y me recordarán como el pervertido al que le gustaba grabarse mientras se masturbaba''_ , se lamentaba internamente.

\- Naruto, ¿estás bien? - le preguntó Ino moviendo su mano frente a la cara del rubio pero éste no reaccionaba.

El timbre que indicaba el inicio de las clases sonó en ese momento pero ni ese sonido tan escandaloso hizo que Naruto reaccionase. Ino tuvo que arrastrarlo hasta el aula. El rubio caminaba por inercia, parecía un zombie que caminaba sin rumbo. Al llegar, sus ojos se toparon con el moreno, quien ya estaba sentado en su asiento, y despertó de su letargo. Apretó los puños y puso una mueca de enfado en su rostro.

 _''Bastardo, me las vas a pagar''_ , pensó alterado. Iba a aproximarse hasta Sasuke y lanzarse contra él cuando sintió que una mano le sujetaba impidiéndoselo.

\- No hagas una locura – le advirtió Ino en un susurro adivinando las intenciones del rubio – Si le atacas ahora, además de meterte en más problemas de los que ya estás, sólo conseguirás que sospeche de ti y no quieres eso, ¿verdad?

Parecía que las palabras de la chica habían hecho efecto porque Naruto relajó su expresión aunque aún tenía un gesto de disgusto en su cara.

\- Tienes razón, no quiero que sospeche de mí ahora que sé que no tiene ni idea de que yo se lo mandé pero... joder... Se lo ha enseñado a Suigetsu. ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer algo así? - preguntó desesperado.

\- No es tan extraño, si no sabe quién se lo ha mandado, creo que es bastante lógico que intente averiguarlo preguntando a los demás... Él no tiene nada que perder.

\- Así no me ayudas, Ino – le soltó el rubio deprimido y molesto a la misma vez.

\- Lo siento, pero es la verdad. Si hubiese sido al contrario, tú hubieses sido más bestia que él. Seguramente te hubieses puesto frente a la clase entera sin importar que estuviese un profesor y lo habrías enseñado gritando ''¿quién cojones me ha mandado algo tan desagradable?''- le dijo imitando la voz del rubio.

\- ¿De parte de quién estás? - le cuestionó fastidiado - ¿Por qué le defiendes?

\- No lo hago, sólo te digo la verdad – le aclaró.

Mientras discutían, Sasuke no dejaba de observarles irritado. Aunque estuviesen discutiendo, se notaba la buena relación que tenían aquellos dos y eso sacaba de quicio al moreno. Antes de todo lo sucedido con el vídeo, a Sasuke no le agradaba verlos juntos y menos cuando empezaron a salir, pero ahora no lo soportaba, no entendía por qué pero le fastidiaba demasiado que estuviesen casi siempre tan pegados y se llevasen tan bien. Quería apartarla de Naruto e impedir que volviera a acercarse a él.

Debía estar mirándola con tanta intensidad que Ino sintió que la taladraban con la mirada percatándose que era Sasuke quien lo hacía. Le observó confundida sin entender por qué la estaba mirando de aquella forma, como si quisiera hacerla desaparecer. Al darse cuenta de que la muchacha le había pillado, cambió su mirada a una de indiferencia para disimular y la apartó de ella. Ino se quedó perpleja con la actitud del moreno, no entendía su comportamiento pero decidió no comentarle nada a Naruto, quien seguía quejándose por, según él, haber defendido a Sasuke.

La llegada de Iruka hizo que todos los alumnos se sentaran en sus asientos incluidos Ino y Naruto. El rubio llegó hasta su sitio al lado de Sasuke mirándole con odio. A los pocos segundos de sentarse, Kakashi hizo su aparición para atarles como llevaba haciendo los últimos días. Mientras el director llevaba a cabo su tarea, Sasuke miraba hacia un lado con cara de fastidio y Naruto miraba al lado contrario con la misma expresión en su rostro.

 _''¿Y a estos dos qué les pasa hoy? Cada día se comportan de una forma diferente... No hay quien les entienda''_ , pensó el director derrotado tras terminar su tarea. Después se marchó de allí sin decirles nada, solamente le guiñó un ojo a su Iru-chan.

Durante toda la mañana, ambos chicos se comportaron de la misma manera, ignorándose y mirando hacia direcciones opuestas con caras de fastidio hasta que llegó el descanso para el almuerzo. Naruto se levantó de inmediato, cogió su almuerzo y se apoyó en su mesa esperando. Sasuke se extrañó de su comportamiento, no era muy propio de él actuar de forma tan tranquila y le esperase, sobre todo sin armar un escándalo pero pronto comprendió que no le estaba espera precisamente a él.

\- ¿Estáis listos? - preguntó Ino al llegar al lado del rubio.

\- Falta que éste termine de coger su almuerzo – le respondió Naruto señalando a Sasuke a la vez que pasaba su brazo libre por los hombros de la joven acercándola a su cuerpo.

El moreno se cabreó al ver aquel gesto y apretó con fuerza la fiambrera que tenía entre sus manos.

\- ¿De qué estáis hablando? - cuestionó malhumorado.

\- Hoy vamos a comer con mis amigos – le aclaró Naruto.

\- ¿Y eso con quién lo has decidido? Porque conmigo desde luego que no – le dijo irritado.

\- Llevamos dos días pasando el recreo donde tú has querido, ahora es mi turno de elegir – le respondió con el mismo tono empleado por el moreno – termina de recoger tus cosas que nos tenemos que ir – le ordenó.

Dicho esto, Naruto se giró hacia Ino ignorando a Sasuke y acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de la chica para saludarla como era debido. Sasuke abrió sus ojos atónito, esa conocida ira volvió a hacer aparición y, antes de que los labios de Naruto llegasen a su destino, tiró fuertemente de la cuerda que los unía y lo arrastró hasta fuera de clase.

\- ¡¿Pero qué cojones pasa contigo?! - le gritó Naruto cabreado mientras Sasuke seguía caminando tirando de él - ¡Me has interrumpido cuando iba a besar a mi chica! ¡Y encima casi me arrancas el brazo!

\- No me apetecía ver algo tan asqueroso – le contestó tras varios minutos pensando por qué había hecho algo así.

\- ¿Asqueroso? - le preguntó incrédulo atravesando la puerta que conducía a la azotea - ¿No será que tienes envidia porque no es a ti a quien Ino quiere besar? Debe ser la única chica que no te ha comido la boca, ya que la mitad de las alumnas de este centro lo ha hecho y te da rabia que una de las más deseadas del instituto no caiga en tus redes y no te haga ni caso – le dijo muy seguro de su teoría.

\- ¿Envidia? Para nada – le soltó de mala gana - ¿Y qué es eso de que la mitad de las estudiantes me han comido la boca?

\- No te hagas el tonto, sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo – le contestó cruzándose de brazos llevándose consigo la mano de Sasuke.

\- No tengo ni la más mínima idea a lo que te refieres – dijo tirando de Naruto separando sus brazos.

\- Ya, claro, como si todas las chicas que van a tu casa muchas tardes no fueran para meterse en tu cama – le soltó incrédulo.

Sasuke se sorprendió por el comentario de Naruto, no tenía ni idea de que su vecino supiese que algunas chicas iban a su casa algunas tardes.

\- ¿Acaso me has estado espiando, dobe? - le preguntó sonriendo son prepotencia – Me parece que el único que tiene envidia eres tú, ya te gustaría que tantas chicas babeasen por ti. O puede que... - se acercó con sensualidad hasta el rubio al pensar que podría divertirse un poco con él - …tengas celos de ellas por no ser tú quien ha probado mis labios – le susurró muy cerca de su boca cogiéndole de la cintura para que no pudiera alejarse.

Naruto se quedó boquiabierto de la impresión. De nuevo, Sasuke se estaba comportando de aquella manera tan impropia de él, pegándose a su cuerpo, sujetándole con sus brazos y hablándole de aquella forma tan sugerente. El rubio se puso nervioso por la cercanía del otro, sobre todo por la poca distancia que separaba sus labios de los del moreno, los cuales le clamaban que los saborease.

 _''¡¿Pero en qué demonios estoy pensando?! Es el estúpido del niño rico quien está frente a ti. ¡Espabila, Naruto!''_ , se regañó mentalmente.

Cuando pudo reaccionar, quitó la mano que le agarraba y se separó del Uchiha apartando su mirada ligeramente ruborizado. Sasuke había notado el nerviosismo del rubio y sonrió triunfante por su pequeña victoria. Cada vez le gustaba más las reacciones de Naruto cuando usaba esa táctica para fastidiarle, le gustaba dejarle con la guardia baja, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

\- Para saber que tengo visitas, debes haber estado vigilándome. Y yo que pensaba que te daba igual lo que pasase en mi vida – de nuevo sonrió con prepotencia.

\- Y-y me da igual – tartamudeó alzando la voz – Es sólo que la ventana de mi habitación da a la entrada de tu casa – intentó excusarse nervioso.

\- ¿Por qué será que no te creo, usuratonkachi? - le susurró en el oído al rubio pegándose de nuevo a él.

El rubio podía sentir el cálido aliento de Sasuke contra su oreja erizándole la piel, sintió un hormigueo en el bajo vientre que le causó placer. El moreno bajó lentamente hasta su cuello quedándose a escasos centímetros de tocarlo con sus labios aunque tuvo la tentación de saborear aquella tostada piel, parecía que le pedía a gritos que le prestase atención. Al final no aguantó más y posó suavemente su boca sobre el cuello de Naruto sin llegarle a besarle, solamente movió ligeramente su cabeza de un lado a otro, rozándolo con sus labios provocando un suave cosquilleo en el rubio.

\- Teme... - murmuró Naruto echando su cabeza hacia atrás exponiendo más su cuello extasiado por las sensaciones que estaba experimentando en ese momento, nublando su juicio.

Que el rubio le hubiese llamado de aquella forma tan familiar y encima con ese tono tan seductor, había hecho que perdiera todo autocontrol por su parte y acabó abriendo su boca para morder ligeramente la piel expuesta. Naruto soltó un pequeño jadeo cuando la lengua del moreno lamió la marca que habían dejado sus dientes y llevó su mano libre hacia la negra cabellera haciendo presión sobre ella para que Sasuke profundizara el contacto.

El moreno siguió succionando y lamiendo el cuello de Naruto cuando una voz se oyó abajo en el patio. Ino estaba regañando a gritos a alguno de sus amigos haciendo que Naruto volviese a la realidad al escucharla. Apartó a Sasuke bruscamente de un empujón mirándolo asustado y después se giró hacia la valla para observar a su chica.

 _''¿Pero qué demonios he hecho?''_ , pensó abatido.

* * *

 **Respuesta a comentarios anónimos:**

 _anavaldenegro_ : Bueno, paciencia, todo irá llegando xD De Naruto, en el nuevo capítulo y el próximo se verá un poco más sobre lo que le ronda la cabeza pero en el 17, se verá mucho más claro xD Ufff, es que un tatuaje en todo el miembro debe de doler mucho xDD por eso el pobre Naruto se puso fatal nada más de imaginárselo xD No sé si seré una buena amiga o no, eso habría que preguntárselo a mis amigos XDD pero supongo que tendré mis momentos malos y buenos como todo el mundo xD Gracias por tu apoyo en general ^^ y muchas gracias por leer fielmente cada semana y comentarme siempre. Muchos abrazos ^^

 _LilyVongola_ : No te preocupes, no pasa nada xD Qué bien que te gustara la respuesta de Suigetsu, pretendía que dijese algo que pegase con su personalidad. Sasuke no estaría muy contento si todos viesen y babeasen por Naruto xDD y en este capítulo se ve. Ya se verá lo que hará Naruto para hacerse con el teléfono de Sasuke xD En cuanto a los capítulos, los siguientes ya los tengo escritos y siempre intento que ronden las 2500 palabras aunque hay algunos en los que me he pasado de esa cifra e incluso en algunos he llegado a las 3000 xDD es que en esos necesitaba explicar más cosas. Espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo. Gracias por leer y comentar cada semana, abrazos ^^

 _chice_ : Pues ya tienes la continuación, espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por leer y comentar cada semana. Abrazos ^^


	16. Capítulo 16: Confesión

**AVISOS: Proyecto individual. Actualización: Cada miércoles.**

 **Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solamente los tomo prestados para contar mi historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: Confesión**

Sasuke estaba frustrado por no poder seguir deleitándose con la piel del otro y miró malhumorado a Naruto, quien se llevó su mano atada hacia la zona de su cuello que había sido profanada por la boca del moreno hacía unos segundos antes sin dejar de mirar hacia la zona del patio donde estaban Ino y sus amigos.

 _''¿Cómo he podido hacerle algo así a Ino? ¿Cómo he llegado a esta situación?''_ , pensó apesadumbrado pero su estado de ánimo cambió con rapidez. _''Esto es culpa del maldito niño rico, él y su nueva manía por molestarme de esta forma''_ , reflexionó enfadado.

Se giró hacia Sasuke para encararlo y le miró furioso.

\- ¡¿Por qué has hecho algo así?! - le chilló.

\- No sé de qué te quejas, lo estabas disfrutando mucho... Admítelo – le dijo con su sonrisa de superioridad.

\- Para nada – le mintió de forma descarada.

\- Claro, para no haberte gustado nada, empujabas con demasiada fuerza mi cabeza... y el jadeo que has soltado, ¿qué? No me dirás que era de dolor, ¿verdad? - le pilló Sasuke en su mentira sin borrar su típica sonrisa.

Naruto abrió la boca para contestar pero no le salía ninguna excusa que explicase todo aquello.

\- Te... Te... - balbuceaba sin saber qué responder – Te he confundido con una chica – soltó de repente – Tus labios son tan delicados que parecían los de una chica y por un momento he creído que eras Ino – se inventó sobre la marcha feliz por su ocurrencia.

La sonrisa que tenía Sasuke en su boca se borró de inmediato y ahora era Naruto quien sonreía de satisfacción al ver que había enfadado al moreno. Sasuke apretó los dientes furioso por la mera mención de la chica, él estaba convencido de que Naruto no le había confundido con una chica ya que había pronunciado su nombre con deseo pero, dudó sobre si después de perder el control mordiéndole y lamiendo su cuello, el rubio había comenzado a pensar en Ino. Se cabreó al creer que realmente Naruto pudo haberlo confundido con la chica pero, se enfadó aún más al pensar que ella ya había disfrutado del sabor de la piel de su compañero.

\- No soy ninguna chica y mucho menos me parezco a ésa – escupió la última palabra de forma despectiva.

\- Pues besas como una – le picó Naruto.

\- ¿Quieres que te demuestre lo hombre que soy? - le preguntó con una sonrisa inquietante acercándose peligrosamente al rubio.

\- No, lo que quiero es que me dejes almorzar tranquilamente – le contestó dando un par de pasos hacia atrás intentando escapar pero chocó contra la valla.

\- Parece que no tienes escapatoria.

El moreno atrapó las manos de Naruto y las colocó a cada lado de su cabeza mientras pegaba su cuerpo contra el del rubio impidiéndole escapar. El cerebro de Naruto trabajaba a toda velocidad intentando hallar una forma de huir de aquella situación pero se quedó en blanco cuando Sasuke empezó a frotar sus entrepiernas notando que el moreno estaba duro.

\- ¿Aún sigues confundiéndome con una mujer? - le susurró muy cerca de sus labios.

Naruto no era capaz de articular palabra, estaba demasiado sorprendido por lo que estaba haciendo el moreno y por lo que comenzaba a sentir. Su miembro parecía reaccionar a aquel rítmico movimiento sintiendo leves punzadas de placer.

 _''Tengo que detenerle... No puedo hacerle esto a Ino''_ , consiguió reaccionar.

Intentaba trazar un plan para librarse de aquella situación pero a su mente le costaba trabajar por todo el placer que recorría su cuerpo. Naruto deseó que Sasuke se detuviese y, como si sus plegarias hubiesen sido escuchadas, el moreno cesó todo movimiento cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar con fuerza en su bolsillo. Sasuke soltó la mano del rubio que no estaba atada a la suya y sacó irritado el móvil de su bolsillo. Ya estaba suficientemente enojado por haber sido interrumpido pero cuando vio que era su hermano quien le llamaba, se puso aún más furioso. Lo guardó de nuevo en su bolsillo y, cuando iba a seguir restregándose contra el cuerpo de Naruto, su móvil vibró otra vez durante un breve instante. El moreno lo sacó de nuevo y comprobó que le había llegado un mensaje de Itachi, desbloqueó el aparato y lo leyó.

 _''Hermanito tonto, ¿por qué no has contestado mi llamada? ¿Acaso me tienes miedo? ¿Por eso has huido esta mañana tan temprano de casa? Pues ni creas que te vas a volver a escapar, no te librarás de mí tan fácilmente. Pienso conseguir que me presentes a Serpiente, no sabes las ganas que tengo de disfrutar de su pitón''_ , vio que le había escrito en el mensaje.

Si antes estaba furioso, ahora estaba colérico, podría incluso matar con sólo su mirada del cabreo que tenía encima. Su hermano siempre conseguía molestarlo pero que se hubiese encaprichado así de Naruto le sacaba de quicio, hacía que sus ganas de cortarle la virilidad a Itachi saliesen por cada poro de su piel.

Naruto aprovechó que Sasuke estaba distraído murmurando improperios e insultos contra su hermano mayor para alejarse de la valla y del moreno todo lo posible, al menos todo lo que la cuerda de su muñeca le permitía, dejándola muy tensa. Por suerte para él, Sasuke pareció no darse cuenta de aquello y cuando volvió a guardar su smartphone en sus pantalones, se fue hecho una furia hasta donde habían dejado sus almuerzos y se sentó a comer. Su hermano le había arruinado su ardiente momento con el rubio, estaba tan cabreado que se le habían quitado todas las ganas de continuar frotándose contra la entrepierna de Naruto, incluso su excitación había bajado de golpe por su culpa.

El rubio le vio masticar su comida con demasiada fuerza, parecía que pagaba su frustración con ella o quizás... se estaba imaginando que era a su hermano a quien despedazaba y machacaba dentro de su boca haciéndole sufrir. Naruto prefirió no tentar a su suerte y no le comentó nada al chico que estaba sentado a su lado, simplemente se limitó a tomar su almuerzo en silencio agradeciendo interiormente la divina intervención de su otro vecino. Le había salvado de hacer algo que estaba seguro que se hubiese arrepentido después.

Tras terminar el receso, Naruto y Sasuke iban caminando uno al lado del otro en completo silencio cuando el rubio vio aparecer por uno de los pasillos a Ino. Ésta le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, pero en cuanto Naruto la vio, apartó la mirada de ella y agachó su cabeza. Se sentía demasiado culpable y arrepentido por lo que había pasado con Sasuke, no era capaz de mantenerle la mirada a su chica ya que él había disfrutado con el moreno y, para él, eso era engañarla, algo que Ino no se merecía.

Naruto no era una persona que le pusiera los cuernos a sus parejas, nunca se había considerado alguien infiel. Él creía que cuando a una persona le gustaba otra o quería a alguien, no tenía ojos para otra diferente, consideraba que engañar a la persona a la que amabas estaba mal, que era una falta de respeto y destrozabas la confianza que tu pareja había depositado en ti. Y ahora él acababa de hacer algo que iba en contra de sus principios, traicionando la confianza de Ino.

Durante el resto de clases, Sasuke estuvo enfurruñado en su sitio y no molestó a Naruto en ningún momento, mientras que éste no prestó atención a su profesor, estuvo sumido en sus pensamientos ya que se sentía demasiado culpable y era incapaz de centrarse en nada. Al terminar las clases y después de que Kakashi les liberase hasta la mañana siguiente, Naruto recogió sus cosas cabizbajo y, cuando Ino se acercó a él, pasó a su lado ignorándola sin atreverse a enfrentarla. Él sabía que estaba siendo un cobarde pero no podía evitarlo, se sentía terriblemente mal por lo ocurrido.

La rubia se quedó desconcertada por la reacción de Naruto, ya era la segunda vez que pasaba de ella y se preguntó qué le podía haber ocurrido como para que se comportarse de esa forma con ella. Salió tras él preocupada alcanzándole en el pasillo, le agarró del brazo obligándolo a darse la vuelta y encararla.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? – le preguntó con suavidad - ¿Por qué me estás ignorando?

Naruto la miró durante un segundo a los ojos e inmediatamente después agachó su mirada sin responderle. El rubio quería decirle lo que había pasado con Sasuke pero no sabía cómo hacerlo ni por dónde empezar. Él sabía que Ino se merecía una explicación, ella se merecía saber por qué la estaba tratando de aquella manera, no era justo ocultarle la verdad y si no quería perderla al menos como amiga, porque dudaba que ella quisiese seguir con él tras conocer lo ocurrido, debía sincerarse con ella. Con estos pensamientos en su mente, se armó de valor y la miró a los ojos dispuesto a contarle todo lo que había pasado y… lo que había sentido. En cuanto la chica entró en su campo de visión, vio que tenía la boca y los ojos ligeramente abiertos y pudo apreciar una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

\- Ahora entiendo por qué me miraba con odio – murmuró para sí misma.

\- ¿Qué? – soltó Naruto desconcertado - ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Quién te ha mirado con odio?

\- Te lo ha hecho él, ¿verdad? – le preguntó ignorando las que había formulado el rubio – No puede haber sido otra persona… - meditó en un murmullo.

Naruto la miraba con cara de desconcierto, no entendía a lo que se refería Ino, no sabía de lo que estaba hablando hasta que la muchacha levantó su brazo señalando su cuello, entonces todo tuvo sentido para él. De forma inmediata, casi como un acto reflejo, se llevó su mano a la parte donde Sasuke le había mordido y lamido, tapando el chupetón que seguramente se le había formado si la rubia lo estaba señalando.

\- Yo… te lo puedo explicar… – intentaba disculparse muy nervioso pero Ino hizo una señal para que guardara silencio no dejándole terminar.

La culpa y el arrepentimiento atacaron sin piedad al joven cuando vio el rostro serio de la chica, no había sido su intención hacerle daño, ni siquiera había sido capaz de pensar con claridad mientras había ocurrido todo, Sasuke había conseguido que perdiese toda capacidad de razonar con sus labios. Ino le agarró del brazo tirando de él mientras caminaba. Naruto no sabía a dónde lo llevaba ni con qué intención, la idea de que se lo llevaba a algún rincón para hacerle pagar de alguna forma el daño que le había hecho, le cruzó por la mente. Estaba cada vez más convencido de ello conforme veía que ellos se alejaban cada vez más del bullicio de los estudiantes que se dirigían a la salida del edificio hasta llegar a una zona apartada y solitaria.

Naruto se preparó física y mentalmente para lo que Ino tuviese preparado para él. Cerró los ojos y no adoptó ninguna posición de defensa creyendo que la chica iba a pegarle un puñetazo o una fuerte patada en la zona más sensible de su anatomía.

\- ¿Qué haces? – oyó que le preguntaba Ino extrañada.

El rubio abrió uno de sus azules ojos y vio que la rubia lo miraba con una de sus cejas levantadas en señal de confusión.

\- Pensé que… bueno… ibas a pegarme y no pretendía detenerte – le confesó un poco avergonzado.

\- Te he traído aquí para que podamos hablar tranquilamente sin que nadie nos interrumpa – le aclaró.

\- ¿No vas a pegarme un puñetazo como venganza? – preguntó aún sin creerse la serena reacción de su chica.

\- No, quiero que me expliques todo pero si tanto te va el masoquismo, puedo pegarte todo lo que quieras – le soltó cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

\- No, gracias, no me van mucho esas cosas – le contestó aún desconcertado porque Ino no le hubiese pegado.

\- Ese chupetón te lo ha hecho Sasuke, ¿verdad? Es el único que ha podido hacerlo ya que estáis atados y dudo mucho que, tanto tú como él, hubieseis dejado que otra chica se te acercase.

\- Sí, ha sido él… lo siento… jamás fue mi intención que esto ocurriera pero no sé qué me pasó…

 _''Creo que puedo hacerme una ligera idea... ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke va tras mi chico?''_ , pensó molesta.

\- Entonces... ¿no estás enfadada? - tanteó el terreno Naruto.

\- Por supuesto que estoy enfadada – alzó la voz – pero no soy como tú y Sasuke que por cualquier cosa os lleváis las manos al cuello, aunque esta vez Sasuke ha llevado otra cosa a tu cuello – dijo fulminando con su mirada la marca que tenía el rubio.

De repente, Ino se lanzó sobre Naruto y posó sus labios sobre el chupetón que le había dejado el moreno comenzando a succionar y lamer la misma zona. El rubio disfrutaba del contacto de los carnosos labios y la cálida lengua de Ino contra su piel pero no tanto como cuando Sasuke hizo lo mismo.

\- Dime, Naruto, ¿con quién de los dos has disfrutado más? - le preguntó seria tras terminar su labor de intentar borrar la marca que le había hecho el moreno dejando la suya propia.

\- Yo... yo – balbuceaba incapaz de mirar a Ino a los ojos.

\- Por tu actitud imagino tu respuesta pero quiero que seas sincero conmigo y me lo digas mirándome a los ojos – le exigió la chica muy seria.

El rubio se removió algo inquieto, se sentía un poco culpable por no haber disfrutado tanto con ella pero tampoco quería mentirle diciéndole que se equivocaba. Pensó que ella tenía razón, ella se merecía la verdad, antes había decidido ser honesto con la chica y él siempre cumplía su palabra.

\- Con Sasuke - admitió finalmente avergonzado con sus ojos clavados en los azules de la chica.

Ino bufó molesta dando unos pasos para alejarse de Naruto pero éste le impidió que siguiera caminando al agarrar su brazo.

\- Espera, por favor, no te marches así – intentó disuadirla para que siguieran hablando – Lo siento, yo no... - no sabía qué decirle a la chica.

\- No te molestes en intentar hacerme sentir mejor, Naruto, no puedes – dijo cabreada soltándose del agarre.

\- ¿Me odias? - murmuró cabizbajo - ¿Significa esto que hemos terminado?

\- No te odio, ¿vale? – le aclaró – pero... creo que es mejor que no sigamos juntos – le vio asentir levemente con la cabeza e intentó calmarse un poco - ponte en mi situación, Naruto. El chico con el que salgo se excita más con los besos de otro tío que con los míos, ¿cómo crees que me siento?

El muchacho frente a ella no respondió nada aunque creía saber cómo se podría estar sintiendo en ese momento.

\- Me siento humillada... no me siento para nada atractiva ahora mismo – hizo una breve pausa para mirar al cielo - he conseguido que mi chico se vuelva gay – se carcajeó de forma sarcástica.

\- ¡Te equivocas! - la interrumpió levantando su cabeza antes de que la chica siguiera pensando que no valía nada – Eres muy atractiva, inteligente, bondadosa, divertida y con un carácter muy fuerte – se acercó a ella cogiendo su barbilla con su mano y bajándola ligeramente para que sus miradas se conectasen – Te puedo asegurar que me sigues poniendo mucho...

\- Pero te excita más Sasuke que yo – le cortó dolida – No intentes endulzarlo, admite que te he vuelto gay.

\- Joder, no me has vuelto gay, yo... - se mordió los labios en un gesto de impotencia y apartó la mirada.

\- ¿Tú, qué? - le preguntó extrañada y algo preocupada por la expresión de dolor que tenía Naruto en ese instante.

\- Yo... estuve enamorado de Sasuke cuando era un niño – le confesó en un hilo de voz dejando a Ino sorprendida.

* * *

 **Respuesta a comentarios anónimos:**

 _anavaldenegro:_ Ino no interrumpió intencionadamente, ni siquiera estaba presente cuando Sasuke se apodera del cuello de Naruto xDDD Vaya, qué mala suerte lo de tu accidente, espero que te recuperes pronto ^^ Bueno, lo de las chicas que van a casa de Sasuke y si eso tiene algo que ver con que Naruto y Sasuke dejaran de ser amigos ya se explicará xDDD no puedo adelantar nada. Sí tengo algunos capítulos más escritos así me aseguro tener uno para la actualización semanal porque tardo en escribirlos, ya que escribo cuando puedo y además tengo otras historias con Fullbuster que también requieren mi atención xDD por eso no puedo actualizar más seguido. Necesito darle un buen empujón a la historia y terminarla cuanto antes para así actualizar aunque sea dos veces en semana. Si quieres mandarme algún mensaje en privado, puedes hacerlo cuando quieras que yo te contestaré encantada, lo digo por lo de ser colegas xD Ya que estoy también te voy a contestar por aquí a tu comentario en mi one-shot de Kankurô-Gaara xD Me alegra que te gustase y haber conseguido sorprenderte y conmoverte. La verdad es que al ser una pareja tan rara, sabía que no mucha gente lo iba a leer pero la verdad es que estoy muy satisfecha con la historia que he conseguido escribir y encima Gaara es uno de mis personajes favoritos de Naruto así que he disfrutado aún más escribiéndola. En mi perfil de Amor Yaoi ya está puestas todas las parejas que saldrán en mi tomo por si quieres echarle un vistazo y en el perfil de Fullbuster están el resto. Saludos para tu familia también ^^ Gracias por leer y comentar como siempre xD Muchos abrazos, cuídate ^^

 _Darkela:_ Pues me alegro de que al final lo leyeras XDD Gracias por leer y comentar, saludos ^^

 _chice:_ Me halaga que mi humilde historia sea una de tus favoritas, muchas gracias ^^ y gracias por leer y comentar cada semana, saludos ^^


	17. Capítulo 17: Sentimientos confusos

**AVISOS: Proyecto individual. Actualizaciones: Cada miércoles.**

 **Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solamente los tomo prestados para contar mi historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: Sentimientos confusos**

Ino se había quedado estupefacta. Tenía los ojos como platos y parecía que su mandíbula estaba a punto de desencajarse de lo abierta que tenía la boca. La bomba que le había soltado Naruto la había dejado impresionada, jamás se hubiese imaginado que su compañero guardase un secreto como ése.

\- ¿C-Cómo? - fue lo único que pudo contestar.

\- No me obligues a repetirlo – murmuró Naruto apartando la mirada avergonzado – Es demasiado embarazoso.

La muchacha le observaba aún impactada pero poco a poco comenzaba a reaccionar y a ser capaz de procesar la información recibida.

\- ¡¿De pequeño te gustaba...?! - no pudo terminar la pregunta porque Naruto le había tapado la boca con su mano.

\- No grites, ¿acaso quieres que se entere todo el mundo? - le dijo muy nervioso mientras miraba a su alrededor cerciorándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca que hubiese podido escuchar a la joven.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó tras quitar la mano que aprisionaba su boca – Pero es que... vaya, es demasiado... No sé ni qué decir. ¿Tú, enamorado de... Sasuke? - susurró el nombre del chico como precaución aunque no hubiese nadie cerca.

Naruto suspiró de forma cansada , llevó una de sus manos a su sien y la frotó mientras cerraba los ojos.

\- Eso creo. Era un niño y ya sabes que a esa edad solemos exagerar nuestras emociones – trató de explicarse.

\- Entonces, ¿le amabas o no? - le preguntó desconcertada.

\- Eso es lo que pensaba cuando era pequeño, sentía que estaba enamorado de él pero, ¿qué va a saber un crío sobre ese tipo de amor? - abrió los ojos para mirar a la chica y sonreír de forma melancólica.

Ino le observó preocupada analizando la mirada del otro en silencio.

\- Y, ¿tú crees que lo estabas? - intentó indagar un poco más.

Ino pensaba que el chico frente a ella ocultaba sus verdaderos sentimientos o se negaba a admitirlos, su intuición le decía que Naruto sintió algo más fuerte por Sasuke.

\- Creo que... - hizo una pausa como si estuviese meditándolo – me gustaba mucho – terminó su respuesta con una sonrisa triste - Empecé a cuestionarme qué sentía por él tras escuchar a unas chicas de clase hablar sobre unas historias románticas que leían. Comentaban entre ellas la forma en que se sentían los protagonistas y pensé que algunos de los sentimientos coincidían con la forma en que a veces me sentía al estar cerca de Sasuke, así que llegué a la conclusión de que me gustaba.

\- De acuerdo – fueron las dos palabras que dijo Ino tras notar el dolor escondido en aquella sonrisa - ¿Es por eso por lo que os lleváis tan mal? ¿Te declaraste y te rechazó?

La sonrisa de Naruto se borró momentáneamente pero enseguida volvió a dibujarla como si no hubiese pasado nada. No contestó de inmediato sino que se dedicó a pasear su mirada por los alrededores, parecía que intentaba retrasar todo lo posible su respuesta. Ese hecho no pasó desapercibido por Ino quien observaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

\- Sasuke y yo nos conocemos desde siempre, ya sabes que somos vecinos y nuestros padres son amigos desde hace tiempo – comenzó a narrar sin contestar la pregunta de la adolescente – Estábamos a todas horas juntos, pasábamos todo el tiempo en su casa o en la mía jugando y hablando, éramos inseparables.

El rubio caminó lentamente mientras hablaba hasta llegar a un banco donde se reclinó hacia atrás colocando sus brazos sobre el respaldo y alzando su mirada hacia el cielo despejado. Los ojos de Ino no se apartaron ni un solo segundo del rostro del joven analizando cada una de las expresiones que hacía al hablar. La chica imitó a Naruto y dirigió sus pasos hasta donde él se encontraba sentándose a su lado sin dejar de mirarle.

\- Recuerdo una vez que creía que me había tocado en una clase diferente a la de Sasuke y estuve una semana entera llorando y suplicando a mis padres que hablasen con mi profesora para que me cambiasen a la clase de Sasuke. Estaba desesperado al pensar que estaría un año separado de mi mejor amigo, jamás me había sentido de aquella manera, tan triste, tan solo y tan... vacío.

Conforme iba contando la anécdota, su triste sonrisa fue desapareciendo poco a poco hasta formar una expresión seria en su rostro.

\- Pero, erais vecinos, os seguiríais viendo después de clases o incluso en los recreos – señaló Ino.

\- Ya, pero para mí no era suficiente. No quería separarme de él, quería permanecer a su lado y pensaba que si no estaba con él en clase, encontraría otro mejor amigo y me daría de lado.

De repente, Naruto comenzó a reírse llamando la atención de la chica que no entendía por qué lo hacía, pero se olvidó pronto de ello al quedarse maravillada con su sonrisa. Ino jamás lo había visto reír de aquella manera, siempre solía ser muy escandaloso pero ahora lo hacía con suavidad e irradiando una gran calidez. A diferencia de las sonrisas anteriores, ésta era completamente sincera.

\- Pero no fui el único que exageró con su reacción al enterarse de la noticia – continuó con su relato – el teme también puso el grito en el cielo, amenazó con dejar de ir al colegio si no estábamos juntos y nos encerró en su cuarto para intentar cumplir su amenaza. Por suerte sólo fue un error administrativo así que mi desasosiego desapareció y volví a sentirme feliz de nuevo al saber que no me separaría de él.

Se reclinó hacia delante apoyando sus brazos sobre sus piernas entrelazando sus manos y movió levemente su cabeza de un lado a otro como negando sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Supongo que a pesar de ser un niño sí estaba enamorado – susurró admitiendo al fin lo que sintió por su vecino cuando era un crío.

\- ¿Y ahora? - le cuestionó Ino dejando pasar el hecho de que Naruto no le hubiese contestado a su pregunta.

Naruto se quedó de nuevo unos segundos en silencio sin moverse con su vista fija en sus manos.

\- No siento nada por él – le contestó con seriedad.

Ino entrecerró los ojos ofendida para después levantar una ceja en señal de incredulidad.

\- Ahora dímelo mirándome a los ojos y te creeré – le retó la joven.

El rubio levantó su cabeza enfocando su mirada en la de la chica y abrió la boca para repetirle las palabras que acababa de pronunciar pero de su garganta no salió sonido alguno. La adolescente resopló y se reclinó hacia atrás apoyando su espalda en el banco.

\- Eso pensaba – comentó Ino – No sé qué es lo que sientes ahora por Sasuke e incluso puede que ni tú mismo lo sepas pero lo que sí sé es que, mínimo, te atrae. Ya me has admitido que has disfrutado con sus besos – le recordó.

Al no recibir ninguna respuesta, miró a su acompañante y vio que había vuelto a centrar sus ojos en sus manos entrelazadas mientras fruncía la boca.

\- Naruto – le llamó con suavidad – te aconsejo que aclares tus sentimientos.

 _''Antes de que alguien más salga herido. Tampoco estoy segura de los sentimientos de Sasuke pero parece que algo debe sentir para que me mirase con tanto odio y se comporte de esa forma con Naruto''_ , añadió mentalmente.

\- Será mejor que me vaya – dijo la chica levantándose para marcharse de allí.

\- Espera – la detuvo atrapando su muñeca antes de que se alejase más.

Ino se giró hacia él sin soltarse esperando a que Naruto hablase.

\- ¿Seguiremos siendo amigos? - le preguntó cabizbajo.

La adolescente se quedó unos segundos en silencio mirando el cabello rubio del chico y después dirigió su vista hacia la varonil mano que aún sostenía su muñeca con un poco de fuerza notando un ligero temblor por parte de Naruto. A pesar de su enfado, Ino no pudo evitar conmoverse al verle en aquel estado, parecía temeroso y afligido.

\- Sí – contestó al final sintiendo que la presión sobre su muñeca disminuyó al instante – pero aún sigo molesta y puede que tarde un poco en asimilar todo esto.

Naruto sintió como si le hubiesen quitado un peso de encima al saber que Ino seguiría siendo su amiga aunque entendía que al principio habría algo de incomodidad entre ellos pero no le importaba. No quería perder a su amiga así que le concedería todo el tiempo que ella necesitase para que su enfado desapareciera.

 _''Supongo que a mí también me vendrá bien un tiempo para reflexionar después de estos días de locos''_ , pensó el rubio.

\- Lo entiendo – dijo soltándola y poniéndose de pie– pero me alegro de que a pesar de todo aceptes seguir siendo mi amiga – añadió mirándola a los ojos.

Ino asintió con la cabeza y se dio media vuelta para irse a su casa. Naruto se quedó quieto observando cómo la chica se marchaba hasta que desapareció de su vista. Tras varios minutos en la misma posición, decidió que era hora de volver a su casa también.

Por el camino no dejó de darle vueltas a todo lo que había pasado ese día, lo ocurrido con Sasuke en la azotea, la culpa que sintió por dejarse llevar y por haber disfrutado más con Sasuke que con la que era su chica tan sólo hacía unas horas atrás, su confesión y posterior charla con Ino y, por último, la nostalgia que había sentido con los recuerdos de su infancia. Sus pies se detuvieron cuando estuvo frente a la casa de Sasuke y dirigió su mirada hacia ella. Se preguntó por qué su vecino actuaba de aquella manera, no entendía por qué de repente le hacía esas cosas pero lo que sí tenía claro era que no le gustaba las sensaciones que despertaban sus acercamientos.

 _''Seguro que ese idiota está tan tranquilo riéndose de mis reacciones a sus estúpidas bromas y mientras tanto yo estoy aquí con un horrible dolor de cabeza''_ , pensó malhumorado.

\- Por tu culpa he roto con una chica estupenda, imbécil – refunfuñó reanudando su camino hasta su hogar.

Tras unos pocos pasos más, llegó a su casa pero antes de entrar, se subió el cuello de su chaqueta para ocultar el chupetón de su cuello. A pesar de que sus padres sabían que salía con una chica, no quería que le vieran esa marca, era demasiado vergonzoso y más porque no se lo había hecho ella sino el que fue su mejor amigo. Por suerte, cuando ingresó por la entrada y saludó, nadie le respondió, lo que significaba que sus padres no estaban en casa. Se relajó al instante y fue directo a la cocina para comer. Allí vio una nota de su padre en la que le avisaba que había tenido que acercarse al hospital a llevarle algo que Kushina necesitaba. Dejó la nota en su sitio con una sonrisa en su boca y se dispuso a comer.

El resto de tarde y parte de la noche estuvo encerrado en su habitación intentando distraerse para no deprimirse por su ruptura con Ino y para que su mente no volara hasta el momento en el que Sasuke le había succionado el cuello y había restregado su entrepierna contra la suya propia. Sintió que su miembro se movía dentro de su pantalón al recordar la dureza de Sasuke y resopló frustrado soltando el mando de la consola y mirando el bulto que se había formado en sus pantalones.

 _''Joder, esto es una puta mierda. ¿Por qué tuvo Kakashi que atarnos como castigo? Es su culpa, nada de esto hubiese pasado si no nos obligase a llevar esa estúpida cuerda. Esta locura comenzó en el momento en que nos ató''_ , pensó cabreado.

Necesitaba un culpable por su situación actual, necesitaba pagar su frustración y enfado con alguien y el elegido fue su director.

 _''Aunque el bastardo también tiene la culpa. ¿Quién cojones le ha dado permiso para tocarme a su antojo cambiando los términos de nuestra relación? Nos odiamos o eso se suponía y así deberíamos haber seguido hasta que entrásemos en la universidad y cada uno siguiese su camino olvidando al otro''_ , se desahogó mentalmente mientras cogía una almohada y la pegaba en su cara para ahogar el grito de frustración que soltó.

Cuando se libró de aquel malestar que había en su interior, soltó la almohada a un lado de su cama y bajó su mirada hasta su entrepierna aún despierta.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hago contigo? - suspiró cansado.

Estaba tan excitado que hasta su miembro sufría por estar encerrado en un espacio tan estrecho. Sopesó la posibilidad de tratar de pensar en cosas desagradables para bajar su excitación pero estaba seguro que no funcionaría, luego pensó en darse una ducha de agua fría pero era invierno y no quería coger una pulmonía, así que la única posibilidad que le quedaba era ayudarse manualmente.

Se levantó resignado para echar el cerrojo de su puerta ya que sus padres habían vuelto por la tarde y no le apetecía que le pillasen con las manos en la masa. Se quitó los pantalones y su ropa interior sintiendo un gran alivio cuando su miembro fue libre y colocó una caja de pañuelos en la mesita antes de volver a su cama.

 _''No pienses en Sasuke, no pienses en Sasuke, no pienses en Sasuke''_ , se repetía una y otra vez mientras llevaba sus manos a su longitud.

Se imaginó a Ino como en las fotos que le había mandado varias noches antes pero pronto la borró de su mente cuando una pequeña punzada le atravesó el pecho. Habían roto hacía unas horas y, aunque no fuese nada serio y no estuviesen enamorados, le dolía.

\- Además no me parece correcto pensar en ella para darme placer después de lo que le he hecho – murmuró para sí mismo – Pensaré en alguna otra.

El cuerpo desnudo de una de sus actrices porno preferidas con sus grandes y redondos pechos acudió a su mente y cerró los ojos imaginando que eran sus manos las que se cernían en torno a su pene masajeándolo. Pero conforme más placer se daba, los pechos de la chica iban reduciéndose hasta quedar en un tonificado torso níveo y las delicadas manos se transformaron en unas grandes y varoniles haciendo que se excitase aún más.

Sin darse cuenta de que el objeto de su fantasía había cambiado, Naruto aumentó la velocidad del movimiento de sus manos cada vez más extasiado por el placer. Intentaba reprimir sus gemidos para que sus padres no le escuchasen pero era una tarea casi imposible por lo que tuvo que morder su muñeca para ahogar sus jadeos. El rubio sentía que le quedaba poco para llegar al orgasmo así que siguió masajeando su miembro aumentando la velocidad y moviendo sus caderas para ayudar a intensificar el placer. Después de subir y bajar su mano unas pocas veces más, se corrió en ella cuando el rostro de Sasuke, sonriéndole con autosuficiencia, apareció en sus pensamientos.

Tras liberar todo el semen que tenía en su interior y relajarse, Naruto se percató de lo que acababa de hacer y un intenso sonrojo cubrió su cara. Llevó la mano que aún tenía entre sus dientes hasta su rostro tapándolo avergonzado.

\- Mierda – murmuró – Menos mal que no lo veré en todo el fin de semana – se animaba sin saber que su deseo no se iba a cumplir.

* * *

 **Respuestas a comentarios anónimos:**

 _anavaldenegro:_ Pues ya has leído la explicación de Naruto xD Sobre si Ino ayudará en la relación ya se verá xD todavía no se han juntado estos dos así que mucho tampoco podría ayudar, pero tampoco parece que vaya a hacerlo, necesita tiempo para dejar de estar enfadada. Intento que Naruto y Sasuke tengan más o menos sus personalidades del manga pero también hay que tener en cuenta el contexto de esta historia y del manga, así que en ciertos momentos pueden reaccionar de manera diferente a como lo harían en el manga. Fullbuster va mucho más adelantada que yo en su tomo xDDD Ahora estamos escribiendo tres conjuntos a la vez así que entre eso y el vídeo, apenas he escrito un par de líneas de mi segundo ones-shot, espero poder meterle caña pronto xD Me alegro de que estés mucho mejor, espero que en una semana hayas mejorado aún más ^^ Creo que ya te he contestado a todo así que... gracias por leer cada semana, por apoyarme con la historia y dejarme siempre un comentario ^^ Abrazos.

 _chice:_ Me alegra que te gustase el capítulo. Itachi interrumpió a Sasuke en el mejor momento quitándole las ganas de continuar xDD Gracias por leer y comentar, saludos ^^


	18. Preludio de una noche interminable

**AVISOS: Proyecto individual. Actualizaciones: cada miércoles.**

 **Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solamente los tomo prestados para contar mi historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: Preludio de una noche interminable**

A Naruto le costó conciliar el sueño la noche anterior pero por suerte era sábado y no tenía clases, así que aprovecharía para levantarse tarde y recuperar el sueño perdido. Cerca del mediodía, unos suaves golpes sonaron en su puerta pero Naruto ni se inmutó ante el sonido, siguió durmiendo plácidamente como si no hubiese ocurrido nada. Pasaron varios segundos de silencio en los que la persona al otro lado de la puerta estuvo esperando una respuesta por parte del rubio la cual no llegó.

\- Naruto – llamó Minato tras volver a golpear la puerta con un poco más de fuerza.

El rubio menor estaba tumbado bocabajo con la cabeza escondida bajo la almohada y al escuchar a su padre llamarle, movió su mano con lentitud hasta alcanzar la almohada y apartarla. Soltó un gruñido de queja, que fue ahogado por el colchón, por haber sido despertado mientras giraba su cabeza hacia la dirección donde estaba la puerta muy lentamente con los ojos aún cerrados.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó en un murmullo casi inaudible con la voz ronca.

Minato sólo pudo escucharle porque pegó su oreja a la puerta. Supuso que si le contestaba, aún sería incapaz de hablar con normalidad hasta que no se desperezase.

\- La comida está hecha. Será mejor que te levantes ya si no quieres que se te enfríe – le informó su padre, quien esperó a sentir algún ruido al otro lado de la puerta que le indicase que su hijo le había escuchado y se había levantado.

Dentro del dormitorio, Naruto había oído a su padre y fue levantándose lentamente aún medio dormido y con los ojos cerrados. Parecía que su cerebro había recibido y procesado la información ordenándole a su cuerpo que se moviese, aunque lo hacía como un autómata. Daba la impresión de que su cerebro no le había ordenado aún que se despertase por completo. Sus pasos le llevaron hasta su puerta y la abrió. Estuvo a punto de chocarse con su padre si éste no llega a apartarse.

\- Esperaré a que bajes para que comamos los dos juntos así que no tardes mucho – le comentó al verle dirigirse al cuarto de baño y suponer que Naruto se daría una ducha para terminar de despejarse.

Pero al rubio no le hizo falta llegar hasta la ducha para despertase del todo. Tras cerrar la puerta del baño con cerrojo y dirigirse hacia el inodoro para vaciar su vejiga, pasó frente al espejo que había sobre el lavabo y vio por el rabillo del ojo su reflejo. Tardó unos segundos en abrir los ojos de par en par asustado y dar unos pasos hacia atrás para confirmar lo que acababa de ver.

La somnolencia que tenía hacía tan sólo unos segundos atrás desapareció al instante y Naruto entró en pánico cuando vio que, efectivamente, su mente no le había pasado ninguna mala jugada y en su cuello se podía apreciar una gran marca morada.

\- Joder, joder, joder – repetía una y otra vez preso del pánico mientras se llevaba una de sus manos tapando el chupetón.

Al estar semiinconsciente debido al sueño que tenía aún, se le había olvidado por completo el chupetón que Sasuke le había hecho y que Ino había ayudado a empeorar, por eso salió de su cuarto sin tratar de ocultarlo para que su padre no lo viera.

\- Espero que no lo haya visto – imploraba el rubio – No creo que papá reaccionase mal pero si se lo cuenta a mamá...

En el espejo se veía reflejado su rostro lleno de terror, no quería ni imaginarse lo que le pasaría si su madre se enterase que tenía un enorme chupetón en su cuello. Tembló de forma involuntaria cuando un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al pensar en el rostro endemoniado que ponía su madre cuando se enfadaba.

 _''Mamá no se puede enterar si quiero seguir vivo. Intentaré sonsacarle de forma disimulada a papá si lo ha visto'_ ', pensó mientras volvía a girarse para ir hacia el inodoro.

Tras dejar su vejiga vacía, se quitó el pijama que llevaba y se metió en la ducha. Al finalizar, cogió un albornoz para protegerse del frío y para tapar la marca de su cuello. Aunque su padre debía estar abajo, no quería correr el riesgo de que le descubriese, así que se dirigió raudo hacia su cuarto para vestirse. Una vez dentro, echó el cerrojo y se dispuso a ponerse algo de ropa encima. Sacó de su armario ropa interior limpia, una camiseta de manga larga, unos vaqueros y una sudadera.

Cuando estuvo listo, se subió la cremallera de la sudadera hasta arriba del todo cubriéndose así el cuello y salió al pasillo para bajar las escaleras hasta la cocina. Entró por la estancia y vio a su padre sentado frente a su plato esperándole mientras veía la tele. Naruto carraspeó para hacer notar su presencia y se sentó al lado de Minato mientras le sonreía un poco nervioso. Su padre lo miró curioso fijándose en su sudadera y sonrió de forma comprensiva cuando intuyó por qué su hijo estaba así de nervioso.

\- No te preocupes, tienes novia y es algo normal en esta edad, pero intentad ser un poco más discretos – soltó de forma casual Minato consiguiendo sacar un fuerte sonrojo a su hijo.

\- Y-Yo no... - balbuceaba Naruto por la vergüenza.

Su plan acababa de irse al traste, no había podido poner en marcha ninguna de las estrategias que había pensado en el corto período de tiempo que había tenido desde que empezó a ducharse hasta ahora. Su padre con sólo mirarle había descubierto sus intenciones y había aclarado sus dudas de manera muy directa.

\- No se lo digas a mamá, no quiero morir joven – _''y virgen''_ , añadió en su mente.

El rubio mayor puso una expresión que indicaba que no estaba muy convencido de que fuese buena idea.

\- Sabes que no tengo secretos con tu madre, hablamos de todo y nos contamos todas nuestras cosas – le dijo Minato.

\- Pero esto no es algo relacionado con vuestra relación, es algo mío – trataba de convencerlo para que accediese a guardarle el secreto – Por favor – suplicó con una expresión tan preocupada y angustiada que Minato no tuvo más remedio que acabar aceptando.

\- Está bien, pero será mejor que escondas mejor ese chupetón cuando vayamos esta noche a cenar a casa de los Uchiha con tu madre, no querrás que se entere de algo como eso delante de los vecinos, ¿no?

\- Espera... ¡¿qué?! - preguntó muy alterado cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir su padre - ¿Qué has dicho?

El adulto lo miró desconcertado por la extraña actitud del menor, no entendía por qué de repente se había alterado de aquella forma.

\- Que será mejor que te escondas...

\- No, eso no – le interrumpió - ¿Qué es eso de la cena con los Uchiha?

\- ¿Acaso no te acuerdas? Tu madre ya nos avisó que esta noche cenaríamos allí. Hacía tiempo que no nos reuníamos y esta noche Mikoto y Kushina tenían la noche libre así que decidieron que nuestras familias pasaran juntas un rato agradable.

Naruto se había quedado petrificado con la noticia, no recordaba que su madre le hubiese dicho algo como aquello porque si lo hubiese hecho, se habría negado en redondo. Su vista se enfocó en su padre cuando le escuchó resoplar.

\- Ya me imaginé que no estabas escuchando a tu madre cuando lo dijo, estabas más pendiente de tu móvil que de lo que ella decía – le explicó su teoría y Naruto pensó que seguramente habría sido así y se arrepintió de no haber hecho caso a su madre cuando estaba dando la noticia.

\- No voy a ir – le comunicó muy serio pensando que no podía ver a Sasuke después de todo lo ocurrido el día anterior. Él creía que se libraría de su presencia durante el fin de semana y estaría tranquilo hasta el lunes.

\- Naruto, tienes que ir, ya avisamos que iríamos los tres y te estarán esperando, ahora no puedes ausentarte de repente, es de mala educación.

\- Pues os inventáis una excusa – dijo nervioso – Podéis decir que no me encuentro bien, que me he resfriado. Sabes que no me llevo bien con Sasuke.

\- No vamos a mentir, irás y te comportarás, no buscarás pelea con Sasuke, ¿entendido? - le ordenó Minato con seriedad.

\- Pero, papá... - se quejó Naruto. Quería librarse de ir, no podría enfrentar a su vecino después de haberse masturbado pensando en él.

\- No hay peros que valga – Minato observó a su hijo serio pero al ver su mirada preocupada, se compadeció un poco de él y rebajó su duro tono de voz – Tu madre está muy ilusionada por volver a estar todos juntos, ¿acaso no quieres que se lo pase bien y verla disfrutar olvidándose de los duros casos en los que tiene que trabajar? - le preguntó dando en uno de los puntos débiles de Naruto.

El adolescente adoraba a sus padres y haría todo lo que fuera por ellos, sólo quería verles sonreír de felicidad. Sabía que su padre se estaba aprovechando de ello haciéndole chantaje emocional pero, aún así, acabó aceptando resignado.

 _''Puede que sea una buena oportunidad para hacerme con el móvil de Sasuke y borrar mi vídeo''_ , intentó darse ánimos y ver el lado positivo de todo aquello.

Unas horas más tarde en casa de los Uchiha, Sasuke estaba en su cuarto leyendo en su dormitorio aunque su mente estaba bastante lejos del libro que tenía entre sus manos. No paraba de darle vueltas a su comportamiento de los últimos días, sobre todo cuando perdía los estribos por culpa de su hermano o Suigetsu, aunque ahora no dejaba de pensar en lo que había hecho el día anterior. No supo por qué le había irritado ver a Naruto intentando besar a Ino pero no quiso que la chica probase sus labios y por eso sacó al rubio a rastras antes de que se besasen.

Sintió un malestar durante todo el trayecto hasta que su vecino soltó lo de las chicas que iban a visitarlo. Una sensación de satisfacción le recorrió su interior al saber que Naruto había estado pendiente de él y no pudo evitar acercarse a él, tuvo la necesidad urgente de sentirle. Aún podía recordar el sabor de su piel y el placer que sintió al rozar su excitada entrepierna contra la de Naruto y ésta comenzó a endurecerse también. Debía admitir que se sintió dichoso por conseguir esa reacción por parte del rubio, por saber que se excitaba con él, con sus caricias y sus besos.

 _''Supongo que el dobe me atrae físicamente''_ , meditó con sus ojos aún pegados en la misma línea del libro.

Unos golpes en su puerta le sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Sasuke cerró el libro y lo dejó encima de la cama mientras se levantaba para abrir la puerta. Se encontró con el sonriente rostro de su hermano al otro lado y a Sasuke no le gustó nada aquella expresión de felicidad. Itachi le apartó para adentrarse en su habitación sin permiso y el moreno menor le miró irritado.

\- Adelante, pasa cuando quieras – le soltó con sarcasmo.

\- Oh, gracias, eso haré, tonto hermanito, eres muy amable – le respondió con diversión y Sasuke no pudo evitar rodar los ojos con fastidio.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - le preguntó cruzándose de brazos y mirándole con sospecha al darse cuenta de que Itachi no dejaba de fisgar de forma mal disimulada la estancia.

\- Sólo venía a recordarte que esta noche debes comportarte cuando vengan los vecinos a cenar – le contestó sin dejar de escudriñar el dormitorio.

\- ¿Y por qué no iba a comportarme? Siempre lo hago cada vez que estamos con Kushina y Minato.

\- Pero esta noche también vendrá Naruto – le informó su hermano mayor - Kushina se lo confirmó a mamá.

Sasuke se sorprendió al escuchar aquello apartando sus brazos de su pecho y dejándolos caer con lentitud. Rápidamente se le formó una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro al imaginarse las distintas formas en las que podría molestar al rubio durante la cena y pensó que se iba a divertir mucho. Aquella sonrisa llamó la atención de Itachi, quien le lanzó una mirada de advertencia al menor.

\- Ni se te ocurra empezar a molestar a Naruto o a pelear con él. Mamá está muy feliz por conseguir que nos reunamos todos de nuevo y si la lías, ten por seguro que papá y mamá se cabrearán y añadirán más años de sentencia a tu actual condena – le avisó recordándole el castigo que le impuso su padre hacía unos días atrás.

\- Por supuesto que no voy a hacer nada, ¿qué te crees que soy? ¿Un crío? – le respondió Sasuke aparentando estar ofendido.

\- El que avisa no es traidor – le dijo mirándole escéptico - sólo te advierto del peligro que corres si esta noche provocas a Naruto y fastidiáis la cena.

 _''No sabes bien de qué forma voy a provocar a ese usuratonkachi''_ , pensó divertido sin borrar su sonrisa lo que no pasó desapercibido para Itachi. Éste suspiró cansado y se acercó a Sasuke estrechándole con fuerza entre sus brazos.

\- No sabes lo mucho que te echaré de menos cuando papá te mate por estropear la velada – le dijo con lágrimas de cocodrilo mientras bajaba sus manos hasta llegar a los bolsillos laterales del pantalón del menor.

\- ¡Lo sabía! - le gritó Sasuke enfadado deteniendo las manos de su hermano y empujándolo para apartarlo de él – Sabía que lo de la cena era una excusa, sólo has venido para intentar robarme el teléfono.

\- Oh, vamos ya, Sasu-chan, sólo es un número de teléfono. ¿Qué más te dará que quede con Serpiente y juegue con su pitón? ¿Y si es el amor de mi vida? ¿Acaso no quieres que sea feliz? - le preguntó con ojos de pena pero Sasuke no se creyó su actuación y lo miró irritado – Podemos compartirlo si tú también quieres jugar con su pitón – le sugirió al ver que su estrategia no había funcionado.

Aquello enfadó más al adolescente quien agarró a Itachi del brazo y comenzó a empujarlo hasta echarlo de su dormitorio. Cuando consiguió quedarse solo de nuevo, dio un portazo y puso el pestillo para evitar que su hermano volviera a entrar. Como se imaginó, Itachi giró el pomo en un vano intento por colarse de nuevo en el interior pero al darse cuenta de que la puerta estaba cerrada desde dentro, desistió y se marchó de allí no sin antes pedirle a Sasuke que al menos le pasara el vídeo para sus noches de soledad. El menor se sentó en su cama ignorándolo y cogiendo de nuevo el libro que había dejado ahí y se dispuso a reanudar su lectura para tratar de apaciguar su ira y no apalear al pervertido de su hermano.

La noche llegó y con ello la hora de la cena en casa de los Uchiha. Naruto bajó con paso lento los peldaños de las escaleras mientras se lamentaba mentalmente por su mala suerte.

\- Naru, no pongas esa cara, ni que fuera el fin del mundo – le regañó Kushina al ver el aura depresiva que le rodeaba – Tan sólo es una cena, así que alegra esa cara, no quiero que Mikoto y su familia se ofendan por pensar que no te caen bien.

\- Para mí sí es el fin del mundo – murmuró el rubio sin darse cuenta.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? - le preguntó su madre enfadada y Naruto dio un respingo asustado.

\- Nada, nada, que estás muy guapa – disimuló sonriendo mientras sentía un sudor frío caerle por la frente al ver la amenazadora mirada de su progenitora.

\- Venga, será mejor que nos marchemos ya – intervino Minato salvando a su hijo – Ya deben estar esperándonos.

Dicho esto, cogieron sus abrigos y tras apagar las luces, salieron de su casa cerrando con llave. Cruzaron la calle hasta llegar a la casa de los Uchiha y tocaron al timbre. A los pocos segundos, Mikoto les abrió la puerta muy feliz y les invitó a pasar dejando sus abrigos colgados en el perchero de la entrada. La siguieron hasta el salón donde estaba el resto de su familia y los presentes se pusieron de pie para saludarles.

Naruto se llevó de forma inconsciente su mano hacia el cuello del jersey negro que llevaba y que ocultaba su chupetón. Sasuke lo miró al principio extrañado por su rara reacción pero pronto una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios al imaginarse por qué había hecho eso y se sintió increíblemente orgulloso y satisfecho por haber marcado al Uzumaki como de su propiedad, consiguiendo que Naruto sintiera un escalofrío al verle sonreír de aquella manera.

 _''Creo que va a ser una noche infernal''_ , pensó Naruto desanimado y nervioso.

* * *

 **Respuestas a comentarios anónimos:**

 _anavaldenegro:_ Naruto se sinceró bastante e Ino se comportó con mucha calma y madurez, ella necesita un poco de tiempo para procesar todo pero seguirá siendo amiga de Naruto. Es normal que dé un poco de pena, su relación ha terminado y sospecha que Naruto siente algo más fuerte por Sasuke de lo que quiere admitir, le tiene que doler que el chico que le gusta o atrae, siente algo por otra persona. Ya llegará el momento de la explicación y se sabrá quiénes son esas chicas que van a casa de Sasuke y si eso tiene que ver con que se alejaran xD Sí habrá lemon pero no ocurrirá pronto, aún tienen mucho camino que recorrer estos dos xD Me alegra oír, bueno en este caso leer, que estoy consiguiendo que sus personalidades se mantengan o sean lo más parecidas a las del manga y también que te sorprendo aunque debo decepcionarte y decirte que no habrá unicornios vomitando arcoíris xDD. A ver si saco un poco de tiempo esta semana para ponerme con el siguiente one-shot a la vez que escribo otro capítulo más del vídeo. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te encuentras mejor? Espero que sí ^^ Bueno, espero que hayas disfrutado del nuevo capítulo aunque sea un poco de transición o relleno xD pero estos capítulos también son necesarios para que la historia tenga un ritmo lo más realista posible. Gracias por leer y comentar cada semana, abrazos ^^

 _LilyVongola:_ No te preocupes si no has podido comentar, yo soy feliz sabiendo que disfrutas de mi historia ^^ Ya se sabrá la razón por la que se separaron, no puedo dar pistas :p tendréis que ir suponiendo hasta que se sepa lo que pasó entre ellos. Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta de ese detalle, de que Sasuke no parece tener ni idea de por qué se separaron xD Espero sorprenderos cuando descubráis lo que pasó, no sé si será para bien o para mal pero creo que os sorprenderéis xDD. Gracias por leer y comentar, abrazos y que te vaya bien en las clases ^^


	19. Capítulo 19: Cena familiar

**AVISOS: Proyecto individual. Actualización: Cada miércoles.**

 **Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solamente los tomo prestados para contar mi historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19: Cena familiar**

Los adultos siguieron saludándose y hablando entre ellos sin percatarse de las diferentes reacciones que tuvieron sus adolescentes hijos al verse. Sasuke seguía mirando a Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa mientras el rubio había dejado caer su brazo al darse cuenta de que se había delatado a sí mismo y ahora observaba al menor de los Uchiha con desconfianza y un poco nervioso. Tras unos segundos, Naruto sintió que alguien se había acercado hasta él y notaba su presencia a su lado sacándole de aquella tensa batalla de miradas que mantenía con Sasuke. Levantó su cabeza para observar el sonriente rostro del primogénito de los Uchiha.

\- Hola, Naruto – le saludó Itachi – Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos. ¿Qué tal estás?

\- Bien – fue su breve respuesta – Y, ¿tú? - añadió tras unos segundos de silencio en los que pensó que no debía ser descortés y tenía que preguntarle lo mismo.

\- La universidad va bien y en mi tiempo libre me gusta dedicarme a mi pasatiempo favorito – le contestó sin borrar su sonrisa.

\- ¿Cuál es tu pasatiempo favorito? - le cuestionó Naruto curioso al ver que Itachi no iba a añadir nada más.

Sasuke observaba la interacción entre Itachi y Naruto con recelo, tenía ganas de apartar al rubio del pervertido de su hermano pero se contuvo porque sabía que iba a ser sospechoso si hiciese algo como aquello. Su atención se centró en su hermano mayor cuando escuchó su respuesta.

\- Molestar a mi tonto hermanito – respondió Itachi acercándose a Sasuke mientras ensanchaba la sonrisa de su boca y revolvía el pelo de su hermano.

El joven miró con mala cara a Itachi y apartó su mano sin ningún tipo de delicadeza.

\- Imbécil – le insultó a la vez que se peinaba su pelo con sus manos, tratando de arreglar su peinado.

\- Yo también te quiero, Sasu-chan.

Itachi atrapó a Sasuke entre sus brazos y acercó sus labios a la mejilla de su hermano pequeño con la intención de plantarle un beso pero el adolescente se revolvía mientras empujaba la cara de Itachi para evitar que sus labios hicieran contacto con su piel. Naruto veía perplejo la escena ante él pero su mirada cambió a una divertida y comenzó a reírse llamando la atención de ambos hermanos. La actitud de Itachi había conseguido que Naruto se relajase y desapareciera su nerviosismo.

\- Itachi, había olvidado lo divertido que eras – le comentó entre risas mientras el susodicho lo miraba feliz y Sasuke los observaba molesto.

De repente, los dos hermanos se separaron soltando un quejido cuando sintieron un par de collejas en sus nucas. Se giraron protestando por el golpe cuando se toparon con la amenazante mirada de su madre.

\- Dejad de hacer el payaso y comportaos – les regañó y ambos asintieron asustados. Cuando Mikoto se ponía seria daba miedo – Vayamos al comedor, la cena ya está lista – se dirigió a sus invitados con una sonrisa y salió del salón indicándoles el camino a seguir pese a que no era la primera vez que la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki había estado en aquella casa.

Naruto salió detrás de sus padres, quienes habían seguido a Mikoto y a Fugaku, y dejó a Sasuke e Itachi solos en el salón. A los pocos segundos, los hermanos emprendieron su camino hacia el comedor. Ambos entraron por la puerta casi al mismo tiempo, justo para ver cómo los demás se sentaban alrededor de la mesa. Fugaku presidía la mesa mientras que su esposa, Kushina y Minato tomaron asiento en unos de los laterales dejando así a Naruto en el lado opuesto. El rubio había decidido sentarse en un extremo dejando dos sillas vacías entre su sitio y la silla donde estaba Fugaku.

Sasuke se quedó unos segundos analizando a su compañero rubio, segundos que Itachi aprovechó para acercarse a la silla vacía al lado de Naruto pero, antes de que alcanzase su objetivo, Sasuke se adelantó y se sentó en ella dedicándola una sonrisa de triunfo a su hermano mayor. Itachi le miró confuso por un momento para después mirarle con molestia al imaginarse que Sasuke querría incordiar a Naruto durante la cena.

\- Recuerda lo que te dije, no la líes. Esta cena es importante para mamá – le advirtió Itachi en un susurro mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermano.

Sasuke no le replicó, se limitó a poner una mueca de ofensa en su rostro como si aquel comentario fuese una grave injuria contra su persona.

\- Espero que os guste lo que he preparado para cenar, he estado gran parte de la tarde cocinando así que espero que haya merecido la pena – dijo Mikoto levantándose de su asiento mientras tomaba una copa con vino y la alzaba para brindar sonriendo a Kushina y a Minato – Por la familia.

\- Por la familia – repitieron todos imitando el gesto de la señora Uchiha excepto los dos adolescentes, quienes solamente alzaron sus vasos llenos de agua sin pronunciar ni una palabra.

\- Bien, empecemos a comer – dio por iniciada la velada Mikoto mientras volvía a sentarse en su silla.

Todos comenzaron a servirse comida en sus platos, estaban deseando hincarle el diente a toda esa estupenda comida. Naruto fue a tomar el cucharón para servirse un poco de sopa pero Sasuke le interceptó antes de hacerlo colocando su mano sobre la de Naruto. Éste le miró molesto pero se inquietó cuando sintió el meñique del moreno acariciar la tostada piel de su mano con suavidad, dibujando círculos sobre ella. Sasuke le miró entretenido levantando un lado de la comisura de sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa divertida. Se quedaron unos instantes en aquella posición pero un carraspeo por parte de Itachi los sacó de aquel estado.

\- Los demás también queremos tomar sopa – comentó el mayor con un tono de advertencia dirigido a su hermano.

Sasuke apartó la mirada de Naruto y observó que todos les contemplaban confusos y en alerta pensando que los chicos iban a comenzar a pelearse. Pero sus pronósticos no se cumplieron pues Sasuke retiró su mano de la del rubio y dejó que se sirviera su ración de comida sin mediar palabra.

 _''Debo ser más discreto si no quiero volver a atraer la atención de los demás sobre nosotros''_ , reflexionó Sasuke sirviéndose otro de los manjares que había cocinado su madre.

Mientras Kushina y Minato felicitaban a la cocinera por aquella deliciosa comida, Itachi aprovechó para aproximarse a su hermano y hablarle en susurros.

\- ¿A qué ha venido eso? - le preguntó desconfiado.

\- No sé a lo que te refieres – le contestó haciéndose el desentendido mientras comía con tranquilidad.

\- Ya, y yo nací ayer – le soltó sarcástico – No te hagas el tonto, sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo. He visto cómo rozabas la mano de Naruto con tu dedo y parecía que lo disfrutabas. ¿Me he perdido algo? - le preguntó analizando la actitud de su hermano - ¿Acaso te gusta?

Sasuke casi se atraganta con un trozo de carne al escuchar a su hermano decir aquello. Tosió con fuerza e Itachi acudió en su ayuda dándole unos golpes en la espalda hasta que se le pasó. El adolescente tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas por el esfuerzo que hizo para no ahogarse.

\- Cariño, ¿estás bien? - le preguntó su madre preocupada y él asintió con la cabeza – Bebe un poco de agua – le aconsejó mientras le llenaba su vaso hasta arriba y se lo pasaba

Su hijo pequeño le obedeció, cogió el vaso y se bebió todo el contenido que había en él, siendo observado por todos con preocupación.

\- Es un niño pequeño, si no le parto los filetes en trozos muy pequeños, es incapaz de masticarlos bien y tragárselos – se burló Itachi tratando de aligerar el ambiente y que la noche no se arruinase.

Y lo consiguió ya que los adultos comenzaron a reírse de forma animada, incluso Naruto se unió a las risas. Sasuke miró a su hermano con enojo tras dejar su vaso vacío sobre la mesa por avergonzarle de aquella manera delante de Naruto aunque eso no se lo diría.

\- Idiota – le insultó Sasuke entre dientes para que sus padres no se enterasen pero sólo consiguió que Itachi le mirara con diversión.

El mayor iba a seguir con su interrogatorio ya que los adultos estaban charlando entre ellos pero Kushina le preguntó por sus estudios deteniendo su plan y tuvo que responderle. Sasuke suspiró aliviado al librarse de las preguntas de su hermano y siguió comiendo con tranquilidad mirando de vez en cuando a su rubio acompañante.

Los adultos continuaron con sus amenas conversaciones mientras se iban terminando toda la comida que había sobre la mesa sin prestar atención a los dos adolescentes. Naruto intentaba cenar con tranquilidad ignorando la intensa mirada del moreno que estaba a su lado, mientras que éste no apartaba sus ojos de él y se dedicaba a colocar su mano en la rodilla del otro chico por debajo de la mesa haciéndole saltar en su asiento cada vez que lo hacía. La mano del moreno sobre aquella parte de su cuerpo ponía nervioso a Naruto, sobre todo cuando Sasuke la subía acariciando su muslo aunque el rubio la apartaba con disimulo pero con fuerza antes de que subiese demasiado.

Cuando llegó el momento de tomar el postre, a Sasuke se le ocurrió una idea para molestar y desquiciar aún más a su compañero de clase. Se inclinó ligeramente sobre él con disimulo y le habló cerca de su oído.

\- ¿Acaso no querías que disfrutara viendo el fruto del arduo trabajo que mis labios y mi lengua hicieron sobre tu cuello? Eres un chico malo, usuratonkashi – le susurró de forma juguetona.

Naruto se estremeció tanto por el tono empleado por Sasuke como por su cálido aliento sobre su piel. Su cercanía le alteraba, demasiado para su gusto y en especial en cierta zona sensible de su cuerpo al recordar sus labios sobre su piel. Se concentró para que su entrepierna no reaccionase más de lo que había reaccionado y terminase de ponerse dura. No quería que se le formase un bulto en su pantalón.

Sasuke se percató del estado alterado en que había dejado al rubio pero continuó con la segunda parte de su plan. El moreno tiró con disimulo su cuchara hacia donde estaba Naruto, agachándose y metiéndose bajo el mantel, que lo cubrió de la vista de los demás excepto del rubio. Éste se puso muy nervioso cuando vio el rostro de Sasuke entre sus piernas sonriéndole de forma traviesa y su mano viajaba hacia arriba en dirección a su entrepierna. Aquello no ayudaba para nada en su esfuerzo de no excitarse.

Se puso de pie con tanta fuerza y rapidez para alejarse del moreno que volcó la silla en la que había estado sentado llamando la atención de todos los presentes, quienes se quedaron en silencio mirándole preocupados. Sasuke, aún debajo de la mesa, ensanchó su sonrisa al haber tenido éxito con su idea, aunque no esperaba que Naruto se apartase tan rápido de él. Salió con su cuchara en la mano y su familia le miró con recelo.

\- ¿Estás bien, Naru? - le preguntó Kushina preocupada.

\- Sí, no te preocupes, mamá – le contestó observando cómo Sasuke se sentaba en su sitio con tranquilidad como si no hubiese pasado nada y comprobaba aliviado que no se le notaba ningún bulto en los pantalones – Me he dado un pequeño susto al sentir algo rozarme el pie – añadió sin delatar a su compañero pero no porque no quisiera meterle en líos, sino por él mismo, no quería pasar vergüenza contándoles lo que se había imaginado al ver a Sasuke entre sus piernas.

El nivel de sospecha por parte de los parientes de Sasuke bajó de forma considerable al escuchar la respuesta del rubio, ni siquiera Fugaku siguió sospechando ya que lo único que veía en Naruto era nervios debido al susto, aunque había que tener en cuenta que se había tomado unas cuantas copas de vino y su poder de detectar mentiras había mermado bastante. Naruto observó cómo volvían a sus charlas ignorándole y se le ocurrió que ése podía ser un buen momento para excusarse y buscar el móvil de Sasuke. Había estado pensando en cómo podía escabullirse sin levantar sospechas, en especial en Sasuke, pero no había dado con el momento idóneo y ahora se le presentaba éste, así que no lo iba a desperdiciar.

\- Si me disculpáis, tengo que ir al aseo – se excusó y salió de allí tratando de no salir corriendo para no centrar de nuevo la atención sobre él aunque unos ojos negros no se apartaron de su cuerpo mientras salía del comedor y cerraba la puerta tras él.

Naruto se perdió por el pasillo asegurándose de que nadie le seguía antes de cambiar de dirección y subir las escaleras hacia el piso superior. Al llegar, se detuvo para tranquilizarse y cuando lo consiguió, observó las diferentes puertas cerradas. Supuso que la más alejada al otro lado del pasillo debía ser la habitación principal, así que se aproximó a la primera que estaba más cerca de él para comprobar si era la de Sasuke. Abrió la puerta con lentitud tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible aunque fuese difícil que le escuchasen abajo con las risas que salían de allí.

Se asomó en el interior de la habitación y dedujo que debía de tratarse de la habitación de Sasuke por la decoración tan austera. Contento por haber acertado a la primera, se adentró feliz dejando la puerta entreabierta para poder escuchar si alguien subía por las escaleras. No encendió la luz para que no le descubriesen pero podía ver gracias a la luz de las farolas de la calle que se colaba por la ventana.

Comenzó a revisar la mesita de Sasuke en busca de su teléfono abriendo los cajones al ver que no estaba en la superficie de ésta. No lo encontró ahí así que se acercó hasta la mesa de estudio y la inspeccionó de arriba a abajo pero tampoco había señal del smartphone. Giró sobre sí mismo poco a poco observando la habitación y pensando dónde podía haber puesto Sasuke el aparato. Sus ojos se toparon con la mochila del moreno, se aproximó a ella esperanzado y se agachó para revisar su interior. Pronto esa esperanza que había sentido se esfumó al no hallar el teléfono así que lanzó la mochila con frustración lejos de él y cayó al suelo cerca de la cama.

Se puso de pie pensativo y decidió acercarse al armario para mirar dentro de él. Aunque dudaba que Sasuke lo hubiese guardado ahí dentro, debía cerciorarse. Abrió todos los cajones, levantando cada prenda que veía pero nada, el móvil no aparecía por ningún lado. Se llevó las manos a su cabello y se lo revolvió malhumorado. El último lugar que le quedaba por inspeccionar era el baño de Sasuke, así que fue hasta allí, encendió la luz y de nuevo, realizó su tarea de mirar cada rincón de la estancia sin éxito ninguno.

Apagó la luz del baño y salió de allí deprimido al darse cuenta de que seguramente Sasuke lo llevaba encima y que había desperdiciado todo ese tiempo, esa cena no había tenido ningún lado positivo, excepto por la deliciosa comida.

Caminó por la habitación maldiciendo sin fijarse por dónde pisaba cuando se tropezó con la mochila que había lanzado y cayó bocabajo sobre la cama de Sasuke. Se estaba incorporando quejándose por su mala suerte cuando se paralizó al escuchar una voz que provenía de la puerta.

\- Vaya, sí que te ha gustado tenerme entre tus piernas que has subido corriendo hasta mi habitación para proponerme que continuemos – soltó Sasuke juguetón al ver la posición en la que se encontraba el rubio.

Naruto se había quedado apoyado sobre sus extremidades con su trasero sobresaliendo hacia afuera casi como si fuese una clara invitación a realizar ciertas actividades placenteras. El rubio volteó lentamente su cabeza para observar nervioso a Sasuke pero sus ojos se abrieron asustados y su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez cuando vio cómo éste le sonreía de forma lujuriosa mientras cerraba la puerta echando el cerrojo.

\- Por fin puedo tomarme el postre – dijo con deseo mientras se acercaba al inmóvil Naruto.

* * *

 **Respuestas a comentarios anónimos:**

 _chice:_ Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, el siguiente será mucho más... calentito xD Intento que escribir capítulos de unas 2500 palabras pero hay varios que se pasan de eso, e incluso más de uno roza las 3000 y por ahora solo hay uno que tiene unas 3500 porque necesitaba explicar varias cosas importantes de la historia. El anterior y éste pasan de las 2500 palabras, así que técnicamente ya son más largos de lo normal xDD Espero que te haya servido mi explicación. Gracias por leer y comentar, saludos.

 _anavaldenegro:_ En este capítulo, Naruto ha sufrido un poco pero lo mejor viene en el siguiente xDD Bueno, la explicación de lo que pasó en ellos ya se verá, de hecho, terminé hace poco de escribirla. Cuando llegue el momento de publicar el capítulo correspondiente, ya me dirás qué te ha parecido xD Lo siento, los unicornios tendrán que quedarse en sus casas, quizás aparezcan en otra historia xDDD Te voy a contar un secreto (que ya no será tan secreto porque lo podrá leer todo el mundo xDD): se me pasó por la cabeza hace tiempo que Itachi lo averiguara pero hablando con Fullbuster me dijo que pobre Naruto, vaya vergüenza pasaría si él se enterara que su futuro cuñado había visto el vídeo y sabía que era él, y yo pensé que era verdad, que vaya palo para Naruto después de todo lo que está pasando xDD así que lo descarté... aunque tampoco es definitivo, a veces me sigue rondando por la cabeza pero luego pienso en Naruto y me da pena xDD así que ya veré si al final meto la idea o no. Deidara no va a aparecer en un principio, no había pensando en que apareciese así que por ahora no saldrá. Ya he empezado a escribir el segundo one-shot que será un Naruto-Gaara pero voy demasiado lenta para mi gusto =.= sólo llevo un par de páginas T_T La historia que ya hemos empezado a publicar es el nuevo conjunto, yo lo subo por aquí y Fullbuster por Amor Yaoi. Es del fandon de Kuroko no Basuke y es un Akashi-Aomine con mpreg, la verdad es que es bastante interesante así que si te animas a echarle un vistazo, ya nos dirás qué te parece ^^ ¿Qué tal estás tanto de tu lesión como de ánimos? Espero que esta semana hayas estado mejor ^^ Bueno, como siempre gracias por leer y comentar, muchos abrazos y ánimos ^^


	20. Capítulo 20: Dulce venganza

**AVISOS: Proyecto individual. Actualizaciones: Cada miércoles.**

 **Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solamente los tomo prestados para contar mi historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20: Dulce venganza**

Sasuke casi había alcanzado su cama cuando Naruto consiguió reaccionar y rodó sobre el colchón apartándose del otro chico. El moreno le fulminó con la mirada pero no se dio por vencido y gateó por la cama hasta llegar al otro lado de la misma, donde se encontraba el otro adolescente de pie. Conforme Sasuke avanzaba hacia Naruto, éste daba pasos hacia atrás para alejarse de él.

\- ¿De nuevo huyendo de mí? - le preguntó Sasuke con burla.

\- Para nada – le contestó tratando de aparentar seguridad.

\- Pues no es lo que parece – hizo una pausa y sonrió divertido – Creo que ya hemos tenido esta conversación, aunque esta vez te puedo asegurar que el final será mucho más placentero.

Naruto ignoró aquel comentario y se centró en intentar escapar de allí de una sola pieza. Corrió hacia la salida pero Sasuke le interceptó antes de llegar saltando sobre la cama e interponiéndose en su camino. Naruto gruñó molesto por ver truncado su plan.

\- Me gusta este juego de perseguir a la presa antes de cazarla – se burló el moreno.

\- No soy ninguna presa y menos la tuya – le contestó irritado Naruto.

No iba a darle el gusto a Sasuke de verlo paralizado y nervioso a pesar de estarlo. Se había dado cuenta de que eso era lo que le gustaba a Sasuke, le divertía su reacción, disfrutaba cuando Naruto se desconcertaba y se alteraba con su cercanía. Pero le iba a fastidiar su juego, no le dejaría verle de nuevo así aunque por dentro estuviese temblando como un flan.

\- En eso te equivocas. Eres mi presa, mira a tu alrededor, estás encerrado conmigo y no tienes escapatoria – le replicó Sasuke.

Naruto frunció el ceño molesto porque sabía que su vecino tenía razón, estaba allí encerrado con él y no podía escapar porque Sasuke se lo impediría. De repente, se le ocurrió una idea.

 _''Quizás no pueda escapar pero puedo mantenerte alejado de mí''_ , pensó con una sonrisa triunfante en su boca.

Sasuke se desconcertó al verle sonreír de aquella manera, no entendía por qué lo hacía, ambos sabían que no tenía escapatoria. Dio unos pasos hacia delante vigilando en todo momento al rubio cuando éste volvió a caminar hacia atrás. No sabía cuál era su intención pero no serviría de nada. No apartó sus ojos de los azules del otro chico mientras seguía intentando averiguar lo que tramaba, se fijó en la dirección a la que se dirigía y sonrió al darse cuenta que Naruto intentaba ir a su cuarto de baño y encerrarse dentro. Dejó que el muchacho frente a él se confiase creyendo que se saldría con la suya para impedírselo justo cuando fuese a meterse dentro del baño.

Naruto siguió su camino hacia el aseo y cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su refugio, Sasuke se abalanzó sobre él. La sonrisa del rubio se amplió segundos antes de apartarse y ponerle la zancadilla a su compañero, quien tropezó y perdió el equilibrio cayendo al suelo del baño. Naruto aprovechó la confusión que debía sentir Sasuke para cerrar la puerta desde fuera. Miró a su alrededor buscando algo con lo que atrancar la puerta para poder salir de aquella habitación antes de que Sasuke reaccionara y forcejeara para abrir la puerta, pero no encontró nada a su alcance que le sirviese. Quizás hubiese sido mejor encerrarse él dentro pero sabía que el moreno acabaría intuyendo lo que se traía entre manos y ésa era la mejor solución que se le ocurrió sobre la marcha.

El picaporte que sujetaba el rubio comenzó a moverse con fuerza entre sus manos lo que indicaba que el chico al otro lado de la puerta ya había salido de su confusión y seguramente estaría cabreado por haber sido engañado de esa forma.

\- ¡Naruto, déjame salir! -gritó Sasuke enfurecido dando golpes en la puerta con una mano mientras con la otra giraba y tiraba del picaporte con la intención de abrir la puerta.

El rubio pensaba con velocidad tratando de hallar una forma de mantener a su vecino ahí dentro, pero no se le ocurría nada. Miró a la puerta que daba al pasillo intentando calcular cuánto tardaría en llegar hasta ella y abrir el pestillo para salir fuera antes de que Sasuke escapara de su prisión y le persiguiera. Creía que no le llevaría más de unos pocos segundos así que, sin soltar el pomo, alejó su cuerpo todo lo que su brazo extendido le permitió para poder tener un poco de ventaja. Se preparó mentalmente y contó hasta tres antes de soltar el picaporte y salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hasta la otra puerta.

Podía sentir la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo mientras corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Parecía que todo iba a cámara lenta, tenía la sensación de que llevaba una eternidad corriendo y que no alcanzaba la salida aunque en realidad debían de haber pasado unas milésimas de segundos. La euforia se mezcló con la adrenalina cuando sus manos alcanzaron el cerrojo y una sonrisa victoriosa se dibujó en su rostro. Cuando estaba a punto de ser libre, unas níveas manos se posaron sobre las suyas impidiéndole escapar mientras un cuerpo aprisionaba el suyo.

\- ¿De veras creías que podías librarte de mí tan fácilmente? - se burló Sasuke aunque podía notarse un deje de enfado en su voz – Ya te he dicho que eres mi presa.

Naruto se tensó por la cercanía de Sasuke, podía sentir su cálido aliento contra su cabello erizándole la piel. El moreno pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Naruto para darle la vuelta mientras la otra seguía sobre el pestillo para que el rubio no pudiera escaparse.

\- Ya me estoy cansando de este juego del ratón y el gato – le dijo serio.

Sasuke coló su mano por dentro del jersey negro de Naruto y acarició su espalda. El rubio sintió arder la parte de su piel que entraba en contacto con las frías yemas del moreno, le estaba gustando mucho el placer que le provocaba aquel sutil roce. Por su parte, Sasuke estaba fascinado con lo tersa y suave que era la piel del chico de ojos azules frente a él, le encantaba el hormigueo que sentía en sus dedos al recorrer aquella amplia y fuerte espalda.

El rubio trataba de esforzarse por no caer ante el placer que estaba sintiendo y forzaba a su mente a seguir despierta y ordenar a su cuerpo empujar a Sasuke lejos de él. Entonces tuvo una idea que mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Le seguiría el juego para distraerle y así robarle el teléfono al mismo tiempo que conseguiría desconcertarle y estropearle su diversión de molestarlo de aquella manera. Estaba decidido a hacerlo cuando dudó un momento, temía la parte negativa de todo aquello.

Últimamente, antiguos sentimientos que tenía más que encerrados habían comenzado a resurgir de nuevo por culpa de la nueva situación con Sasuke y le preocupaba que si llevaba a cabo su nueva idea, esos sentimientos lograran escapar del todo y se intensificaran. No quería aquello porque sabía que él sería el único que acabaría sufriendo. Naruto se debatía internamente sin saber qué hacer con aquel conflicto mientras Sasuke seguía con su labor de recorrer toda su espalda.

 _''¡No! Debo centrarme en deshacerme del vídeo de una vez por todas, no dejaré que nada se interponga en mi camino. Debo olvidarme de las sensaciones que despierta el teme en mí y conseguir mi objetivo''_ , se convenció a sí mismo.

Los ojos de Naruto reflejaron su fuerte determinación dejando a Sasuke extrañado por ello pero se quedó aún más desconcertado cuando sintió cómo el rubio se pegaba a él y colaba sus manos por dentro de su camiseta recorriendo su espalda también. No podía creerse que su compañero hubiese cambiado su actitud, no se esperaba que no huyera de él otra vez y le plantase cara siguiéndole en su propio juego. Su mano se quedó estática sobre la piel tostada mientras sentía cómo Naruto acariciaba los músculos de su espalda, los cuales se tensaban con cada roce, estaba logrando que su deseo aumentase cada vez más. No aguantó más y tiró a Naruto sobre la cama colocándose a horcajadas sobre él.

Naruto soltó un quejido de disconformidad, no le había gustado la brusquedad con la que Sasuke le había lanzado.

\- Ten más cuidado – se quejó – No hacía falta que me tirases de esa manera, idiota.

\- Es tu culpa por provocarme tanto que me impide ser capaz de controlar mi fuerza, dobe – le contestó sonriendo con prepotencia.

Naruto iba a contestarle pero se quedó sin habla al ver cómo Sasuke se agarraba del borde de su camiseta y la alzaba hasta quitársela. No era la primera vez que el rubio veía el torso desnudo de su vecino, era inevitable cuando se cruzaban en los vestuarios en la clase de educación física pero jamás se había excitado tanto como en aquel momento. Quizás nunca antes había experimentado tal deseo porque se reprimía a sí mismo y se recordaba que lo odiaba o quizás se debía a la situación actual en la que se encontraba, encerrado con Sasuke y debajo de su cuerpo medio desnudo.

Admiró embelesado su fuerte torso, se le notaban los pectorales trabajados y los abdominales marcados pero no en exceso. Sus ojos se dirigieron a los rosados pezones que destacaban en la blanca piel y se relamió los labios, deseaba capturarlos entre sus labios y pasar su lengua para comprobar a qué sabían, si serían dulces o tendrían un toque amargo como su dueño. Empujado por su deseo, se reclinó hacia adelante y paseó su lengua sobre uno de ellos.

 _''¡Joder! Saben mejor de lo que me imaginaba''_ , pensó maravillado sin dejar de saborear el pezón con su lengua.

Un jadeo ronco por parte de Sasuke encendió aún más al rubio, ya podía sentir que los pantalones empezaban a quedarse estrechos por la parte de su entrepierna. Sasuke agarró el pelo rubio de su vecino empujando su cabeza para que profundizase el contacto. Naruto le obedeció y atrapó el pezón entre sus labios succionándolo con vehemencia mientras sus dedos alcanzaban el otro para atenderlo como se merecía. Mientras jugueteaba con él acariciándolo y pellizcándolo, sus dientes apresaron el otro pezón, mordiéndolo y tirando suavemente de él, consiguiendo que Sasuke gimiera con intensidad.

 _''Jamás me imaginé que fuera tan sensible''_ , pensó mientras sonreía orgulloso de sí mismo por ser el responsable de los gemidos del moreno.

Naruto estaba disfrutando mucho saboreando a Sasuke, tanto que casi se olvida de la razón por la que había decidido seguirle la corriente pero se dio cuenta de ello y comenzó su nuevo intento por hacerse con el móvil del moreno. Sustituyó los dedos que pellizcaban su pezón por su boca y colocó sus manos en los costados de Sasuke bajando lentamente, acariciándole con suavidad hasta acabar en su trasero. Estrujó las nalgas entre sus manos, disfrutando de su dureza mientras maldecía en sus pensamientos a Sasuke por tener un trasero tan jodidamente perfecto.

Tras disfrutar de él, sus manos bajaron hacia sus muslos dirigiéndose hacia los bolsillos del pantalón para hacerse con el teléfono a la vez que seguía saboreando los pezones de Sasuke. Naruto esperaba que el moreno estuviera tan cegado por el placer que no se diera cuenta de lo que pretendía y no echase en falta el aparato una vez se lo quitase. Pero Sasuke sí se dio cuenta de sus intenciones.

 _''Así que por eso me has seguido el juego, ¿eh? Pretendías distraerme para robarme sin que me diera cuenta y borrar el vídeo. Pues vamos a ver lo que haces para evitar que descubra que eres tú el que sale en él''_ , pensó sonriendo travieso.

\- Suficiente – dijo Sasuke con la voz entrecortada por el placer.

Apartó a Naruto de sus pezones tirando de su pelo hacia atrás y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de éste para tumbarlo de nuevo e impedir que llegase hasta sus bolsillos. El rubio maldijo en su mente por haber sido interrumpido y no haber logrado su cometido pero no iba a rendirse fácilmente. Intentó incorporarse y poner sus manos sobre las piernas de Sasuke pero éste se lo impidió colocando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y sujetándole por las muñecas.

\- Estás muy lanzado, dobe. Hace tan sólo un rato estabas huyendo de mí – se burló - ¿A qué se debe el cambio? ¿Te has dado cuenta de que es inevitable no caer rendido ante mis encantos? - le preguntó con arrogancia.

\- ¿El lanzado soy yo? Mira quien fue a hablar, el que el otro día se rehusaba a quitarse la camisa frente a mí y hoy no parece tener ningún problema en hacerlo – se mofó recordándole el incidente de la enfermería y Sasuke puso una mueca de disgusto – Aún así, contestaré a tu pregunta. Tú no tienes ningún encanto pero ya sabes lo que dicen... Si no puedes con tu enemigo, únete a él – le contestó juguetón guiñándole un ojo.

Sasuke sonrió ante la respuesta y llevó una de sus manos hasta el borde del jersey de Naruto colándola en su interior. Admiró el duro vientre del rubio delineando sus abdominales con sus dedos mientras veía que Naruto cerraba sus ojos relajado disfrutando del contacto. El moreno sonrió satisfecho cuando el chico debajo de él abrió sus ojos de golpe asustado al sentir cómo Sasuke levantaba ligeramente su jersey y su mano bajaba hasta el borde de sus pantalones. El rubio se tensó y casi entró en pánico si no hubiese llegado a controlarse.

 _''¡Mierda! El tatuaje no debería ser visible sólo levantando el jersey y el pantalón debería cubrirlo pero no puedo arriesgarme. Como no haga algo rápido va a verlo y va a descubrir la verdad''_ , pensó alterado.

\- Hey, para – llamó su atención logrando que se detuviese - ¿no crees que estás yendo demasiado rápido? - le preguntó tratando de ocultar el terror que sentía a que viese su tatuaje.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Necesitas que te diga palabras bonitas y decore el lugar con velas y pétalos de rosas para poder quitarte los pantalones? - se burló Sasuke y el rubio lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- No necesito esas cursiladas – le contestó malhumorado.

\- Entonces puedo continuar.

Sasuke no le dio opción a Naruto de replicar y siguió jugando con el borde de los pantalones mientras el rubio se tensaba cada vez más y comenzaba a sudar de terror. Casi le da un infarto al sentir que el moreno desabrochaba el botón de su pantalón, se revolvió tratando de liberarse y, cuando Sasuke estaba a punto de bajar su cremallera, le sujetó el brazo impidiéndoselo. Naruto había conseguido deshacerse del agarre.

\- Te he dicho que pares – le dijo serio con la respiración descompasada por el esfuerzo.

El menor de los Uchiha no le respondió, sus ojos estaban fijos en el cuello de Naruto. Con tanto movimiento para soltarse de la mano de Sasuke, el cuello de su jersey se había bajado un poco y ahora dejaba ver una pequeña parte del chupetón que tenía. El moreno sonrió con prepotencia y satisfacción.

\- Déjame verlo – le exigió y Naruto le miró sin entender a lo que se refería – El chupetón que te marca como de mi propiedad – le aclaró sin borrar su arrogante sonrisa.

El rubio lo miró desconcertado por unos segundos y después se cabreó por el hecho de que lo tratase como un objeto que podía poseer. Iba a decirle unas cuantas cosas para ponerlo en su lugar cuando se le ocurrió algo que sabía que molestaría a Sasuke y borraría esa estúpida sonrisa de su cara. Ahora era su turno de sonreír y le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de malicia al moreno.

\- Oh, pero ya no es tu chupetón – le comentó fingiendo inocencia y el otro adolescente le miró desorientado – Ino lo reclamó como suyo al besarme y chupar sobre él hasta agrandarlo y borrar todo rastro que hubieses podido dejar.

Naruto disfrutó mucho cuando la sonrisa de Sasuke se esfumó en cuanto escuchó aquellas palabras y su ceño se frunció de enojo. Sus labios se apretaron tanto que formaban una tensa línea recta y sus ojos ardían en llamas, su enfado comenzaba a intensificarse conforme su mente repetía una y otra vez lo dicho por el rubio.

\- Eso se puede arreglar – dijo antes de abalanzarse como un loco sobre Naruto para volver a marcarlo como suyo.

Aquella acción pilló desprevenido al rubio que cayó de nuevo de espaldas en el colchón con Sasuke encima de él tratando de bajarle el cuello de su jersey. Naruto aprovechó que su compañero estaba fuera de sí para cambiar las tornas. Agarró a Sasuke de sus muñecas y lo giró empujándolo hasta quedar tumbado con sus brazos atrapados por encima de su cabeza y con Naruto encima de él. Éste le observó forcejear para liberarse y sus ojos se centraron en el níveo cuello.

 _''Creo que va siendo hora de que me vengue''_ , pensó divertido.

Naruto se inclinó hacia adelante hasta que sus labios se posaron sobre el cuello de Sasuke. Éste se quedó inmóvil enseguida, su mente estaba en blanco y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa. El rubio depositó cortos besos sobre la blanquecina piel y después clavó sus dientes sobre ella con un poco de fuerza. Sasuke sintió una leve punzada de dolor por el mordisco pero lo que más sintió fue placer, una corriente eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo hasta acabar en su entrepierna donde su miembro duro se movió excitado. Naruto siguió saboreando su piel y paseó su lengua por la marca que habían dejado sus dientes para después succionar con fuerza. Quería que se le formase un chupetón como el que él mismo tenía y que Sasuke tuviera que pasar un mal trago intentando ocultarlo hasta que desapareciera.

\- Con esto estamos en paz – murmuró con la voz ronca por el deseo tras separarse.

Ambos se miraron con lujuria, estaban demasiado excitados y las ansias de seguir con aquel ardiente y peligroso juego se apoderaban de ellos. Naruto estaba a punto de volver a devorar la piel de Sasuke olvidándose de su objetivo principal cuando una voz proveniente de fuera les explotó la burbuja de pasión en la que se habían encerrado.

\- Naruto, tonto hermanito, ¿se puede saber dónde os habéis metido? - les llamó Itachi mientras subía los peldaños hacia el piso superior.

* * *

 **Respuestas a comentarios anónimos:**

 _Guest:_ Bueno ya se verá quién será el uke y quién el seme xDD Me alegro que te guste el fic. Gracias por leer y comentar, saludos.

 _chise:_ Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado xDD y me alegro que te sirviese mi explicación. Gracias por leer y comentar, saludos.

 _anavaldenegro:_ El capítulo anterior lo dejé en la mejor parte y en este también les he dejado con las ganas a los pobres xDD Todo se verá y se sabrá qué pasó entre ellos en el pasado y si esas chicas están relacionadas. Naruto estaría muy abochornado si eso pasase xDD Bueno, el final no está escrito aún así que puede pasar de todo todavía, lo de futuro cuñado fue un comentario de Fullbuster así que... xDDD soy mala, lo sé pero por ahora lo importante es ver cómo evoluciona la relación entre Sasuke y Naruto. Me alegro que tu lesión vaya mejor pero qué mala suerte lo que le pasó a tu abuela, espero que se recupere pronto así que muchos ánimos para todos y no te preocupes por contarme tus problemas, no es algo que me moleste o incomode ^^ a veces contar estas cosas a alguien que no conoces ayuda bastante. Pues me siento halagada al saber que mi historia te anima, espero que leerla te ayude a olvidar durante un rato tus problemas ^^ Gracias por leer y comentar, abrazos ^^


	21. Capítulo 21: Conductas extrañas

**AVISOS: Proyecto individual. Actualizaciones: cada miércoles.**

 **Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solamente los tomo prestados para contar mi historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21: Conductas extrañas**

En el momento en que Sasuke se había escabullido por la puerta del comedor sin decir ni una palabra minutos después de que saliera Naruto, Itachi supo que su hermanito se traía algo entre manos, sospechaba que iba a incordiar a su rubio vecino. El mayor de los Uchiha intentó seguir la amena conversación que mantenía con los adultos pero le era una tarea cada vez más complicada pues sus sospechas aumentaban conforme el tiempo pasaba y ninguno de los dos adolescentes volvía al interior del comedor. Estaba comenzando a impacientarse y a preocuparse, temía que aquellos dos estuvieran peleándose en aquel preciso instante y nadie se estuviese enterando de ello. Aunque estaba seguro que al final todos lo harían y la velada terminaría en desastre por culpa de los dos adolescentes, los cuales parecían que no podían aguantar ni una sola noche sin molestarse mutuamente.

\- Si me disculpáis – se levantó de su asiento tras no poder aguantar más y salió de la estancia sin decir nada más.

Itachi caminó con paso apresurado hasta el aseo que había en la planta inferior y tocó a la puerta, quería comprobar si su vecino estaba ahí dentro antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

\- Naruto, ¿estás ahí? - preguntó desde el otro lado de la puerta y esperó unos segundos en los que imploró en su interior por recibir una respuesta afirmativa pero nadie le contestó.

El joven resopló con fastidio y revisó el resto de la planta baja para asegurarse que ni su hermano ni Naruto estaban en alguna de las habitaciones discutiendo con sus puños. Tras ello, decidió subir a la planta de arriba para ver qué estaban haciendo aquellos dos y saber por qué estaban tardando tanto en bajar. Itachi pensó que si tenía razón y se estaban peleando, iba a hablar muy seriamente con su hermano ya que le había advertido que debía comportarse aquella noche.

\- Naruto, tonto hermanito, ¿se puede saber dónde os habéis metido? - les llamó dando al interruptor de la luz y subiendo los primeros escalones.

Itachi fue subiendo despacio los peldaños para poder escuchar cualquier ruido que le indicase que en una de las habitaciones se estaba produciendo alguna pelea pero se extrañó cuando no escuchó absolutamente nada. No sabía si tanto silencio era una buena o una mala señal, así que aceleró su carrera hacia el segundo piso. Cuando puso el pie en el último escalón, Sasuke salió de su cuarto llevando puesta una de sus sudaderas oscuras con capucha y cuando éste se giró hacia él, le miró fingiendo sorpresa, aunque esto no lo sabía Itachi.

\- ¿Qué hacías? - le preguntó Itachi observándole con sospecha.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que acaso no puedo ir a mi propia habitación? - le respondió sarcástico.

\- No me has contestado, Sasuke, ¿qué hacías? - le volvió a preguntar Itachi claramente irritado.

\- Sólo he ido a coger algo para abrigarme. ¿Ahora es un delito tener frío?

\- Pues has tardado mucho sólo para coger una prenda de tu armario – le comentó desconfiado.

\- ¿A qué viene este interrogatorio? - le preguntó fingiendo estar ofendido para ganar tiempo e inventarse una excusa.

\- Dímelo tú, sales al poco tiempo de que lo haga Naruto, tardáis un montón en volver y encima Naruto no está en el baño de abajo, ¿qué quieres que piense, Sasuke? Dado vuestro historial, es normal que me preocupe y crea que le has seguido para molestarle. Ahora dime por qué has tardado tanto en coger la sudadera – le exigió Itachi.

\- No he tardado nada en hacerlo, pero he ido a mear. ¿Estás contento ahora o quieres detalles de cuánto ha durado la meada o el color que tenía? - le soltó con sarcasmo.

\- Quizás en otro momento, ahora tengo que ir a comprobar que Naruto está en el baño de esta planta y ver si se encuentra bien y no le has gastado ninguna broma – le contestó pasando al lado de su hermano pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, se detuvo.

\- ¡Qué asco! ¿Pretendes meterte ahí dentro con él? Si tarda tanto será porque no le habrá sentado bien la cena y no creo que la esté expulsando por la boca precisamente.

\- No voy a abrirle la puerta – le dijo ofendido - pero quiero saber si está bien – dio unos pasos más.

\- Joder, Itachi, no tienes consideración, déjale tranquilo mientras hace sus necesidades, lo último que querrá es a alguien al otro lado de la puerta gritándole si está bien – intentó detener a su hermano pero esto sólo hizo sospechar más al mayor. Sasuke notó la desconfianza de Itachi y resopló cansado – Te prometí que no estropearía la noche a mamá y estoy cumpliendo mi palabra – le aseguró con seriedad.

\- Sé que has estado molestando a Naruto durante la cena, no sé exactamente cómo pero lo sé – le rebatió Itachi.

\- Es posible, pero no era nada grave como para pelearnos.

La respuesta no convenció demasiado al mayor y ambos se quedaron observándose estudiando al contrario. Itachi tratando de averiguar si su hermano le mentía o le ocultaba algo y Sasuke intentando comprobar si su hermano se estaba creyendo sus mentiras. De repente, el menor se dio la vuelta con la intención de marcharse de allí pero antes de hacerlo, intentó usar un poco de psicología inversa para lograr que Itachi no se acercase al aseo principal y se marchase de ahí dándole la oportunidad a Naruto de salir de su cuarto sin que éste le viese.

\- Haz lo que quieras, si quieres interrumpir a Naruto en un momento como éste, allá tú, ve a molestarle. Si luego cuando salga está avergonzado por tu culpa y se pasa el resto de la noche incómodo, luego no digas nada porque no será culpa mía - añadió esto último con la intención de hacer que su hermano se sintiera culpable.

Sasuke comenzó a bajar las escaleras con paso tranquilo sin dejar de mirar de reojo a su hermano para ver si su táctica había tenido éxito. Parecía que sus palabras habían hecho mella en Itachi porque parecía debatirse consigo mismo sobre si comprobar cómo estaba Naruto o no, por una parte no se terminaba de fiar de Sasuke pero por otra, no quería incomodar a su vecino. Al final decidió no interrumpir a Naruto en aquellos momentos, si su hermano tenía razón, entonces era lógico que el rubio hubiese subido al aseo de esta planta, estaría buscando un poco más de intimidad y él no quería importunarle.

\- Está bien, lo dejaré estar por ahora pero si tarda mucho más, subiré y echaré esa puerta abajo si es necesario – le advirtió a su hermano mientras se acercaba a él.

\- Me parece bien – le contestó ocultando su felicidad por haberse salido con la suya.

En el interior de la habitación de Sasuke, Naruto escuchaba dos pares de pisadas alejarse cada vez más hasta que dejó de oírlas y supuso que ya estaban en la planta inferior. Se encontraba ligeramente avergonzado, pero no por lo que había pasado dentro de aquella estancia junto a Sasuke, sino por la excusa que le había dado éste a Itachi.

 _''Teme, me las vas a pagar''_ , pensó enfadado.

Tras un par de minutos allí encerrado, creyó que había dejado pasar tiempo suficiente para no levantar más sospechas. Abrió con cuidado la puerta asegurándose que no había nadie en el pasillo y salió al exterior, caminó hasta las escaleras y se paró justo antes de poner un pie en el primer peldaño. Inspiró profundamente y exhaló con la misma intensidad tratando de serenarse, debía aparentar que no acababa de compartir un momento de lo más sensual y ardiente con su compañero de clase. Por suerte para él y para Sasuke, sus duros miembros habían vuelto a la normalidad en cuanto escucharon la voz de Itachi, el susto les había quitado la excitación, por lo que se quitaban un problema de encima al no tener que ocultar sus entrepiernas. Cuando creyó que estaba preparado, bajó las escaleras y volvió al comedor donde pasó el resto de la velada sin ningún incidente más.

El resto del fin de semana pasó rápido dando comienzo a una nueva y con ella, volvían a reanudarse las clases. Sasuke acababa de cruzar el portón del instituto caminando lentamente sumido en sus pensamientos. En todo el domingo no había dejado de pensar en su rubio compañero, en concreto en su tentador cuerpo, su tersa piel y sus carnosos labios saboreando su cuello.

 _''Ten cuidado, deberías taparte mejor, se te está empezando a amoratar el cuello''_. Esas habían sido las palabras que Naruto le había susurrado con una sonrisa socarrona mientras todos se despedían tras la cena. Se cabreó un poco al recordarlo porque, por culpa de Naruto, ahora debía dejarse puesta durante las clases la bufanda que llevaba para que nadie le viera el enorme chupetón que tenía. Maldecía tener una piel tan sensible y tan blanca que hacía destacar aún más el color morado de la marca que Naruto le había dejado con sus labios, aunque al pensar en la boca del rubio sobre su piel y lo mucho que disfrutó de ello, se calmó un poco y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Al llegar a su aula, se dirigió a su sitio y, en cuanto se acomodó en su silla, sus amigos le asediaron como era habitual. Jûgo le saludó con la mano sin invadir su espacio personal a diferencia de Karin y Suigetsu, quienes ya estaban pegados a él y peleándose entre ellos para impedir que el contrario siguiera tocando al moreno. Aburrido y cansado, Sasuke los apartó sin pronunciar una palabra.

\- Sasu-chan, siempre te portas tan frío, pero sé que en el fondo adoras que mi cuerpo roce el tuyo – le soltó Suigetsu logrando que una vena palpitante apareciera en la frente de Sasuke.

\- Idiota. Deja de decirle cosas inquietantes a Sasuke, por tu culpa tendrá pesadillas – le dijo Karin enfadada – Además, Sasuke prefiere un cuerpo con curvas como el mío – añadió de forma coqueta mientras contoneaba su cuerpo para destacar sus curvas.

\- Sasuke-kun no se fija en esas cosas, él prefiere una chica inteligente antes que una que tenga mucho relleno en el sujetador y nada en la cabeza – intervino Sakura quien había estado escuchando la conversación y quiso ofender a Karin.

\- Eso es lo que te dices a ti misma para convencerte de que tienes posibilidades con él, ¿verdad? Ya que tú careces de curvas por todas partes – le devolvió el golpe a Sakura.

\- Vaya par de ilusas – Suigetsu se sumó a la discusión - Lo que a Sasu-chan de verdad le pone es un hombre con una buena arma entre las piernas que le haga gritar de placer como un loco.

Sasuke había intentado ignorar aquella conversación sin sentido pero, con cada cosa que iba soltando aquel trío, su paciencia se iba a agotando hasta que no aguantó más y explotó.

\- ¡Dejad de hablar sobre mí como si no estuviese delante! – les gritó poniéndose de pie y dando un golpe en la mesa con sus palmas.

Aquello llamó la atención del resto de alumnos que había y Sasuke les advirtió con la mirada que se metieran en sus propios asuntos, de inmediato todos giraron sus cabezas hacia cualquier lugar que no fuera el rostro del moreno, habían notado el peligro y no querían sufrir su ira. Sasuke se volvió a sentar un poco más calmado y se masajeó la sien, sus amigos le estaban dando dolor de cabeza. Los tres estudiantes se habían quedado callados con el grito que había dado Sasuke pero enseguida las dos chicas empezaron a echarse la culpa en voz baja mientras el chico de pelo blanco miraba curioso a su compañero de pelo negro.

\- Sasu-chan – le llamó Suigetsu con voz melosa y Sasuke casi lo mata con sus ojos pero el muchacho ignoró su mirada asesina, parecía que no sabía cuándo darse por vencido - ¿Por qué sigues con la bufanda puesta? Aquí dentro no hace tanto frío.

Suigetsu extendió su brazo para tocar la bufanda pero antes de que sus dedos pudieran siquiera rozarla, Sasuke le detuvo agarrándole el brazo con fuerza.

\- Ahhh, Sasu-chan, cómo me gusta cuando me tratas con rudeza – gimió Suigetsu con sensualidad.

Sasuke se estremeció y soltó con rapidez la mano del chico, odiaba cuando Suigetsu le hablaba de esa forma. Antes de que el moreno siquiera pudiera pestañear, Karin se había abalanzado sobre su compañero estampando su puño contra su cara gritándole que dejase de molestar a Sasuke y hablar de esa forma tan escalofriante. Los dos acabaron enzarzándose en una de sus típicas peleas y Sasuke sólo atinó a rodar sus ojos con cansancio.

La puerta más cercana a la pizarra se abrió dejando ver una rubia cabellera. Sasuke enfocó su mirada en Naruto quien iba caminando pensativo pero, de repente, se detuvo cerca del asiento de Ino. El moreno se irritó al pensar que iría a saludarla con un beso pero cuando vio que Naruto actuaba de forma rara, se extrañó. Observó curioso cómo el rubio se movía incómodo como si no supiera qué hacer e Ino lo miraba de reojo también incómoda, al final Naruto levantó levemente su mano y la saludó con una sonrisa triste. La chica le miró por unos segundos dubitativa pero acabó devolviéndole el saludo con expresión dolida y Naruto siguió su camino.

\- Eso ha sido raro – comentó Suigetsu con sus manos en el pelo de Karin, ya que cuando vieron aquella extraña escena, ambos pararon su pelea. Los demás concordaron mentalmente con aquella afirmación.

Naruto llegó hasta donde estaba Sasuke y su séquito de admiradores y se sentó en su silla ignorándoles por completo. Tras varios segundos de silencio, Karin y Suigetsu continuaron su pelea mientras Jûgo intentaba separarles y Sakura trataba de entablar una conversación con Sasuke inútilmente ya que éste se dedicó a escudriñar con enfado a Naruto quien miraba por la ventana con expresión seria. No le había gustado que pasase de él, hacía tan sólo una noche su compañero había estado muy entretenido saboreando su piel y ahora actuaba como si no hubiese ocurrido nada, como si ese intenso momento que compartieron no le hubiese importado o afectado en absoluto y aquello fue un golpe bajo para su orgullo.

Lo que Sasuke no sabía es que aquel momento sí que había afectado a Naruto, aquel juego al que jugaron los dos había desatado algunas emociones en él que le empujaron a dejarse llevar disfrutando más de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer, pero el rubio había tenido todo el domingo para meditar y decidió que a pesar de esas emociones que experimentó, no les daría más importancia de la debida, se convenció de que aquello sólo fue un medio para conseguir su objetivo. Naruto había tomado la decisión de centrarse en apoderarse del teléfono de Sasuke y eliminar el vídeo que inició todos sus problemas actuales aunque eso significase seguirle el juego a Sasuke.

* * *

 **Respuestas a comentarios anónimos:**

 _chise:_ Me alegra que te gustase. Alguien iba a notar su ausencia e iría a asegurarse de que no se estaban peleando y le ha tocado a Itachi xD Gracias por leer y comentar, saludos.

 _anavaldenegro:_ Pobre Itachi, casi todo el mundo está enfadado con él por haber interrumpido xDD pero es que era normal que alguien notase la ausencia de esos dos y se preocupasen sabiendo que siempre se peleaban así que irían a comprobar lo que hacían y en este caso le ha tocado a Itachi xD Ya se verá si hay final feliz o no xD yo lo tengo decidido pero tendréis que esperar para saberlo. Aunque Itachi no hubiese interrumpido, Naruto se hubiese detenido en algún momento porque no puede dejar que Sasuke le descubra. Ya se verá lo que pasó en su pasado, de hecho ya lo tengo escrito y ocupa un par de capítulos. Pues me alegro de que tu abuela y tú estéis mejor, espero que esta semana estés aún mucho mejor y ya puedas caminar más rato sin las muletas ^^ Espero que hayas disfrutado con el capítulo nuevo y como siempre, gracias por leer y comentar, abrazos ^^


	22. Capítulo 22: Accidente afortunado

**AVISOS: Proyecto individual. Actualizaciones: Cada miércoles.**

 **Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solamente los tomo prestados para contar mi historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22: Accidente afortunado**

Todo el alboroto alrededor de Sasuke desapareció justo en el momento en que Iruka entró en la clase acompañado del director del centro. Kakashi saludó a los alumnos presentes y después se fue directo al fondo del aula, donde estaban los dos estudiantes que más dolor de cabeza le daban para atarles la usual cuerda roja. Cuando Naruto vio a Kakashi aproximarse a ellos por el rabillo del ojo, simplemente levantó su mano sin apartar la vista de la ventana y tras ser atado, dejó que su mano cayera sobre la mesa con desgano. El director se preguntó qué mosca le habría picado aquella mañana al rubio y miró a Sasuke buscando una respuesta, pero éste sólo se alzó de hombros ya que desconocía el motivo por el que Naruto se comportaba así. Molesto porque su curiosidad no fue saciada, Kakashi se dio media vuelta hasta llegar al frente de la clase donde se despidió de Iruka guiñándole de forma coqueta y salió del aula.

Durante las clases, Sasuke no dejó de observar a Naruto, quien seguía con la mirada perdida en la ventana aunque, de vez en cuando, sus ojos afligidos se movían en dirección hacia donde estaba sentada Ino. El moreno había estado malhumorado hasta la primera vez que su compañero desvió su mirada hacia la chica y pudo notar el pesar que había en sus ojos, entonces se preocupó por él. No había que ser un genio para saber que algo había pasado entre ellos pero Sasuke no comprendía qué había podido ser hasta que cayó en algo que le había dicho Naruto durante su incidente del sábado por la noche. Recordaba perfectamente cómo le había contado que Ino había visto su chupetón así que supuso que se habrían peleado porque ella pensaría que Naruto le había sido infiel con alguna chica del instituto y lamió el chupetón guiada por sus celos tratando de borrar todo rastro de la otra persona.

El moreno tuvo que dejar sus pensamientos a un lado cuando las primeras clases se terminaron y llegó el receso. Tras coger sus almuerzos, Naruto siguió a Sasuke sin protestar hasta el lugar que se había convertido en su escondite habitual durante la semana anterior. Una vez en la azotea, se sentaron en el suelo y se dispusieron a comer en silencio, aunque el moreno seguía con su mirada fija sobre su compañero. Por fuera parecía que Sasuke estaba sereno pero por dentro era todo lo contrario, miles de dudas invadían su cabeza desatando todo tipo de emociones en su interior y que Naruto estuviera tan callado sólo lo empeoraba aún más. El menor de los Uchiha ya no aguantó más aquel silencio y decidió romperlo.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Sasuke inquieto por la actitud de su compañero.

Naruto levantó su mirada de su almuerzo y la enfocó en la cara de su vecino sin cambiar su expresión seria. Suspiró cansado y volvió de nuevo a concentrarse en su comida ignorando la pregunta de Sasuke. Éste le miró incrédulo pero su mirada cambió casi de inmediato a una ofendida.

\- Te he hecho una pregunta, usuratonkachi – le dijo malhumorado pero Naruto siguió sin hacerle caso y eso crispó aún más los nervios de Sasuke – Oye, te estoy hablando a ti.

Sasuke agarró la chaqueta de Naruto y le obligó a encararle. La expresión enfadada que tenía se relajó en cuanto sus ojos y los de Naruto se encontraron, era la primera vez desde el sábado por la noche que se miraban a la cara y no pudo evitar perderse en la azulada mirada del chico frente a él. Naruto, por su parte, también se encontraba sumergido en aquellos pozos oscuros que tenía Sasuke por ojos. Ambos se quedaron como hechizados observándose mutuamente durante varios segundos y los dos sintieron un extraño y agradable hormigueo en su interior.

Naruto fue el primero en reaccionar y apartó la mano de Sasuke de un leve manotazo volviendo a su tarea de comerse su almuerzo, rompiendo así el embrujo en que habían estado sumergidos segundos antes.

\- Sé que me estás hablando a mí, aquí solamente estamos nosotros dos, a no ser que tengas a un fantasma como amigo y viva en esta azotea – le contestó como sin ganas.

\- Pues si me has escuchado, ¿por qué no me respondes? - le cuestionó molesto.

\- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? - le preguntó.

\- Porque me preocupo por ti – le contestó sin pensar y Naruto levantó su cara para mirarle desconcertado.

Sasuke al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, se quedó con la boca entreabierta. Se sentía confuso, no entendía por qué había soltado algo como aquello, no sabía de dónde había salido aquel impulso por lo que se quedó sumido en sus propios pensamientos tratando de averiguarlo. No conseguía hallar una respuesta pero sí pudo llegar a la conclusión de que aquellas palabras las había dicho en serio, realmente se sentía de esa manera. A pesar de estar molesto por ser ignorado después de lo que había pasado entre Naruto y él, no había podido evitar preocuparse al ver al rubio tan desanimado desde que habían comenzado las clases.

\- Ya, claro – le dijo Naruto incrédulo tras observar al moreno mientras meditaba – Tú no te preocupas por mí, a ti sólo te gusta molestarme para intentar sacarme de mis casillas y el ejemplo más reciente que puedo darte es todo lo que hiciste durante la cena con nuestras familias.

\- ¿Me estás ignorando por lo que pasó en mi habitación? - aprovechó que Naruto había sacado el tema para quitarse una de las dudas que le carcomían por dentro, necesitaba saber si realmente no le había afectado ni un poco lo ocurrido entre ellos.

\- No te estoy ignorando por eso – le contestó y a Sasuke se le escapó una sonrisa apenas visible – No te des tanta importancia, lo que ocurrió la otra noche sólo fue un juego que empezaste para fastidiarme y que se salió un poco de control, nada más.

La imperceptible sonrisa de Sasuke desapareció al oír aquellas palabras. Naruto tenía razón, él había comenzado ese juego con la intención de molestar al rubio porque le gustaba ver sus reacciones cuando se comportaba de esa manera, rozando su cuerpo o susurrándole al oído de forma sugerente, aún así no pudo evitar sentirse dolido y decepcionado al escucharle decir aquello. A pesar de que le hubiese seguido el juego para tratar de hacerse con su teléfono, Sasuke había estado convencido de que Naruto había disfrutado tanto o más que él cuando se entretuvo en saborear su torso, pero parecía que se había equivocado y realmente no le había afectado en nada.

Pero Naruto le había mentido de forma descarada, sí que estaba pasando de él por lo que había pasado entre ellos, al menos en gran parte. Había disfrutado mucho teniendo a Sasuke sin camiseta encima de él deleitándose con el sabor de su piel pero no dejaría que lo supiese, no sólo por la decisión que había tomado sino porque no quería que el moreno pudiese usar contra él aquellas emociones que estaban aflorando de nuevo para herirle otra vez.

\- Tienes razón, sólo fue un juego – le dijo serio Sasuke disimulando lo mucho que le habían afectado sus palabras – pero lo decía de verdad. Llevas toda la mañana decaído y... me tenías preocupado, no es muy normal verte desanimado.

El rubio se sorprendió, no se esperaba que Sasuke volviera a repetirle que se preocupaba por él ni que le hubiese estado prestando atención a su estado anímico y emocional pero, a pesar de lo sincero que parecía el moreno, le miró desconfiado. No terminaba de fiarse de Sasuke, podía estar fingiendo para después burlarse de él.

\- Puedes culpar a esta cuerda – señaló el material que unía sus manos tratando de convencerle de que decía la verdad al darse cuenta de que Naruto no le creía – Supongo que tener que pasar tantas horas juntos sin poder evitarnos tiene sus efectos secundarios y hace que me preocupe por un dobe como tú.

Sasuke le regaló una de sus típicas sonrisas de autosuficiencia, se había sentido demasiado expuesto al confesar cómo se sentía realmente y al final dejó salir su lado prepotente como mecanismo de defensa, aunque se sentía algo intranquilo por si Naruto se lo tomaba mal. Vio que las comisuras de los labios del otro adolescente se habían curvado ligeramente hacia arriba y su intranquilidad se esfumó de inmediato al comprender que el rubio no se había molestado.

Se quedaron callados tras aquello y Sasuke aprovechó para terminar su comida mientras seguía observando a Naruto de reojo, quien ya había acabado su almuerzo y ahora tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo despejado. El moreno vio que de nuevo tenía aquella expresión abatida y desolada y no le gustó verlo así.

\- ¿Te ha pasado algo con... Ino? - iba a decir ''tu novia'' pero se le atoraron aquellas palabras en la garganta, se sentía incapaz de pronunciarlas, le causaban malestar.

Naruto abrió la boca y Sasuke pensó que le iba a contestar pero el rubio acabó suspirando afligido. El moreno tuvo la tentación de reprocharle que no le hubiese contestado de nuevo, pensaba que ya le había dejado claro al otro adolescente que realmente estaba preocupado por él y éste le había creído, pero se detuvo cuando vio de nuevo el pesar reflejado en aquellos ojos tan azules. Observó cómo Naruto fruncía los labios y los abría como si fuese a decir algo para después volver a cerrarlos. Se notaba que aún tenía dudas y vacilaba sobre si debía o no contestar a Sasuke, por lo que éste esperó pacientemente a que el rubio se decidiera.

\- Nos peleamos – acabó contestando tras varios minutos.

Sasuke no quiso decir nada por si Naruto añadía algo más pero parecía que no tenía intención de hacerlo. Al menos ahora Sasuke sabía que llevaba razón al deducir que seguramente la pareja había discutido pero aún necesitaba saber si había acertado con el motivo de la pelea, así que se dejó llevar por su curiosidad cuando siguió indagando en el tema.

\- ¿Por qué os peleasteis? - preguntó con cautela, no quería que Naruto se cerrara en banda y le dejase con la duda.

\- Por ti – se le escapó al rubio.

\- ¿Por mí? - repitió sorprendido.

\- No exactamente por ti – añadió con rapidez Naruto al darse cuenta de su metedura de pata – discutimos por el chupetón, Ino lo vio y nos peleamos.

\- ¿Ella sabe que... - dudó unos instantes – fui yo quien te lo hizo?

\- No, no sabe quién lo hizo – mintió comenzando a mover una de sus piernas.

Él sabía que si contestaba afirmativamente, aquello conllevaría más preguntas y no quería que Sasuke supiera la verdadera razón por la que Ino y él estaban distanciados.

\- Así que seguramente ella piensa que la engañaste con alguna chica – razonó Sasuke.

El adolescente se vio tentado de decirle que podía explicarle a la chica que él se lo había hecho para tomarle el pelo pero algo en su interior le impidió que lo hiciese. Había una parte de Sasuke que se alegraba de que la pareja hubiese discutido y no quería que se reconciliasen pronto, nunca le había gustado que Naruto empezase a salir con Ino aunque no se hubiese parado a pensar en el motivo. Pero había otra parte del moreno que se sentía culpable porque por su arrebato ahora Naruto tenía aquella expresión de pesadumbre en su rostro y no le gustaba verle tan decaído.

Quería hacer algo que le animase o al menos le distrajera, después de todo era su culpa que el rubio se encontrase en ese estado, entonces se percató de que el rubio no paraba de mover una de sus piernas inquieto y supo de inmediato lo que le ocurría. De pequeño hacía lo mismo cuando tenía muchas ganas de orinar. Sasuke sonrió al deducir que Naruto se estaba aguantando las ganas de ir al aseo para evitar que le viera el tatuaje y descubriera la verdad.

 _''Es una buena ocasión para que se olvide durante un rato de sus problemas, aparte de que me divertiré un poco a su costa''_ , pensó con malicia antes de coger un pequeño termo con café que se había llevado de casa y servirse un poco con mucha parsimonia.

Aquella mañana, Naruto estaba muy sediento y había bebido mucha más agua de la normal. No le había dado importancia a las consecuencias de ese simple acto hasta que había comenzado a sentir la necesidad urgente de vaciar su vejiga pero no quería ir al aseo porque corría el riesgo de que Sasuke le molestara mientras iba al urinario y acabara viendo su tatuaje. El rubio maldijo a su vecino cuando volteó curioso su cabeza y sus ojos captaron, sin poder evitarlo, cómo caía aquel líquido en el tapón que servía como vaso también.

\- Vaya, creo que me he pasado – comentó Sasuke y vertió parte del contenido del vaso de nuevo al termo con tanta lentitud que estaba empezando a poner de los nervios al otro chico.

Naruto apartó su mirada del café tratando de evitar empeorar su problema pero el daño ya estaba hecho, su pierna se movía con más rapidez y sus ganas de mear habían aumentado.

\- Si tienes tantas ganas de orinar, ¿por qué no vas al aseo? - le preguntó Sasuke metiendo cizaña.

\- ¿Quién dice que tengo ganas? - trató de disimular.

\- Tu pierna – le contestó señalándola – te conozco y sé que la mueves tanto cuando no puedes aguantar más.

\- Pues te equivocas, quizás no me conoces tanto como te crees – rebatió su argumento poniendo unos pucheros por haber sido pillado e intentó detener el movimiento de su pierna pero le fue imposible, estaba a punto de explotar.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de ello y comenzó a guardar sus cosas junto a las de Naruto, ya no tenía gracia tomarle el pelo ya que corría serio peligro de que el rubio se mease encima, además había conseguido su objetivo, el rubio ya no tenía esa expresión de cachorro abandonado en su cara.

\- Vamos – le ordenó a la vez que se levantaba y llevaba consigo a Naruto, pero éste no se lo iba a poner fácil.

\- ¿Ir adónde? - le preguntó suspicaz aunque se imaginaba el lugar al que su vecino quería llevarle.

\- ¿Adónde crees, dobe? Al baño, estás a punto de mearte encima – le contestó arrastrándole hacia la puerta.

\- No, no, no – repetía nervioso mientras tiraba de Sasuke para impedir que avanzasen– ya te he dicho que no tengo ganas.

\- No sé qué bicho te ha picado para que no quieras ir al servicio – le mintió porque estaba seguro del motivo por el que se negaba a ir – pero vas a ir quieras o no. No me apetece aguantar la peste que echarás si acabas explotando por culpa de tu tozudez.

Naruto siguió replicando y pataleando mientras Sasuke le arrastraba por los pasillos hasta que llegaron al aseo más cercano. El moreno abrió la puerta, empujó dentro al rubio y se metió el también dejando que la puerta se cerrase tras él. En el interior, había otro estudiante que estaba lavándose las manos y que los miró curioso a través del espejo cuando empezaron a discutir frente a la puerta.

\- Dobe, que vayas de una vez – le ordenaba a la vez que empujaba sin mucho éxito al cabezota de su compañero.

\- Te he dicho que no necesitaba venir aquí – protestó empujando también a Sasuke para impedir que avanzase más.

De repente, la puerta se abrió con fuerza y dio contra la espalda de Sasuke impulsándolo hacia adelante. El moreno trató de agarrarse a Naruto para evitar perder el equilibrio pero no sirvió de nada y terminó cayendo al suelo con el rubio bajo su cuerpo. Los ojos de ambos se abrieron de par en par al notar que sus labios habían chocado contra los del otro y ahora estaban unidos en un beso.

* * *

 **Respuestas a comentarios anónimos:**

 _anavaldenegro:_ Sí, en casi todos los comentarios que he recibido tanto aquí como en Amor Yaoi le decían algo a Itachi por haber interrumpido xDD Naruto no está haciendo nada, es Sasuke quien se dedica a meterle mano simplemente con la intención de molestarle, Naruto sólo aprovecha esas ocasiones para deshacerse de la única prueba que hay sobre la locura que hizo. Incluso Naruto se lo pensó porque se arriesga a salir lastimado pero decidió que tenía que hacerlo pese a todo. No puede hacer nada por amor porque en ningún momento se ha afirmado que alguno de los dos ame al otro, por ahora para Sasuke es un juego y Naruto le sigue la corriente para conseguir su objetivo. Sobre quién será el seme y el uke en el primer lemon... puede pasar cualquier cosa xDD la única que sabe lo que ocurrirá soy yo xDD tengo más o menos la escena montada en mi cabeza desde prácticamente el primer capítulo xDD ¿Cómo estáis tu abuela y tú? Espero que como cada semana, mucho mejor las dos ^^ Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre, gracias por leer y comentar, abrazos ^^


	23. Capítulo 23: Revelación

**NOTA: Esta semana tenéis el capítulo antes porque no puedo actualizarlo a la hora de siempre.**

 **AVISOS: Proyecto individual. Actualizaciones: Cada miércoles.**

 **Naruto y sus personales pertenecen a Masashi Ksihimoto, yo solamente los tomo prestados para contar mi historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 23: Revelación**

El chico que había abierto la puerta para poder entrar en los aseos masculinos se quedó petrificado en la entrada al darse cuenta de lo que su simple acción había provocado. Desde su posición podía ver que había tirado a un chico de pelo negro y éste había caído encima de alguien a quien no alcanzaba a ver. Su rostro perdió color y se puso pálido cuando reconoció el característico peinado de Sasuke, en ese instante supo que estaba metido en buen lío. Salió de allí corriendo antes de que el menor de los Uchiha se levantase y le viera la cara, no quería que supiera quién era y se vengara de él.

El otro estudiante que estaba ahí antes de que entrasen Naruto y Sasuke vio todo lo ocurrido a través del espejo pero, a diferencia del culpable de todo ese lío, él sí había sido testigo de cómo había acabado ese aparatoso y desafortunado accidente. Aún podía observar cómo los dos adolescentes seguían en la misma posición en la que habían caído e inmóviles, parecía que sus cerebros no habían sido capaces de procesar la situación en la que se hallaban y no les habían mandado ninguna orden para que reaccionaran.

El único testigo de lo que realmente había sucedido sintió pavor cuando vio cómo el culpable de aquel embrollo huía de la escena del crimen. En el momento en que Naruto y Sasuke consiguieran salir de su trance, montarían en cólera y querrían vengarse de quien los había metido en aquella incómoda situación, pero como el causante de la misma ya no estaba presente y la única persona que quedaba era él, dirigirían sus ansias asesinas hacia su persona. El pobre muchacho no quería morir joven y menos a manos de aquellos dos, así que decidió huir también antes de que reaccionaran dejándolos solos en aquel lugar.

Sasuke aún seguía petrificado encima de Naruto, sus ojos aún estaban abiertos como platos y sus labios continuaban pegados sobre los del rubio. Su brazo libre se había cernido alrededor de la cintura de su compañero cuando intentaba no perder el equilibrio y ahora estaba atrapado bajo el peso de Naruto, mientras que su otro brazo se había movido de forma instintiva detrás de la cabeza del rubio cuando habían comenzado a caer llevándose consigo la mano de éste también. Su lado protector había salido a la luz sin que él hubiese podido hacer algo para evitarlo con tal de prevenir que Naruto se diera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Sus párpados se abrieron y cerraron varias veces con rapidez al comenzar a reaccionar. Creía que al pestañear tanto la imagen del rostro de Naruto pegado al suyo desaparecería como si se tratase de un sueño y al final acabaría despertando, pero no fue así. Por mucho que parpadease, los ojos azules seguían ahí con aquella expresión de sorpresa y estupefacción. Al final, su cerebro decidió darse cuenta de que no se trataba de ninguna ilusión y aquello estaba sucediendo realmente, por lo que le mandó una orden a su cuerpo para que se separase pero éste no obedeció. No supo qué le impulsó a hacer todo lo contrario a lo que su mente le gritaba que hiciera pero, en vez de romper el contacto con los labios de Naruto, lo profundizó.

Algo en su interior le decía que debía aprovechar el momento ahora que el rubio seguía sin reaccionar y estaba atrapado debajo de su cuerpo sin escapatoria, posiblemente sería la única ocasión que tendría para besar al rubio así que Sasuke comenzó a mover sus labios sobre los de Naruto en un suave y casto beso y cerró sus ojos para disfrutar más de aquel roce y el placer que le producía. Su brazo se aferró con más fuerza alrededor de la cintura del rubio atrayendo y pegando aún más su cuerpo contra el suyo a la vez que atrapaba el labio inferior de Naruto mordiéndolo suavemente.

La mente de Naruto se había quedado en blanco en el momento en que su boca chocó contra la de Sasuke, jamás pensó que algo como aquello pudiera ocurrir pero lo que nunca se le pasó por la cabeza es que el moreno intensificara el contacto. Aquel gesto fue lo que provocó que su cerebro volviera a funcionar y reaccionara, aunque no de la manera lógica que él hubiese deseado porque su mano libre alcanzó la nuca de Sasuke y lo atrajo más hacia él. Se dejó llevar y comenzó a corresponder al beso moviendo sus labios y jugando con los del otro al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos para disfrutar más de ese placentero roce. Le gustaba la manera en que Sasuke le estaba besando, con tanta calma y dulzura que conseguía que su corazón latiera con mucha rapidez y sintiera un agradable calor en su pecho. Pero conforme pasaban los segundos, empezó a necesitar más, quería más de Sasuke, ansiaba probar su sabor por eso aprovechó que el moreno abrió su boca con la intención de volver a morder su labio para colar su lengua en el interior de su boca.

El rubio rápidamente encontró la lengua del moreno y la acarició con la suya degustándola con paciencia. Sasuke no tardó en reaccionar y unirse a aquel movimiento que realizaba la lengua de Naruto, terminando ambas bailando una danza sensual dentro de aquella húmeda cavidad. Poco a poco, aquel beso tranquilo se transformó en uno anhelante y feroz, ambos se estaban dejando llevar por sus instintos más primarios olvidándose de todo lo que había a su alrededor. En ese instante, sólo existían ellos dos en el mundo y nadie más, todo lo que importaba y deseaban estaba justo frente a ellos, acariciándose mutuamente, sintiendo el calor del otro y fundiéndose en un demandante e intenso beso.

De repente, el timbre que indicaba el final del receso sonó en todo el centro devolviendo a la realidad a los adolescentes. Ambos abrieron los ojos en cuanto escucharon el fuerte sonido a la vez que rompían el beso quedándose a escasos milímetros de la boca del otro. Permanecieron quietos perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, notando que tenían las pupilas dilatadas por el deseo y sintiendo sus cálidas y agitadas respiraciones chocar contra los labios del contrario reavivando sus ganas de volver a probarlos.

\- Debemos volver – susurró Sasuke pero no se movió de su posición.

\- Sí – coincidió Naruto sin hacer un amago por levantarse o apartar al otro chico.

El moreno no aguantaba más, quería volver a unirse a Naruto, deseaba cerrar la poca distancia que le separaba de la roja e hinchada boca del rubio para depositar un tierno beso sobre ella pero antes de que pudiera cumplir su deseo, escuchó los pasos de los estudiantes que se acercaban por los pasillos para volver a sus clases y se detuvo. Corrían el riesgo de que alguien entrase y les pillase en aquella posición así que, haciendo un gran esfuerzo y juntando la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, se fue incorporando despacio mientras le tendía su mano atada a Naruto para ayudarle a levantarse. Éste la aceptó agarrándola con la suya, la que estaba unida por la cuerda.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño al caer? - le preguntó con suavidad Sasuke ya de pie.

\- No, estoy bien – le contestó el rubio en el mismo tono – Gracias por evitar que me golpeara la cabeza.

\- De nada – murmuró.

Se quedaron ensimismados mirándose mutuamente en silencio.

\- ¿Por qué me has besado? - se atrevió Naruto a expresar en voz alta la duda que no paraba de rondar por su cabeza.

Sasuke entreabrió ligeramente sus labios pero no respondió. No sabía por qué lo había hecho, simplemente sintió el impulso y se dejó llevar sin cuestionarse el motivo.

\- No lo sé – le contestó sincero – Y tú... ¿por qué me has devuelto el beso?

Naruto imitó el gesto del moreno y también se quedó con la boca abierta sin saber qué responder.

\- Tampoco lo sé – susurró - Quizás... quizás es otro de los efectos secundarios por pasar tanto tiempo juntos – bromeó sonriendo y vio que el adolescente frente a él también dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Mientras hablaban, se habían ido acercando lentamente de nuevo dejando muy poca distancia entre sus rostros. Ambos se inclinaron un poco hacia delante al mismo que cerraban los ojos para volver a juntar sus labios pero se separaron de forma brusca en cuanto escucharon que unos chicos entraban en la estancia charlando animadamente y riendo a carcajadas.

\- Será mejor que nos demos prisa o Iruka nos va a... - el chico que hablaba se calló al ver a los otros dos – Hey, Naruto – se acercó Kiba alegremente al rubio y pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros despertando la ira interior de Sasuke – Tío, te echamos de menos en los recreos, hasta Ino parece más decaída desde que no estás para ''animarla'', tú ya me entiendes – le comentó pícaro y Naruto fingió una sonrisa.

\- Kiba, ¿no decías que no te aguantabas más? - Shikamaru acudió en ayuda de Naruto y éste se imaginó que el genio de la clase ya sabría que Ino y él habían roto, así que el rubio le hizo una seña con la cabeza indicándole que le agradecía la ayuda.

\- Ya voy, joder, no me metas prisa – se quejó el de pelo castaño mientras se acercaba a uno de los cubículos y se encerraba dentro.

\- ¿Vosotros ya habéis terminado? - les preguntó Shikamaru con su gesto de cansancio.

\- No, yo también tengo que ir... - le respondió Naruto pero su voz se fue apagando conforme hablaba hasta quedar en un murmullo al notar frío en su mano.

Había dado unos pasos para acercarse a uno de los urinarios mientras le contestaba a su amigo y al hacerlo, su palma se había separado de la de Sasuke, entonces se dio cuenta de que en todo ese tiempo habían estado cogidos de la mano. Miró instintivamente hacia Sasuke, quien también se había percatado de aquel detalle pero los dos disimularon rápidamente para que su otro compañero de clase no sospechara nada. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a su destino y Sasuke se giró un poco para darle un poco de intimidad a Naruto y pudiera vaciar su vejiga tranquilo. Shikamaru les miró curioso pero no dijo nada y esperó a que el Inuzuka saliese.

Naruto y Kiba acabaron casi al mismo tiempo y se encaminaron hacia los lavabos para lavarse las manos, al terminar, los cuatro estudiantes salieron de allí dirigiéndose a su clase. Durante el trayecto, Kiba no paraba de bromear sujetando a Naruto de los hombros mientras éste trataba de sonreír fingiendo que le escuchaba aunque su mente repetía una y otra vez ese beso tan intenso que había compartido con Sasuke.

A su vez, el menor de los Uchiha caminaba en silencio rememorando también lo que acaba de pasar aunque, de vez en cuando, mandaba miradas asesinas al chico de los tatuajes, no soportaba que estuviese tan cerca del rubio. Todos los movimientos y expresiones de ambos protagonistas fueron observados y analizados por el hijo único de los Nara, aunque el susodicho se guardó para sí mismo sus hipótesis.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a su clase y los cuatros se separaron para ir cada uno a su sitio y esperar a que llegara su profesor para reanudar las lecciones, quien entró a los pocos minutos por la puerta. Durante las siguientes horas, Naruto y Sasuke no hablaron entre sí y permanecieron en silencio sin dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido, pero a diferencia de los incidentes anteriores, no se sentían avergonzados sino que se sentían tranquilos y relajados.

Cuando Sasuke llegó a su casa tras finalizar las clases, se fue hacia la cocina tras descalzarse y se encontró con su hermano mayor, quien acababa de sentarse en la mesa para comer. Extrañado por la calma con la que el menor había llegado hoy, Itachi le observó curioso.

\- ¿Hoy no vienes con una rabieta o te comportas de manera extraña como últimamente haces? - se burló Itachi.

\- Yo no hago nada de eso – le contestó tranquilo mientras se servía un plato de comida dándole la espalda al mayor.

\- Ya, claro – soltó incrédulo – Pero si con tanto cambio de humor ya empezaba a pensar que te habías enamorado y te habías echado pareja – le comentó riéndose y Sasuke detuvo sus movimientos dejando la mano que sostenía el cucharón suspendida en el aire.

\- ¿Enamorado? - murmuró desorientado por aquel comentario girándose hacia su hermano.

\- Ya sabes, un día llegabas furioso como si te hubieses peleado con tu novio. Luego, al día siguiente, te comportabas casi cohibido y te ruborizabas sin motivo como si recordases algo pervertido que hubieses hecho con él... cosas típicas de adolescente enamorado – le respondió – Si no supiese que llegabas cabreado por tus peleas con Naruto, estaría convencido de mi teoría – añadió pero el menor no escuchó esa última parte.

Sasuke se había sentado frente a su hermano mientras oía su explicación y se quedó pensativo con el ceño fruncido en señal de preocupación. Aquel detalle no pasó desapercibido para Itachi y se cuestionó si es que acaso había acertado con su broma.

 _''¿Yo, enamorado? Eso es imposible, yo nunca...''_ , interrumpió sus propios pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle.

\- ¡Oye! ¡¿Cómo que novio?! - gritó ofendido.

\- Y ahí está de nuevo el tonto hermanito que yo conozco – se mofó más tranquilo al ver a Sasuke con su humor de perros habitual mientras él se reía a carcajadas.

\- ¡Deja de reírte y contesta! - le exigió.

\- Es lógico que piense que te gusten los chicos si ves porno gay – siguió picando a su hermano con la intención de distraerle un poco.

\- Eres un estúpido – le contestó enfurruñado.

\- Oye, ¿por qué llevas la bufanda dentro de casa? - le preguntó Itachi con curiosidad y Sasuke se sobresaltó ligeramente.

\- Tengo frío – le contestó tratando de actuar con normalidad.

Lo último que le faltaba era que su hermano le viera el chupetón que le había dejado Naruto y darle más argumentos para que siguiera pensando que tenía novio. Pero Itachi no se dio por vencido y continuó molestándole mientras comían y Sasuke se dedicó a ignorar a su hermano mayor o a contestarle con evasivas.

Aquella tarde, Sasuke había estado encerrado en su dormitorio dándole vueltas a las palabras de Itachi. ¿Realmente se había estado comportando como si estuviese enamorado o se trataba de una de las bromas de su hermano? Él no creía que se hubiese comportado de esa manera aunque... eso explicaría muchas de las emociones que había estado sintiendo últimamente, como lo mucho que se excitaba últimamente con Naruto y cuánto deseaba tocarle.

 _''Eso es una señal de que el estúpido dobe me atrae sexualmente, no lo voy a negar pero... ¿algo más allá de eso? No puede ser...''_ , meditaba tratando de entender sus propios sentimientos.

De repente, se acordó de la ira que había sentido en varias ocasiones como cuando Itachi o Suigetsu le insistían para que les diera el número de teléfono del chico del vídeo o cuando veía a Naruto e Ino juntos hablando o besándose, incluso esa misma mañana lo había sentido cuando Kiba agarraba al rubio de los hombros.

\- ¿Estaba... celoso? - dijo para sí mismo llegando a esa conclusión.

Pero seguía sin terminar de creérselo, pensaba que era imposible. Entonces el recuerdo del beso con el rubio acudió a su mente. No había podido llegar a entender por qué había tenido aquel impulso tan impropio de él, aunque no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo bien que se había sentido al capturar sus labios como si lo hubiese estado deseando durante mucho tiempo y se hubiese estado reprimiendo pero, al mismo tiempo, parecía lo más natural, como si estuviese destinado a pasar. Siguió pensando en ello y, como si le hubiesen quitado una venda de los ojos, ahora podía ver claramente una realidad que se había estado negando sin saberlo.

\- Me gusta Naruto – susurró asombrado.

* * *

 **Respuestas a comentarios anónimos:**

 _anavaldenegro:_ Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, han pasado un par de cosas interesantes e importantes para la trama. Sobre lo del lemon, ya llegará ese capítulo y ya no seré la única que sepa lo que va a pasar xDDD El resto de preguntas ya han sido contestadas en este capítulo así que no tengo nada más que añadir sobre eso xDD Espero que tú y tu familia estéis bien y como siempre agradecerte que sigas fielmente cada semana mi humilde historia, abrazos ^^


	24. Capítulo 24: Verdaderos sentimientos

**AVISOS: Proyecto individual. Actualizaciones: Cada miércoles.**

 **Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solamente los tomo prestados para contar mi historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 24: Verdaderos sentimientos**

La mente de Sasuke se había quedado en blanco, estaba estupefacto y era incapaz de asimilar aquella impactante revelación. Parecía que la realidad le había golpeado con fuerza para que abriera de una vez los ojos y se diera cuenta de lo que realmente sentía y que había estado negándose a sí mismo. ¿Desde cuándo tenía esos sentimientos? ¿Cuándo habían comenzado a nacer dentro de él? ¿Por qué no se había percatado de ellos antes? Se llevó las manos a la cara, se sentía abrumado y sobrepasado por la situación y aquellas cuestiones que rondaban su cabeza no le ayudaban en nada. No entendía cómo había estado tan ciego como para no ver aquello que estaba justo delante de sus narices y que ahora parecía tan evidente.

Durante toda su infancia había estado con Naruto, siempre iban juntos y la razón no era simplemente porque sus familias eran amigas, era algo más. Con él se sentía a gusto y cómodo, le invadía una sensación de felicidad cada vez que estaba a su lado y con el rubio compartía una complicidad que no tenía con nadie más. _¡Hasta sonreía de manera especial solamente con él!_ Siempre sospechó que quería a Naruto de una forma diferente a como quería a su familia y a otros amigos, siempre le dolía cuando no estaban juntos y deseaba que pasasen las horas para poder volver a verlo pero nunca se le ocurrió que podría tratarse de ese tipo de amor... al menos siendo un niño.

\- Por eso me dolió tanto cuando dejó de hablarme... – susurró asombrado – No era sólo que había perdido a mi mejor amigo sino que me habían roto el corazón y por eso empecé a odiarlo... o traté de convencerme de que le odiaba.

A pesar de la coraza que había construido para protegerse, conforme pasaron los años y ambos fueron creciendo, Sasuke no pudo evitar que se le escapase alguna mirada hacia el rubio y se fijase en él sin proponérselo. Más de una vez, su subconsciente le había traicionado y se había quedado observando el cuerpo del rubio más tiempo del debido pero cuando se daba cuenta de ello, rápidamente apartaba su vista de él y se decía que lo había hecho para buscarle algún defecto para usar contra él. Sin embargo, una voz en su interior siempre solía importunarle y le contestaba que se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo consiguiendo irritarle, entonces Sasuke la ignoraba hasta que dejaba de oírla. Pero las últimas veces que la oyó, ese truco ya no le funcionaba así que el moreno trataba de acallar esa exasperante voz hasta que un día lo hizo con tanta fuerza que logró enterrarla en lo más profundo de su ser y jamás volvió a escucharla de nuevo.

La primera vez que vio a Ino y Naruto entablar una conversación, sintió un cierto malestar dentro de él y, a la misma vez, un extraño presentimiento le asaltó. Al poco tiempo, esa corazonada se hizo realidad cuando por casualidad los vio besarse y sintió una punzada de dolor pero, como hizo con aquella voz que antes solía incordiarle, la ignoró. Se molestó mucho al enterarse que estaban saliendo pero se convenció a sí mismo de que era porque odiaba todo lo que estuviese relacionado con ese rubio idiota. Ahora se daba cuenta de que, en el fondo de su ser, siempre supo que tenía sentimientos por Naruto pero se había negado a aceptarlos y los había reprimido con tanta fuerza porque estaba dolido y enfadado con él.

Todo el lío del vídeo y el castigo que les había impuesto Kakashi habían conseguido que esa coraza poco a poco se resquebrajase y comenzasen a salir algunas emociones a través de las grietas, aunque él se dijo que se trataba simplemente de deseo sexual que había despertado hacia Naruto sin darse cuenta de que no era sólo eso sino algo más profundo y, el beso que habían compartido Naruto y él era una prueba de ello.

En el momento en que capturó los labios de Naruto, le invadió una sensación de paz y tranquilidad como hacía mucho que no sentía y los sentimientos que guardaba por el adolescente de ojos azules desde su más tierna infancia salieron y se lo transmitió sin proponérselo a través de ese dulce y tierno beso hasta que Naruto lo transformó en uno fogoso y apasionado.

 _''¿Por qué me correspondió? ¿Por qué no intentó alejarme o pegarme?''_ , se preguntaba confuso. Esas dudas habían estado carcomiéndole desde que fue consciente de lo ocurrido pero ahora cobraban más fuerzas al haber descubierto sus sentimientos por Naruto. _''Ya no se trataba de un juego erótico, un beso implica emociones y sentimientos, tiene un significado más profundo... ¿Es posible que él también sienta algo por mí?''_

Su interior fue dominado por la esperanza ante aquella remota posibilidad, además el rubio le había contestado que tampoco sabía por qué le había devuelto el beso, pero pronto desechó esa idea desanimado. Había otra posibilidad que le parecía más factible que ésa y estaba convencido de que aquella era la verdadera razón para que hubiese continuado el beso.

 _''Seguro que ese usuratonkachi sólo me estaba siguiendo la corriente como pasó durante la cena para distraerme y hacerse con mi móvil. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser si está con Ino? A él le gusta y aunque se hayan peleado, seguramente hará todo lo posible para arreglarlo y que ella le perdone''_ , pensó entristecido pero también molesto.

\- ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer ahora? - murmuró medio abatido y medio malhumorado – Ahora que por fin he abierto los ojos, no sé si puedo volver a enterrar estos sentimientos aunque... sé que debería hacerlo, no tiene sentido quererle cuando él está enamorado de Ino. No va a ser fácil conseguirlo estando pegado a él durante tantas horas.

Cerró los ojos intentando descansar un poco, aquel día había sido agotador con tantas emociones y la cabeza le estaba matando. Necesitaba despejar su mente y dormir aunque ésta no estaba muy por la labor y siguió torturándolo sin piedad. Miles de recuerdos que compartió con Naruto durante su infancia acudían a su cabeza sin parar y ahora los veía con otros ojos, percatándose en esos instantes del profundo amor que profesaba por el rubio en su niñez sin saberlo.

 _''Si tan sólo me hubiese dado cuenta antes, quizás ahora no estaríamos tan distanciados o incluso puede que... ahora estuviésemos juntos''_ , se lamentaba.

Al imaginarse a ellos dos juntos como una pareja y lo que éstas hacían, no pudo evitar revivir el beso con Naruto. Aún podía notar el calor de sus labios sobre los suyos, su suave tacto, el dulce néctar que su lengua producía y el adictivo sabor que poseía. Sasuke nunca había sido admirador de las cosas dulces, pero estaba tan enganchado a los labios de Naruto con sólo probarlos una sola vez que éstos le habían hecho reconsiderar sus gustos culinarios. Recordar cada detalle del único beso que había compartido con el rubio y lo que éste había desatado en su interior le hizo recapacitar su idea de olvidarse de Naruto. Aunque la parte de su ser guiada por la lógica le decía que era lo más sensato, su parte más emocional le instaba a dejarse llevar por los sentimientos y aprovechar el momento.

\- Mierda, ahora que he probado sus labios, no sé si seré capaz de contenerme, quizás podría... - se detuvo para pensar en las ventajas e inconvenientes de su idea – ya que no tengo ninguna posibilidad porque nos llevamos a matar y él está con Ino, al menos podría aprovecharme del castigo y de los intentos de ese dobe por hacerse con mi móvil para rozar su cuerpo y besarle fingiendo que lo hago para molestarle, así no sospechará de mis recién descubiertos sentimientos.

Aquella era la única solución que veía a su situación sin verse descubierto, no iba a dejar que Naruto descubriese sus sentimientos y le rechazase o se burlase de él. Sabía que no era correspondido, no necesitaba que su rubio vecino hurgase más en la herida.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los Namikaze-Uzumaki, Naruto estaba encerrado en su habitación sentado junto a su ventana con la mirada perdida hacia la casa de los Uchiha. Su rostro estaba serio aunque sus ojos reflejaban un cierto toque de melancolía. La calma que había experimentado tras el beso había desaparecido por completo.

Desde que había llegado del instituto, estaba en ese estado. Apenas terminó de comer, se fue directo a su dormitorio de donde no salió en toda la tarde preocupando a su padre. Minato había tocado varias veces a la puerta para preguntarle si estaba bien y el menor le contestaba que sí, que sólo estaba cansado pero su padre le conocía y sabía que algo le pasaba aunque, por respeto a su hijo y su privacidad, no insistía en el tema. Sabía que cuando su hijo estuviese preparado, acudiría a él para hablar sobre lo que le preocupaba. Minato creía que lo que tenía Naruto era mal de amores, pensaba que se habría peleado con su novia y entendía que necesitase tiempo para pensar y encontrar una solución para el problema que tuviesen. Tenía claro que una relación era cosa de dos y él no se iba a meter en medio pero, si el adolescente le necesitaba, ahí estaría para ayudarle y aconsejarle en todo lo que pudiera.

En todas esas horas, Naruto no había dejado de pensar en Sasuke, en ese beso tan tierno e intenso a la vez, en cuánto le había gustado y en todas las emociones que le había hecho sentir. Cada parte de su ser había vibrado con aquel exquisito e íntimo contacto y su corazón latió desbocado en el momento en que los labios de Sasuke habían conectado con los suyos rompiendo así la cerradura que había mantenido confinado el amor que sentía hacia el moreno, en el rincón más profundo de su corazón durante tantos años. Aquel sentimiento fue el culpable de que le devolviera el beso a Sasuke, había estado encarcelado tanto tiempo que, en cuanto fue liberado, salió a la superficie con tanta fuerza que impulsó al cuerpo de Naruto a dejarse llevar desobedeciendo las órdenes que le mandaba su cerebro.

No podía negar que se había sentido pleno y eufórico en aquel momento, había cumplido uno de sus mayores deseos desde incluso antes de darse cuenta de lo que sentía por Sasuke cuando eran unos críos. Siempre le habían llamado la atención los labios del moreno pero más desde que había descubierto que le quería de otra forma diferente al resto de personas que conocía. Muchas veces se había quedado mirando sus labios fijamente preguntándose qué se sentiría al juntarlos con los suyos ya que había visto a sus padres besarse y le picaba la curiosidad por saber si se sentiría tan bien como parecía. Cuando era un niño pensaba que no habría ningún problema en hacerlo ya que sus padres siempre le habían contado que ese tipo de besos eran unas muestras de cariño que se daban a esas personas especiales a las que queríamos y él quería mucho a Sasuke. Por eso se prometió a sí mismo que le besaría. Pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de cumplir aquella promesa ni de saciar su curiosidad, lo intentó un par de veces antes de pelearse con su, hasta entonces, mejor amigo pero nunca tuvo éxito.

Después del distanciamiento entre ambos, a Naruto se le seguían yendo los ojos hacia la boca del otro chico y, cuando se daba cuenta de ello, apartaba la mirada malhumorado y se regañaba a sí mismo por ser un estúpido y se obligaba a olvidarse de aquella mala costumbre porque ya no tenía ningún sentido querer darle esa muestra de afecto a alguien que ni siquiera era su amigo. Poco a poco, con el paso de los años, esa costumbre fue disminuyendo aunque no desapareció del todo. Durante alguna clase y en alguna de las reuniones que organizaban sus familias, aquellas de las que no podía escaquearse, sus ojos habían viajado por propia voluntad hacia los labios de Sasuke, incluso cuando empezó a salir con Ino se había pillado a sí mismo observándole pero se convencía de que era porque quería pegarle un puñetazo y deformarle su cara de niño rico repelente. Sin embargo, en los momentos en que se sentía desanimado y rememoraba sus recuerdos junto al moreno añorando su amistad y su compañía, reconocía que aún deseaba besarle aunque, al final, terminaba mintiéndose pensando que sólo era la frustración por no haber conseguido su objetivo ya que era de las pocas cosas en las que no había podido mantener su palabra y eso le molestaba.

A pesar de la satisfacción que le produjo ver su deseo hecho realidad y de la sensación de tranquilidad que le quedó tras romper el beso, ahora no podía evitar sentirse decaído y temeroso al ver por fin que siempre estuvo enamorado de Sasuke y que, por mucho que trató de negarlos, encerrarlos y olvidarlos, sus sentimientos por él nunca desaparecieron. Darse cuenta de aquella realidad le atormentaba, ya había padecido suficiente pena y decepción por su culpa y no quería volver a pasar por eso... no quería volver a sufrir. Para él, amar a Sasuke era sinónimo de dolor y burla y sabía que sólo le esperaría sufrimiento ahora que sus sentimientos eran libres y no podía hacer nada para volver a encerrarlos. Tener que pasar tantas horas junto al moreno iba a ser un auténtico calvario, si tan sólo su sola presencia ya le atraía e iba a estar tentado de volver a besarle, ahora que el pasatiempo favorito del menor de los Uchiha era pegarse a él e iniciar juegos eróticos para seducirle solamente para sacarle de sus casillas, su situación iba a ser mucho peor... su vida como estudiante iba a ser un martirio.

\- Debo evitarlo a toda costa, no puedo dejarme llevar de nuevo – se ordenaba con vehemencia - no quiero que Sasuke se entere de esto que siento por él, lo utilizaría para burlarse de mí y hacerme sufrir – se le entrecortó la voz al terminar la frase.

Naruto no aguantó más y rompió a llorar aunque trató de ahogar su llanto para que su padre no le oyese, no quería que le viera de esa manera y se preocupase más de lo que ya estaba.

 _''No quiero volver a pasar de nuevo por esto. Ya tuve el corazón roto una vez por su culpa, no quiero que me lo vuelva a destrozar''_ , pensaba angustiado.

\- Tengo que... alejarme de él – decidió entre lágrimas.

* * *

 **Respuestas a comentarios anónimos:**

 _anavaldenegro:_ Me alegro de que te haya gustado, para mí el capítulo 23 es uno de mis preferidos ^^ Es el primer beso entre ellos y aunque haya sido accidental, se han dicho muchas cosas con ese beso sin ser conscientes de ello. Pues con este capítulo, estoy convencida de que ahora tendrás más dudas y tendrás más ganas por saber qué pasó entre ellos en el pasado xD Tus últimas dudas se han resuelto en este capítulo, o eso creo xD pero bueno, aún queda historia por delante. Tranquila, a mí no me cansa contestar los comentarios xDD Como siempre desearte que te vaya bien a ti y a tu familia, agradecerte que seas una fiel lectora y me comentes siempre lo que te ha parecido el capítulo semanal. Abrazos ^^

 _chise:_ Me alegra que te haya gustado porque es uno de mis capítulos favoritos porque quería que el primer beso entre ellos fuese especial y parece que lo he conseguido si ha gustado tanto ^^ Gracias por leer y comentar, abrazos ^^

 _Catty:_ Por suerte los capítulos no son muy largos así que no habrá sido una tortura leerte todos los capítulos de un tirón xDD aunque me siento halagada porque eso significa que te gustó tanto la historia que te enganchó y no pudiste parar ^^ Muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero que el capítulo nuevo te haya gustado. Gracias por leer y comentar, abrazos ^^


	25. Capítulo 25: Conquista

**AVISOS: Proyecto individual.**

 **Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solamente los tomo prestados para contar mi historia.**

* * *

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE:** La dos próximas semanas **no** habrá actualizaciones debido a las vacaciones de Navidad pero no os preocupéis porque a principios de **enero** volveré seguro y seguiré actualizando de forma puntual, así que feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo a todo el mundo. Nos leemos el año que viene ^^

* * *

 **Capítulo 25: Conquista**

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke se levantó intranquilo aunque no era nada que no pudiera controlar pero, conforme el tiempo pasaba y se acercaba el momento de ir a clase, la ansiedad que le invadía fue en aumento. Lo peor fue cuando llegó frente a la puerta del aula y se vio incapaz de cruzarla quedándose petrificado ante ella. Era la primera vez que se sentía tan nervioso, jamás su corazón le había latido con tanta fuerza que parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho ni había tenido ligeramente sudadas las palmas de sus manos o la boca tan seca como en ese preciso instante. Nunca se habría imaginado que ver a Naruto le alteraría de aquella manera, ese rubio había puesto patas arriba su tranquila vida amorosa y ahora se estaba comportando como una de esas chiquillas enamoradizas que casi se desmayaban cuando veían a la persona que les gustaba.

Hacía algunos minutos que el timbre ya había sonado así que el adolescente pensó que ya iba siendo hora de entrar a clase. Cerró los ojos, se limpió las manos e inspiró profundamente para después soltar el aire despacio y relajarse. Repitió ese proceso varias veces recordando la decisión que había tomado la tarde anterior hasta que logró calmarse y, por último, compuso en su rostro la expresión con más indiferencia que tenía en su repertorio. Rodeó con sus dedos el pomo de la puerta, lo giró con fuerza y atravesó la entrada del aula con determinación.

Tras ser regañado por su profesor por llegar tarde, se dirigió hacia su asiento con la cabeza alta ignorando las miradas de curiosidad y los murmullos del resto de alumnos por haber roto su récord de puntualidad. Estaba preparado para enfrentarse a su compañero pero, cuando alcanzó su sitio, su indiferencia desapareció dando paso al desconcierto al ver que la silla de al lado se hallaba vacía. Naruto había faltado a las clases de ese día.

\- Parece que Uzumaki no ha venido hoy – comentó Kakashi al lado de Sasuke sobresaltándolo.

El adulto había llegado un instante antes de que el moreno entrase por el otro acceso al aula para atarles como cada día, pero tuvo que esperar ya que ninguno de los dos involucrados en el castigo se hallaba presente. En cuanto vio aparecer a Sasuke, se percató de su nerviosismo mal disimulado por lo que no dejó de analizarle con la mirada mientras era regañado por su Iru-chan ni cuando se dirigió a su pupitre. Su intuición le decía que su comportamiento debía estar relacionado con Naruto de alguna manera y no se equivocaba. El rostro de Sasuke al ver que su compañero no estaba fue todo lo que necesitó para saber que llevaba razón. Entonces, su lado travieso hizo aparición y le incitó a ir hacia él con la intención de incordiarle.

\- Esto no será necesario hoy – se refirió a la cuerda roja enseñándosela al moreno para después guardarla en su bolsillo – Hoy se librará de su castigo gracias a la ausencia de su compañero. Supongo que estará rebosante de alegría por no tener que estar pegado a Uzumaki.

Sasuke le miró de soslayo con los ojos entrecerrados y malhumorado. No estaba para nada feliz por la sospechosa desaparición de Naruto justo el día después del primer beso que ambos habían compartido y disfrutado también, o eso creía y, para rematar su mal humor, Kakashi le soltaba algo como aquello. Las palabras de su director no le habían sentado nada bien, había algo en el tono con el que las había pronunciado que le enervaba, parecía como si se estuviese mofando de él y sospechaba que el adulto había elegido precisamente esas palabras a propósito para hurgar en la herida.

El moreno no iba desencaminado con su sospecha. Kakashi sabía que sus alumnos se estaban acostumbrando a estar juntos e incluso parecía que se llevaban mejor y había cierto entendimiento entre ellos, aunque sabía que había algo más en todo ese asunto debido a los sonrojos de ambos del primer día y el flirteo de Sasuke porque era imposible que en condiciones normales se diesen esos avances en un período de tiempo tan corto como el que llevaban cumpliendo ese inusual castigo. Pese a desconocer lo que aquellos dos ocultaban y que había logrado aquel milagro, había notado que a Sasuke no le había gustado encontrarse con la sorpresa de que su rubio vecino no había acudido a clase quedándose sin su compañía por ese día y, como últimamente su entretenimiento favorito era molestar a ese par, había escogido precisamente esas palabras para divertirse con la reacción del menor.

\- Deberías imitar a Naruto y emplear bien la libertad de hoy – le dijo Kakashi en voz baja y Sasuke le miró sin comprenderle, entonces el adulto le indicó con la mirada el asiento vacío de Ino – Creo que esa pareja va a aprovechar mucho la mañana – comentó de forma pícara.

El director se alejó del moreno con una sonrisa en la boca, la cual era tapada por su habitual bufanda, dejando a Sasuke afectado y con la mirada perdida. Al llegar al frente de la clase, le guiñó un ojo a Iruka y salió del aula deseando un buen día a los estudiantes.

\- Sasuke, ¿puedes tomar asiento para que podamos seguir con la lección? - le pidió su profesor sacando de su ensimismamiento al moreno.

El adolescente asintió por inercia y se sentó lentamente en su sitio todavía incapaz de reaccionar. Sus ojos se centraron de nuevo en el asiento vacío de Ino y después en el que estaba a su lado, entonces las últimas palabras que le había dedicado Kakashi retumbaron en su cabeza provocando que sus celos afloraran de lo más profundo de su ser con una intensidad inusitada. Apretó sus dientes fuertemente a la vez que cerraba sus puños con tanta firmeza que se notaba la tensión en sus músculos.

El primer pensamiento que había cruzado su mente al no ver a su vecino sentado en su pupitre había sido que Naruto no quería verle tras el beso porque se arrepentía o le daba asco y se sintió dolido y decepcionado. Después, un rayo de esperanza le iluminó y pensó que quizás era que se había acobardado o asustado porque no sabía cómo actuar ahora delante de él y se sintió ligeramente ilusionado por lo que podía llegar a implicar aquello, pero la única opción que no se le pasó por la cabeza fue que, para el rubio, el beso no había significado nada, que tenía tan poca importancia que había decidido quedar con su novia durante las horas de clase para poder hablar tranquilamente con ella y reconciliarse por la pelea que tuvieron.

Sasuke se sentía ninguneado, despreciado y rechazado. Le dolía y mucho, estaba triste, lastimado pero, sobre todo, furioso. Furioso con Kakashi por haber empezado todo aquello, con Ino por estar con la persona que le gustaba, con Naruto por despreciarle de aquella manera pero con quien más furioso estaba era consigo mismo por haber sido tan idiota por dejar que la esperanza se apoderara de él durante un instante, por pensar que al imbécil de Naruto le había gustado el beso o que al menos le habría afectado algo.

 _''¿Qué esperaba? Sabía perfectamente lo que había, sabía que Naruto e Ino eran novios y que acabarían haciendo las paces tras su discusión. Era consciente de que se dejó llevar para hacer desaparecer la prueba de las locuras que hace por la chica que le gusta''_ , pensó apesadumbrado.

El adolescente se pasó las primeras clases tratando de prestar atención a las explicaciones de sus profesores pero su mente se lo ponía difícil, no dejaba de pensar en Naruto e Ino. Estaba seguro de que el rubio le habría explicado a su novia que el chupetón se lo hizo Sasuke para meterle en problemas con ella simplemente por diversión, así se aseguraba que la chica se olvidase de su supuesta infidelidad y le perdonase. Su imaginación le torturaba mostrándole imágenes de aquellos dos revolcándose en una cama tras haberse reconciliado mientras Naruto le susurraba palabras de amor a la chica quien gemía de placer bajo su fuerte cuerpo.

El timbre sonó justo a tiempo para detener la presión que Sasuke estaba ejerciendo sobre su mandíbula, había estado apretando tan fuertemente sus dientes que si estos no poseyesen la fortaleza usual propia en ellos ya habrían crujido y posiblemente roto. El joven se sobresaltó en cuanto escuchó el estridente sonido y relajó los músculos de su cara al instante. Había estado tan ensimismado en las imágenes que sus celos creaban que no se había percatado de nada más a su alrededor. Bufó molesto y se levantó con la intención de alejarse de allí antes de que alguien aprovechase la ausencia de Naruto y le asediara, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

Suigetsu se había levantado de su asiento y se había aproximado hasta su amigo pasando uno de sus brazos por encima de los hombros de Sasuke consiguiendo que éste le fulminara con la mirada. De por sí al moreno ya le molestaba la manía que tenía el chico de cabello blanco de tomarse aquellas confianzas, pero hoy había que añadirle su humor de perros.

\- Hoy no tengo la paciencia necesaria para aguantar tus gilipolleces, Suigetsu – le advirtió con dureza a la vez que apartaba su brazo.

\- Y yo que creía que estarías dando saltos de alegría por poder descansar de tu castigo, Sasu-chan, aunque si yo estuviese en tu lugar también estaría cabreado por no poder disfrutar de la compañía de ese sexy rubio. Si es que tiene un trasero que...

Suigetsu se calló al instante al sentir la mirada de Sasuke taladrándole y apreció un brillo asesino en aquellos ojos negros que interpretó de la forma que quiso.

\- Caaalma, caaalma – dijo levantando sus manos en son de paz – Sabes que siempre serás el número uno en mi corazón – añadió guiñándole un ojo inconsciente de que se estaba jugando su pescuezo.

Al moreno le entraron ganas de pintar las paredes de aquella estancia con la sangre de su compañero de clase pero antes de que cometiese un asesinato, se dio la vuelta para marcharse aunque no llegó demasiado lejos. De nuevo, Suigetsu le había detenido interponiéndose en su camino e impidiéndole que diera un paso más. Esta vez había optado por no mantener ningún tipo de contacto físico con Sasuke, ya estaba tentando demasiado su suerte y no quería arriesgarse a que su amigo realmente le hiciera daño.

\- Supongo que ya habrás oído la noticia, ¿no? - habló sin darle tiempo al moreno de gritarle – Estando siempre con Naruto, debiste ser el primero en saberlo.

Sasuke había estado a punto de mandar a la mierda a ese pesado que siempre se le pegaba como una lapa cada vez que tenía una oportunidad pero, en cuanto escuchó el nombre del rubio, se paralizó y lo miró confuso. No sabía de qué noticia estaba hablando.

\- Es la comidilla de todo el instituto y no es de extrañar, muchos apostaban que lo suyo iba para largo, pero me alegro de que se equivocaran con su predicciones así tendré mi oportunidad para...

\- Suigetsu – le llamó Sasuke alzando un poco la voz – me estás dando dolor de cabeza, así que ve al grano porque no sé de qué me estás hablando.

El susodicho parpadeó varias veces y miró incrédulo al chico frente a él. No se creía que su amigo no supiese nada del cotilleo del día, seguramente le estaría gastando una broma pero se acordó que era Sasuke con el que estaba hablando, él no gastaba bromas.

\- De verdad no tienes ni idea – murmuró sorprendido.

\- No, así que ya puedes dejarte de rodeos y soltarlo de una maldita vez – soltó claramente irritado.

Normalmente, Sasuke se hubiese largado hacía rato dejando al otro chico completamente solo y con la palabra en la boca, pero éste había mencionado a Naruto llamando su atención. Aunque en esos momentos desease hacer sufrir al rubio con sus propias manos, seguía sintiendo algo por él y cualquier cosa que estuviese relacionada con ese cabeza hueca era de su interés.

\- Ino y Naruto han roto – soltó sin más el adolescente de dientes afilados.

Aquella noticia dejó boquiabierto al moreno, no era algo que se esperase. El día anterior había intuido que algo había pasado entre ellos, incluso el propio Naruto le confirmó que se habían peleado pero nada de lo que dijo ni su forma de hablar le indicó que aquella discusión hubiese pasado a mayores y hubiesen terminado su relación.

 _''¿Por qué no me lo dijo? ¿Por qué me hizo creer que solamente habían discutido?''_ , pensaba dolido. _''¿Acaso... acaso no quería que me sintiera responsable por su ruptura? ¿Estaba preocupado por si me sentía culpable al enterarme?''_.

La esperanza le invadió otra vez aunque, como había ocurrido en las ocasiones anteriores, desapareció casi al instante.

 _''Estos sentimientos me hacen ser más ingenuo... ¿Cómo se iba a preocupar por mí? Simplemente no me contó nada porque no somos amigos, es normal que no me cuente algo tan personal... ya no tenemos ese tipo de confianza, demasiado fue que me dijese que habían discutido''_ , razonó decaído mientras cerraba los ojos y se apretaba el puente de la nariz con sus dedos a la vez que negaba con la cabeza hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

\- Quizás por eso no han venido ninguno de los dos – se le escapó en un murmullo. Se sentía con energías renovadas al pensar que la ausencia de Naruto nada tenía que ver con su beso.

\- No sé por qué el rubio sexy no habrá venido pero sé que Ino está resfriada, se lo he oído decir a Nara – intervino Suigetsu, quien había estado observando sorprendido todas las reacciones de Sasuke mientras meditaba ya que normalmente sólo conocía su cara de malhumor, de seriedad y su sonrisa prepotente.

Y, de nuevo, el instinto asesino de Sasuke apareció. El otro adolescente acababa de arruinar su pequeño momento de optimismo.

\- No creo que el rubito sexy se haya quedado en su casa por no querer ver a su ex-novia, ayer ya se vieron las caras tras haber roto, por eso actuaban de forma rara – continuó sin ser consciente del peligro que corría – El caso es que ahora que Naru-chan está soltero y todo el mundo lo sabe, muchos quieren acercarse a él para ofrecerles su hombro y aprovechar para conquistarle.

\- ¿Qué? - alzó la voz Sasuke anonadado.

\- Sé a ciencia cierta que Hinata Hyûga va a tratar de declararse de nuevo. Ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo ha intentado porque siempre acaba petrificada tartamudeando incluso antes de acercarse a él, por lo que no me preocupa – siguió hablando ignorando a Sasuke mientras éste apuntaba mentalmente los nombres de las personas a las que no permitiría acercarse a su rubio – El que sí me preocupa es Gaara. Últimamente parece muy interesado en Naru-chan y cuando se ha enterado de la noticia, le he visto sonreír de forma inquietante mientras murmuraba algo de que esta vez no se le iba a escapar ese rubito... Me ha dado miedo.

Sasuke se maldijo mentalmente, por su culpa había conseguido que ese pelirrojo fijase sus ojos en Naruto y ahora iba tras él, pero no iba a permitir que nadie le pusiera un solo dedo encima, ese dobe le pertenecía a él. Ahora que sabía que le gustaba y que había roto con Ino, era su oportunidad para meterle mano libremente y quizás, más adelante, confesarle la verdad.

\- Por eso quería pedirte que me ayudaras a convencer a Naru-chan para que salga conmigo – terminó Suigetsu.

Sasuke enfocó su mirada sobre el sonriente rostro de Suigetsu completamente atónito... Eso sí que no lo había visto venir.

* * *

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE:** La dos próximas semanas **no** habrá actualizaciones debido a las vacaciones de Navidad pero no os preocupéis porque a principios de **enero** volveré seguro y seguiré actualizando de forma puntual, así que feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo a todo el mundo. Nos leemos el año que viene ^^

* * *

 **Respuestas a comentarios anónimos:**

 _chise:_ Por fin Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que sentía en el capítulo anterior y en éste hemos visto que no lo va a tener fácil, parece que le está saliendo más competencia de la que se imaginaba. Como no podrá contestar a tu próximo comentario hasta dentro de unas semanas, te deseo una feliz Navidad ^^ Gracias por leer y comentar, abrazos ^^

 _anavaldenegro:_ No es fácil para ninguno de los dos la decisión que han tomado pero es la única salida que han visto al creer que no son correspondidos. Tus dudas van a tardar un poco más en ser contestadas ya que no habrá actualización las dos próximas semanas, espero que puedas aguantar xD Ya hemos visto que tras enterarse de la noticia que le ha dado Suigetsu, Sasuke tiene intención de entrar en acción aunque no le va a ser fácil con tanta gente interesada en el rubio xD Como no podré contestar tu próximo comentario hasta dentro de unas semanas, te deseo una feliz Navidad y un próspero año nuevo para ti y toda tu familia ^^ Espero que el año que viene sigas leyendo mi historia tras mis pequeñas vacaciones xDDD Gracias por leer y comentar, abrazos ^^

 _Catty:_ Por ahora parece que Naruto está consiguiendo su cometido pero en algún momento tendrá que regresar a clases y ahí veremos lo que pasa entre los dos. Que tengas muchas suerte en tus exámenes y saques una buena nota ^^ Te deseo feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo por adelantado ya que no podré hacerlo hasta que regrese en enero con la siguiente actualización. Gracias por leer y comentar, abrazos ^^


	26. Capítulo 26: Por un hijo

**Feliz año nuevo a todos ^^**

 **AVISOS: Proyecto individual. Actualizaciones: Cada miércoles.**

 **Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solamente los tomo prestados para contar mi historia.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 26: Por un hijo**_

\- Sasu-chan, ¿te encuentras bien? - le preguntó Suigetsu al ver que el Uchiha se había quedado inmóvil y con la mirada perdida.

El moreno logró salir de su estupor y giró lentamente la cabeza para enfocar la vista en su compañero. Abrió la boca para contestarle pero ningún sonido salió de ella así que volvió a cerrarla, casi al segundo siguiente, la abrió de nuevo tratando de hablar pero era incapaz y acabó cerrándola otra vez mientras Suigetsu no le quitaba ojo de encima.

\- Sasu-chan, si sigues abriendo y cerrando esa apetitosa boca, voy a pensar que es una invitación para que la devore – se acercó hasta quedar casi pegado a Sasuke - me estás provocando con esos labios tan sensuales y no creo poder contenerme más – le susurró tan cerca de sus labios que casi los rozaba.

La cercanía del otro chico logró que por fin reaccionara. Sasuke le agarró con una mano la mandíbula a Suigetsu justo cuando estaba a punto de besarle. Una palpitante vena apareció en su frente.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué mierda pensabas hacer? - le preguntó con voz de ultratumba mientras el otro chico sentía sudor frío resbalar por su cuerpo.

Sasuke estaba muy cabreado, tanto con Suigetsu por aprovechar cualquier momento para hacer una de sus idioteces como consigo mismo por haber bajado la guardia delante de su compañero, quien casi conseguía borrarle todo el rastro que quedase de su beso con Naruto. Menos mal que despertó de su ensimismamiento a tiempo, no iba a permitir que nadie sustituyera el recuerdo del suave roce de los labios del rubio sobre los suyos ni que le hiciera olvidar las sensaciones que le había provocado.

\- Lo siento, Sasu-chan – le contestó Suigetsu como pudo ya que la mano de su amigo estaba apretando tanto sus mejillas que parecía un pez por la forma que había adquirido su boca.

\- Que no se vuelva a repetir – le advirtió dejándole libre.

El adolescente con el pelo teñido de blanco abrió y cerró su boca gesticulando de forma exagerada para aliviar el dolor y la presión que aún sentía en la cara a la vez que la masajeaba con sus manos.

\- Eres un bruto, Sasu-chan – le reprochó con unos pucheros.

\- Deja de llamarse así – le ordenó fulminándolo con la mirada.

\- Entonces, ¿me vas a echar una mano, Sasu-chan? - le preguntó ignorando lo que le acababa de decir.

\- ¿Por qué quieres salir con Naruto? - le interrogó con recelo.

Era muy sospechoso el reciente interés que mostraba Suigetsu por el rubio ya que nunca antes había dado ninguna señal que indicase que le gustaba.

\- No tiene mucho sentido que quieras ser su novio cuando acabas de intentar besarme – le recriminó.

\- Porque tú siempre serás el número uno en mi corazón – le guiñó un ojo – Y porque en realidad no quiero salir con él, al menos no mucho tiempo, sólo el necesario para probar su cuerpo hasta que me canse.

Con cada palabra que salía de la boca del adolescente frente a él, la rabia iba apoderándose de cada parte del cuerpo de Sasuke.

\- Ese rubio sexy y su trasero han estado en mi lista de conquistas desde hace un tiempo pero como os llevabais mal, no quería que me odiases. No podría vivir sin pegarme a tu cuerpo cada mañana – entonó la última frase con voz melosa a la vez que hacía un amago de lanzarse al moreno pero éste le advirtió con una gélida mirada que ni se le ocurriese.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso, el moreno estaba muy cabreado e indignado, Naruto no era ningún trofeo para que Suigetsu hablase así de él. Quería salir en defensa de su vecino pero no podía porque se suponía que el rubio y él no eran amigos, Suigetsu podría sospechar que pasaba algo raro entre ellos si lo hacía.

\- Ahora que ha roto con Ino es la ocasión perfecta para hacer mi movimiento y seducir a ese rubio sexy – terminó de explicarse sonriendo con malicia.

A Sasuke no le gustó nada esa sonrisa, le habían entrado unas ganas enormes de estamparle la cara contra la pared con tan sólo verla pero tampoco podía hacerlo, no podía pegarle sin ningún motivo aparente así que reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad para controlarse.

\- ¿Y para qué necesitas mi ayuda? - le preguntó claramente enojado.

\- Con toda la competencia que hay, he pensado que podía buscar una forma de tener ventaja así que se me ocurrió que como pasas mucho tiempo con Naru-chan, podrías hablarle bien de tu gran amigo del alma – le contestó con una amplia sonrisa que mostraba todos sus afilados dientes mientras se señalaba – Una vez que pruebe la mercancía hasta hartarme, lo dejaré para que los demás también puedan degustarle. Lástima que Ino haya sido la primera en tener a ese rubiales en su cama, me hubiese gustado quedarme con su virginidad.

El instinto asesino de Sasuke despertó con una fuerza extraordinaria por culpa de las barbaridades que estaba soltando ese imbécil y por los celos que le estaban invadiendo al imaginarse a Ino y Naruto juntos en una cama. De forma inconsciente, se echó hacia delante con la intención de asestarle un golpe al indeseable que tenía enfrente pero se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer justo a tiempo y se detuvo.

\- Entonces, ¿cuento con tu ayuda, Sasu-chan? - le preguntó sin percatarse de nada.

Sasuke volvió a su posición y trató de serenarse lo suficiente para darle una respuesta que no levantara ninguna sospecha.

\- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Si quieres conseguir algo, hazlo tú mismo. No me apetece que me metas en tus líos – le contestó Sasuke encaminándose hacia el exterior del aula, si seguía un minuto más cerca de Suigetsu su autocontrol acabaría cediendo y le daría una paliza a ese cretino.

\- Sasu-chan, eres un mal amigo – escuchó que el otro adolescente se quejaba a su espalda cuando ya estaba saliendo por la puerta.

El moreno caminó por los pasillos con aura de peligro a su alrededor para ahuyentar a cualquiera que se atreviese acercarse a él, hasta llegar a la azotea. Una vez allí, se tumbó bocarriba y cerró los ojos dejando que la suave brisa que soplaba se llevase todas las preocupaciones que le rondaban por la cabeza. Aquella mañana estaba siendo un completo desastre, primero Naruto no aparecía por clase, después descubría que posiblemente el motivo estuviese relacionado con el beso que se dieron y, por último, se enteraba que varias personas iban tras el rubio, entre ellas Suigetsu, encima para rematar, éste le pedía ayuda para llevarse a su rubio a la cama. _¡Parecía que todo se ponía en su contra!_ La única buena noticia que había tenido era que Naruto e Ino habían roto, aunque, por una parte, se sentía mal porque Naruto ahora debía estar pasándolo mal por su culpa ya que la ruptura se debía a que Ino creyó que su novio le había sido infiel al ver el chupetón que él le había dejado.

\- Estúpido dobe... - susurró cansado pensando en los quebraderos de cabeza que le provocaba ese rubio idiota.

Esa misma mañana, unas horas antes, el despertador de Naruto sonó con fuerza indicándole que era la hora de levantarse pero éste no pudo, no tenía la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo e ir a clases. Se sentía incapaz de enfrentarse a Sasuke, no estaba preparado aún para verle tan indiferente y ajeno al sufrimiento que le estaba causando sin saberlo. Lo que necesitaba era estar alejado de él durante una temporada hasta que pudiera encerrar de nuevo esos sentimientos que se habían escapado de su cárcel, pero sabía que eso era imposible, no podía huir eternamente. Aunque, por un día, se daría el lujo de quedarse en casa, así que permaneció escondido bajo las mantas, dejando únicamente una pequeña abertura para poder respirar e intentó descansar pero no pudo porque, a los pocos minutos, entró Minato por la puerta.

Su padre, al ver que no bajaba a desayunar, pensó que se le habían vuelto a pegar las sábanas y, como no quería que volviera a llegar tarde, subió a despertarle. Al pasar al interior de la habitación, fue directo a abrir las cortinas y contó mentalmente hasta tres con una sonrisa en su cara esperando a que su hijo se quejara de forma escandalosa, pero aquello no sucedió. Minato se sorprendió al no escuchar su grito de protesta por lo que se giró y vio que Naruto ni se había movido de la cama. Aquel comportamiento extrañó al adulto, quien se acercó preocupado hasta la cama y apartó parcialmente las sábanas para poder ver el rostro de su hijo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - le preguntó al ver que se encontraba con los ojos abiertos.

\- No muy bien... creo que tengo fiebre – le contestó tras unos segundos.

Minato colocó su mano sobre la frente de Naruto y comprobó que no estaba caliente por lo que supo que su hijo mentía. Apartó la mano y observó el rostro decaído de su primogénito, al menos le había dicho la verdad en algo y era que no se encontraba bien, su habitual vitalidad había desparecido y eso no era buena señal. No sabía por qué se encontraba en aquel estado pero entendía que su pequeño quería y necesitaba quedarse en casa, por lo que se lo permitiría por ese día. Todo el mundo tenía sus días malos en los que necesitaba evadirse del mundo y hundirse para poder levantarse después con más fuerzas y, esa vez le había tocado a su hijo.

\- Está bien, te quedarás hoy en casa y descansarás para que esa fiebre baje – le contestó y Naruto miró a su padre con gratitud.

El rubio menor sabía que su padre le había pillado en la mentira, pero aun así, no le había regañado ni le había obligado a ir al instituto. Minato se sentó a su lado pasándole el brazo por encima de los hombros para acercarlo a su cuerpo y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza con ternura.

\- Llamaré al trabajo y les diré que estoy enfermo así te haré compañía.

\- No te preocupes, papá, sólo es un poco de fiebre que pronto desaparecerá, podré apañármelas solo unas horas – le contestó tratando de evitar que se quedara - no quiero ser una molestia ni que tengas problemas en el trabajo por mi culpa.

\- Eres mi hijo, para mí nunca será una molestia cuidarte porque te quiero.

Minato depositó un tierno beso sobre la cabeza de Naruto y después apoyó su mejilla sobre ésta mientras le abrazaba fuertemente. El menor no pudo evitar emocionarse dejando caer las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos, intentó aguantarse los sollozos que peleaban por salir para que su padre no se diera cuenta. Pero el mayor se había percatado de que su hijo lloraba en silencio por los ligeros temblores que le provocaba el llanto pero no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a quedarse junto a su pequeño reconfortándole hasta que cayó preso del sueño.

Al día siguiente, Naruto se levantó de la cama y se fue a la ducha para prepararse para ir a clase. Aún no se sentía bien pero gracias a su padre, tenía la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarse al causante de sus problemas. Minato se había quedado todo el día anterior junto a él, cuidándolo y tratando de levantarle el ánimo y hacer que se olvidase de aquello que le tenía tan afectado. El rubio menor agradecía enormemente a su padre, no sólo por sus cuidados y su cariño, sino también por el respeto que había tenido hacia su privacidad. Era consciente de que Minato estaba deseando saber qué le ocurría realmente para poder ayudarle mejor pero, pese a ello, no le obligó a que se lo contara, sólo se quedó a su lado apoyándole. Su padre era el mejor del mundo y, cuando estuviese preparado, le contaría todo lo que tenía guardado en su interior.

Tras vestirse con el uniforme, bajó a la cocina donde se encontró a sus padres terminando de preparar el desayuno y le dieron los buenos días. El menor se acercó a su madre, le sonrió y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla sorprendiéndola, Minato observó aquella escena con cariño y sonrió ante ello, parecía que su hijo se encontraba de mejor humor. Todos se sobresaltaron cuando las tostadas salieron disparadas de la tostadora y Minato se dio la vuelta para colocar esos trozos de pan en un plato. Mientras lo hacía, sintió que unos brazos se aferraban con fuerza a su cintura y un cuerpo se pegaba a su espalda. Sonrió por el fuerte abrazo que Naruto le estaba regalando, dejó el plato con las tostadas encima de la encimera y se giró correspondiendo al abrazo de su hijo.

\- Gracias – le susurró el menor.

\- De nada – le respondió con el mismo tono sabiendo a lo que se refería.

\- Hey, ¿y yo qué? ¿A mí me dejáis de lado? - fingió Kushina estar ofendida.

Los dos rubios la miraron riéndose y le hicieron un gesto con el brazo para que se uniera. La pelirroja no tardó ni dos segundos en levantarse y unirse a ese abrazo familiar. Después de varios minutos, Kushina rompió ese hermoso momento.

\- Por mucho que me guste estar con mis dos hombres favoritos, será mejor que desayunemos. Tengo que estar pronto en el hospital, hoy tengo un día ajetreado y no puedo llegar tarde.

\- Sí, será mejor que desayunemos – coincidió Minato.

Se separaron ligeramente pero antes de que lo hicieran por completo, Naruto sorprendió aún más a sus padres.

\- Os quiero. Sé que a veces nos peleamos y quizás no lo diga las suficientes veces pero sois los mejores padres del mundo.

Naruto siempre había sabido que tenía unos padres extraordinarios y lo que hizo Minato por él el día anterior sólo se lo reafirmó, por lo que quiso demostrarles que él los quería y sabía cuán estupendos eran. Los dos adultos se emocionaron con las palabras que les había dedicado su hijo y no pudieron evitar volver atraparle entre sus brazos.

\- Nosotros también te queremos – le contestó Kushina con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Eres un gran hijo – añadió Minato.

\- Soy el único que tenéis – les contestó con diversión y los tres se echaron a reír.

Después de aquel momento de felicidad, se pusieron a desayunar y, al terminar, se prepararon para irse. Los adultos se fueron a sus respectivos trabajos y Naruto a clase. El rubio no tardó demasiado en llegar a su destino, ya que hoy había ido en bicicleta y, tras asegurarla en la zona reservada para ellas, se dirigió a su aula. Fue caminando lentamente tratando de retrasar todo lo posible el momento de su reencuentro con Sasuke tras su beso, que se sintiese un poco mejor no quería decir que no le afectase su presencia. A cada paso que daba, más le costaba andar, parecía como si sus piernas pesasen cada vez más pero, al final, acabó frente a la puerta del aula.

No se lo pensó mucho antes de abrirla porque si lo hacía, sería incapaz de cruzarla y se quedaría en el pasillo. Nada más entrar, vio a Sasuke al fondo de la clase con cara de enfado y su bufanda alrededor del cuello. El rubio se encaminó hacia su lugar tratando de fingir indiferencia recordándose lo que había decidido la tarde anterior pero antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso más, un par de chicos se interpusieron en su camino.

\- Hola, rubito – le saludó Gaara con aquella sonrisa lasciva que le ponía los pelos de punta mientras le escudriñaba de arriba a abajo relamiéndose el labio.

\- Buenas días, Naru-chan – le saludó también Suigetsu con voz seductora guiñándole un ojo y lanzándole un beso.

Naruto se quedó de piedra sin saber qué decir o qué hacer, aquello le daba muy mala espina.

* * *

 **Respuestas a comentarios anónimos:**

 _chise:_ Espero que la espera no haya sido demasiado larga xDD Ya hay capítulo nuevo. Gracias por leer y comentar, feliz año nuevo ^^

 _Guest:_ Me alegra que te guste mi historia ^^ Gracias por leer y comentar, saludos ^^

 _anavaldenegro:_ Feliz año nuevo ^^ Espero que hayas sobrevivido a estas dos semanas sin actualizaciones xDD Por fin hay capítulo nuevo y espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Gracias por leer y comentar, abrazos ^^

 _Catty:_ Feliz año nuevo, espero que tus exámenes te hayan ido genial ^^ Sasuke es bastante posesivo aunque no sea consciente de ello xD Y Suigetsu sí que es un inconsciente por pedirle tal cosa a Sasuke, ha tenido suerte de que Sasuke se haya controlado que si no lo llega a hacer... a saber dónde estaría el cadáver de Suigetsu en estos momentos xDD Gracias por leer y comentar, saludos ^^


	27. Capítulo 27: Maldita competencia

**AVISOS: Proyecto individual. Actualizaciones: Cada miércoles.**

 **Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solamente los tomo prestados para contar mi historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 27: Maldita competencia**

\- Eh... buenos días, chicos – saludó Naruto desconcertado.

El adolescente rubio trató de pasar por uno de los laterales pero los otros dos estudiantes volvieron a cerrarle el paso.

\- Naru-chan, ¿te apetece ir a los recreativos esta tarde? - le preguntó Suigetsu rápidamente.

\- Lo siento, pero yo no...

\- El rubito va a estar muy ocupado conmigo – intervino Gaara – vamos a conocernos más... íntimamente – añadió relamiéndose los labios.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentir aquellos ojos mirarle con tanta intensidad de arriba a abajo, reflejando lujuria y deseo contenido. Su reacción involuntaria fue dar unos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse todo lo que pudiera pero chocó contra el torso de alguien. Esa persona le rodeó pasando uno de sus brazos por debajo de su costado y el otro por encima de su hombro enlazando sus manos sobre el pecho del rubio y atrapándolo.

\- Buenos días, Naruto-kun – una voz masculina le susurró en el oído provocando al rubio otro escalofrío más intenso que el anterior.

Naruto apartó su cabeza tapándose la oreja asustado mientras trataba de soltarse pero Sai le sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas, estaba pegado a él como una lapa.

\- ¡Déjame en paz, Sai! ¡Suéltame! - le gritó Naruto.

\- ¡Eso! ¡Suelta a Naru-chan! - chillaba Suigetsu agarrando el brazo de Sai intentando liberar al chico de su poder.

\- El rubito es mío – dijo Gaara con voz amenazante y un brillo peligroso en sus ojos.

Sai les ignoró dedicándoles su habitual sonrisa falsa.

\- Ahora comprobemos lo que volvía loca a Ino – le dijo con voz suave que puso la piel de gallina al pobre chico atrapado entre sus brazos mientras bajaba su mano a su entrepierna.

El pálido joven de pelo negro bajó su mirada sorprendido cuando su mano tocó algo duro.

\- Eso no es justo, Naruto-kun, así no puedo saber si tu polla es pequeña o no – protestó con una voz tan neutral que ni parecía realmente una queja.

Sai se había topado con las propias manos de Naruto quien, al intuir las intenciones del otro, las bajó veloz para impedir que tocara su entrepierna.

\- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para meterme mano?! - gritó el rubio muy alterado.

Se revolvió hasta que al fin consiguió liberarse aunque lo hizo con tanta fuerza que se trastabilló y perdió el equilibrio. Naruto veía el suelo cada vez más cerca de su cara pero antes de llegar a él, vislumbró un torso con el uniforme masculino y unos brazos que detuvieron su caída. Se sintió aliviado al comprobar que su cara no había chocado contra las duras baldosas pero esa sensación le duró muy poco.

\- Te tengo, rubito – le dijo Gaara con su sonrisa sádica.

El cuerpo de Naruto comenzaba a bañarse en sudor frío, no entendía a qué venía la fijación que tenían sus compañeros con él. Si se trataba de alguna clase de broma pesada, la estaban llevando demasiado lejos y no le gustaba para nada. Se puso en alerta cuando notó el rostro del pelirrojo muy cerca del suyo, adivinó lo que pretendía hacer y alejó su cara para evitarlo pero la mano del estudiante de ojos turquesa se posó en su nuca impidiendo que se separara aún más.

Un par de ojos negros habían estado observando todo desde el principio logrando que sus celos hicieran acto de presencia. Se había estado conteniendo para no lanzarse contra esas tres alimañas, no quería atraer la atención sobre él si defendía a Naruto. Le había costado mucho mantenerse pegado en la silla cuando Sai había tocado el cuerpo de su rubio vecino y después se había dirigido hacia su miembro. Menos mal que Naruto había sido más rápido y le había bloqueado el acceso a esa parte de su cuerpo que solamente él iba a tener permiso para tocar a partir de ese momento. Se había sentido tan satisfecho al ver los rápidos reflejos de su rubio y la cara de decepción de Sai, que hasta había sonreído, pero su semblante pasó a uno serio y casi peligroso cuando fue el turno de Gaara de sostener a su compañero entre sus brazos.

Al ver que apretaba su cuerpo y acercaba su cara a la de Naruto para besarle agarrando su nuca impidiéndole que se moviera, se levantó casi de un salto y abrió su boca para gritarle pero antes de que pudiera soltar un solo sonido, una libreta se había interpuesto entre las caras de ambos chicos.

\- Tsk, sois muy problemáticos – intervino Shikamaru salvando a su amigo.

El genio de la clase separó a Naruto de Gaara y le ayudó a escapar de esos tres degenerados que solamente pensaban en llevárselo a la cama. Los tres chicos se quejaron, sobre todo Gaara que estaba hecho una furia, pero Shikamaru les ignoró y pasó su brazo por encima del hombro del rubio. Mientras se alejaban, le preguntó en voz baja si estaba bien y Naruto le contestó que sí y le dio las gracias por la ayuda, pero a los ojos de Sasuke aquello no se trataba de un acto desinteresado sino otra estrategia de otro competidor que quería ligar con la persona que le gustaba.

El moreno ya estaba harto de todas las personas que se lanzaban como buitres contra su chico por estar soltero, odiaba a toda aquella competencia que le había salido de la nada cuando pensaba que la única persona que le impedía estar con Naruto era Ino cuando aún eran novios. Su paciencia había llegado al límite y muestra de ello era la fuerza con la que apretaba los puños, se estaba clavando las uñas pero ni se inmutó ante el dolor, estaba concentrado en despedazar con su mirada a Shikamaru. Éste se dio cuenta pero no se amedrentó y le miró con su típica mueca de aburrimiento lo cual incrementó el mal humor del moreno. Sasuke pasó por el lado de su mesa y dio unos pasos hacia ambos adolescentes.

\- Buenos días a todos – saludó Iruka entrando por la puerta acompañado de Kakashi.

El profesor y el director habían llegado justo a tiempo, gracias a su presencia habían detenido a Sasuke, que se había quedado frente a su mesa fulminando con la mirada a Shikamaru, y también a los tres chicos, quienes iban tras el genio quejándose por su interrupción.

\- Sentaos en vuestros puestos – ordenó Iruka.

Gaara, Suigetsu y Sai fueron hacia las mesas que les correspondían a regañadientes, no les quedaba otra más que obedecer a su profesor, pero los otros alumnos permanecieron inmóviles. Kakashi, que se aproximaba a ellos para atar a Naruto y Sasuke como cada mañana, observó la situación curioso. Notó la mirada furibunda que el moreno le dedicaba a Shikamaru, no se imaginaba qué podría haber pasado para estar tan alterado hasta que los ojos de Sasuke se desviaron hacia el brazo que el hijo de los Nara mantenía sobre el tercero en discordia y su ceño se frunció con más intensidad. Entonces, el director comprendió todo, por fin veía claramente lo que pasaba.

 _''¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes?''_ , se reprendía mentalmente el adulto. _''A Sasuke le gusta Naruto. Eso explicaría sus extraños cambios de comportamiento y lo celoso que está ahora. No le gusta que Nara toque al chico que le gusta... ¿Habrá empezado a sentir algo por Uzumaki debido a mi castigo o ya le gustaba de antes? Aunque en verdad eso no importa, lo importante es que ahora que le he descubierto, va a ser todo mucho más divertido''_ , pensó sonriendo con malicia. ' _'Me pregunto si a Naruto también le gusta Sasuke y por eso ha roto con Ino...''_.

Los rumores viajaban tan rápido que hasta el director se había enterado de la noticia de la ruptura. Kakashi quiso analizar la expresión que tenía su alumno pero como le daba la espalda no podía alcanzar a ver su cara.

\- No hacía falta que me esperaseis de pie – dijo posicionándose tras Shikamaru y Naruto y los juntaba aún más empujándolos de los hombros.

La mirada de odio que recibió por parte de Sasuke no tuvo precio, Kakashi estaba seguro de que si el joven hubiese podido, le habría torturado allí mismo.

\- Tendréis que seguir tonteando más tarde, parejita – les dijo al rubio y a su amigo. Naruto iba a protestar pero el director no le dejó hablar – Tengo que ataros, si no lo hago pronto, Iru-chan se cabreará conmigo por retrasar su clase.

\- Después hablamos, Naruto – se despidió Shikamaru soltándolo y yendo hacia su sitio.

Kakashi empujó suavemente al rubio para que se acercara a su compañero de asiento y, una vez juntos, les ató. Vio que Naruto observaba serio la cuerda pero notó que también con cierta tristeza y supuso que el rubio no estaba muy contento con la idea de estar de nuevo junto a Sasuke, por lo que llegó a la conclusión de que los sentimientos del moreno no eran correspondidos. Se sintió un poco mal por su alumno pero aún así, no pudo evitar molestarle de nuevo justo cuando se marchaba. Le dijo en voz baja que los celos no eran buenos y se fue dándole la espalda sintiendo cómo le taladraba la nuca con la mirada.

\- Venga, sentaos para que podamos empezar la clase – les dijo Iruka después de que Kakashi se despidiera de él y del resto de los alumnos y se marchara.

Naruto se dio la vuelta para pasar por el hueco que había entre las dos mesas y sentarse en su asiento pero se chocó con el borde de su pupitre.

\- ¡¿Pero qué mierda...?! - se quejó.

\- Naruto – le interrumpió su profesor con tono de advertencia.

\- Iruka-sensei, ¿por qué nuestras mesas están pegadas?

\- No lo sé, quizás el personal de limpieza las dejó así pero no hay mal que por bien no venga, así Sasuke y tú estaréis más cómodos, ¿no crees?

\- No lo creo – murmuró sin pensar e Iruka le escuchó.

\- Pues yo creo que os beneficiará para que os llevéis mejor, así que las mesas se quedan como están – le advirtió con seriedad para que no se le ocurriera separarlas y comenzara una pelea en clase.

No le quedó más remedio que aceptar, aunque lo hizo a regañadientes. Él no quería estar más cerca de Sasuke, sino todo lo contrario, quería alejarse de él y evitar todo contacto pero parecía que el universo se divertía llevándole la contraria y poniéndole trabas en su camino. En cambio, Sasuke estaba contento de haberse salido con la suya al menos en algo y la comisura de sus labios se elevó formando una pequeña sonrisa. Había sido él quien había juntado las dos mesas sin que nadie lo notara para poder estar más cerca de Naruto.

Ambos se sentaron en sus asientos y el rubio trató de mantenerse apartado de su vecino pero Sasuke no se lo iba a poner fácil. El moreno movió su silla pegándola a la de Naruto todo lo que pudo y éste, evitando mirarle, arrastró la suya alejándose pero llegó un momento en el que alcanzó el extremo de la mesa y no pudo alejarse más. _¡Sasuke le había arrinconado!_ El rubio observó el borde del pupitre con una mueca de fastidio y después suspiró cansado, no tenía escapatoria así que miró al frente para prestar atención a la lección.

Sasuke sonreía satisfecho mientras acorralaba a Naruto pero al verle rendirse tan fácilmente sin armar ningún escándalo con aquella expresión tan desanimada, se le borró al instante. No sabía si su bajo estado de ánimo se debía a su ruptura con Ino ni tampoco quiso pensar mucho en ello porque sabía que se pondría celoso, pero no le gustaba verle de esa manera.

\- Dobe, ¿te encuentras bien? - le preguntó en voz baja tras no hallar una forma de animarle.

Naruto sintió su corazón latir con fuerza al escucharle hablar con un tono tan suave y tan cerca de él pero se dominó para ignorarle a él y a su corazón. No debía relacionarse más de lo necesario con él, sólo le hablaría y le haría caso cuando fuese indispensable. Pero al moreno no le gustó su actitud hacia él, no entendía nada de lo que le pasaba y estaba harto de que cada vez que le daba la gana le ignorase.

\- Hey, usuratonkachi...

\- Sasuke, ¿me podrías explicar lo que acabo de contar? - le preguntó su profesor y el moreno se quedó en silencio porque no había estado escuchándole – Lo que pensaba... deja de andar pensando en las musarañas y presta atención.

El muchacho chasqueó la lengua molesto y se concentró en atender a la lección dejando en paz a Naruto... por ahora. El rubio se sintió aliviado, al menos durante esa clase Sasuke no insistiría o intentaría hablar con él, por lo que se relajó y esta vez realmente trató de escuchar a su profesor y tomar apuntes de los datos importantes.

Tras un rato escribiendo en su folio, dejó caer su brazo a un lado soltando el bolígrafo y siguió oyendo lo que decía Iruka, entonces, sintió que algo rozaba el dorso de su mano. La movió pensando que sería alguna mosca que se había posado en ella pero a los pocos segundos, notó otro suave roce que le provocó un cosquilleo. Bajó su vista para averiguar de qué se trataba y vio que era el dedo índice de Sasuke que le acariciaba con sutileza. Trató de apartar su brazo pero el moreno fue más rápido y enlazó dos de sus dedos con los del rubio impidiéndoselo.

Antes de que Naruto intentara soltarse, Sasuke paseó las yemas de sus dedos por los de su vecino rozándolos con delicadeza provocándole de nuevo ese grato hormigueo que le paralizó. Poco a poco, comenzó a disfrutarlo y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos para sumergirse en la agradable sensación que le dejaba. No se dio cuenta de cuándo empezó a corresponder a las caricias pero acabó rozando todos los dedos de Sasuke con los suyos propios.

Era tan placentero... pero al mismo tiempo era tan doloroso. Le dolía sentir de aquella manera al chico que amaba y saber que sus caricias no eran reales, que no sentía lo mismo que él y que sólo lo hacía para tomarle el pelo y fastidiarle. Le entraron unas ganas enormes de llorar, incluso le tembló el labio pero se lo mordió con fuerza para detenerlo y aguantarse el llanto. Apartó con tanta brusquedad su brazo que movió con fuerza a Sasuke, quien casi pierde el equilibrio por haber estado también inmerso en las sensaciones de esas caricias.

\- No me toques... Uchiha – le dijo de manera fría y distante.

Sasuke se quedó mudo de la impresión por el tono que Naruto había empleado y le dolió escuchar cómo de nuevo le llamaba por su apellido. Sintió que se abría un enorme abismo entre ellos y que estaba perdiendo al rubio otra vez. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el día anterior no había ido a clase y ahora mantenía las distancias con él? ¿Todo se debía al beso? No entendía nada.

Lo que no sabía es que al rubio le había costado muchísimo llamarle por su apellido y hablarle de esa manera, incluso él había sentido una punzada cuando las palabras le salieron tan gélidas de su garganta. Pero debía hacerlo, estar tan cerca de él y seguirle su juego era una horrible tortura... odiaba tener esos sentimientos que sólo le hacían sufrir. Naruto cogió su bolígrafo, movió un poco su folio hacia la izquierda y se volteó para darle la espalda a Sasuke dejándole destrozado.

Durante el resto de la clase y las siguientes, Naruto se mantuvo en silencio ignorando al moreno y éste tampoco pronunció palabra alguna permaneciendo con su rostro serio y mirando de soslayo, a veces, a su vecino. Lo único que alteraba al muchacho y conseguía que su rostro impasible cambiase de expresión eran los intentos de algunos de sus compañeros y compañeras por ligar con el rubio. Algunos le lanzaban besos desde sus asientos o le guiñaban el ojo, otros se acercaban y trataban de conversar con él sin mucho éxito, incluso estudiantes de otros cursos entraban en el aula buscándolo para pedirle su número de teléfono y quedar con él. Si Sasuke seguía frunciendo el ceño de aquella manera, le saldrían arrugas demasiado pronto.

Por su parte, Naruto miraba todas esas muestras de afecto con desconfianza, aunque al principio trataba de contestar amablemente a los que se acercaban para charlar con él y declinar sus ofertas, hubo un momento en que no soportó más esa situación y comenzó a hacer caso omiso de esos flirteos. No sabía si todos en el instituto se habían puesto de acuerdo para gastarle alguna broma pero ya se estaba hartando, tanto que estuvo a punto de gritarle a una pobre chiquilla de trece años si no llega a ser por la intervención de Shikamaru.

A la hora del recreo, se levantó cogiendo el almuerzo y se dirigió hacia a la azotea con Sasuke a su lado. Aunque quisiese ir con sus amigos, no podía ir debido a su ruptura con Ino, crearía un ambiente tenso entre todos y no quería incomodar a nadie, además estaba seguro de que Sasuke hubiese protestado. La parte buena sería que en la azotea nadie le molestaría ni intentaría ligar con él.

Como había pasado durante todo el trayecto, cuando los dos adolescentes llegaron a su habitual escondite para el almuerzo, no se dirigieron la palabra. Ambos comieron en absoluto silencio y el primero en terminar fue Sasuke, quien se dedicó a mirar a Naruto fijamente poniéndolo nervioso hasta que ya no aguantó más.

\- ¿Qué? - le preguntó malhumorado.

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo? ¿Tiene algo que ver con el beso que nos dimos? ¿Por eso ayer no viniste?

Los palillos que había levantado levemente con la comida permanecieron inmóviles en el aire. Naruto se quedó paralizado ante esas preguntas, se sentía descubierto y su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza. Cerró los párpados mientras se tranquilizaba o lo intentaba y reposaba de nuevo los palillos sobre su bento.

\- No es asunto tuyo, Uchiha – le respondió tratando de sonar lo más serio posible pero sus nervios le complicaban la tarea.

\- Te equivocas, sí es asunto mío.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso por qué? No somos amigos, así que no tengo que contarte nada.

Sasuke no le respondió, no podía rebatirle sus argumentos ya que tenía razón, no eran amigos.

\- ¿Por qué no has mandado a la mierda a todas esas alimañas que han intentado ligar contigo? Se enteran que ya no estás con Ino y se lanzan a por ti como unos buitres.

Naruto se sorprendió al conocer que todos sabían sobre su ruptura con ella, incluso Sasuke. Ahora entendía todo...

\- Deberías haberles dejado claro que no te interesa estar con ninguno de ellos – comentó Sasuke molesto.

El rubio observó cómo el moreno decía todo aquello como si le disgustara o estuviera celoso y, por instante, deseó que fuese así pero sabía que era imposible.

\- Quizás deba aceptar alguna de las propuestas, así podría pasar página – soltó decaído sin pensar.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de golpe y sintió cómo su corazón se resquebrajaba. _¡Naruto no podía estar hablando en serio!_

* * *

 **Respuestas a comentarios anónimos:**

 _Elizabeth:_ No creo que sea importante quién va a ser el uke pero ya se sabrá cuando llegue el momento. Me alegra que te guste el fic. Creo que un capítulo por semana está bien y más porque siempre soy puntual y subo siempre un capítulo sin fallar, excepto las dos semanas de vacaciones de Navidad pero dejé bien avisado que no actualizaría en ese tiempo así que no puede haber queja por parte de nadie en ese aspecto. Dudo que a una persona se le olvide lo que pasó en el capítulo anterior en una semana, pero si hay personas a las que les ocurra, siempre pueden volver a leerlo, tampoco es que sean demasiado extensos como para no hacerlo. Seguiré con mis actualizaciones semanales hasta aviso nuevo. Gracias por leer y comentar. Un saludo.

 _Minori Urakawa:_ Sasuke ha tenido que controlar su instinto asesino para no despedazar a todos los que se acercaban a Naruto xDD Me alegro de que te guste la historia y espero que disfrutes con los trabajos que ya tengo realizados o están en proceso si los lees. Gracias por leer y comentar. Un saludo.

 _anavaldenegro:_ Me alegra que hayas podido sobrevivir a la espera aunque haya sido por poco xDD A Naruto le han salido decenas de pretendientes para la mala suerte de Sasuke, quien no ha hecho nada aún, se tenía que controlar para no levantar sospechas xD La explicación de su separación está más cerca de lo que crees xD Como siempre, todas tus dudas se irán respondiendo poco a poco en los siguientes capítulos. Gracias por leer y comentar, un abrazo ^^


	28. Capítulo 28: Lágrimas

**AVISOS: Proyecto individual. Actualizaciones: Cada miércoles.**

 **Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solamente los tomo prestados para contar mi historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 28: Lágrimas**

Desconcierto, celos, dolor... ésas eran algunas de las emociones que estaba experimentando Sasuke en ese instante. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Naruto pretendía salir con alguna de las personas que le habían estado acosando durante toda la mañana para olvidarse de Ino? Él no podía hacer eso, no podía irse con uno de esos interesados que sólo querían usar su cuerpo para después dejarle en la estacada aprovechándose de su vulnerabilidad y sufrimiento a causa de su reciente ruptura con su novia.

\- No puedes olvidarte de Ino saliendo con uno de esos pervertidos idiotas – le dijo Sasuke muy serio y Naruto le miró extrañado.

\- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y eso por qué? Haré lo que me dé la gana – le respondió medio ofendido.

\- Porque si tienes que pasar página con alguien será conmigo – le declaró el moreno y Naruto se sorprendió por sus palabras pero rápidamente se enfadó.

 _''Idiota, quiero olvidarme de ti, no de Ino, es de ti de quien estoy enamorado así que, ¿cómo iba a aceptar pasar página contigo? Es imposible.''_ , pensó ofuscado.

Antes de que pudiera pensar alguna palabra más, Sasuke se abalanzó hacia él capturando sus labios y Naruto abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Intentó resistirse forcejeando y revolviéndose pero su compañero se lo impidió agarrando su cintura y pegándolo a él con su mano atada, al mismo tiempo que colocaba la otra en su nuca y profundizaba el beso. Poco a poco, Naruto fue cediendo y se dejó llevar por su corazón, por esos sentimientos que tenía por su vecino. Llevó su mano libre hasta la mejilla de Sasuke y comenzó a devolverle el beso.

Ambos saboreaban los labios del otro con devoción pero con calma, no tenían prisa, se tomaban todo el tiempo necesario para grabar en sus memorias su sabor y textura. Naruto lamió el labio inferior de Sasuke y éste abrió la boca dándole permiso para explorarla a su antojo dejando que sus lenguas se encontraran y se rozaran mezclando sus salivas. Continuaron probando ese néctar tal dulce y tan adictivo hasta que el aire se hizo necesario y tuvieron que separarse para recuperar el aliento perdido.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y vio el atractivo rostro de Naruto con los párpados cerrados y los labios rojos e hinchados. Su corazón latía descontrolado ante esa imagen, le encantaba ver así a su rubio y saber que era él quien le había dejado en ese estado. Pensó que quería poder verle así siempre y que quería disfrutar de sus besos y degustar sus labios todos los días, por lo que no iba a permitir que ninguno de sus pervertidos compañeros se lo arrebatase.

\- Eres mío, no pienso dejar que nadie más te tenga – susurró juntando sus frentes y rozando sus labios con la intención de volver a besarle pero no esperó que Naruto echara su cabeza hacia atrás y le mirara enfadado.

\- No soy tuyo ni de nadie, no soy un objeto que se pueda poseer. Soy una persona así que dejad tú y los demás de tratarme como un trofeo – le soltó cabreado pero sentía que en cualquier momento rompería a llorar.

Intentaba aguantar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, no quería llorar delante de Sasuke pero cada vez le costaba más. Se había sentido tan bien besándole, correspondiéndole con cada gota de amor que sentía por él pero cuando le había soltado esas palabras tratándole como si fuese un objeto, la realidad le golpeó en la cara y recordó que él no le quería, que sólo se trataba de un juego para él. Le dolía demasiado el corazón... los últimos días habían sido una montaña rusa de emociones y las últimas horas habían sido horribles para él, estaba cansado y destrozado y esas palabras habían sido la gota que había colmado el vaso, por lo que al final no soportó más.

Sasuke le miró con la boca abierta e incapaz de responderle al ver cómo las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y caían libres pos sus mejillas. No entendía por qué estaba llorando, quizás era debido a la tristeza de haber perdido a su chica más el acoso de todos esos buitres, aunque creyó que sus palabras habían añadido más leña al fuego... no sabía la razón concreta de su llanto pero verle así, le estaba destrozando.

\- Naruto... - le llamó alzando su brazo para atraerle hacia él y consolarle pero el rubio se apartó.

\- No me toques – le dijo alterado sin dejar de llorar.

\- Naruto, por favor... dime qué te pasa o qué puedo hacer para que dejes de llorar – le pidió preocupado – No soporto verte triste... se me rompe el corazón.

\- Eres un maldito mentiroso. No finjas que te preocupas por mí, siempre has disfrutado haciéndome sufrir – le recriminó duramente poniéndose de pie enfadado.

Las lágrimas que Naruto dejaba salir ya no eran solamente de tristeza, ahora también eran de rabia.

\- No estoy fingiendo – alzó la voz Sasuke a la vez que también se levantaba para estar a la altura de su vecino – Sí, te he tratado mal en muchas ocasiones aunque no he sido el único que se ha portado como un cabrón en el pasado, tú también lo has hecho. Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que lo hacía porque estaba dolido y cabreado, echaba de menos a mi mejor amigo, el cual me insultaba o me ignoraba, así que yo respondía de la misma manera pero te aseguro que nunca disfruté viéndote sufrir ni lo hago ahora... yo te... - Sasuke vaciló unos segundos – Te quiero, Naruto.

El rubio se quedó impresionado ante tal declaración. Su corazón dio un vuelco al escucharle decir esas dos palabras tan importantes para él pero, de nuevo, no le creyó.

\- No te creo, seguro que es una broma de mal gusto. ¡Deja de jugar conmigo! - gritó alterado con los ojos inundados de esas gotas saladas que reflejaban su dolor.

A Sasuke le dolió que pensara que sus sentimientos no eran sinceros tomándolos como una broma y encima de mal gusto. ¿Tanto le despreciaba como para considerarlo de esa manera?

\- ¡No estoy jugando contigo! ¡Te amo y siempre lo he hecho pero nunca me había dado cuenta! - le respondió entre gritos - No entendía que la rabia que recorría mi cuerpo cada vez que te veía con Ino eran celos. Y hoy, cuando he visto que todas esas personas intentaban ligar contigo, he vuelto a sentir lo mismo pero también he sentido dolor y miedo de que alguno de ellos pudiera arrebatarte de mi lado dejándome sin una oportunidad para arreglar las cosas entre nosotros y confesarte que mi corazón sólo late por ti.

A cada palabra, la respiración de Naruto se hacía más errática y su rostro se contraía en una mueca de angustia mientras amargas lágrimas volvían a caer de sus enrojecidos ojos.

\- Por favor, para ya... deja de mentir – le suplicó destrozado cayendo sin fuerzas de rodillas sobre el suelo arrastrando a Sasuke con él, quien sólo atinó a sujetarle de los hombros – No puedo soportar que vuelvas a burlarte del amor que yo sí siento por ti como hiciste en el pasado.

Aquello pilló desprevenido al moreno, no sólo por saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos sino por lo último que Naruto había dicho.

\- ¿Como hice en el pasado? ¿De qué estás hablando? - le preguntó desconcertado.

Flashback

 _Dos niños de diez años jugaban alegremente en un pequeño jardín. Habían montado unas porterías improvisadas con unas ramas rotas y piedras y se pasaban el balón intentando meter un gol en la portería contraria. El niño de pelo color negro le dio una fuerte patada a la pelota que salió disparada por encima de una pequeña cabellera rubia sin que su dueño pudiera pararla._

 _\- Dobe, con éste ya llevo cuatro goles y tú solamente dos, te voy ganando – comentó Sasuke sonriendo orgulloso._

 _\- Ése no vale, ha pasado muy alto. Si hubiese una portería de verdad, habría pasado el poste y no sería gol – se quejaba Naruto inflando sus mejillas molesto – Y deja de llamarme dobe – añadió formando unos pucheros en sus labios._

 _Sasuke caminó hasta su mejor amigo y apoyó su mano sobre su cabello revolviéndolo con ternura mientras le dedicaba una brillante y sincera sonrisa que le ocupaba casi todo su rostro._

 _\- Sabes que no te lo digo con mala intención, sólo es un mote cariñoso al igual que tú me llamas teme. No eres ningún dobe pero me gusta ver tus pucheros – le dijo bajando su mano acariciando sus mejilla y pasando su pulgar muy cerca de la comisura de los labios de Naruto – son muy monos._

 _La cara del pequeño rubio se encendió debido a la vergüenza y sintió que su corazón latía desbocado a la vez que una agradable calidez se asentaba en su pecho. No podía apartar su mirada de la impresionante sonrisa que le estaba regalando Sasuke y que le hacía ver tan guapo. Al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, se puso aún más colorado y pensó que estaba reaccionando como los protagonistas de las historias románticas de las que hablaban algunas niñas de su clase._

 _De repente, se escuchó la voz de un adulto que se aproximaba hacia el jardín desmoronando el ambiente que se había creado entre los dos niños._

 _\- Sasuke, tu madre ya ha venido a recogerte – le explicó Minato al pequeño al llegar junto a ellos._

 _\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Miko-chan ya está aquí?! - preguntó alarmado Naruto – Pero dijo que Sasuke se podía quedar más rato._

 _\- Naru, eso era porque Mikoto iba a salir tarde del trabajo pero al final no ha sido así. Ella también quiere estar con su hijo y tú has estado con él durante toda la tarde._

 _\- Pero yo quiero seguir jugando con el teme – se quejaba Naruto aferrándose al brazo de su amigo para que no se lo llevasen – Quiero que se quede conmigo._

 _\- Tranquilo, dobe, le preguntaré si puedo quedarme a cenar._

 _Y justo como si hubiese escuchado a su hijo llamándola, una hermosa mujer de largo cabello negro apareció por el jardín._

 _\- ¿Ya están armando un escándalo como cada día? - preguntó sonriendo Mikoto._

 _\- Ya sabes cómo son – le respondió Minato con una sonrisa conciliadora._

 _\- Mamá, ¿puedo cenar esta noche aquí? - le pidió permiso Sasuke._

 _\- Cielo, ya nos hemos aprovechado demasiado de la hospitalidad de Naruto y su familia._

 _\- Pero a nosotros no nos importa – intervino Naruto tratando de convencer a la mujer._

 _\- Lo siento, Naru pero tendrá que ser en otra ocasión – le dijo con suavidad agachándose frente a él para estar a su altura – Me gustaría disfrutar de una agradable cena con mi familia y eso incluye a Sasuke. ¿Me concederías ese deseo?_

 _\- Pero... - comenzó a objetar mirando a Sasuke con pena._

 _\- Naru, no seas egoísta – le regañó su padre._

 _\- ¿Y no puedo venir después de cenar y quedarme a dormir? - le preguntó Sasuke a su madre._

 _\- Cielo, no puede ser, estoy segura de que estaríais despiertos toda la noche hablando o jugando y no dormiríais nada y mañana tenéis que ir a la escuela._

 _Sasuke se quedó en silencio porque sabía que su madre tenía razón, si se quedaba, ni Naruto ni él descansarían y necesitaban hacerlo para poder prestar atención en clase al día siguiente. Se giró hacia Naruto soltando las manos que se aferraban a su brazo y las cogía entre las suyas mientras le dedicaba esa sonrisa tan especial que guardaba sólo para su amigo rubio._

 _\- Lo siento, Naru, pero no puedo quedarme esta noche. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? - le dijo con dulzura y éste asintió con unos pucheros._

 _\- Naru, sólo se va a su casa y está al lado de la nuestra – trató de consolarle su padre._

 _\- Además, mañana le verás en la escuela, no es como si no fueras a volver a verlo nunca más – se unió Mikoto a Minato en su intento de animar al niño._

 _Pero Naruto seguía cabizbajo con expresión triste sujetando las manos de Sasuke. Éste atrajo el menudo cuerpo de su amigo hacia él estrechándolo en un abrazo que rápidamente el rubio correspondió._

 _\- Te prometo que me asomaré al balcón antes de irme a dormir para darte las buenas noches – le susurró para que solamente Naruto pudiera escucharle y el rubio sonrió alegre._

 _Antes de separarse, Naruto le dio un pequeño y casto beso en la mejilla a Sasuke logrando que ambos rostros se tiñeran ligeramente de un tono rojizo mientras en sus bocas se dibujaban unas amplias sonrisas._

 _Ambos adultos miraron la escena con ternura y, cuando Mikoto comenzó a alejarse con su hijo, le dedicó una mirada cómplice a Minato. Estaban acostumbrados al drama que montaban sus retoños cada vez que los tenían que separar, pero al menos esa vez ninguno de los dos había comenzado a llorar haciendo pataletas._

 _Tras pasar una agradable velada junto a su familia, Sasuke se fue a su habitación a prepararse para dormir. Organizó su mochila con los libros que iba a necesitar al día siguiente en el colegio, se lavó los dientes y se puso su pijama. Después, abrió un poco la cortina que cubría las puertas acristaladas de su balcón y se asomó para ver si su amigo ya se encontraba en el estudio de sus padres, que era la habitación que quedaba frente a la suya, pero las luces estaban apagadas. Aprovechó que Naruto aún no había llegado y bajó a la cocina a por un vaso de agua._

 _Bajó al piso inferior y se dirigió a la cocina encontrándose la puerta entreabierta. Fue a empujarla para terminar de abrirla pero se quedó paralizado al escuchar la conversación que mantenían sus padres._

 _\- ¿Has llamado a los de la mudanza? - le preguntó Mikoto a Fugaku._

 _\- Sí, la semana que viene estarán aquí para llevarse los muebles y las cajas más grandes y pesados._

 _\- Bien, ya he empezado a empaquetar algunas cosas y tú deberías hacer lo mismo con los libros de tu despacho – le sugirió su esposa._

 _\- ¿Cuándo se lo diremos a los chicos? - le preguntó Fugaku - Ellos también deben ir preparando las cajas con sus pertenencias._

 _\- Pronto, quiero sorprenderles dándoles la buena noticia cuando esté todo asegurado, estoy convencida de que se alegrarán cuando se lo digamos – le respondió feliz._

 _Sasuke se dio la vuelta angustiado y volvió a su dormitorio, no quería escuchar más de esa terrible noticia. ¿Mudanza? ¿Casa nueva? ¿Se iban a vivir a otro lugar? Pero, ¿adónde? ¿Sería a otra ciudad? ¿Sus padres pensaban que Itachi y él se alegrarían al saber que tendrían que dejar su vida ahí y alejarse de sus amigos? ¿Cómo podían creer que era una buena noticia? Miles de preguntas acudieron a la pequeña cabeza de Sasuke y ninguna tenía respuesta._

 _''¡Naruto! ¿Voy a separarme de él? ¿No voy a volver a verle?'', pensó alarmado._

 _La habitación frente a la suya se iluminó cuando Naruto le dio al interruptor de la luz. Su amigo se acercó de forma veloz hacia la ventana para abrirla al ver que Sasuke estaba esperándole sentado en su cama. El moreno caminó lentamente hasta su balcón desplazando la cristalera hacia un lado y salió al exterior. Al ver la radiante sonrisa del rubio le entraron unas ganas enormes de llorar, no quería perderle y si se mudaba, eso sería lo que pasaría. Trató de aguantarse las lágrimas y fingió sonreír con entusiasmo para no preocupar a Naruto, no quería que su brillante sonrisa se apagara en ese instante, quería disfrutarla un poco más porque sabía que en cuanto le contara lo que había escuchado, no volvería a verla._

 _Ambos se quedaron observándose durante unos minutos sin decir nada hasta que Sasuke creyó que no aguantaría más las lágrimas y se despidió de su amigo._

 _\- Buenas noches, dobe._

 _\- Buenas noches, teme – le respondió Naruto._

 _Sasuke entró de nuevo en su cuarto cerrando la puerta del balcón y echando las cortinas para que el rubio no pudiera ver cómo rompía a llorar desconsolado._

* * *

 **Respuestas a comentarios anónimos:**

 _alexpotter:_ Ya lo ha hecho xD pero ya veremos cómo termina todo porque aún queda flashback por leer. Gracias por leer y comentar, saludos.


	29. Capítulo 29: Recuerdos

**AVISOS: Proyecto individual. Actualizaciones: Cada miércoles.**

 **Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solamente los tomo prestados para contar mi historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 29: Recuerdos**

 _Sasuke se despertó con los ojos hinchados, había pasado casi toda la noche llorando hasta que el cansancio hizo mella en él y cayó agotado. Se levantó apesadumbrado aunque no tenía ganas de salir de su cama, solamente le apetecía seguir llorando para intentar sacar el dolor que se había apoderado de su corazón al saber que no volvería a estar cerca de su mejor amigo. Ese dolor le resultaba insoportable._

 _Bajó a desayunar y vio a toda su familia terminando de preparar el desayuno. Sasuke se sentó desganado al lado de su hermano y éste le miró extrañado._

 _\- Tonto hermanito, ¿te pasa algo? - le preguntó Itachi preocupado al ver que no probaba bocado._

 _Sasuke agachó la mirada pensativo y frunció la boca dubitativo hasta que se armó de valor y se atrevió a preguntarle a sus padres si lo que había escuchado era cierto._

 _\- ¿Es verdad que nos mudamos? - soltó de repente y sus padres dejaron todo lo que estaban haciendo para mirar sorprendidos a su pequeño._

 _\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? - le preguntó Mikoto – Se suponía que era una sorpresa._

 _\- Os oí hablar anoche. Entonces, ¿es cierto? - volvió a preguntar entristecido._

 _\- Sí, lo es pero, ¿por qué no pareces contento por la noticia? Pensé que te alegrarías al saber que tendrías tu propio baño y ya no tendrás que compartirlo con Itachi. Siempre te quejas de que tarda demasiado en arreglarse el pelo – le dijo su madre creyendo que su hijo había escuchado la conversación completa._

 _\- Pues no lo estoy, no quiero irme de aquí. Ésta es nuestra casa, ¿por qué debemos mudarnos?_

 _\- Esta casa se nos ha quedado pequeña, necesitamos más espacio y la nueva lo tiene._

 _\- Pero aquí están todos nuestros recuerdos..._

 _\- Haremos nuevos en nuestro nuevo hogar... - Mikoto trató de convencer a su hijo._

 _\- ¡No pienso irme de aquí! - gritó Sasuke._

 _\- Ya basta – alzó la voz Fugaku deteniendo la discusión – Deja de comportarte como un crío de cinco años. Será mejor que te vayas haciendo a la idea porque nos mudaremos quieras o no, ¿me has entendido?_

 _Pero antes de que Sasuke pudiera darle una respuesta, alguien tocó al timbre de la casa. Sasuke se levantó enfadado de la mesa y fue hasta la entrada para abrir la puerta. Al otro lado, se encontró con la afable sonrisa de su amigo acompañado de Minato._

 _\- ¿Estás listo? - le preguntó alegre el pequeño ángel frente a él._

 _El moreno permaneció unos segundos absorto mirándole._

 _\- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Hemos llegado antes de tiempo? - le preguntó Minato mirando su reloj._

 _\- No, sólo tengo que coger mi mochila. Enseguida vuelvo – les dijo antes de darse la vuelta e ir a su dormitorio a por ella._

 _Cuando bajó un par de minutos después, su madre se encontraba al pie de la escalera con su bento y un zumo en las manos._

 _\- Toma, cielo – le dijo entregándole ambas cosas – Tómate el zumo por el camino, no has desayunado nada._

 _\- Vaya, lo sentimos – se disculpó Minato al oír la conversación – No pensé que hubiésemos llegado tan pronto, ni siquiera hemos dejado que se tome su desayuno. Naru, ¿has vuelto a cambiar la hora de mi reloj? - regañó a su hijo y éste se sobresaltó al verse pillado._

 _\- Es que quería ver al teme – le contestó con ojos de cordero degollado._

 _Minato suspiró cansado. No era la primera vez que Naruto usaba ese truco para pasar más tiempo junto a su amigo._

 _\- No lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿quieres que Sasuke se ponga enfermo porque nunca le dejamos desayunar? - le preguntó y el rubio se alarmó al pensar que su amigo podía caer enfermo por su culpa._

 _\- Prometo que no lo volveré a hacer._

 _\- ¿Nos vamos? - dijo Sasuke tras calzarse._

 _El niño extendió su mano hacia el rubio y éste sonrió ampliamente al entender que quería que caminasen cogidos de la mano. No dudó ni un segundo en aceptar y salieron de la casa camino a la escuela seguidos de Minato. Durante todo el trayecto sus manos permanecieron unidas y Sasuke observaba de reojo aquel inocente y alegre rostro que cambiaría a uno de tristeza cuando le contase la terrible noticia de su traslado. Quería disfrutar un poco más de la felicidad que irradiaba su amigo antes de decírselo durante el recreo, era el único momento en que podría llevarse a Naruto a algún lugar solitario sin que le molestaran._

 _Las primeras horas de la mañana pasaron volando y antes de que Sasuke se diera cuenta, se encontraba frente a ese par de pedacitos de cielo que tenía Naruto por ojos y que estaban clavados sobre su persona con curiosidad. El rubio no entendía por qué su amigo le había arrastrado hacia el patio en cuanto había sonado el timbre y lo había metido tras unos arbustos donde nadie podía verlos._

 _\- Hoy estás muy raro, teme. ¿Te encuentras bien? No tendrás fiebre, ¿no? - le dijo colocando su pequeña mano sobre la pálida frente de su vecino levantando su negro flequillo._

 _\- No tengo fiebre – le contestó apartando con suavidad la mano del rubio y atrapándola entre las suyas – pero... tengo algo que decirte._

 _\- ¿Qué es? - preguntó Naruto preocupado, había algo en la voz de Sasuke que le decía que no podía ser algo bueno y por eso le apretó la mano._

 _\- Mi familia y yo... nos vamos a mudar – le explicó afligido._

 _La fuerza que estaba ejerciendo con su mano se desvaneció soltando la de su amigo. Su corazón se paralizó al instante, la desazón que estaba experimentando jamás la había sentido nunca, ni siquiera cuando hacía unos meses pensaba que no iba a estar en la misma clase que Sasuke. Sus labios temblaron y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas sin que pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo. Estaba tan conmocionado que ni se había dado cuenta que había estado reteniendo la respiración hasta que se le escapó un sollozo y sus pulmones se llenaron de aire._

 _\- ¿T-te vas? Pero no... - no pudo seguir porque rompió a llorar desconsolado._

 _Algo en el interior de Sasuke se removió al verle tan destrozado y acabó abrazando con todas sus fuerzas a Naruto mientras dejaba salir también la tristeza que se había albergado en su corazón. Los dos pequeños lloraban con amargura sin soltarse, compartiendo el sufrimiento y acompañando al otro en su dolor._

 _\- No puedes irte... ¿qué voy a hacer sin ti?_

 _\- No quiero irme pero... mis padres me obligan._

 _\- Son crueles... ¿por qué nos hacen esto? - se preguntaba con rabia el pequeño rubio._

 _\- No lo sé... no lo sé – le respondió antes de quedarse en silencio y seguir llorando._

 _Tras un largo rato durante el cual sus llantos eran lo único que se podía escuchar en el escondite en el que se encontraban, ya no les quedaron más lágrimas que soltar._

 _\- ¿Cuándo te irás? - le preguntó Naruto abatido._

 _\- Dentro de una semana._

 _\- ¡¿Tan pronto?! - le cuestionó alarmado rompiendo el abrazo para mirarle a la cara - ¡¿Por qué no te lo han dicho antes?! Hubiésemos tenido más tiempo para... hacernos a la idea._

 _Casi se le escapa el único pensamiento que había estado rondando por su mente durante los últimos minutos. Él no quería separarse de Sasuke pero ya que no podían hacer nada para impedirlo, Naruto había tomado la decisión de contarle a su amigo lo que sentía por él y, si era correspondido, pedirle que mantuviesen una relación a distancia o le esperase hasta que tuviesen edad suficiente para viajar y reunirse de nuevo. Quería hacer una promesa de amor pero aún no estaba preparado, necesitaba reunir su coraje para declararse. Nunca había hecho algo así y le ponía muy nervioso pero, al saber que tan sólo tenía una semana para poder confesar sus sentimientos, sus nervios y angustia aumentaron considerablemente._

 _\- He estado pensando toda la noche una manera de poder seguir en contacto aunque esté lejos – comentó el niño de cabello negro – Las cartas pueden tardar mucho así que había pensado en que nuestros padres nos comprasen unos móviles, así podremos mandarnos mensajes o llamarnos. ¿Qué te parece la idea?_

 _\- ¡Sí! - exclamó entusiasmado el rubio – En cuanto llegue a casa se lo diré a los míos._

 _\- Naruto, aunque nos separen, siempre serás mi mejor amigo. Nadie podrá romper nuestra amistad – le dijo muy seguro y serio antes de volver a abrazarle con fuerza._

 _Como le había prometido a Sasuke, en cuanto regresó a casa, les pidió a sus padres que le compraran un teléfono móvil._

 _\- Naru, eres demasiado pequeño para tener uno – le comentó con delicadeza su padre._

 _\- No lo soy – se quejó el menor._

 _\- Sí lo eres, además, ¿para qué lo usarías? Ves a tus amigos todos los días en el colegio. Así que, ¿por qué de repente te has encaprichado con algo así? - le interrogó Kushina mientras se comía su almuerzo._

 _\- Para poder hablar con Sasuke cuando... se mude – le respondió triste sorprendiendo a sus padres._

 _\- Oh, ¿ya se lo han contado? Pensaba que iban a tardar un poco más para darles la sorpresa - comentó la pelirroja._

 _\- ¡¿Lo sabíais y no me dijisteis nada?! - les preguntó el niño enfadado._

 _\- No podíamos, Naru, si lo hubiésemos hecho, se lo habrías contado a Sasuke y habrías echado a perder la sorpresa – le explicó su padre con calma._

 _\- ¡Pero es algo muy importante! Sasuke va a estar lejos de mí... – terminó diciendo en un hilo de voz._

 _\- Estás exagerando, Naru, tan sólo... - Kushina no pudo acabar la frase porque sintió que su marido le agarraba la mano por debajo de la mesa mientras movía su cabeza en señal de negación con una pequeña sonrisa en la boca._

 _\- Ya sabes que son así de exagerados siempre – le susurró en el oído para que Naruto no le oyera – Naru, ¿qué te parece si compramos el teléfono como regalo adelantado de tu cumpleaños? - le preguntó y su cara se iluminó – Pero será el único regalo que tendrás, ¿entendido?_

 _\- Sí, sí. ¿Vamos a ir esta tarde a comprarlo? - le preguntó entusiasmado – No hay tiempo que perder._

 _\- De acuerdo – accedió Minato sacando una gran sonrisa a su retoño._

 _\- ¿Estás seguro de esto? - le susurró Kushina no muy convencida de la idea._

 _\- Sí, le compraremos uno básico. No nos costará demasiado dinero además, mira lo contento que está – le contestó y ambos vieron cómo Naruto se había puesto a dar saltos de alegría alrededor de la mesa y después se lanzaba a abrazarles y a besarles._

 _Los dos niños consiguieron convencer a sus padres para que les compraran los teléfonos, incluso fueron esa misma tarde por separado con sus familias y al regresar a sus casas, fueron a buscar a su amigo para contárselo. Ambos se rieron por la coincidencia pero también porque ya podrían seguir en contacto aunque estuviesen separados._

 _\- Dame tu número para guardarlo en la memoria – le dijo Sasuke y el rubio se lo dio – Bien, ahora te llamaré para que te salga mi número pero no descuelgues, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Naruto asintió y a los pocos segundos su teléfono comenzó a sonar. El menor de los Uchiha colgó casi al instante y se acercó a su amigo para enseñarle cómo guardar el número en sus contactos. El rubio se sonrojó al tenerle tan cerca, podía sentir su calor y sus ojos viajaron hasta aquellos carnosos labios que se movían sin parar pero él no podía atender ni a una sola palabra que salía de ellos. No paraba de pensar en la escena del cómic que le había quitado a una compañera para coger ideas para declararse en la cual un chico besaba a una chica en la boca como prueba de su amor._

 _Desde que lo había visto, no había dejado de pensar en cómo sería besar a Sasuke, en si sus labios serían tan suaves como parecían y si así lograría decirle que le quería. No se dio cuenta de que mientras pensaba en todo aquello, se había estado inclinando hacia él sacando sus labios un poco hacia fuera y cerrando sus ojos. Cada vez estaba más y más cerca, podía sentir su respiración sobre su boca... le quedaban sólo unos centímetros para alcanzar sus labios._

 _\- Listo – dijo Sasuke levantando el teléfono de Naruto para enseñarle que ya había guardado su número con tan mala suerte que le golpeó en la cara con él._

 _El rubio se llevó sus manos a su rostro tapándose la parte de la boca y la nariz mientras se quejaba del dolor._

 _\- ¿Estás bien, dobe? Déjame ver – le pidió y apartó sus manos para poder ver mejor el golpe y comprobar si le había hecho alguna herida pero solamente tenía enrojecida la parte superior del labio – Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta de que estaban tan cerca. ¿Por qué estabas tan pegado a mí? - le preguntó y Naruto se puso colorado._

 _\- Q-quería... ver cómo lo estabas haciendo para que no se me olvidara – le mintió incapaz de decirle que quería besarle._

 _\- Eres un dobe - le dijo con dulzura al mismo tiempo que acariciaba la zona del labio que había golpeado sin querer, provocando que una corriente eléctrica recorriera el cuerpo de Naruto._

 _A pesar de no haber tenido éxito en su primer intento de confesión, al menos podía disfrutar de las suaves caricias de Sasuke._

 _Pero ése no fue el único fracaso que tuvo Naruto. En los siguientes días, siguió tratando de declararse a Sasuke pero siempre ocurría algo que le echaba a perder su plan. Cuando no le interrumpían sus padres, era Itachi, quien aparecía para molestar a su hermano en el momento menos oportuno. En clase pasaba algo parecido, cuando Naruto se armaba de valor para decirle a su amigo que le quería, algún profesor o compañero se lo impedía, incluso una vez que estuvo a punto de volver a besar a Sasuke, un balón de fútbol le golpeó en la cabeza dejándolo sin sentido._

 _Parecía que el mundo se ponía en su contra y no quería que tuviese éxito, así que decidió que si no podía hacerlo en persona, lo haría por otros medios. Por eso un día, le escribió una carta de amor y tampoco salió bien... por culpa del viento. La carta salió volando cayendo a los pies de su compañero Lee. A Naruto casi le da un ataque al corazón cuando el chico de extraño peinado y cejas enormes, la cogió y la leyó. Por suerte, se le olvidó poner su nombre por lo que el chico nunca supo que la carta era suya. Aún a día de hoy seguía pensando que tenía una admiradora secreta._

 _Como esa idea tampoco había funcionado, se le ocurrió que podía escribirle un mensaje de texto con su móvil, así al menos no pasaría tanta vergüenza. Cogió su teléfono, lo desbloqueó y buscó con las teclas el icono de un sobre como le había explicado el moreno. Lo encontró y lo pulsó abriendo la pantalla para redactar el mensaje, pero cuando le dio a las teclas para escribir la palabra que él quería, la que aparecía en la pantalla no era la misma. El rubio la borró pensando que no lo había escrito bien pero cuando volvió a pulsar las duras teclas y comprobó la pantalla, de nuevo aparecía una palabra distinta. ¿Por qué su teléfono no le hacía caso y escribía lo que le daba la gana?_

 _''Me suena que Sasuke me explicó algo sobre el texto... ¿delictivo? No, eso no tiene sentido..¡Predictivo! Eso, sí, así se llamaba... pero, ¿cómo se quitaba?'', pensaba mientras investigaba todas las opciones que le iban apareciendo hasta que después de diez minutos logró quitarlo por pura casualidad._

 _Feliz, comenzó a teclear de nuevo y cuando iba por la mitad del mensaje, de repente, el aparato se apagó. Intentó encenderlo de nuevo pero no lo conseguía, hasta que se dio cuenta que no le quedaba batería. Maldijo su mala suerte mientras buscaba el cargador para enchufarlo y así volver a encenderlo para terminar de escribir el mensaje, pero de nuevo parecía que el universo no quería que se confesase porque no lo encontraba por ninguna parte. Entonces recordó que se le había olvidado en la habitación de sus padres cuando esa tarde estuvo jugando con el móvil. Ahora estarían durmiendo por lo que no podía entrar a por él. Si se le ocurría despertar a su madre, el terror que le haría pasar sería horrible por lo que decidió no tentar a la suerte._

 _Así continuó el resto de la semana hasta que llegó el día en que Sasuke se iría a su casa nueva. Naruto estaba junto a su amigo frente a la casa de éste mientras Fugaku terminaba de cargar un par de cosas en el maletero de su coche y Minato vigilaba a los niños desde su jardín. Al rubio menor le extrañó no ver a Mikoto ni a Itachi pero supuso que quizás se habían ido antes con los encargados de la mudanza._

 _Ambos chicos tenían sus miradas clavadas en el suelo agarrándose con fuerza las manos del otro e intentando retener las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. Los dos pequeños sentían una gran opresión en sus pechos que apenas les dejaba respirar... no querían separarse, lo eran todo el uno para el otro y saber que ya no volverían a verse era un auténtico calvario. A ninguno le salían las palabras, estaban seguros que si abrían la boca, les saldría un sollozo y romperían a llorar._

 _\- Sasuke, ya estoy listo – avisó Fugaku a su hijo._

 _Ambos se miraron acongojados, el tiempo se les agotaba y Naruto no había podido decirle a su amigo que le quería. Si no lo hacía ahora, perdería la última oportunidad que le quedaba pero cuando abrió la boca, no salió ningún sonido de ella. Su rostro se contrajo de dolor y las lágrimas cayeron descontroladas por sus mejillas. Sasuke no aguantó más y estrechó entre sus brazos al rubio llorando también._

 _\- Eres la persona más.. importante para mí... Recuerda... siempre amigos – le dijo entre sollozos y Naruto movió su cabeza en señal de afirmación._

 _El rubio sintió cómo el calor del cuerpo de Sasuke le abandonaba y el frío le invadió. Le vio subirse en el asiento trasero del coche a la vez que movía su mano en señal de despedida y, una vez dentro, se giró para dedicarle una sonrisa triste a través del cristal. El coche comenzó a moverse y a cada metro que se alejaba, el corazón de Naruto se despedazaba un poco más. ¿Cómo iba a vivir sin Sasuke, sin la persona a la que amaba? Debía al menos decírselo, necesitaba hacerlo..._

 _\- ¡SASUKE! - gritó con todas sus fuerzas y vio que el moreno bajaba la ventanilla para asomar la cabeza y así escucharle - ¡YO TE...!_

 _Pero no pudo seguir diciendo nada más porque el coche giró en una esquina despareciendo de su vista. El pequeño cayó de rodillas llorando con desesperación agarrándose con fuerza el pecho. Su padre corrió hasta él al verle tan destrozado e intentó consolarle. Su pequeño le abrazó angustiado gimoteando e hipando y Minato le acarició la espalda mientras le mecía tratando de calmarle._

 _Después de un par de minutos, el niño escuchó un coche acercarse por detrás de su padre y abrió sus ojos para ver que el coche de Fugaku aparecía calle abajo. Un rayo de esperanza le iluminó al pensar que Sasuke había convencido a su padre para dar la vuelta y así escuchar lo que quería decirle, por lo que se separó de Minato y corrió hacia su encuentro. Sus pies se detuvieron de golpe cuando vio que el coche aparcaba en el interior de la casa que estaba casi al frente de la suya._

 _Se quedó desconcertado, no entendía qué estaba pasando. Estaba tan confundido que hasta su llanto había cesado. Caminó a paso lento hasta aquella casa y vio cómo Fugaku se metía en su interior y Sasuke estaba al lado del coche mirando la fachada. Entonces lo entendió todo, solamente se habían mudado a la casa de enfrente y Sasuke le había tomado el pelo para ver cómo hacía el ridículo al intentar declararse._

 _Jamás había sentido la ira que estaba recorriendo cada fibra de su ser. Alguna vez se había cabreado con sus padres u otros compañeros de clase pero jamás había estado tan colérico como en ese momento. Su cuerpo no paraba de temblar de la rabia y estaba apretando tanto los puños que sentía cómo se clavaba las uñas en las palmas de sus manos._

 _\- Mentiroso – siseó._

 _\- Naru... yo... - murmuró asombrado Sasuke._

 _\- ¡Eres un idiota! ¡No quiero saber nada de ti! - le gritó y salió corriendo hacia su casa para encerrarse en su habitación._

 _Cuando Sasuke consiguió reaccionar, fue a casa del rubio pero Minato le dijo que Naruto no quería verle por lo que volvió cabizbajo a su casa nueva. Esperaba que para el día siguiente, su amigo estuviera más tranquilo para poder hablar con él pero no fue así. Desde aquel día, Naruto comenzó a ignorar a Sasuke dolido porque había jugado con sus sentimientos sólo para burlarse de él, jamás pensó que el que fue su mejor amigo pudiese hacer algo así, por eso la decepción y el dolor eran aún mayores._


	30. Capítulo 30: Arreglando malentendidos

**AVISOS: Proyecto individual. Actualizaciones: Cada miércoles.**

 **Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solamente los tomo prestados para contar mi historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 30: Arreglando malentendidos**

Sasuke tenía la mirada fija en el chico frente a él, se había quedado sin palabras ante el relato de Naruto. Aún podía ver alguna lágrima traicionera resbalar por el afligido rostro del rubio cuando, de repente, estalló en carcajadas llamando su atención. Naruto se sorprendió al principio, tanto porque no entendía el motivo de su risa como por el hecho de que el frío y serio Sasuke Uchiha estuviese desternillándose de la risa, pero después la sorpresa se convirtió en enfado. Otra vez se estaba burlando de sus sentimientos, se estaba riendo de su dolor y eso no se lo iba a permitir. Si hubiese podido, se habría marchado de allí dejándolo solo pero la cuerda alrededor de su muñeca se lo impedía.

\- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? ¿Mi sufrimiento? ¿Te divierte jugar con mis sentimientos? - le preguntó Naruto cabreado y dolido.

\- No, es que... eres un dobe – le respondió limpiándose una lágrima provocada por la risa – Pensar que... dejaste de hablarme porque me... mudé a la casa de enfrente... vaya tontería.

Le había costado decir esa frase por la incontrolable risa que le daba pero al final de la misma no pudo más y se rió con aún más fuerza. Naruto le miraba estupefacto sin saber qué hacer. Por una parte se sentía ofendido y dolido pero por otra... si pensaba fríamente en las palabras de Sasuke, pues algo de razón sí que tenía. Dicho de esa manera, pues sí que parecía una tontería aunque el trasfondo fuese un poco más complicado. No supo qué le impulsó a hacerlo pero la comisura de sus labios se elevó formando una sonrisilla que poco a poco se fue ampliando hasta que estalló en carcajadas uniéndose al moreno. De alguna manera se le contagió la incontrolable risa de Sasuke.

Ambos se miraron sin poder parar de reír con lágrimas en los ojos. El rubio se tuvo que agarrar el estómago por el dolor que le causaba carcajearse de esa manera, hacía mucho tiempo que no se reía así. Por no hablar de Sasuke, que era la primera vez en su vida que se desternillaba con tanta intensidad que hasta se tuvo que tumbar en el suelo arrastrando a Naruto con él, aunque éste no se quejó. Poco a poco, consiguieron calmarse y permanecieron con la vista hacia el cielo al mismo tiempo que sus respiraciones volvían a la normalidad.

\- No lo sabía – dijo de repente Sasuke.

\- ¿Qué es lo que no sabías? - le preguntó Naruto girando su cabeza hacia él y el moreno le imitó conectando sus miradas.

\- No sabía que sólo nos íbamos a mudar a la casa de enfrente. De verdad pensaba que nos íbamos a vivir lejos, supongo que fui un poco idiota por no haberlo preguntado pero es que el único pensamiento que ocupaba mi cabeza era que iba a separarme de ti y no volvería a verte.

\- Pero... no puede ser... tú... - balbuceaba el rubio.

\- Hasta mi padre me preguntó después por qué había ido con él en el coche, me dijo que podía haberme ido con mi madre e Itachi andando, que él solamente necesitaba dar la vuelta para aparcar en la casa nueva porque la calle era de un único sentido.

Permanecieron en silencio mirándose mutuamente. Naruto no sabía qué pensar ni si debía creerle o no, ¿y si le estaba mintiendo en ese instante para hacerle caer de nuevo en su juego? ¿Por qué le costaba tanto confiar en su palabra?

\- ¿No me mentiste a propósito para que me confesara y así burlarte de mí? - le preguntó Naruto.

\- No, ni siquiera sabía que te gustaba y mucho menos sabía que tenías intención de decírmelo. No tenía ni idea por lo que no podía planear algo como eso ni lo hubiese hecho, eras muy importante para mí como para hacerte daño. Jamás se me hubiese pasado por la cabeza algo así – le confesó con total sinceridad.

Naruto se sintió idiota y muy avergonzado, nunca pensó en la posibilidad de que Sasuke no supiera que tan sólo se mudaba a la casa de enfrente ni que sospechase sobre sus sentimientos, solamente se dejó llevar por el enfado sacando sus propias conclusiones por el dolor que sintió al creer que la persona que quería había jugado con él.

\- Cuando vi tu cara de confusión y luego me gritaste todo aquello, entendí que creías que te había mentido pero nunca me hubiese imaginado todo lo que se te había pasado por la cabeza. Ahora entiendo mejor que no quisieras verme cuando fui a explicarme y, en cierto modo, que te cabrearas conmigo pero no entiendo por qué pensaste algo así de mí. ¿Acaso hice algo alguna vez para que desconfiaras de mí, para que pensases que podría hacerte algo tan cruel? - le preguntó decepcionado.

Naruto se quedó en silencio sin saber qué responder. Sasuke siempre había estado a su lado y nunca hizo nada para traicionar su confianza pero entonces, ¿por qué había pensado mal de él?

\- No, siempre fuiste un gran amigo – le respondió finalmente – ahora escuchándote y pensándolo bien, tampoco entiendo por qué creí algo así, pero en aquel entonces éramos unos críos y yo era un niño enamorado que pensaba que le habían roto el corazón. Supongo que el dolor de la traición me hizo ver cosas que no eran.

El rubio acercó su mano atada hacia la de Sasuke y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

\- Lo siento, no me paré a pensar y solamente me dejé llevar. Yo tengo la culpa de que se rompiera nuestra amistad.

\- No hace falta que te disculpes por eso, tú lo has dicho, éramos unos críos. Todo fue un enorme malentendido aunque...

Sasuke agachó su mirada apesadumbrado como si a su mente hubiesen acudido malos recuerdos.

\- ¿Aunque...? - le animó a que siguiera. Ya que se estaban sincerando y aclarando los malentendidos, era mejor soltar todo de una sola vez.

\- Me dolió, ¿sabes? - le dijo volviendo a mirar a Naruto a los ojos y ejerciendo mayor fuerza en sus manos entrelazadas – Me dolió mucho que me ignoraras y me dejaras de lado sin razón aparente. Eras mi mejor amigo y de la noche a la mañana no querías saber nada de mí, pero traté de soportarlo porque esperaba que se te pasase el cabreo y pudiéramos hablar, pero después de unos días empezaste a insultarme y a burlarte de mí y eso no lo pude soportar. Sabía que estabas cabreado porque pensaste que te había mentido pero eso fue demasiado, pensaba que no tenías ningún motivo para pasar esa línea, así que me cabreé. Me heriste pero también me enfadaste, por eso yo respondí de la misma manera.

Vio sus ojos azules cargados de culpa e intentó arreglarlo porque su intención no era hacerle sentir culpable, solamente quería hacerle saber cómo se sintió también, quería que entendiera que no fue el único que sufrió.

\- Así que también fue mi culpa que dejáramos de ser amigos, yo también me dejé llevar por el dolor y el enfado al saber que la persona a la que quería me estaba tratando de esa manera. Quizás debí intentar con más vehemencia hablar contigo para saber por qué estabas tan cabreado y aclarar la situación. Debí ser más maduro y sensato que tú – le dijo sonriendo para aligerar el ambiente – Siempre has sido más infantil que yo.

\- Yo no soy infantil – le contestó inflando sus mejillas.

El adolescente no pudo evitar sonreír con calidez al ver los adorables pucheros de Naruto pero, al ver que pronto los quitaba volviendo a reflejar en su mirada la culpa, extendió su mano libre hasta el tostado rostro rozando con suavidad sus mejillas.

\- Ambos éramos unos niños, es normal que actuásemos dejándonos llevar por nuestros sentimientos e impulsos. Ya da igual, lo importante es... - decía mientras se acercaba hasta Naruto – ...que estás enamorado de mí – terminó con su sonrisa arrogante.

\- Yo no estoy enam... - comenzó a decir pero se detuvo al percatarse de la situación en la que se encontraba.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, el rubio estaba atrapado bajo el cuerpo de Sasuke, quien había sujetado su otra mano inmovilizándolo aprovechando que había bajado la guardia con sus suaves caricias.

\- ¡Teme! ¡Suéltame! - le gritó Naruto.

\- No hasta que lo digas de nuevo.

\- ¡Yo no he dicho que esté enamorado de ti! - chilló apartando la mirada sonrojado.

\- Si ni siquiera puedes negarlo mirándome a los ojos – se burló – además, ya lo has admitido.

\- He dicho que me gustabas hace años, no he dicho nada de ahora.

\- Mentira – le susurró en el oído provocándole un escalofrío – Tus palabras exactas han sido: ''no puedo soportar que vuelvas a burlarte del amor que yo sí siento por ti como hiciste en el pasado''. Has dicho ''siento'', has usado el verbo en presente y no en pasado por lo que aún estás enamorado de mí – le rebatió sin dejar de sonreír con satisfacción.

Naruto había abierto la boca para replicarle pero tuvo que cerrarla al verse descubierto. Giró de nuevo la cara inflando sus mejillas consiguiendo que la sonrisa de Sasuke se ampliara.

\- Yo también estoy enamorado de ti, usuratonkachi – le volvió a decir acercándose para besarle pero el rubio apartó su rostro impidiéndoselo.

Se quedó mirándole confuso. ¿Por qué después de confesarse el uno al otro lo que sentían, no le permitía besarle?

\- Todavía no te creo – murmuró Naruto.

Una vena apareció en la frente del moreno ante la terca actitud del rubio. ¿Por qué no le creía? ¿Qué más debía hacer para que confiara en su palabra?

\- Te quiero desde pequeños pero hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que lo que sentía cuando éramos unos críos era amor – trató de convencerlo.

\- Ya y por eso has estado con tantas chicas, porque me querías, ¿cierto? - le soltó sarcástico.

Sasuke se quedó atónito ante lo que escuchaba. Toda esa situación le empezaba a dar dolor de cabeza. Primero le ignoraba, luego lloraba, después se echaban los dos a reír y ahora estaban discutiendo. No era nada fácil hablar con ese cabezota.

\- ¿De qué chicas hablas? - le preguntó controlando su mal genio.

\- Ya sabes qué chicas, las que van a tu casa. Dices quererme pero hace unos días, una de ellas te visitó de nuevo.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Sasuke al entender que Naruto solamente estaba celoso.

\- Podría decirte lo mismo, dices que siempre has estado enamorado de mí pero bien que salías con Ino.

\- Yo sólo trataba de seguir con mi vida, se suponía que al burlarte de mis sentimientos cuando éramos pequeños significaba que tú no sentías lo mismo por mí, así que los encerré lo más hondo posible para olvidarme de ti pero... ¡Joder! - exclamó frustrado – Con los acontecimientos recientes, ha sido casi imposible mantenerlos donde estaban – susurró decaído.

\- ¿Por eso rompiste con Ino? ¿Intuyó que sentías algo por otra persona y no fue porque había descubierto que la habías engañado? - le preguntó Sasuke.

El rubio dudó unos segundos en si contestarle o no pero no tenía sentido seguir ocultándolo si ya le había confesado que le amaba.

\- Más o menos, al verme el chupetón dedujo que me lo hiciste tú y...

\- Espera un momento – le interrumpió alarmado - ¿Ella lo dedujo? ¿Cómo pudo saberlo?

\- Mencionó algo de que la habías mirado con odio.

Entonces Sasuke cayó en la cuenta del momento en que había mirado con demasiada intensidad a la chica el día que le enseñó el vídeo a Suigetsu.

\- También dijo que como estamos atados, tenías que haber sido tú, que no creía que ninguno de los dos hubiésemos dejado que alguien más se acercara a mi cuello.

Sasuke debía reconocer que Ino era más perspicaz de lo que se imaginaba, tenía que darle el crédito que se merecía por sospechar de él por la mirada de odio que le echó.

\- ¿No se lo negaste?

\- No, quería ser sincero con ella, no se merecía que le mintiera y menos después de lo que había pasado – le explicó el rubio – la conversación dio un giro que no esperaba y... me dijo que era mejor que aclarase mis sentimientos.

\- Así que cuando me dijiste que os habíais peleado y me contaste el motivo, ¿me mentiste?

\- Eh... sí – admitió – tampoco es que te deba o te debiese una explicación porque era algo que concernía a mi relación con ella. De todas formas no podía contarte la verdad sin verme descubierto.

El menor de los Uchiha observaba su rostro triste en silencio.

\- ¿Qué sentías por Ino? - le preguntó pese a temer la respuesta.

\- Me gustaba – le respondió – no sé, me había convencido durante todos estos años que no sentía nada por ti excepto odio así que me fijé en ella porque nos llevábamos bien, éramos amigos, teníamos cosas en común y es una chica muy guapa y atractiva. Creo que Ino pensaba lo mismo de mí porque decidimos empezar una relación y ver lo que sucedía – le explicaba.

Sasuke le escuchaba compungido, no le gustaba que Naruto se sintiese atraído por otra persona, quería que sólo tuviera ojos para él y para nadie más pero le comprendía ya que se suponía que se llevaban mal, era normal que se fijara en otras personas.

\- Pero con todo lo del castigo y... - Naruto se detuvo antes de que se le escapase lo del vídeo llamando la atención de su vecino.

\- ¿Y? - le preguntó curioso.

\- Y... todo lo que pasó en la azotea y en tu casa, no pude hacer nada cuando mis sentimientos por ti salieron a flote de nuevo... así que nuestra relación terminó antes de lo que esperábamos.

Había sido bastante rápido al omitir la parte del vídeo e ir directamente al resto de razones para no levantar sospechas. Parecía que lo había hecho bien porque el adolescente que aún seguía sobre él parecía convencido con sus palabras.

\- Debería decir que siento que hayáis roto pero no es así – se sinceró Sasuke – porque si no estáis juntos significa que puedo estar contigo.

Bajó su cabeza con la intención de posar sus labios sobre los del chico que quería pero de nuevo Naruto se apartó antes de que lograra su objetivo.

\- Me has cambiado de tema con lo de Ino sonsacándome la razón de nuestra ruptura pero tú todavía no me has dado ninguna prueba de que tus palabras son sinceras.

\- ¿Quieres saber quiénes son todas las chicas que vienen a mi casa? - le preguntó con su típica sonrisa.

\- Sé que son ligues así que no sé cómo esperas que me crea que me quieres.

\- No son ligues, dobe, solamente les doy clases particulares – le aclaró.

\- Sí, de anatomía – le soltó Naruto incrédulo y Sasuke le miró molesto porque seguía sin creerle.

\- No estoy mintiendo. Eres más desconfiado de lo que recordaba.

\- Me cuesta creerte, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero pero... tengo miedo. Ahora sé que todo lo que pasó cuando nos distanciamos fue un malentendido pero ese miedo a que te burles de lo que siento por ti, a que me rompas el corazón... ha estado conmigo durante mucho tiempo y ha calado hondo en mí. No va a desaparecer de la noche a la mañana.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro cansado y liberó las manos de Naruto para coger su rostro entre las suyas obligándole a que le mirara a los ojos.

\- Te amo, Naruto y si te lo tengo que decir a cada minuto para que me creas, lo haré. Te demostraré día a día que mis sentimientos son sinceros y que no estoy jugando contigo.

El rubio sintió como si cientos de mariposas revoloteasen en su estómago ante esas palabras y la intensidad con la que Sasuke le miraba.

\- Créeme cuando te digo que esas chicas sólo eran alumnas que necesitaban ayuda con algunas asignaturas. Al principio lo hice porque Iruka me pidió que ayudara a una chica de otro curso pero después pensé que podía ser una buena manera de ganar un poco de dinero. Jamás ha pasado nada con ninguna de ellas – le explicó.

Permaneció unos segundos observando su reacción, parecía menos reacio a dudar de él pero aún necesitaba un último empujón y él sabía la manera de conseguirlo aunque significase humillarse.

\- Mi... mi – titubeó avergonzado – mi primer beso fue contigo.

Al terminar de pronunciar esa frase, su cara se encendió como un semáforo en rojo y agachó su mirada cohibido. En cambio, los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par, estaba muy sorprendido, jamás se hubiese esperado escuchar algo así, ya que, pese a su fama de frío, todo el mundo pensaba que Sasuke iba de ligue en ligue. Con tantas chicas locas por él y algunos chicos, creían que aprovechaba para tener sus rollos de forma discreta. ¡ _Si hasta algunas chicas presumían de haber estado con él!_ Pero verle tan cohibido hizo que le creyera, él no se humillaría de esa forma si sólo se tratara de una mentira o un juego para él.

\- Te creo – le dijo Naruto con ternura antes de reclinarse para unir sus labios en un dulce beso.

El moreno sonrió feliz con sus labios pegados a los del rubio. Por fin había logrado que confiase en él progresando un poco más en su relación. Esperaba poder avanzar más con paciencia y ganarse su total confianza, aunque en ese instante sólo iba a centrarse en disfrutar de esos labios que tanto deseaba.


	31. Capítulo 31: Acercamiento

**AVISOS: Proyecto individual. Actualizaciones: cada miércoles.**

 **Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, solamente los tomo prestados para contar mi historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 31: Acercamiento**

Sasuke degustaba con paciencia y delicadeza los suaves labios de Naruto como si fuese la primera y única vez que podía hacerlo. El primer beso entre él y el rubio había sido muy especial pero el beso que se estaban dando en ese momento le superaba con creces. No estaban haciendo nada diferente de la última vez, sus labios se buscaban mutuamente y sus lenguas se enredaban de igual forma pero... de alguna manera, era mejor. Quizás se debía a que en esta ocasión ambos sabían y reconocían lo que sentían el uno por el otro y eso estaba influyendo en el beso, se estaban transmitiendo sin ningún tipo de restricción sus fuertes sentimientos.

Se separaron lentamente quedando sus bocas a escasos milímetros de distancia y abrieron sus ojos poco a poco quedándose absortos en la mirada del contrario. Pese a que aún debía terminar de ganarse la confianza de Naruto, se sentía feliz, relajado y aliviado al saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y que su relación con el rubio estaba mejorando y podía avanzar a un nivel más allá de la amistad.

\- Esta vez no estaba tan nervioso como con el primer beso – comentó el moreno.

\- ¿Lo estabas? Pues no lo parecías, más bien parecía que... tenías demasiada experiencia besando a chicas – le contestó con cierto deje de molestia y Sasuke sonrió al darse cuenta de que Naruto había estado celoso al pensar que alguien más había probado sus labios.

\- Gracias por el cumplido, se ve que todo se me da bien – bromeó con su sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

\- No te lo tengas tan creído, teme – le dijo golpeándole ligeramente en el pecho y empujándolo.

\- Has sido tú quien ha dicho que parecía todo un profesional.

\- Yo no he dicho eso, he dicho que... - empezó a quejarse cuando vio que Sasuke le sonreía con calidez y se dio cuenta de que solamente le estaba tomando el pelo – Idiota.

Sasuke le acarició la mejilla con suavidad al ver que le devolvía la sonrisa.

\- La verdad es que durante nuestro beso en los aseos no podía pensar, tenía la mente en blanco y solamente me dejé llevar pero, más tarde pensando en mi casa, la realidad me golpeó al darme cuenta de lo que había pasado y me puse muy nervioso. Había sido mi primer beso y encima contigo, el chico que acababa de descubrir que me gustaba y quien ya tenía experiencia. Estaba preocupado por si no lo había hecho bien y te había disgustado. No quería quedar peor que Ino – le explicó con su mano aún en su mejilla rozando su labio inferior con su pulgar.

\- No sé qué decir – le contestó el rubio.

\- No tienes por qué decir nada – trató de tranquilizarle al verle un poco incómodo.

\- Yo... tampoco podía pensar en nada, incluso intenté ordenar a mi cuerpo que se separase de ti pero no me hizo caso. Había deseado durante tanto tiempo poder besarte que mi cuerpo reaccionó por sí mismo pero... tras volver a mi casa, me desmoroné. Mis sentimientos por ti habían escapado de la jaula donde los tenía encerrados y no quería sentir todo eso de nuevo porque creía que no tenía sentido, que solamente me esperaba más sufrimiento al estar convencido de que no sentías nada por mí y que te burlarías o jugarías conmigo... dios, me siento como un idiota ahora que sé que malinterpreté todo – le dijo avergonzado.

Sasuke se inclinó hacia delante y pegó el cuerpo de Naruto al suyo abrazándole y apoyando su frente en el hombro del rubio.

\- No eres ningún idiota, es lo que creías en ese momento por lo que pienso que es normal que te sintieses triste y tuvieras miedo a sufrir de nuevo.

\- ¿Por qué estás siendo tan compresivo? - le preguntó casi susurrando a la vez que apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke y cerraba los ojos.

\- No lo sé, supongo que... si estuviera en tu lugar y creyese que la persona a la que amaba había jugado con mis sentimientos, también estaría asustado de que volviera a pasar lo mismo y querría ocultarlo para evitarlo.

\- Lo siento – volvió a disculparse Naruto.

\- No hace falta que lo hagas, quizás mis motivos son más egoístas y me comporto así porque no me gusta verte triste ni ver que tus preciosos ojos se empañen debido a las lágrimas.

Naruto le apretó con más fuerza y sonrió ligeramente conmovido.

\- Eres más cursi de lo que pareces – bromeó el rubio sacando una sonrisa a Sasuke.

\- Yo tampoco sabía que tenía este lado escondido, da un poco de miedo – le siguió la broma.

\- La verdad es que sí.

El chico de ojos azules se echó a reír contagiando al moreno. Ambos sentían el cuerpo del otro temblar debido a la risa hasta que, poco a poco, se calmaron y se quedaron en aquella posición en silencio. Naruto se sentía protegido y querido en aquel instante, no quería que aquel abrazo terminase. La actitud tranquila y comprensiva de Sasuke, sus palabras reconfortantes y su sinceridad al contarle cómo se había sentido con el primer beso que se dieron estaban ayudando a que su problema de confianza con él disminuyese un poco.

\- Naruto – le llamó el moreno interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Puedo... hacerte una pregunta?

\- Claro – le contestó extrañado al notar su vacilación.

\- ¿Has... llegado muy lejos con Ino?

Naruto abrió los ojos extrañado por esa pregunta tan rara.

\- No hemos viajado juntos – le contestó encogiéndose de hombros y a Sasuke le entraron ganas de golpearse la cara con la palma de su mano. No podía creerse lo despistado que podía llegar a ser ese cabeza hueca.

\- Dobe, no me refería a eso.

Ahora sí que el rubio estaba desconcertado, por lo que levantó su cabeza para poder mirar a Sasuke pero cuando giró su cara pudo ver el perfil de su sonrojado rostro. Tenía hasta las orejas coloradas de la vergüenza y pensó que estaba muy mono pero entonces relacionó la pregunta que acababa de hacerle con su intenso rubor y entendió a lo que se refería. No pudo evitar volver a girar su cara avergonzado. Normalmente no se cohibía al hablar de sexo con sus amigos pero en ese instante era incapaz de contestar con naturalidad. Supuso que quizás era por la situación, era incómodo contestarle al chico del que siempre has estado enamorado y al que se acababa de confesar si has mantenido relaciones sexuales con la que era su novia tan sólo unos días atrás. O quizás simplemente Sasuke le había pegado su vergüenza al verle tan rojo como un tomate.

\- Ehh... esto... - balbuceaba nervioso siendo incapaz de contestar de forma coherente.

El rostro de Sasuke se entristeció al entender por su balbuceo que no sabía cómo decirle que había mantenido relaciones sexuales con la chica. Había dudado sobre si formularle esa pregunta o no ya que por una parte no quería que Naruto le confirmara lo que ya sospechaba pero, por otra, realmente necesitaba saber la verdad. A pesar de sentirse celoso, no podía cabrearse ni echarle en cara nada, Ino y Naruto habían sido pareja y era normal que en algún momento hubiesen decidido dar ese paso en su relación, en especial con la revolución de hormonas que tenían a su edad, aunque le hubiese gustado que no hubiesen llegado tan lejos y ahora su rubio pudiera compartir con él su primera vez.

\- No nos hemos acostado – pudo responder correctamente al fin.

El moreno abrió los ojos sorprendido, eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Sabiendo lo que esos dos se mandaban por el móvil, realmente creía que habían hecho algo más. Se sintió feliz y aliviado con la noticia, al menos en el poco tiempo que esos dos estuvieron saliendo, fueron avanzando con lentitud y no llegaron a ese nivel.

\- ¿Os habéis tocado... íntimamente? - siguió Sasuke con sus preguntas.

\- ¿Es realmente necesario que me hagas este interrogatorio ahora? ¿Podemos dejarlo? - le cuestionó inquieto.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema para contestar?

Naruto levantó su cabeza del hombro de Sasuke y se apartó lo suficiente para poder mirarle con el ceño fruncido. El moreno se dio cuenta de que quizás se estaba pasando con todas esas preguntas. Tampoco había sido su intención contestarle con cierta dureza y molestia, los celos estaban aumentado al verle tan esquivo.

\- Es algo personal e íntimo entre ella y yo. No debería estar contando lo que hicimos o dejamos de hacer – le contestó en el mismo tono empleado por su vecino.

Sasuke se sintió un poco culpable, Naruto tenía razón, lo ocurrido entre Ino y él era asunto de ellos dos solamente pero no podía evitar querer saberlo... los celos eran más fuertes que él.

\- Lo siento, tienes razón, no es algo que me concierna a mí – se disculpó.

\- No hace falta que te disculpes, te entiendo. Cuando veía a esas chicas entrar en tu casa, a veces los celos me invadían y me preguntaba qué estarías haciendo con ellas por eso también quería dejar el tema a un lado... no quería hacerte sentir mal con mis respuestas. Sé lo que duele pensar que la persona que te gusta está besando o haciendo otras cosas con alguien que no eres tú, quería ahorrarte el mal trago.

Sasuke se sintió querido porque Naruto se preocupaba por él y sonrió por ello.

\- Gracias por tener en cuenta cómo pueda sentirme al escuchar tu respuesta pero... necesito saberlo. No sé por qué, quizás soy masoquista o algo – trató de bromear.

\- ¿Estás seguro? - le preguntó y recibió un ''sí'' por respuesta. Resopló antes de responderle – Algo ha habido entre Ino y yo, principalmente besos con lengua aunque algún tocamiento por encima de la ropa ha habido – le contestó un poco cohibido y preocupado.

\- ¿Y algo más? - insistió al notar que su compañero parecía estar ocultándole algo pero parecía que Naruto no estaba muy dispuesto a contarlo - ¿Naruto?

\- Quizás nuestras manos se han colado por debajo de la ropa también – acabó admitiendo ante la penetrante mirada de Sasuke – Pero no nos hemos... masturbado como tal, sólo unos roces para tantear el terreno.

Naruto sabía que había contado cosas demasiado personales y que en realidad no incumbían a Sasuke, pero también sabía lo que era estar en su situación y él le había pedido que le contase la verdad pese a que no le gustara lo que podía llegar a oír. El rubio quería empezar con buen pie su reconciliación con el chico y lo mejor era ser claro para que no volviera a haber malentendidos. El moreno permanecía mirándole sin ningún tipo de expresión y en completo silencio lo cual le inquietaba.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó preocupado.

\- Sí – contestó desanimado.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Me imaginaba que no os habríais quedado con las manos quietas siendo pareja y, aunque no me guste la idea de que sus manos hayan estado por tu cuerpo o tú la hayas tocado, me alegra que me lo hayas contado – le explicó – Lo siento si te he puesto en un compromiso.

\- Supongo que ahora es mi turno de preguntar.

El menor de los Uchiha cambió su expresión a una de desconcierto, no sabía qué podía querer conocer el rubio frente a él si ya le había dejado claro que su primer beso había sido con él.

\- ¿Ya has tenido sexo con alguien o has dejado que alguien te toque? - le preguntó sin rodeos.

\- Dobe, ya te he dicho que mi primer beso ha sido contigo.

\- Te he contado cosas que no debería haber dicho, lo menos que podías hacer es tomar en serio mis preguntas y contestar con sinceridad – le soltó disgustado – Además, eso no implica que no hayas podido meter mano a alguna chica u otro chico o que hayas follado ya, que no hayas posado tu boca sobre la de otra persona antes no significa que no la hayas podido poner en otra parte de la anatomía de alguien.

\- Perdona, tienes razón – se disculpó – no había tenido en cuenta esa posibilidad, aunque has de reconocer que es extraño pensar que alguien pueda tener sexo sin haber besado antes a otra persona.

\- No creo que sea tan extraño. Hay quienes consideran un beso algo importante y no lo dan tan fácilmente pero que les apetezca pasar un rato divertido sin sentimientos de por medio. Hay gente para todo.

\- ¿De verdad lo crees? - le preguntó escéptico, le costaba pensar que hubiese gente que siguiera esa regla.

\- Sí, podría haber personas como Julia Roberts en _Pretty Woman_ , hacía de todo con sus clientes menos besar – le contestó convencido dejándole perplejo.

\- Usuratonkachi, ¿estás usando una película como referencia? - le preguntó incrédulo y el rubio cabeceó en señal de afirmación dejando aún más alucinado al chico – Pero seguro que su personaje no le dio su primer beso al protagonista.

\- Podría ser, no lo sabes – le contestó con determinación – De todas formas, sólo era un ejemplo, podría haber gente que no bese pero haga otras cosas.

\- Vale, de acuerdo – acabó rindiéndose ante su insistencia – No soy de ese pequeño posible porcentaje de la población mundial. Aunque me dé vergüenza admitirlo, no tengo experiencia en cuanto al sexo – reconoció ruborizado.

Naruto sonrió complacido al escuchar su respuesta. No podía negar que se alegraba y se sentía orgulloso al saber que él había sido el primero y el único que le había besado y que posiblemente fuese el primero con el que descubriría otros placeres más adultos.

\- Con todas las chicas que van tras de ti, ¿nunca te interesaste en ninguna?

\- La verdad es que no, siempre he pensado que son bastante molestas.

\- ¿Y los chicos? Sé de algunos que no les importaría llevarte a la cama.

\- Y tú eres uno de ellos. No se me olvida lo que pasó el sábado en mi habitación - le dijo acercándose al rostro de Naruto con una sonrisa triunfante – Devorabas con mucho deseo mis pezones – le susurró sensual en el oído poniendo nervioso a Naruto, quien apartó su mirada avergonzado.

\- Cállate, idiota – le contestó con unos pucheros.

La sonrisa del moreno se ensanchó, le gustaba mucho ver esos adorables pucheros y ruborizar a su vecino.

\- ¿Desde cuándo ves películas como _Pretty Woman_? - se burló.

\- Mi madre me engañó para verla - se excusó alterado alzando ligeramente la voz por la vergüenza.

\- Ya, claro – le contestó incrédulo.

\- ¡Te digo que es verdad! - gritó golpeándole con el puño en el hombro con algo de fuerza pero no la suficiente como para hacerle daño.

Sasuke estalló en carcajadas, le encantaba poder volver a bromear con Naruto de esa forma, poder mantener una conversación más o menos tranquila con él. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de cuánto había echado de menos realmente a ese revoltoso chico.

\- ¡No te rías, teme! - se quejó volviéndole a pegar.

Aunque no le gustaba que se burlara de él por haber visto esa película, le encantaba escuchar la risa de Sasuke, era muy extraño oírle reírse de esa manera. Desde que se habían distanciado no le había visto hacerlo ni siquiera con sus amigos y se sentía dichoso y privilegiado al ser el único que podía escucharle y no sólo una, sino dos veces. Al ver que el chico frente a él parecía no tener intención de dejar de carcajearse, fue a pegarle de nuevo pero Sasuke le detuvo agarrándole de la muñeca y, sin dejar de sonreír, le cogió de la nuca para acercarle a él y volver a besarle.

Mientras degustaba los carnosos labios del rubio, pensó que no le importaría acostumbrarse a tener la boca de Naruto pegada a la suya cada día. Le quería y deseaba poder empezar una relación de pareja con él.

\- ¿Qué es lo que somos ahora? - le preguntó tras finalizar el beso.

\- No lo sé – le dijo sin saber muy bien qué contestar ya que esa pregunta le había pillado desprevenido.

\- Los dos nos hemos dicho que nos amamos por lo que ahora somos novios, ¿no?

Naruto le miró sin mucha convicción y Sasuke se dio cuenta.

\- No pareces estar de acuerdo.

\- Ya te he dicho que mi desconfianza no iba a desaparecer fácilmente, lo siento. Además todo ha pasado tan rápido que no parece ni real, ni siquiera he tenido tiempo para procesarlo.

\- De acuerdo – le dijo tras suspirar – no le pondremos ninguna etiqueta pero estamos juntos e iremos poco a poco, te seguiré demostrando que lo que siento por ti es real. ¿Te parece bien? - le preguntó y como respuesta recibió una cálida sonrisa y un casto beso en sus labios.

* * *

 **Respuestas a comentarios anónimos:**

 _Guest:_ Sí, ya por fin han aclarado todo, se han declarado y Sasuke ha conseguido que Naruto le crea xD Gracias por leer y comentar, saludos.


	32. Capítulo 32: Ayuda

**AVISOS: Proyecto individual. Actualizaciones: cada miércoles.**

 **Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, solamente los tomo prestados para contar mi historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 32: Ayuda**

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que Naruto y Sasuke habían aclarado el motivo de su separación durante su infancia y desde que se habían confesado mutuamente el amor que se tenían, arreglando así su relación. Durante todo ese tiempo, el moreno se encargó de terminar de ganarse poco a poco la confianza del chico que quería y para ello comenzó a tener pequeños detalles con él. Ahora le susurraba un ''te quiero'' en cada ocasión que se le presentaba sorprendiendo a su rubio ángel, le regalaba besos y caricias llenos de cariño cuando nadie les miraba, aprovechaba que sus pupitres estaban pegados para tomarle de la mano por debajo de la mesa, le esperaba todas las mañanas para caminar juntos hasta el instituto aunque cuando llegaban a su destino, se soltaban y disimulaban como si solamente se hubiesen cruzado en la entrada.

Ocultar que ahora estaban juntos había sido idea de Naruto y, aunque a Sasuke no le agradaba, acabó accediendo a regañadientes. Entendía que no podían dejar que sus familias les descubrieran, por eso el moreno se levantaba antes que Itachi y esperaba a su rubio escondido en la esquina de su calle para que su pervertido y cotilla hermano no les descubriera. No le apetecía tenerle todo el día encima haciéndole preguntas íntimas ni aguantar sus indirectas o bromas pero, sobre todo, no le apetecía que averiguase que Naruto era Serpiente. Si de repente los veía todo acaramelados, sumaría dos y dos y llegaría a la conclusión que el chico del vídeo era su rubio vecino.

Pese a entender esa parte, él quería proclamar a los cuatro vientos que estaban juntos y evitar así que más estudiantes se le acercasen pero Naruto se negó y no le quedó más remedio que aceptar su razón para oponerse.

 **Flashback**

 _\- Pero quiero dejarles claro a todos esos moscardones que eres de mi... que no estás disponible – se corrigió Sasuke al recordar cómo se había puesto el otro adolescente cuando le había dicho que era suyo. A su chico no le gustaba que le tratasen como un objeto._

 _\- Si alguien se me acerca de nuevo con intención de ligar, le dejaré claro que no estoy interesado en salir con nadie ahora mismo._

 _\- Entonces te contestará que no está interesado en algo serio y que puedes usarle solamente para sexo si eso te ayuda a animarte – le respondió ofuscado._

 _\- Pues le rechazaré y le diré que tampoco me interesa su oferta – le replicó Naruto – No les seguiré el juego cuando hagan sus movimientos para intentar meterse en mis pantalones, ¿de acuerdo? Pero no digas nada sobre que nos queremos a nadie._

 _\- ¿Por qué? Dame una buena razón - le exigió._

 _\- Has dicho que iríamos despacio y no contarlo de inmediato es ir despacio – trató de convencerlo._

 _\- Pero..._

 _\- Y no quiero que otros estudiantes se metan con Ino – le interrumpió antes de que volviera a quejarse quedándose paralizado por la sorpresa._

 _\- ¿Meterse con Ino? ¿Por qué iban a hacer eso?_

 _\- Pocos días después de romper, contamos que estamos juntos, ¿no parecería demasiado sospechoso? - le preguntó._

 _Sasuke permaneció en silencio, no se le había ocurrido esa posibilidad. Aunque la chica le trajese un poco sin cuidado, para Naruto era importante, no sólo había sido su novia sino su amiga así que no podía dejar que fuera el hazmerreír del instituto por su culpa. Además, Naruto le había contado que ella le había dicho que era mejor que aclarase sus sentimientos por lo que se podría decir que le había ayudado en cierta manera a que ahora pudiera estar con su vecino, debía agradecérselo de alguna forma._

 _\- Podrían burlarse diciéndole que estar con ella debe ser tan poco excitante o asqueroso que me ha hecho cambiar de orientación, podrían humillarla diciéndole que ya ningún chico querrá salir con ella por temor a que le vuelva homosexual. Si contamos lo nuestro ahora, pueden usarlo para ridiculizarla de mil maneras y no quiero que sufra más de lo que ya ha sufrido, no quiero causarle más dolor por mi culpa – expresó su preocupación por la chica con la voz temblorosa._

 _Sasuke vio lo afectado que estaba y lo atrajo hacia él para estrecharlo entre sus brazos y consolarlo._

 _\- De acuerdo, te prometo que mantendré mi boca cerrada. Aunque me muera por gritar a todos que te quiero y que tú me quieres, no diré ni una sola palabra – aceptó al final, no podía negarse a su petición tras escuchar sus argumentos y verle tan afectado._

 _\- Gracias – le susurró Naruto con su rostro hundido en la curvatura del cuello del moreno._

 _\- De nada, por ti haría lo que fuera._

 _Al escucharle, Naruto notó una sensación cálida y agradable inundar su pecho y sonrió por ello estrechando con más fuerza el cuerpo de Sasuke._

 **Fin del flashback**

Desde que habían mantenido esa conversación, Sasuke había tenido que aguantarse las ganas de enseñarles a todos cuán unido estaba ahora a su rubio y también había tenido que tragarse sus ganas de golpear a cada persona que se acercaba a Naruto para ligar con él pero, por suerte, su vecino era bastante esquivo y contundente cuando trataban de tocarle de manera lasciva. Una día, estuvo a punto de faltar a su promesa cuando casi se levanta para partirle los dientes a Suigetsu al ver que trató de besar a su chico pero Naruto fue más rápido y se apartó de la trayectoria de aquellos labios que al final acabaron chocando contra los de Karin que justo pasaba por ahí. La cara que se les quedó a ambos no tuvo precio para Sasuke, si no se hubiese controlado, habría estallado en carcajadas.

Pese a no poder realizar públicamente demostraciones afectivas hacia su ángel particular, las demostraciones que se hacían en la intimidad de sus dormitorios cuando sus familiares no estaban en casa lo compensaban. Esa tarde era una de ésas en las que podían dar rienda suelta a su pasión.

Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban en la habitación del rubio sentados sobre su cama besándose de forma calmada. Las blancas manos de Sasuke estaban posadas sobre la cintura de Naruto mientras que las de éste envolvían la espalda del moreno sujetando con firmeza su camiseta. Poco a poco, el beso fue tornándose más pasional, Naruto atrapó el labio inferior del moreno entre los suyos y jugueteó con él mordisqueándolo y succionándolo. El otro chico no se quedó atrás y aprovechó para colar su lengua en la boca de su rubio quien no tardó demasiado en olvidarse del labio de Sasuke para encontrarse con su lengua y enredarla con la suya propia.

Mientras sus lenguas exploraban la boca del otro, las manos de ambos chicos no se quedaron quietas, también querían participar en esa expedición y viajaban por la espalda del contrario con desesperación. Naruto coló las suyas por debajo de la camiseta color azul de Sasuke acariciando su piel, notando cómo se tensaban sus músculos por la zona que inspeccionaba. El moreno se estremeció conteniendo el aliento cuando los traviesos dedos de su chico abandonaron su espalda para dirigirse a sus pectorales y atrapar entre ellos sus pezones. El rubio sonrió sobre los labios de Sasuke al verle reaccionar de esa manera pero siguió con su tarea de tirar, retorcer y pellizcar esos duros pezones.

Desde que los tuvo en su boca y probó su delicioso sabor, se había vuelto adicto a ellos. Le apetecía volver a degustarlos por lo que fue a quitar la camiseta que se interponía entre él y su objetivo, pero antes de que pudiera llegar al borde de la prenda, Sasuke le tumbó en la cama sentándose a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. Le sujetó por las muñecas con una sola mano al mismo tiempo que desabotonaba la camisa blanca que llevaba Naruto hasta la mitad, dejando su pecho y parte de su abdomen al descubierto.

\- Es mi turno de saborearte – se adelantó a Naruto al ver que había abierto la boca para quejarse pero le silenció colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

El rubio rodó los ojos e hizo un gesto de resignación que Sasuke tomó como señal para que continuara. Naruto se había puesto nervioso cuando le estaba desabrochando la camisa, temía que hubiese querido seguir desnudándole y que hubiese visto su tatuaje pero se alivió cuando vio que se detuvo a mitad de camino y dejó la parte inferior de su camisa cerrada. Sin embargo, trataría de permanecer en alerta por si acaso la situación se descontrolaba y Sasuke pretendía ir más lejos.

El Uchiha depositó suaves besos en el cuello de su compañero donde apenas quedaba una minúscula marca amarillenta de lo que fue el chupetón que le hizo un par de semanas atrás. Después, fue bajando lentamente hasta llegar a una clavícula y la rodeó con sus dientes apretando ligeramente para continuar su camino por ese torso acanelado. Pronto sus labios se tropezaron con un pequeño bulto rosado atrapándolo entre ellos. Se dedicó a juguetear con el pezón del rubio, lo mordisqueó, lamió y succionó a su antojo a la vez que su mano libre pellizcaba el otro pezón sacando gemidos de placer a Naruto que deleitaron a Sasuke.

Las muñecas del rubio fueron liberadas cuando la mano del adolescente encima de él las soltaron para viajar por su cuerpo. Los nervios crecían en Naruto conforme la mano de Sasuke bajaba cada vez más y las alarmas saltaron cuando la yema de sus dedos rozaron el borde de su pantalón, tanto que estuvo a punto de levantarse de un salto para apartarse, pero se detuvo cuando la mano del moreno se apartó del botón y bajó un poco más para tocar su miembro por encima de la ropa. Sentir cómo su mano se cernía sobre el bulto que se había formado en su entrepierna apretándolo con cierta fuerza le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza, empezaba a no poder pensar con claridad, lo único que se repetía en su mente una y otra vez es que él también quería tocarle de esa manera.

Sus manos se colaron entre sus cuerpos y buscó a ciegas la entrepierna de Sasuke pero se detuvo asustado cuando al tocar cerca del cierre de su pantalón, el moreno liberó su pezón para soltar un quejido de dolor.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó preocupado.

\- Sí, no es nada. Me excitas tanto que mi miembro sufre por estar tan duro y encerrado en un espacio tan pequeño – le respondió tratando de restarle importancia - ¿Por qué no dejamos que salgan a jugar? - le susurró sugerente sobre sus labios volviendo a rozar el botón de los pantalones del rubio.

Naruto se tensó enseguida y se apartó saliendo de debajo de su cuerpo. Se levantó apresurado de la cama comenzando a abrocharse la camisa.

\- Mira lo tarde que es, seguro que mi padre no tardará en volver – se excusó nervioso.

Sasuke resopló maldiciéndose interiormente por haber ido tan lejos, sabía que Naruto no quería que le viera el tatuaje para que no descubriera que era el chico del vídeo. No debería haber sido tan impulsivo, tendría que tener mayor autocontrol, pero cuando estaba con el chico que quería de aquella manera era muy difícil controlarse y no dejarse llevar. Sasuke tenía ganas de contarle al rubio que conocía su secreto, más de una vez había estado a punto de confesarle que sabía que él era el chico del vídeo que recibió por error pero se había contenido en cada una de esas ocasiones.

Entendía que no podían seguir de esa manera porque si no eran sinceros completamente el uno con el otro, su relación estaba destinada al fracaso desde el principio. Si no aclaraban ese asunto no podrían seguir avanzando y no se refería solamente a esos momentos de pasión sino a que siempre irían con pies de plomo, pensando en qué podían decir y en lo que no para no levantar sospechas y meter la pata. No podrían estar cómodos ni hablar con sinceridad en determinados momentos y eso acabaría pasando factura a su relación, podrían perder la poca confianza que había entre ellos y sin confianza, no hay amor.

Pero pese a ello, no se atrevía a confesarle que conocía la verdad porque cabía la posibilidad de que le estallase en la cara, ya que no sabía cómo se podía tomar Naruto la noticia, aunque su intuición le decía que no muy bien. Ahora que su relación con él estaba despegando, que estaba consiguiendo ganarse su confianza, no quería estropearlo.

\- Entonces será mejor que me vaya – dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie – No hace falta que me acompañes a la puerta.

Se acercó con prudencia al otro adolescente ya que había notado que estaba con la guardia alta. Le tomó de la mano con delicadeza y tiró de ella suavemente para atraer al rubio hacia él y depositar un casto beso sobre sus labios.

\- Nos vemos mañana – se despidió de él antes de salir de la habitación para marcharse de la casa.

Naruto vio con pesar la espalda del moreno alejarse por el pasillo, los remordimientos le carcomían las entrañas. No había sido la única vez que detenía a Sasuke y entendía que estuviese molesto o frustrado por no poder tocarle con libertad. Él también quería acariciar cada parte del cuerpo que tenía su compañero pero se aguantaba porque sabía que si él tocaba su miembro sin ninguna barrera, daría pie a que Sasuke hiciera lo mismo con el suyo y vería su tatuaje.

La situación no podía seguir así más tiempo por lo que decidió en ese instante que le iba a contar la verdad a Sasuke lo antes posible aunque primero... se desharía del vídeo de una vez por todas. Ya había visto lo celoso y posesivo que era el moreno y, pese a que en general entendía que con Ino no había tenido solamente besos precisamente, no sabía cómo reaccionaría cuando le contase que le mandó por error un vídeo que en realidad iba dirigido a la chica. No quería correr el riesgo de que cometiera una locura en un arrebato aunque ésa no era la única razón. Aunque se lo hubiese mandado correctamente a su amiga, habría acabado pidiéndole que lo borrase porque no quería que hubiese ninguna evidencia de lo que hizo, le daba mucha vergüenza.

Fue hasta su mesita y sacó su móvil de uno de los cajones. Lo había guardado ahí antes de que llegase Sasuke para que no lo viera y le pidiera su número, suponía que al estar juntos querría saberlo para poder estar en contacto cuando no pudieran verse. Hasta ahora había sido afortunado de que su vecino no hubiese sacado el tema, no hubiese sabido cómo evitar dárselo o qué excusa ponerle para no decírselo ya que le había visto alguna vez usarlo en clase. Desbloqueó el dispositivo y buscó en su agenda un nombre en concreto, le dio a llamar y esperó a que descolgaran.

\- Hola – saludó un poco nervioso cuando escuchó la voz al otro lado – Sé que te dije que te daría tiempo pero... realmente necesito hablar contigo. ¿Podemos quedar en media hora en el parque?

Esperó a oír su respuesta mientras rogaba mentalmente a que aceptara.

\- Gracias, de verdad – le dijo con sincero agradecimiento – Nos vemos allí.

Tras despedirse, cortó la llamada y fue al armario para sacar un abrigo y una bufanda. Se colocó ambas prendas, cogió su cartera, su móvil y sus llaves guardando todo en sus bolsillos y salió de su cuarto para dirigirse a la salida. Se cambió de calzado en el piso de abajo y salió de su casa cerrando la puerta con llave. Caminó a paso rápido hasta el parque más cercano y cuando llegó, se sentó en uno de los bancos. No tuvo que esperar mucho hasta que una adolescente de cabello rubio recogido en una coleta alta y con parte de su flequillo largo cubriéndole uno de sus ojos apareció por allí. En cuanto divisó a Naruto, se acercó a él. El rubio se puso de pie cuando Ino estuvo frente a él.

\- Hola – fue todo lo que dijo a modo de saludo, aún no sabía muy bien cómo comportarse con ella.

\- Hola – le devolvió el saludo de igual manera.

Hubo un par de minutos de silencio tras aquello, aún había una cierta incomodidad entre ellos. Tras su ruptura no habían vuelto a hablar, solamente se saludaban por las mañanas en clase y nada más.

\- Por teléfono me has dicho que necesitabas hablar conmigo – rompió el silencio la chica.

\- Sí, así es – le respondió Naruto – Como te he dicho antes, sé que te prometí tiempo pero... necesito tu ayuda. Eres la única persona a la que puedo acudir.

Ino observó la angustia y preocupación reflejadas en la mirada del adolescente. Pese a lo ocurrido entre ellos, seguían siendo amigos y no quería ver a Naruto de esa forma por lo que decidió que le ayudaría en lo que pudiese.

\- De acuerdo, ¿qué necesitas de mí? - le preguntó a la vez que se sentaba en el banco y Naruto tomaba asiento a su lado.

Vio que la miraba con agradecimiento y abría la boca para responderle pero, casi de inmediato, la volvió a cerrar y su expresión volvió a cambiar.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Es sólo que... necesito contarte algo antes – le dijo mientras trataba de pensar cómo contarle lo suyo con Sasuke.

\- ¿Lo que quieres contarme es que ahora Sasuke y tú sois novios? - le preguntó de forma directa sorprendiendo al rubio.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - gritó rojo como un tomate llamando la atención de algunas personas que se encontraban cerca – Yo no soy... No somos novios, bueno, sí...no – balbuceaba.

\- Tranquilízate, Naruto. No pasa nada por el hecho de que seáis novios.

\- Pero no somos novios, estamos juntos pero hemos decidido no ponernos una etiqueta... aún hay una parte de mí que desconfía de Sasuke y él sugirió eso mientras me convence de que realmente me quiere – le aclaró.

\- Bueno, al menos has aclarado tus sentimientos y os habéis dicho lo que sentíais el uno por el otro.

\- ¿No estás molesta?

\- No, fui yo quien te dijo que meditases porque, cuando me contaste que habías estado enamorado de Sasuke en tu infancia, noté que aún tenías sentimientos por él aunque no sabía por qué no lo admitías.

\- Siento todo lo que has tenido que sufrir por mi culpa – le dijo entristecido.

\- Naruto, no te martirices más. Lo intentamos y no salió bien pero al menos fuiste sincero conmigo y eso es algo que te agradezco mucho – le respondió con una amable sonrisa y dándole un pequeño apretón en la mano – Eres mi mejor amigo y quiero que seas feliz.

\- Gracias – le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

\- No sé por qué no confías en Sasuke, quizás esté relacionado con lo que os pasó de pequeños y que espero que un día seas capaz de contarme pero, si puedo opinar, creo que Sasuke es sincero, los celos que tenía cuando me veía junto a ti eran bastante reales – bromeó Ino.

\- Una gran parte de mí le cree, pero hay otra pequeña parte que aún no termina de hacerlo y que teme salir herida – comentó – Supongo que... tendré que contarte todo lo que pasó entre nosotros para que puedas entenderme mejor.

Ino escuchó atentamente el relato que le contó Naruto sobre su infancia junto a Sasuke y cómo pensó que le había engañado con lo de su mudanza, pero que al final resultó ser un malentendido por su parte.

\- Supongo que es normal que esa pequeña parte de ti esté en alerta. Tras tantos años creyendo que te había mentido y que había jugado con tus sentimientos, no es fácil que esa desconfianza hacia él desaparezca rápido aunque debes intentar superarlo con todas tus fuerzas, ya sabes que sólo fue un malentendido.

\- Lo sé, aunque cada vez esa parte es más pequeña gracias a los detalles que tiene Sasuke conmigo. Por cierto, ¿cómo sabías que había algo entre él y yo?

\- Te conozco, Naruto. Noté un pequeño cambio en ti, te veía más alegre y Sasuke parecía más atento a ti y relajado al estar a tu lado, así que lo deduje.

\- Pensé que estábamos disimulando bien.

\- Y lo estáis haciendo bien, pero para mí era fácil adivinarlo teniendo en cuenta todo lo que ha pasado.

\- Ya...

\- ¿Y cómo puedo ayudarte? - le cambió de tema rápidamente para evitar que no se culpara más por lo ocurrido entre ellos.

\- Necesito que me ayudes a borrar el vídeo del móvil de Sasuke – le pidió con seriedad.


	33. Capítulo 33: Descubrimiento

**AVISOS: Proyecto individual. Actualizaciones: cada miércoles.**

 **Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, solamente los tomo prestados para contar mi historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 33: Descubrimiento**

Ino miró desconcertada al adolescente ante la petición que acababa de hacerle.

\- Creía que querías encargarte tú solo de todo ese lío – le comentó extrañada – Además, estaba segura de que ya habrías tenido la oportunidad de librarte de él. Ahora que seguramente pasáis más tiempo juntos, incluso fuera del instituto, debe ser más fácil quitárselo.

\- Todo lo contrario – le aclaró desanimado – Como siempre lo lleva encima, las posibilidades de que me pille intentando quitárselo son aún mayores, ahí podría pensarse que estoy revisando con quién se manda mensajes y, por lo tanto, que nunca terminaré de confiar en él. Entonces, para intentar arreglar el malentendido no me quedaría más remedio que contarle la verdad y... no creo que sea la mejor manera de contársela porque estaría cabreado y decepcionado.

\- Creo que estás exagerando un poco pero tampoco conozco tanto a Sasuke como pasar saber si podría reaccionar de esa manera – añadió tras la mirada de reproche que le lanzó el rubio – Tampoco sé qué diferencia habrá que te ayude o no, si parece estar tan pendiente de su teléfono.

\- Tengo un plan... más o menos.

\- No suena muy alentador.

\- Ni siquiera te lo he contado – alzó la voz quejándose.

\- Ese ''más o menos'' no me ha inspirado confianza. Tranquilo, era broma – añadió riéndose al ver que Naruto se cruzaba de brazos frunciendo el ceño y abría la boca para volver a protestar – Cuéntame qué tienes en mente.

\- El único momento en que Sasuke se separa de su móvil es durante las clases de gimnasia. Lo deja en su taquilla en los vestuarios – le informó – La idea que se me ha ocurrido es que te cueles dentro cuando hayamos salido todos los chicos tras cambiarnos, cojas el móvil de la taquilla y borres el archivo de vídeo.

\- Entiendo. No parece un mal plan, parece simple y rápido pero hay un par de problemas.

\- ¿Cuáles? – le preguntó Naruto.

\- El primero es que alguien puede verme cuando intente colarme y, el segundo, no sé la combinación de la taquilla de Sasuke para abrirla – le comunicó.

\- No te preocupes por la combinación, sé cuál es, te la mandaré por mensaje a tu móvil para que no se te olvide y por el otro problema...

La chica vio que el rostro de Naruto adquiría un gesto pensativo, debía de estar tratando de hallar una solución.

\- Los distraeré de alguna forma para que se centren en mí y no presten atención a nada más – le dijo sacando una sonrisa a su amiga.

\- No vayas a liarla demasiado a ver si esta vez te van a expulsar de verdad.

\- No te preocupes, solamente les demostraré mis habilidades atléticas y los dejaré con la boca abierta del asombro – bromeó.

\- De acuerdo – le contestó sin dejar de sonreír – Si no ha cambiado la contraseña de su teléfono, sabré desbloquearlo enseguida. Es un problema menos del que ocuparse.

\- ¿Cómo sabes...? – empezó a preguntarle el adolescente.

\- Recuerda que yo también me colé en los vestuarios tras terminar una clase de gimnasia – le recordó Ino – ahí averigüé su contraseña, ya que necesitaba borrar de su historial de llamadas, la que le hice para comprobar si seguía manteniendo el mismo número o no. Por suerte, di con la contraseña antes de que terminara de ducharse.

\- Corriste un gran riesgo, si llega a pillarte... el teme tiene muy malas pulgas cuando se trata de sus pertenencias.

\- Lo sé, pero creí que merecía la pena ya que también tenía curiosidad por saber qué tipo de aplicaciones y fotos tendría guardadas – le explicó – pero fue toda una decepción, no tenía nada, incluso creo que ni cambió el fondo tras comprarse el teléfono nuevo.

\- Sasuke es demasiado soso para algunas cosas – comentó moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Ambos adolescentes se quedaron en el parque terminando de planificar su estrategia y charlando de otros temas animadamente hasta que se hizo la hora de regresar a sus hogares. Habían sido unas horas agradables para los dos, se alegraban de poder hablar con normalidad y darse cuenta de que podían mantener su amistad tras la ruptura, no muchas personas eran tan afortunadas como para afirmar lo mismo. Pese a todo lo ocurrido entre ellos, se habían echado mucho de menos y estaban felices de poder contar el uno con el otro, de seguir siendo mejores amigos y confidentes como antes.

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto estuvo bastante nervioso durante las primeras clases aunque trató de disimularlo lo mejor posible para no levantar sospechas y así evitar que Sasuke notara que se traía algo entre manos. Rogaba internamente que su plan saliera bien para que al fin pudiera deshacerse del dichoso vídeo y seguir su relación con Sasuke sin secretos entre ellos.

En la hora anterior al receso, todos salieron del aula habitual y se fueron hacia el gimnasio para la siguiente clase, que era de educación física. Tras llegar, Sasuke y Naruto se acercaron al profesor para que les desatase como ya era habitual y, después, se dirigieron a los vestuarios para cambiarse el uniforme escolar normal por la ropa deportiva. El rubio se extrañó al ver que Sasuke se metía dentro de uno de los cubículos con retrete con el chándal en la mano para cambiarse ahí, pero no le dio mucha importancia y aprovechó ese momento para cambiarse rápidamente sin tener al teme al lado con el riesgo de que pudiera descubrir sus serpientes tatuadas. Aunque de todas maneras, se subió el elástico de su ropa interior antes de quitarse los pantalones para evitar que nadie le viera su tatuaje.

En el momento en que terminaba de ponerse la sudadera, apareció Sasuke por uno de los laterales y se dirigió a su taquilla para guardar el uniforme que se había quitado. Tras hacerlo, se giró de forma inconsciente hacia su pareja para salir juntos de allí pero se recordó que no estaban atados y sería sospechoso si lo hiciese, así que se quedó mirando a Naruto durante un instante antes de salir de allí. En su camino hacia la salida, se cruzó con Suigetsu, quien tenía una sonrisa pervertida y miraba a su chico con lujuria, por lo que el moreno se asustó al pensar que su compañero había descubierto la identidad de Serpiente. El chico de dientes afilados hizo un amago de dar un paso hacia su presa rubia pero antes de que pudiera poner el pie sobre el suelo, Sasuke se interpuso en su camino.

\- La clase está a punto de empezar – le dijo Sasuke con seriedad ganándose la mirada desconcertada de Suigetsu.

\- Aún quedan unos cuantos que no se han cambiado la ropa, es mi oportunidad para hacer mi movimiento sobre Naru y aprovecharme de su soltería.

Sasuke se sintió aliviado al comprobar que Suigetsu no había visto nada inusual y, por lo tanto, no había reconocido a Naruto como Serpiente sino que solamente seguía con su insistencia para meterse dentro de los pantalones de su rubio, algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir.

\- Le he visto rechazarte todas las veces que te has insinuado de manera nada sutil. ¿Es que no sabes cuándo darte por vencido? – le preguntó dejando escapar un deje de irritación en su voz.

\- Solamente se está haciendo el duro – le contestó con seguridad – le gusta que insista pero no quiere admitirlo porque le excita este juego, pero sé que tiene un límite y al final acabará cayendo entre mis garras porque no podrá esconder más su deseo por mí.

La cara del menor de los Uchiha era todo un poema en ese instante. Estaba perplejo ante todos los disparates que habían salido de la boca de Suigetsu.

\- Jûgo – llamó al joven que pasaba por su lado en ese instante – llévatelo, escuchar tantas idioteces juntas en tan poco tiempo es demasiado para mi cerebro, me está dando dolor de cabeza.

El alto estudiante no lo dudó ni un momento, fue dicho y hecho. Jûgo cogió a Suigetsu por la cintura ante el asombro de éste y se lo colocó sobre su hombro sacándolo de los vestuarios mientras el chico se quejaba y pataleaba exigiéndole que le dejase en el suelo. Sasuke permaneció unos segundos observando con cara de estupefacción y cansancio los intentos de Suigetsu por escapar del fuerte agarre del chico de pelo naranja. Tras verles desaparecer por la puerta, resopló y salió de allí también.

Por su parte, Naruto esperó a que todos sus compañeros salieran del vestuario y, cuando vio que todo estaba despejado, caminó hacia el exterior. Fuera, cruzó su mirada con Ino, quien estaba cerca tratando de pasar desapercibida, y le hizo una señal indicándole que no quedaba nadie dentro, por lo que solamente faltaba que él distrajera al resto de estudiantes para que no prestasen atención a la chica cuando se colase en el interior. Ino se colocó cerca de la puerta de los vestuarios masculinos y esperó a que Naruto distrajera a los presentes para entrar en ese momento.

El susodicho miró a su alrededor pensando en cómo podía centrar las miradas de todos sobre él, no había planeado nada en concreto, él era más de improvisar y se le ocurrió una idea al ver diferentes aparatos de gimnasia esparcidos por el pabellón como si estuviesen formando un circuito. Estaba a punto de revelar ante todos sus compañeros y su profesor uno de sus secretos mejor guardados. Tan sólo sus padres, Ino y unos pocos amigos conocían de lo que era capaz y por qué se mantenía en forma pero estaba dispuesto a desvelarlo con tal de llevar a cabo su plan.

Todos le miraron extrañados cuando salió corriendo al centro de la pista y comenzó a usar todo lo que encontraba a su paso para realizar diferentes movimientos de _parkour_. Cada uno de los presentes se quedó boquiabierto al ver la fluidez y precisión con la que se movía, nadie podía apartar su mirada de las increíbles acrobacias que estaba realizando, incluso hubo algunas y algunos que se excitaron al verle en acción, entre ellos estaba Sasuke. No tenía ni idea de que su pareja fuese capaz de hacer algo así, sabía que siempre se le habían dado bien los deportes pero aquello... superaba sus expectativas.

Ino aprovechó que todo el mundo estaba pendiente de Naruto vitoreándole y animándole para entrar en los vestuarios de los chicos. A paso rápido, fue directa hasta la taquilla de Sasuke, quitó el candado usando la combinación que le había dado Naruto y la abrió. Vio la mochila del moreno dentro y la agarró para tumbarla, descorrió la cremallera y rebuscó en su interior hasta que dio con el teléfono. Una vez tuvo el aparato entre sus manos, lo desbloqueó e iba a empezar a buscar la ubicación del archivo para borrarlo cuando escuchó unos pasos que se aproximaban a su posición.

\- Mierda, para una vez que me retraso un poco, van y empiezan una clase divertida sin mí – oyó que un chico de su clase se quejaba acercándose cada vez más atraído por el escándalo formado afuera.

La adolescente maldijo en su mente a Naruto por no haberse asegurado bien de que la sala estuviese completamente despejada mientras volvía a poner la mochila como estaba y cerraba la taquilla colocando el candado en su sitio. Salió a toda velocidad de allí con el móvil de Sasuke en la mano para que no la pillase aquel rezagado que aún estaba dentro. Cuando estuvo fuera, se escabulló hacia el vestuario femenino aprovechando que todos seguían centrados en su ex-novio para poder borrar el vídeo.

Pero parecía que el plan de Naruto empezaba a hacer aguas por todas partes porque escuchó a su profesor decirle al rubio que, aunque estaba impresionado con sus habilidades atléticas, debía parar porque tenía que empezar con las clases. Así que no le quedó más remedio que guardar el teléfono en su propia taquilla, ya intentaría borrarlo al finalizar la clase. Tras hacerlo, volvió con el resto de sus compañeros como si hubiese estado allí todo el rato.

\- Ahora sí que va a ser mío cueste lo que cueste – dijo Suigetsu llamando la atención de Sasuke.

\- Ni lo sueñes, el rubito sólo probará mi polla – le contestó Gaara que estaba a su lado.

El moreno los fulminó con la mirada sin que se dieran cuenta mientras seguían discutiendo sobre quién iba a conquistar primero a Naruto. Se notaba que quería ir a por ellos y hacerles callar con los puños pero se estaba conteniendo. No le gustaba que estuvieran interesados en su chico ni que le vieran como un trofeo o un cuerpo de escándalo que añadir a sus camas, Naruto era mucho más que eso. Se moría por hacerles callar pero no podía hacerlo de manera directa, tendría que aguantarse en ese momento y esperar a que se le presentase una oportunidad durante esa hora para vengarse.

Tras recibir las alabanzas y, al mismo tiempo, la bronca de Gai, Naruto se alejó de él buscando con la mirada a Ino. Estaba ansioso por confirmar que por fin era libre y ese vídeo había desaparecido de una vez de su vida. Se acercó a ella tras localizarla.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Por fin puedo dejar de preocuparme? – le preguntó nervioso.

\- Lo siento, no he podido borrarlo todavía. Había alguien dentro y he tenido que irme para que no me pillara... – le explicó.

La cara de Naruto era de absoluta derrota al escuchar las palabras de la chica.

\- Era la única posibilidad que teníamos – la interrumpió desanimado – no tendremos gimnasia de nuevo hasta dentro de unos días y será difícil conseguir que todos vuelvan a centrarse en mí, ya no contaremos con el factor sorpresa ni podré usar el mismo truco.

\- Deberías dejar que las personas terminaran sus explicaciones antes de desanimarte – le dijo sonriendo logrando que Naruto la observara curioso – no he podido borrarlo pero me he llevado el móvil conmigo. Lo he dejado en mi taquilla así que, cuando termine la clase, tendrás que entretener a Sasuke lejos de su taquilla hasta que lo borre y pueda meterlo de nuevo en su mochila.

El rostro del rubio se iluminó y sus ojos brillaban radiantes debido a la felicidad que le embriagó. No todo estaba perdido, aún existía una posibilidad de eliminar definitivamente ese maldito archivo antes de que acabase el día.

\- De acuerdo, déjamelo a mí. Apartaré a Sasuke de su taquilla y le entretendré para que puedas devolverle el teléfono sin que se dé cuenta de que se lo habíamos quitado – le contestó con entusiasmo.

Estaban tan concentrados en su conversación que no se percataron de las miradas sorprendidas por parte del resto de alumnos, quienes murmuraban que quizás se habían reconciliado y eran pareja de nuevo. Solamente había una persona que los observaba con celos y era Sasuke. Aunque sabía que Naruto le quería, no podía evitar sentir ese malestar cuando vio que, tras el período de incomodidad debida a la ruptura, Ino y él seguían manteniendo una buena relación.

La clase transcurrió con relativa normalidad a excepción de algunos cuchicheos y de unos cuantos golpes que se llevó Suigetsu por parte de Sasuke cuando jugaron a voleibol durante la última media hora, aunque Gaara también se llevó uno en la nuca que sacó a relucir su mirada de psicópata asesino. Ésa había sido la venganza del moreno y también su desahogo para los celos que sentía al ver a su pareja junto a Ino charlando animadamente.

Al finalizar la hora, todos se fueron a los vestuarios para ducharse y cambiarse el uniforme para disfrutar del recreo. Naruto se mantuvo cerca de Sasuke sin dejar de mirarle de reojo mientras se desataba los cordones de sus deportivas con lentitud. Le vigilaba con la intención de intervenir si veía que revisaba su mochila en busca de su teléfono pero, como se imaginó, no lo hizo, solamente tomó una toalla de la parte superior y se dirigió a una de las duchas. Naruto no tardó en descalzarse e imitar las acciones de su vecino, tenía que asearse con rapidez para no perder de vista al moreno. Con una toalla y ropa interior limpia en la mano, se encaminó también a una de las duchas agradeciendo en su interior que fuesen individuales y no compartidas, así no corría el riesgo de que sus compañeros le vieran el tatuaje.

En el vestuario de las chicas, Ino tardó más de lo habitual en vestirse tras asearse, así sus compañeras acabarían antes y se marcharían a almorzar dejándola sola. Cuando el lugar se vació, sacó con rapidez el smartphone de Sasuke, lo desbloqueó y comenzó a buscar el vídeo para borrarlo pero se quedó paralizada y con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa ante lo que acababa de ver. Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de enojo y salió enfurecida de la estancia.

\- Dobe, date prisa y recoge tus cosas rápido que tengo hambre – se quejó Sasuke mientras abría la taquilla que le pertenecía con su mano atada para coger su mochila.

Habían salido del vestuario cuando terminaron de cambiarse para que Gai pudiera volver atarles pero no les había dado tiempo a recoger sus pertenencias ya que el profesor tenía prisa por marcharse de allí cuanto antes, así que tuvieron que volver a por ellas.

\- Teme, yo también tengo hambre... pero de ti – le dijo con voz sensual empotrándolo contra las taquillas al ver que Sasuke iba a abrir su mochila. No podía dejarlo porque Ino aún no había regresado con el teléfono.

Naruto devoró los labios del moreno con impaciencia al mismo tiempo que lo alejaba de esa zona para llevarlo hacia alguno de los cubículos. Pretendía encerrarse en uno de ellos junto a Sasuke para darle la oportunidad a Ino de devolver el móvil a su sitio.

\- Me gusta tomarme el postre antes de la comida – le susurró Sasuke con una sonrisa traviesa siguiéndole la corriente al rubio.

El rubio estaba a medio camino de conseguir su objetivo cuando escuchó una voz cargada de ira a su espalda.

\- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?

Se giró al reconocer a Ino y la miró desconcertado sin entender a qué se refería pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no se lo preguntaba a él, sino a Sasuke cuando la chica se acercó furiosa hasta ellos con el teléfono en la mano. El moreno abrió los ojos sorprendido al darse cuenta de que era el suyo.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces con mi teléfono? – le preguntó cabreado extendiendo su mano libre con la intención de arrebatárselo a la chica pero ella se apartó a tiempo para evitarlo – Devuélmelo.

\- No – alzó la voz – Contesta a la pregunta que te he hecho.

\- ¿Podría alguno de los dos explicarme qué está pasando? – intervino Naruto en la discusión mirándolos confundido.

\- Lo ha sabido durante todo este tiempo – se adelantó Ino a la posible excusa que pudiera inventarse Sasuke para evitar el tema – Sabía que se lo enviaste tú. Mira el nombre del remitente.

Pese a los vanos intentos por parte de Sasuke para impedirlo, Ino le mostró a Naruto la pantalla del teléfono donde se veía el mensaje con el vídeo y en la parte superior pudo comprobar que aparecía un nombre que conocía muy bien como remitente. Naruto tomó incrédulo el aparato entre sus manos, necesitaba corroborar que sus ojos le estaban gastando una broma pesada, que aquello no estaba pasando pero la realidad era cruel y le abofeteó con fuerza. No se trataba de ninguna broma o ilusión, su nombre estaba ahí junto al vídeo que grabó durante un calentón. Sintió cómo algo se resquebrajaba en su interior al ver aquello y comprender que Sasuke había jugado con él y que esa vez no se trataba de un malentendido.

\- Lo sabías... siempre lo has sabido – dijo en un hilo de voz sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla.

\- Naruto, no es lo que crees, déjame explicarte...

\- ¡¿Explicarme qué?! ¡¿Que me has estado tomando el pelo durante todo este tiempo?! ¡¿Que me mentiste cuando dijiste que me querías?! – le encaró con los ojos llorosos.

\- ¡Y es cierto! ¡Te quiero! – le gritó desesperado al ver la decepción y el dolor en los ojos azules que tanto amaba.

\- Dime, ¿te has divertido mucho a mi costa? – le preguntó serio aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

Sasuke se asustó mucho cuando dejó de gritar y le habló con ese tono tan... vacío. La inquietud dominó su cuerpo y su mente, no le gustaba ese cambio, no presagiaba nada bueno.

\- No lo supe desde el principio, lo descubrí por casualidad cuando te vi el tatuaje al resbalarse un poco la toalla que llevabas y lo terminé de confirmar otro día que os escuché hablar antes de que empezaran las clases... – trató de explicarse antes de que todo fuera a peor.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par impactado al percatarse del momento al que se refería y comprender lo que implicaba ese hecho.

\- Se lo enseñaste aún sabiendo que era yo – murmuró conmocionado.

\- ¿Qué...?

\- Fue el mismo día que le enseñaste el vídeo a Suigetsu, ¿verdad? – fue incapaz de retener por más tiempo las lágrimas y éstas salieron sin control de sus ojos – Y aún conociendo que yo era el que aparecía, se lo mostraste de todas maneras.

El moreno cerró su boca ligeramente entreabierta al no poder negar lo evidente, él le había mostrado el vídeo a Suigetsu consciente de que el que salía en él era Naruto. Ahora se arrepentía mucho de haberse dejado llevar por sus celos, no debería haberlo hecho.

\- Ya veo lo mucho que me quieres – le soltó Naruto sarcástico al tomar su silencio como una afirmación a su sospecha – Así que todo lo que hiciste desde ese momento fue sólo por venganza. Y pensar que de verdad estaba comenzando a confiar en ti y en tus sentimientos... Qué patético soy por caer en tus artimañas tan fácilmente... Felicidades, Sasuke, has obtenido lo que querías, has conseguido humillarme y destrozarme, espero que estés feliz con tu victoria.

\- ¡Te equivocas! Yo no...

Pero Naruto le ignoró y se centró en el móvil mientras derramaba más lágrimas manchando la pantalla. Borró todo rastro de ese vídeo que había trastocado tanto su vida. Por un instante, le dieron ganas de reír al pensar que algo como aquello tuviera tanto poder y repercusión sobre la vida de alguien, pero las ganas se le pasaron casi al segundo siguiente. Tras deshacerse del vídeo, le devolvió el móvil a Sasuke golpeándole con fuerza en el pecho. El moreno atrapó el dispositivo al vuelo y evitó que cayera al suelo cuando Naruto lo soltó con rapidez para apartar su mano.

\- Naruto – le llamó pero se quedó petrificado cuando vio que el otro chico había comenzado a deshacer el nudo de la cuerda que los unía – ¿Qué estás haciendo? Deja eso – alzó la voz colocando su mano sobre la del rubio para detenerle.

\- ¡No me toques! - le gritó alterado y le apartó de un manotazo para continuar desatándose.

\- ¡¿Es que quieres que nos expulsen?! – le chilló y extendió su mano con la intención de pararle pero fue demasiado tarde.

\- Parece que lo único que te importa es que no te suspendan. Pues yo prefiero que me expulsen a pasar un segundo más junto a ti – le dijo contundente sin dejar de llorar tras deshacerse del lado de la cuerda que lo ataba.

Sasuke notó su corazón detenerse con esas palabras y fue incapaz de moverse al ver que Naruto se alejaba de él saliendo del vestuario... y de su vida.

* * *

 **Respuestas a comentarios anónimos:**

 _anavaldenegro:_ Cuánto tiempo sin leerte. No me había olvidado de ti, pensaba que era raro no ver tus comentarios. Siento que no hayas estado bien y lo de tu abuela, espero que se recupere pronto y que los problemas que tengas desaparezcan pronto. Volviendo al fic, ya ves que han pasado muchas cosas y estos dos están juntos pero el vídeo sigue siendo un gran impedimento para que puedan tener una relación más sincera y estable. Ambos quieren contarle la verdad al otro pero tienen miedo a las consecuencias, sobre todo Sasuke que se imaginaba que pasaría algo parecido a lo que ha ocurrido en este capítulo. Ahora habrá que ver si consiguen arreglarlo o no. Gracias por leer y comentar pese a los problemas que tienes, me alegra volver a saber de ti. Abrazos para ti y para tu abuela.


	34. Capítulo 34: De mal en peor

**AVISOS: Proyecto individual. Actualizaciones: cada miércoles.**

 **Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solamente los tomo prestados para contar mi historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 34: De mal en peor**

Los ojos de Sasuke permanecieron fijos en la puerta por la que la persona más importante en su vida, a la que más quería, se había marchado abandonándolo por completo. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Todo iba bien entre ellos, su relación estaba avanzando de forma lenta pero segura, y en tan sólo unos minutos... se había ido al traste. La pelea había pasado tan rápido que ni había podido reaccionar correctamente, no había podido explicarse bien y lo poco que pudo decir, Naruto lo malinterpretó. Aunque reconocía que la pregunta sobre si querían que los expulsasen al ver que se desataba no había sido la más idónea. Había soltado aquella frase sin pensarla, preso del miedo a perder a Naruto porque aquella cuerda era lo único que en ese momento podía mantenerlos unidos, que le brindaba la oportunidad de poder explicarse mejor.

Un movimiento a la derecha captó su atención y al desviar su mirada hacia allí, pudo ver a la culpable de todo aquel lío mirándole con odio. Se había olvidado completamente de ella con el fragor de la pelea, pensaba que habría salido del vestuario cuando Naruto y él empezaron a discutir pero ya veía que se equivocaba.

Ino se había mantenido al margen en cuanto comenzaron a pelear pero permaneció en el lugar dispuesta a salir en defensa de Naruto si era necesario, además de darle su apoyo frente a ese caradura. Y pensar que había aconsejado al rubio que dejase de desconfiar de él... qué equivocada estaba. Sentía tanta ira hacia el moreno en ese instante que no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia él mientras le fulminaba con los ojos. Cuando las miradas de ambos se encontraron, Sasuke la observó furibundo pero Ino no se amedrentó, no se arrepentía de haberle desenmascarado. Él había estado jugando con Naruto, su mejor amigo, y no iba a permitir que siguiera haciéndolo, que continuara dándole falsas esperanzas. Dio otro paso más hacia él antes de hablar.

\- No intentes culpar a nadie más – le dijo al intuir que seguramente la culparía a ella – Has sido tú el que ha estado mintiendo durante todo este tiempo a Naruto. Tú solito te has buscado que esto pasara.

Tras decir aquello, salió del vestuario en busca de Naruto, ahora más que nunca, el rubio necesitaba el apoyo de un amigo y ella le prestaría su hombro siempre que lo necesitase.

Sasuke se quedó completamente solo en los vestuarios incapaz de moverse por las palabras de su compañera, que había dado justo en el blanco como dagas afiladas. Durante las últimas semanas, había tenido la corazonada de que todo lo que había hecho desde que había descubierto que se trataba de Naruto, de alguna forma, se iba a volver en su contra. Sabía que algunas veces no había actuado bien pero había sido sincero cuando le dijo a Naruto que le quería, no había ningún tipo de engaño o intención oculta en ello. Quizás debió actuar antes y haberle confesado que conocía toda la verdad pero no se había atrevido porque sabía que era muy probable que ocurriera lo que acababa de pasar... que Naruto no le creyese.

Dio un fuerte puñetazo a la taquilla más cercana debido a la impotencia que sentía. Experimentó un dolor atroz pero nada comparable al que estaba sintiendo su corazón en ese instante. Agachó la cabeza escondiéndola tras su brazo extendido cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a descender desde sus ojos. Hacía años que no lloraba, no desde que Naruto dejó de hablarle cuando tenían diez años. Intentó esbozar una sonrisa sarcástica, era curioso que el rubio fuese la razón por la que lloró en aquel entonces y también por la que lo hacía ahora pero no tenía fuerza ni para eso, estaba demasiado afligido. Había vuelto a perder a Naruto.

Estuvo un rato llorando en la misma posición hasta que una voz en su interior le dijo que dejase de hacerlo, que así parecía que se estaba rindiendo a perder a la persona que amaba. Él era un Uchiha y los Uchiha no se daban por vencidos tan fácilmente, los Uchiha peleaban por lo que querían y siempre lo conseguían. Esa voz tenía razón, quedándose quieto y llorando no iba a solucionar nada ni iba a recuperar a Naruto, así que Sasuke alzó la cabeza mientras se limpiaba las últimas lágrimas que dejó escapar.

Salió con rapidez del gimnasio en busca del rubio, quizás no andase muy lejos y todavía podía alcanzarle. Sasuke miró por los alrededores pero no vio ni rastro de su vecino, por lo que se fue hasta el lugar donde sus amigos se solían reunir en los recreos para ver si estaba con ellos. Todos se sorprendieron cuando le vieron pararse frente a ellos, no solamente porque iba sin Naruto sino porque era la primera vez que se acercaba a ellos por propia voluntad.

\- ¿Sabéis dónde está Naruto? - les preguntó sin rodeos.

Los amigos del rubio estaban sin habla del asombro, que Sasuke iniciase una conversación sí que era raro y más con ellos.

\- Pensábamos que estaría contigo – le respondió Chôji señalando el extremo de la cuerda que colgaba de la muñeca del moreno.

\- ¿Ya se te ha escapado? Ya me parecía a mí que Naruto estaba aguantando demasiado tiempo atado a ti – se burló Kiba riéndose a carcajadas.

Su vista se paseó por los rostros de los presentes cuando sintió que alguien le observaba con intensidad hasta que se topó con la mirada de Shikamaru, que se desvió hacia su puño ensangrentado.

\- Deberías ir a la enfermería a que le echen un vistazo a esa mano. Debe de dolerte mucho – dijo Shikamaru poniéndose en pie.

Sasuke sabía que se refería a su mano pero de alguna manera sintió que quería decir algo más con la última parte, como si viese a través de él y supiese lo que había ocurrido. Parecía que se burlaba de él.

\- Esto es una herida insignificante que apenas escuece, no voy a perder mi tiempo en algo así, tengo asuntos más importantes de los que ocuparme – le soltó con rabia contenida.

\- Como veas – le respondió Nara con indiferencia al pasar por su lado.

El moreno clavó con odio su mirada en la espalda del adolescente que se alejaba. Cuando desapareció de su vista, se giró para regresar por donde había venido dejando al resto de los presentes anonadados por la extraña interacción entre Shikamaru y él.

En cuanto le vio acercarse desde lejos sin Naruto y con la mano en ese estado, Shikamaru supo de inmediato que algo había pasado entre ellos. Debía ser grave como para que el rubio se arriesgase a ser expulsado quebrantando el castigo que le impusieron semanas atrás. Aquello explicaría también la ausencia de Ino, seguían siendo amigos así que Naruto debía de haber acudido a ella en busca de consuelo. Sabía dónde podrían estar escondiéndose de Sasuke, así que se dirigió hacia allí sin perder tiempo.

Por otra parte, Sasuke continuó su búsqueda por todos los lugares que se le ocurría, pero seguía sin encontrar a Naruto por ningún sitio. De repente, sus pies se dirigieron hacia la azotea donde habían estado compartiendo almuerzos desde que comenzó su castigo. Se le había ocurrido la descabellada idea de que podía estar escondiéndose allí, quizás el rubio había pensando que no se le ocurriría mirar allí por ser un lugar demasiado obvio. Con paso rápido, se dirigió hacia allí con el corazón en un puño, esperando ver aquel rostro que tanto le gustaba, pero cuando llegó y abrió la destartalada puerta con fuerza... el lugar estaba desierto.

Allí no había nadie, ni siquiera había rastro de que Naruto hubiese estado recientemente y se acabase de marchar. Desanimado y frustrado, apretó con fuerza sus puños ocasionando que un punzante dolor le recorriera toda la mano malherida. Entrecerró los ojos a causa del dolor a la vez que soltaba un leve quejido. Chasqueó la lengua cabreado por tener que darle la razón a Shikamaru, debía ir a la enfermería a que le revisasen la mano, sólo esperaba que su arrebato no le costase una mano rota, era lo último que le faltaba para terminar ese desastroso día. Se quitó la cuerda que aún llevaba atada y se la guardó en el bolsillo antes de abandonar la azotea.

Al entrar por la enfermería, se encontró con Tsunade revisando unos documentos mientras se tomaba un café. Carraspeó para llamar su atención ya que parecía demasiado sumergida en el papeleo como para notar su presencia. Juraría que escuchó un suspiro de cansancio como respuesta.

\- Uchiha, veo por el estado de su mano y la falta de su compañero que el castigo del director no ha servido de mucho y ha vuelto a pelearse con Uzumaki – le dijo la mujer sin levantar la vista de los papeles – Supongo que no tardará mucho en llegar su compañero para que le cure la herida que le haya causado tu golpe.

\- Esto no ha sido por una pelea. Al menos no con una persona, sino con una taquilla – le respondió levantando su mano manchada de sangre ya seca.

Tsunade le observó con curiosidad pero también con compasión. Aquel tono tan decaído que había usado el estudiante era inusual en él.

\- Si es que... ¿a quién se le ocurre ir pegando y destrozando el mobiliario del centro? Sólo vas a conseguir romperte la mano - le regañó con tono casual. No quería gritarle ni reñirle con dureza, parecía que el chico no se encontraba muy bien.

\- Perdón – murmuró cabizbajo.

La adulta se sorprendió por las disculpas, aquello tampoco era típico de Sasuke.

\- No pasa nada. Siempre y cuando tengas claro que ha sido una estupidez y me prometas que no lo volverás a repetir, te lo dejaré pasar esta vez y no se lo contaré al director – le contestó con suavidad al ver que realmente estaba arrepentido de sus actos.

\- Gracias.

\- De nada. Ahora veamos esa mano.

Primero, le limpió y desinfectó los pequeños cortes que tenía en los nudillos. Después, se dedicó a revisarle la mano, tocándole ciertas partes al mismo tiempo que le preguntaba si le dolía y, por último, le preguntó si podía mover los dedos con normalidad, si podía abrir y cerrar la mano, y si podía girar la muñeca. Por sus reacciones y respuestas, parecía que no se había roto nada, aún así le vendó la mano y le dio un antiinflamatorio.

\- No parece que tengas ningún hueso roto ni la muñeca dislocada, pero en cuanto vayas a tu casa, tus padres deberían llevarte al hospital para que te hagan radiografías – le informó la rubia y le vio asentir – Ahora ve a clase y no te metas en más líos.

Sasuke se marchó de allí y se dirigió hacia su aula, hacía un rato que había sonado el timbre por lo que llegaba tarde, aunque tenía un buen motivo para hacerlo. No le apetecía nada volver y soportar las miradas y murmullos cuando le viesen llegar con la mano en ese estado y solo, al menos sabía que Naruto estaría allí o eso esperaba. Intentaría hablar con él aunque se ganase una reprimenda por parte de su profesor.

Tocó a la puerta antes de abrirla y pasar por ella. Como se imaginaba, todos se giraron hacia él y comenzaron a cuchichear, pero él les ignoró y siguió su camino hasta que la voz de su profesor le detuvo.

\- Bien, ya llega el otro implicado. Como le estaba diciendo a Naruto, debe volver a atarse y volver a su sitio si no quiere que le mande al despacho del director – dijo Iruka.

Aquello sorprendió a Sasuke, quien dirigió su mirada hacia su asiento y se percató de que su mesa estaba separada de la que pertenecía a Naruto o debería, porque en su lugar estaba sentado Shikamaru. ¿Qué demonios hacía ése ocupando el sitio que le correspondía al rubio? ¿Cuándo habían intercambiado asientos? No había tardado tanto en la enfermería como para que esos dos hubiesen podido hablar y trazar ese plan. De repente, la mente de Sasuke empezó a funcionar a más velocidad de lo normal llegando a una conclusión que provocó que la ira le recorriera cada rincón de su cuerpo.

'' _Será cabrón... sabía dónde se estaba escondiendo Naruto cuando he ido a preguntarles antes y ha ido corriendo a por él en cuanto ha visto que no estaba conmigo. No ha perdido el tiempo en ir a consolarle y así ganar puntos frente a él, seguro que el intercambiar asientos ha sido idea suya. Lo único que pretende es entrometerse entre nosotros y dificultarme que pueda hablar con el dobe, sólo quiere que no nos reconciliemos y así tener una oportunidad con mi rubio_ '', pensaba Sasuke muy alterado.

Estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar por sus celos e ir pegar a Nara, cuando la conversación entre Naruto e Iruka le hizo volver a la realidad y darse cuenta de dónde se encontraba.

\- No pienso volver a atarme a ese bastardo ni volver a estar cerca de él – se negaba el rubio a acatar la orden de su profesor.

\- Naruto, si no lo haces, irás al despacho del director – le advirtió Iruka.

El Uzumaki no tardó en ponerse de pie y caminar hacia el frente de la clase, donde se encontraba Iruka. Éste pensaba que su alumno había recapacitado y que iba a dejarse atarse de nuevo pero cuando vio que siguió hacia delante pasando de largo a Sasuke, quien se encontraba cerca de la puerta, se dio cuenta de que se equivocaba.

\- ¿Adónde te crees que vas, Naruto? - alzó la voz molesto el adulto sorprendiendo a sus alumnos ya que era muy raro que su profesor se cabrease de esa forma. Solía tener mucha paciencia e intentaba no gritar porque creía que con gritos no se solucionaba nada.

\- Al despacho del director – declaró el rubio antes de salir de clase sin ni siquiera cruzar miradas con Sasuke.

Se pudo notar el tenso ambiente en cuanto Naruto atravesó la puerta, tanto que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Los estudiantes contuvieron las respiraciones sin ser conscientes de ello, estaban muy incómodos e inquietos. Jamás nadie se había atrevido a encarar de esa manera a su profesor o a faltarle al respeto, y estaba más que claro que a él no le había sentado nada bien aquel desplante por la expresión de incredulidad y enfado que había adquirido su rostro.

\- Uchiha, a tu sitio, ahora – le ordenó a Sasuke.

El susodicho no fue tan insensato como para desobedecerle en ese momento así que se dirigió a su mesa con rapidez.

\- Poneos a repasar lo que vimos ayer – mandó a todos los alumnos – Y más os vale no armar jaleo en mi ausencia – les advirtió tan serio que casi parecía una amenaza.

Todos acataron la orden casi al instante mientras Iruka salía y se dirigía por el pasillo en busca de Naruto. Pensaba acompañarle personalmente hasta el despacho de Kakashi y contarle a éste sobre la actitud desafiante y rebelde del rubio.

\- Más te vale que no tuvieses intención de escaparte – le dijo serio Iruka al alcanzarle a medio camino.

\- No la tenía – le aseguró el adolescente en el mismo tono.

Ambos llegaron a la oficina en completo silencio. El adulto fue el responsable de tocar a la puerta y esperar a que el director le diera permiso para entrar. En cuanto abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Naruto, Kakashi esperaba que justo destrás apareciese el característico peinado del menor de los Uchiha pero, en su lugar, apareció el severo rostro de su pareja. No pudo evitar sorprenderse ante ello.

\- Iru-chan, ¿qué...?

\- Director Hatake, le traigo a Uzumaki porque ha estado causando problemas durante la clase – le interrumpió el docente.

Kakashi supo de inmediato por la seriedad con la que hablaba su novio que estaba de muy malhumor, así que se dedicó a escuchar con atención la exposición de los hechos por parte de Iruka.

\- ...y se niega a seguir cumpliendo su castigo junto a Uchiha – terminó de explicarle.

\- Me da igual si me expulsáis, no voy a pasar ni un segundo más cerca de ese desgraciado – declaró con rabia.

\- ¡Uzumaki, no insulte a sus compañeros! - estalló Iruka, su paciencia había llegado al límite.

\- Iruka, ¿podrías dejarnos solos, por favor? - le pidió Kakashi con delicadeza.

El profesor se tranquilizó un poco al escucharle y le agradeció que no minara su autoridad frente a su alumno llamándole ''Iru-chan'' en un momento como ése. Hizo una reverencia ante Kakashi y se giró para marcharse, pero antes de hacerlo, le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria a Naruto.

\- Bien, ¿me cuentas qué ha pasado entre Sasuke y tú? - le cuestionó Kakashi cuando estuvieron a solas, aunque más que una pregunta era una demanda.

\- Nada en especial, lo mismo de siempre, que no nos soportamos – le mintió.

\- ¿Crees realmente que puedes engañarme con tan mala actuación? Hace semanas que habíais comenzado a llevaros bien y ya no os peleabais, por lo que algo ha debido de pasar.

El adolescente frente a él se cruzó de brazos al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño en señal de disgusto y volteaba su rostro. Estaba claro que Naruto no iba a soltar prenda. Kakashi se inclinó hacia delante apoyando sus brazos en la mesa y entrelazó las manos. Se le escapó un leve suspiro por la tozudez del rubio, no sabía cómo hacer que le contase lo sucedido con su compañero de clase, así era imposible poder ayudarles. Quizás si adivinaba el tema y le iba haciendo preguntas, podría averiguarlo.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante minutos, Naruto enfurruñado mirando hacia la ventana y Kakashi con la vista puesta sobre él analizándolo. El adulto trataba de deducir cuál había podido ser el tema de la disputa como para que el rubio se negase a estar cerca de Sasuke. Entonces, el director recordó lo que había descubierto semanas atrás... que al moreno parecía gustarle Naruto. ¿Era posible que Sasuke se lo hubiese dicho y Naruto le hubiese dado asco que alguien de su mismo sexo se sintiese atraído por él? Eso explicaría por qué no quería estar cerca de su compañero, aunque le parecía espantosa su actitud, no creía que el rubio fuese de ese tipo de personas. Creía que todos los alumnos tenían claro que en ese centro no se rechazaba ni discriminaba a nadie y menos por su condición sexual. Pero parecía que se equivocaba aunque no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, le haría ver que no tenía nada de malo que un chico se fijase en otro y que estaba mal la forma en la que se estaba comportando.

\- Naruto, las relaciones entre dos personas del mismo sexo ni es una enfermedad como muchos supuestos expertos proclaman ni tiene nada malo por lo que...

El rubio dejó de escuchar al adulto y abrió los ojos sorprendido. Giró lentamente su rostro para mirar boquiabierto al hombre. ¿Acaso sabía lo que sentía por Sasuke y la corta relación que habían mantenido aunque hubiese sido una farsa para el Uchiha? ¿O estaría al corriente de la broma pesada que le había gastado el moreno?

\- ...por eso no está bien que trates a Sasuke como si tuviese una enfermedad contagiosa solamente porque no correspondes a sus sentimientos. Sólo le tenías que haber dicho que no te gustan los hombres.

\- ¿Que no qué? - murmuró perplejo.

Ahora sí que estaba estupefacto, no podía creerse lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Aquello era increíble. ¿Le estaba echando a él un sermón cuando el que se había comportado como un completo ruin y desgraciado había sido Sasuke? _¡Era el colmo!_ Su rostro se contrajo en una expresión de indignación.

\- ¿También has caído en sus engaños? - le preguntó apretando los dientes - Es un bastardo mentiroso que sólo sabe jugar con los demás, le gusta manipularles hasta tenerlos en la palma de sus manos y después humillarles y destrozarles.

Kakashi no pudo articular palabra, estaba demasiado sobrecogido por la mirada de Naruto... estaba tan cargada de rabia, decepción y de... dolor. Se impresionó al verle al borde del llanto, jamás le había visto así. Se arrepintió de inmediato por haber sacado conclusiones precipitadas porque estaba claro que había metido la pata y mucho. Por las palabras del rubio, parecía que había sido Sasuke quien le había hecho algo y no al revés.

\- Me da igual si me expulsas, me niego a estar cerca de ese hijo de... - se contuvo el insulto porque no quería faltar al respeto a Mikoto, ella no tenía la culpa de tener a Sasuke por hijo.

Volvió a desviar la mirada mordiéndose el labio porque una lágrima amenazaba con salir y no quería llorar delante de Kakashi, mucho menos por un canalla como el moreno. Por su parte, el director reposó su espalda en el respaldo de su cómoda silla y cerró los ojos intentando meditar. ¿Debía obligarle a seguir cumpliendo el castigo o debía mandarle a casa abriéndole un expediente disciplinario?

Abrió los ojos para observar cómo Naruto se limpiaba con disimulo una lágrima rebelde y supo de inmediato que esa vez no serviría de nada atarles de nuevo. El daño ya estaba hecho y parecía no tener solución. Sería imposible hacer que esos dos volvieran a llevarse bien por una segunda vez porque, por muy loco que hubiese resultado su inusual castigo, había dado resultados logrando que la penosa relación entre ambos mejorase una primera vez.

\- Naruto – le llamó. Necesitaba que le escuchara con atención.

El susodicho le miró a la defensiva esperando lo peor aunque ya se había mentalizado para la bronca que le echaría su madre cuando se enterase que le habían echado del instituto a saber por cuánto tiempo.

\- No voy a obligarte a seguir cumpliendo el castigo, ni voy a imponerte uno nuevo. Veo que estás muy decidido a alejarte de tu compañero, por lo que no serviría de nada esta vez.

Naruto se alegró al escuchar aquello aunque, por otra parte, no lo estaba porque sabía cuál era la alternativa.

\- Tampoco voy a expulsarte – dijo sorprendiendo mucho al rubio – Ambos habéis estado varias semanas cumpliendo el castigo hasta ahora, no sería justo que lo hiciera. Lo único que lamento es que no haya logrado su objetivo hasta el final. Puedes volver a clase y dile a Iruka que puedes permanecer en tu nuevo sitio.

Naruto asintió boquiabierto al saber que se había librado de la expulsión y encima se salía con la suya al no tener que volver a sentarse junto a Sasuke. Se dispuso a salir cuanto antes por si acaso Kakashi cambiaba de opinión.

\- Una cosa más, Naruto – le dijo justo en el momento en que alcanzaba la puerta - No vuelvas a pagar tu ofuscación con tus profesores, ellos son personas que sólo intentan formarte y ayudarte en la medida de lo posible, por lo que merecen tu respeto al igual que ellos te muestran a ti el suyo.

\- Sí, lo siento. Me disculparé ante Iruka-sensei por mi comportamiento – le informó antes de marcharse.

El director sonrió. Naruto podía ser escandaloso, enérgico y causar algunos problemas, pero también era amable, listo y sensato, por eso se alegró de que saliera de él mismo la idea de disculparse ante Iruka. Sin embargo, esa sonrisa le duró poco. Se sentía responsable por la actual relación entre él y Sasuke, la cual estaba claro que había cambiado a peor. La brecha era tan grande que ni podían volver a la situación inicial en la que se insultaban y peleaban. Naruto estaba decidido a no querer saber nada de Sasuke y eso le preocupaba, pese a no parecerlo. Pero ya no había nada que pudiese hacer, si acaso existía alguna posibilidad de que se reconciliasen, dependía única y exclusivamente de ellos.

* * *

 **Respuestas a comentarios anónimos:**

 _anavaldenegro:_ Naruto sí escuchó las explicaciones de Sasuke, escuchó que había averiguado su identidad al poco de mandarle el vídeo dándose cuenta de que Sasuke le enseñó el vídeo a Suigetsu aun sabiendo que era él el que salía, eso es lo que más le ha dolido a Naruto y lo que le ha hecho creer que Sasuke está jugando o vengándose de él y que sus palabras de amor eran mentira. Tarde o temprano el tema del vídeo les iba a dar problemas y ya ha llegado ese momento, ahora a ver si consiguen superarlo y Sasuke se gana el perdón de Naruto. No es que me alegre de que lloraras leyendo el capítulo, pero en cierto modo es un halago porque significa que he conseguido transmitir ese momento de tristeza, dolor e impotencia en la pelea xD Espero que ya te encuentres mejor y tu abuela también ^^ Gracias por leer y comentar, abrazos ^^


	35. Capítulo 35: Complicaciones

**AVISOS: Proyecto individual. Actualizaciones: cada miércoles.**

 **Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, solamente los tomo prestados para contar mi historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 35: Complicaciones**

Tras salir del despacho de Kakashi, Iruka no volvió con sus alumnos sino que esperó en el pasillo a que su jefe y novio terminara de hablar con Naruto. El profesor estaba convencido de que el rubio sería expulsado, por eso se sorprendió al verle salir con una leve sonrisa en los labios la cual borró rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de que Iruka aún seguía allí. El adolescente pudo notar la disconformidad reflejada en el rostro del adulto, parecía que aún seguía enfadado por la forma en que le había hablado.

\- Te pido perdón por mi comportamiento, lo siento mucho – se disculpó Naruto con una profunda reverencia.

Ese gesto pilló desprevenido a Iruka, quien se quedó momentáneamente inmóvil. Su cabreo disminuyó considerablemente aunque tenía cierta duda que no le dejaba olvidarse del tema, no estaba seguro de si Naruto le pedía perdón porque Kakashi se lo había puesto como condición para librarse de un castigo o porque realmente se arrepentía. Iruka observó de nuevo al joven que no se había movido ni un ápice, entonces supo que Naruto lo sentía de verdad y aquello era lo importante, independientemente de si Kakashi le hubiese obligado o no.

\- Disculpas aceptadas, pero más te vale que no se vuelva a repetir – le dijo el profesor finalmente.

Naruto se puso erguido de nuevo regalándole una sonrisa de complicidad a Iruka, quien no pudo evitar devolvérsela. Estaba claro que el adulto se olvidó por completo de su enfado con aquella sonrisa que tenía el rubio, quien se alegraba al saber que no había ningún resentimiento entre ellos. Iruka era su profesor favorito y se hubiese entristecido si el buen entendimiento que tenían se hubiese visto afectado por lo ocurrido.

\- Espera aquí mientras entro a hablar con el director Hatake y luego regresamos juntos a clase. No tardaré – le prometió.

\- De acuerdo.

El rubio se apoyó en la pared frente a la puerta del despacho y cerró los ojos cansado mientras en el interior de la estancia, Iruka se ponía al corriente sobre el acuerdo al que había llegado junto al director y le preguntaba a éste si tenía que estar pendiente de Naruto y Sasuke o si había algo que pudiera hacer para ayudarles, pero Kakashi le dijo que solamente les dejase tranquilos, aunque si veía algo nuevo o extraño, que le informase.

Como le prometió, nada más salir de la oficina de Kakashi, Iruka volvió a clase junto a Naruto. Éste se sentía un poco mejor al saber que no tendría que volver a compartir espacio con Sasuke y que le permitían estar lejos de él, aunque el dolor de su traición seguía muy presente. Cuando ambos entraron al aula, las miradas de todos los estudiantes se centraron en ellos y en especial en su compañero, ya que creían que le habían expulsado y venía solamente a recoger su mochila, pero se sorprendieron cuando le vieron sentarse en el pupitre que había pertenecido a Shikamaru desde principios de curso e Iruka reanudó la clase con total normalidad. Todos se miraron unos a otros sin entender nada pero ninguno se atrevió ni a murmurar por temor a la represalia por parte de su profesor.

Sasuke observaba incrédulo la escena. Por una parte se alegraba de que no hubiesen echado a Naruto pero, por otra parte, estaba desconcertado y sorprendido por partes iguales de que Kakashi no le hubiese exigido seguir con el castigo y que le hubiese permitido el cambio de asientos. Con el rubio tan lejos de él, era imposible hablar con él y aclararle la verdad, así no iba a conseguir que le creyese y reconciliarse.

 _''Y todo por culpa de este entrometido''_ , pensó fulminando con la mirada al chico de pelo negro recogido en una coleta que estaba sentado en la mesa de al lado.

Shikamaru sintió la intensa mirada y ladeó ligeramente su rostro para observar de soslayo a Sasuke con su típico gesto de aburrimiento, lo cual sacó aún más de sus casillas al Uchiha. Éste no podía creerse que tuviese que sufrir la compañía del cabeza de piña hasta fin de curso, no sabía si conseguiría aguantarlo. Antes, para él, Nara solamente era otro compañero más de clase que le traía sin cuidado, pero tras darse cuenta de que iba tras Naruto y encima meterse de por medio tras su pelea con él, no le soportaba. Su sola presencia le irritaba a tal punto que su lado violento le instaba a dejarlo salir y explicarle con sus puños que dejase en paz al rubio.

Tras una mañana infernal para Sasuke, las clases acabaron. Recogió sus pertenencias a gran velocidad para interceptar a Naruto en la salida y tratar de hablar con él, pero parecía que el rubio e Ino le leyeron la mente porque salieron rápidamente antes de que pudiera terminar de recoger y se mezclaron con el resto de alumnos que salían de otras clases. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua al ver que se le escapaba una nueva oportunidad y no pudo evitar tirar con frustración su mochila al suelo con la mala suerte de que se abrió esparciendo lo que había dentro a su alrededor.

Se agachó maldiciendo por lo bajo su mala suerte mientras empezaba a meter de nuevo todo en la mochila. Ese día estaba resultando ser uno de los peores de su vida. Estaba tan centrado en su labor que no se percató de cómo la estancia se vació quedándose completamente solo o eso pensó cuando se puso en pie y observó las mesas vacías frente a él.

\- Lo vas a tener complicado para acercarte de nuevo a Naruto – se escuchó una voz a su espalda asustándolo.

Pero el susto dio paso a la cólera cuando reconoció al dueño de esa voz, sin ser capaz de controlar su propio cuerpo que se giró para enfrentar a Shikamaru.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Porque tú me lo vas a impedir? – le encaró malhumorado.

\- Porque Naruto no quiere saber nada más de ti – le respondió tranquilo.

\- Me pregunto por culpa de quién será – le dijo insinuando que el culpable era Shikamaru.

\- Tengo entendido que tuya. Eres tú quien le enamoró para vengarse de él.

\- ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Es por culpa tuya y de tus ideas para que ni nos podamos sentar juntos que no puedo aclararle que nada de lo que ha pasado es lo que piensa!

\- Sólo intento proteger a un amigo y evitar que le sigas haciendo más daño – le contestó sin alterarse lo más mínimo.

Aquella calma estaba añadiendo más leña al fuego consiguiendo que Sasuke poco a poco perdiera los estribos.

\- ¿Amigo? - le preguntó con sarcasmo - ¡Ja! ¿Te crees que no se te nota que sólo pretendes ayudarte a ti mismo? Lo único que te interesa es separarnos aún más para meterte en sus pantalones mientras finges ser su pañuelo de lágrimas.

\- Piensa lo que quieras, Uchiha, pero deberías darte cuenta de que sólo causas sufrimiento y dolor a Naruto. Nunca será feliz junto a ti.

Tras decir eso, Shikamaru comenzó a caminar a paso lento hacia la salida, en cambio, Sasuke abrió los ojos impactado ante esa declaración tan rotunda. Sabía que le había hecho daño a Naruto pero todo tenía una explicación. Tampoco significaba que siempre le hiciera sufrir ni que nunca fuese a ser feliz a su lado. ¿Quién se creía Shikamaru para afirmar tal cosa con tanta rotundidad? Lo único que trataba era meterle ideas extrañas en la cabeza al rubio y manipularle para tener su oportunidad con él.

Su cuerpo se movió solo cuando se giró y se lanzó sobre el genio de la clase tirándolo a la dura superficie. Antes de que Shikamaru pudiera siquiera reaccionar, Sasuke le había dado la vuelta y se había sentado a horcajadas sobre él, agarrando las solapas de la chaqueta con una mano mientras con la otra le pegaba un fuerte puñetazo. El agredido trató de defenderse pero le fue imposible, Sasuke estaba descontrolado como si una bestia se hubiese apoderado de él sacando una fuerza descomunal.

Siguió encajando golpes sobre el malherido rostro de Shikamaru hasta que sintió que alguien se le echaba encima apartándolo de su víctima. El moreno se llevó un golpe en la cabeza y espalda al chocar contra la pata de una silla pero no le importó sino que trató de quitarse a la persona que le sujetaba fuertemente para evitar que volviera al ataque.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber qué le estás haciendo a Shika?! - oyó que le preguntaba una voz que claramente pertenecía a una chica.

Pero Sasuke no escuchaba, solamente quería seguir dando su merecido a ese entrometido así que forcejeó para quitarse a la chica de encima pero ésta era fuerte y le estaba dificultando la tarea, aunque a duras penas y, por eso, comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda.

\- ¡Socorro! ¡Que alguien venga! ¡Ayuda, por favor! - chillaba desesperada.

\- Pero, ¿qué demonios está pasando aquí? ¿A qué vienen esos gritos?- escucharon una voz varonil proveniente de la puerta que puso nervioso a Sasuke.

El director les había pillado y no venía solo, iba acompañado de Iruka. Seguramente ambos ya se iban pero al escuchar los gritos fueron de inmediato hacia allí. Los adultos acudieron en ayuda de la chica y lograron retener a Sasuke hasta que se rindió, lo que le dio oportunidad a ésta de ir a ver cómo se encontraba Shikamaru.

\- Sabaku, ¿está bien Nara? - le preguntó Kakashi.

 _''¿Sabaku? ¿Esta chica está relacionada con Gaara? Joder, lo que me faltaba''_ , pensó Sasuke.

Entonces se fijó en el aspecto de la chica para ver si se trataba de algún familiar del pelirrojo y pudo ver que no se parecía a Gaara. Era una adolescente rubia con el pelo recogido en cuatro pequeñas coletas que no le sonaba de nada, aunque debía de admitir que tampoco solía prestar atención a los demás y mucho menos a las chicas del instituto, sin embargo, tampoco recordaba haberla visto cerca del pelirrojo.

\- ¿Por qué os estabais peleando? - preguntó Iruka.

\- No sé por qué pero, cuando he llegado, ese bestia estaba sobre Shikamaru golpeándolo sin parar. He tenido que tirarme encima de él para separarle – explicó la chica.

Sasuke sintió cómo los ojos del director se clavaban en él y supo por su dura mirada que ya le había declarado culpable y le tenía sentenciado. No iba a tener tanta suerte como Naruto, de ésa no se iba a librar fácilmente. Pero su atención fue atraída por Shikamaru que intentaba incorporarse pero su profesor se lo impidió.

\- No te levantes, no sabemos si puedes tener una contusión – le contestó Iruka.

\- Sabaku, ve a buscar a Tsunade, aún debería estar en la enfermería – le pidió Kakashi a la rubia, quien salió de inmediato en su busca – Iruka, quédate con él hasta que llegue Tsunade – le dijo señalando a Shikamaru – Es hora de que Uchiha y yo tengamos unas palabras.

Sasuke interpretó que ésa era su señal para levantarse y seguir al director hasta su despacho así que se puso de pie con cuidado porque le dolía la espalda debido al golpe que se había dado contra la silla, y se marchó tras Kakashi dejando a Shikamaru tumbado en el suelo junto a Iruka, que le estaba limpiando la sangre del rostro con un pañuelo. Caminó en silencio observando la amplia espalda del adulto frente a él, estaba enfadado y no le apetecía hablar.

Cuando entraron al despacho, Kakashi le indicó que se sentara en uno de los sillones frente a su escritorio y Sasuke le obedeció. El adulto permaneció unos minutos en silencio observando al moreno mientras éste evitaba a toda costa que los ojos de ambos hicieran contacto. Kakashi pensaba que primero había tenido a Naruto tan sólo unas pocas horas antes y ahora, justo cuando pensaba que por fin podía irse a casa con su pareja y relajarse, le tocaba el turno a Sasuke de estar ahí. Sabía que había pasado algo entre ellos pero no tenía ni idea de qué forma estaba relacionado Nara en todo el asunto, sólo esperaba que Sasuke pudiera esclarecer sus dudas.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿No tienes nada que decirme? - rompió el silencio el director pero no recibió respuesta alguna por parte del adolescente - ¿No me vas a dar ninguna explicación? ¿Solamente vas a dejar que saque mis propias conclusiones con lo que he visto y oído? ¿Que asuma que le has pegado a un compañero de clase porque te apetecía o se te han cruzado los cables?

Creía que provocando un poco al moreno conseguiría respuestas pero no estaba dando mucho resultado porque Sasuke seguía sin abrir la boca. Quizás debía mencionar el nombre de cierto rubio para ver si así reaccionaba.

\- No me extraña que Naruto no quiera estar cerca de ti si pegas palizas a sus amigos – dejó caer el hombre de pelo grisáceo.

Parecía que esa táctica sí había surtido efecto. Nada más decir el nombre de la única persona que volvía su mundo del revés, la oscura y penetrante mirada de Sasuke se había clavado en él con odio y supo que acababa de meter el dedo en la llaga.

\- No es mi culpa, es culpa de ese genio de pacotilla que le ha estado metiendo ideas en la cabeza para que se aleje de mí y así llevárselo a la cama – contestó sin pensar en quién tenía delante de él.

\- Dudo que a Nara le interese Uzumaki – le respondió Kakashi pasando por alto la manera de hablar del adolescente – Temari, la chica rubia que ha evitado que dejases sin rostro a tu compañero, es su novia.

El odio que había en la mirada de Sasuke fui sustituido por perplejidad y desconfianza. El moreno pensaba que aquello debía tratarse de una broma pesada, era imposible que Shikamaru tuviese novia, él iba tras Naruto, no había otra explicación para que tratase de alejarlos. Seguro que era una mentira que le había soltado Kakashi, aunque.. no entendía con qué propósito, no veía qué ganaba él al decírselo. Miró al hombre frente a él tratando de ver alguna señal que le indicase que le estaba tomando el pelo pero no fue así, sólo vio tal seriedad que no le quedó más remedio que creer en su palabra.

De repente, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se inclinó hacia delante ocultando el rostro entre sus manos. Acababa de meter la pata y mucho, no solamente había acusado falsamente a Shikamaru de querer acostarse con Naruto sino que se había dejado llevar por los celos de una manera bastante violenta, aunque su compañero tampoco había negado sus acusaciones ni le había hecho ver que se estaba equivocando. ¿Por qué le había dejado creerse que le gustaba Naruto? Si le hubiese dicho que tenía novia, no hubiese reaccionado así o eso quería pensar, porque quizás Shikamaru había pensado que él no le iba a creer así que, ¿para qué iba a molestarse en contarle la verdad? Había visto que estaba obcecado con la idea de que iba tras su rubio, por lo que seguramente pensó que no serviría de nada.

La culpa le estaba carcomiendo por dentro, su conciencia le recriminaba una y otra vez que hubiese sido tan estúpido e impulsivo como para no detenerse a pensar detenidamente y ver que se estaba equivocando mucho con sus conclusiones. Lo peor era que todo eso iba a repercutir en la ya de por sí maltrecha relación con Naruto, cuando éste se enterase que había pegado a su amigo. No terminaba de salir de un problema y ya se había metido en otro.

\- Por tu reacción, veo que no lo sabías – interrumpió Kakashi sus pensamientos – ¿Me vas a decir ahora por qué os estabais peleando?

\- No... no nos estábamos peleando, yo le he pegado en primer lugar y a él ni le ha dado tiempo a defenderse – le contestó avergonzado en hilo de voz – Todo por culpa de mis estúpidos razonamientos.

Kakashi vio que estaba realmente arrepentido, lo cual era una buena señal, pero pese a ello, no podía dejarle impune. Sasuke debía aprender la lección de que con la violencia no se resuelve nada y menos si estás equivocado en tus supuestas razones para hacerlo, todo acto tiene su consecuencia y él debía asumir las suyas.

\- Sabes que te tengo que imponer un castigo por pegar a un compañero, ¿verdad? - le preguntó el director y Sasuke asintió – Voy a tener que expulsarte.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del estudiante, sus padres no iban a estar nada contentos cuando lo descubriesen. Hoy le iba a esperar una buena bronca por parte de ellos.

\- Pero como has confesado y te arrepientes de tus acciones, reduciré el tiempo de la expulsión. Será de una semana en un principio, pero cuando hable con Shikamaru para que me cuente su versión de los hechos y vea la gravedad de sus heridas, es posible que tenga que añadir más días, sobre todo si los señores Nara creen que no es suficiente castigo – le informó – Ya puedes irte a casa, llamaré a tus padres para ponerles al corriente y después iré a ver cómo está tu compañero.

Se levantó del asiento apesadumbrado y salió del despacho con dirección a su aula, debía recoger sus cosas. Cuando llegó, no había nadie en su interior, algo que le alivió, no quería ver a Shikamaru, le daba vergüenza mirarle a la cara tras averiguar la verdad, ni tampoco le apetecía ver las caras de reproche de Iruka, Tsunade ni Temari. Lo que sí vio fueron diversas salpicaduras de sangre en el suelo lo que le hizo sentir aún más remordimientos, había sido un completo idiota.

Tras recoger con rapidez su mochila porque no le apetecía seguir más tiempo allí con aquella sangre, se marchó hacia casa. En cambio, durante el trayecto, caminó lo más despacio que pudo e incluso se desvió en varias ocasiones para retrasar su llegada a casa, ya que suponía que si Kakashi ya había llamado a sus padres, estos habrían salido de sus trabajos para ir a casa de inmediato y estarían esperándole muy cabreados. Suspiró agotado y aprovechó el viaje para mentalizarse para la bronca que le esperaba.

Al llegar a casa, pudo escuchar las voces de sus padres hablando acaloradamente sobre él, pero en cuanto metió las llaves en la cerradura, se hizo un silencio sepulcral que no presagiaba nada bueno para el moreno. Nada más cruzar el umbral, el rostro decepcionado de su madre y el severo de Fugaku aparecieron frente a él.

\- Al salón. Ahora – le ordenó Fugaku dándose la vuelta para perderse por el pasillo.

Mikoto echó un último vistazo a su hijo menor con desilusión antes de seguir los pasos de su esposo. Sasuke se quitó el calzado cabizbajo para después ir hacia el salón donde le esperaban sus padres, aunque antes se cruzó en el pasillo con Itachi.

\- Tonto hermanito, ¿qué...?

\- Ahora no, Itachi, no estoy de humor – le cortó pensando que se burlaría del lío en el que estaba metido y siguió su camino.

Entró en la habitación y permaneció de pie frente a sus padres, quienes estaban sentados en el sillón.

\- Ya sabes por qué estás aquí, ¿verdad? - comenzó a hablar Fugaku – Me he llevado un buen susto cuando me han interrumpido en medio de una reunión para decirme que tenía una llamada urgente el director del centro donde estudia mi hijo, he pensado que te había pasado algo. Pero imagínate mi desagradable sorpresa cuando me ha contado el verdadero motivo de su llamada, ni más ni menos que para decirme que mi hijo casi le destroza la cara a un compañero de clase y que ha quedado suspendido durante una semana.

Sasuke escuchaba cada palabra cabizbajo, se sentía incapaz de mirar a sus padres a la cara.

\- Cariño, ¿por qué le has pegado a ese chico? - le preguntó Mikoto pero no recibió ninguna respuesta.

\- Sasuke, tu madre te ha hecho una pregunta – le advirtió severo Fugaku.

El moreno no sabía qué contestar, no quería decirles que habían sido sus celos infundados los que le habían impulsado a actuar así, pero tampoco quería mentirles, por lo que decidió que era mejor mantener la boca cerrada. Sin embargo, Fugaku no estaba de acuerdo con su silencio, aquello sólo le cabreaba más.

\- Somos tus padres y debes darnos una explicación. ¿Crees que quedarte callado te va a ayudar? Pues te equivocas, sólo empeora las cosas. Nunca es bueno usar la violencia para arreglar los problemas, pero tu silencio me da a entender que ni siquiera tienes una buena excusa para haber tenido que recurrir a ese último recurso.

\- Sasuke, cariño, mírame – le pidió su madre pero, al ver que seguía mirando fijamente sus pies, se acercó a él para levantarle la cabeza y que así la mirara a los ojos - ¿Es el mismo chico con el que te peleaste la otra vez? ¿Te acosa o se mete contigo continuamente?

\- No, no es el mismo chico – negó rápidamente. No quería meter a Naruto en un lío ya que la otra pelea fue con él – Ni tampoco se meten conmigo, es sólo que... - hizo una pausa porque no sabía qué decir – Da igual el motivo, porque en realidad no hay ninguno que justifique lo que he hecho. No hay excusa para mi comportamiento.

\- En eso te tengo que dar la razón, no hay excusa para golpear a otra persona, por eso vas a estar todo un mes castigado sin salir, sin internet, ordenador ni móvil – sentenció su padre.

\- Pero no podéis... es demasiado – balbuceaba nervioso.

Estaba muy alterado y afectado por el castigo que le acababan de imponer, porque si le impedían salir de casa y le quitaban el teléfono, ¿cómo iba a hablar con Naruto para arreglar su relación? No podía esperar que pasase la semana de expulsión para hablar con él en el instituto, cuanto más tiempo pasara, más crecería esa bola de nieve y menos probabilidades tendría de que Naruto le perdonase. Debía actuar pronto si quería recuperarle.

\- Sí que podemos, somos tus padres y acatarás tu castigo sin rechistar, así quizás aprendas a pensártelo dos veces antes de actuar como un insensato – le dijo enfadado Fugaku – Y reza para que las heridas de tu amigo no sean graves o sus padres quieran poner una denuncia contra ti, si eso pasa, estarás metido en un problema muy grave que ya no te afectará solamente a ti, sino a toda la familia.

Sasuke se asustó realmente por las últimas palabras de Fugaku, no se le había pasado por la cabeza los problemas legales que podría acarrearle todo aquello. Realmente había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

\- Dame tu móvil – le ordenó su padre.

No le quedó más remedio que obedecer, no quería empeorar la situación así que sacó su smartphone del bolsillo, pero antes de entregárselo a su padre, lo apagó y le quitó la batería para guardársela. Ya había comprobado que la contraseña que tenía puesta no era muy segura ya que tres personas, Ino, Suigetsu e Itachi, habían podido desbloquearlo fácilmente y no quería que sus padres vieran algo que no debían. Cuando terminó, le entregó el teléfono a su madre, que estaba aún a su lado.

Fugaku no le puso ninguna pega a que se quedara con la batería ni le preguntó por qué se la había quitado, solamente le interesaba que no pudiera usar el móvil. Lo guardaría en un cajón bajo llave de su despacho junto al cable de la corriente del ordenador de Sasuke, así se aseguraría de que cumpliera el castigo.

\- Cuando pase la semana de suspensión, volverás directo de clase a casa. Solamente te permitiremos que sigas dando clases particulares porque las personas que las necesitan no tienen por qué pagar por tus errores – le informó Fugaku – Ahora, vete a tu cuarto y no salgas de ahí hasta la cena.

Sasuke se dio media vuelta y se fue hacia su cuarto, donde se encerró y se tiró encima de la cama destrozado por todo lo que le había pasado ese día. Definitivamente, podía declararlo oficialmente como el peor día de su vida.


	36. Capítulo 36: Perdóname

**AVISOS: Proyecto individual. Actualizaciones: cada miércoles.**

 **Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, solamente los tomo prestados para contar mi historia.**

* * *

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE:** La próxima semana **no** habrá actualización. El capítulo nuevo lo subiré el **29 de marzo**.

* * *

 **Capítulo 36: Perdóname**

Sasuke tuvo que abrir los ojos cuando su mano derecha empezó a dolerle, se fijó en ella y pudo ver el vendaje que le había puesto Tsunade lleno de sangre. No sabía si era suya o de Shikamaru, lo más probable era que perteneciese a ambos. Se levantó de la cama y fue hasta el baño que tenía en su dormitorio, allí se quitó la larga venda que envolvía su mano para después ponerla debajo del grifo. Mientras limpiaba la sangre de su piel, pensó que no había notado el dolor cuando golpeaba a Shikamaru ni después de hacerlo, seguramente la adrenalina que había recorrido su cuerpo en esos momentos lo habría camuflado pero ahora que había desaparecido, el dolor hacía acto de presencia. O quizás es que ya había pasado el efecto del antiinflamatorio que le dio Tsunade unas horas atrás.

\- ¡Joder! Esa mano tiene mala pinta.

Sasuke dio un respingo del susto, odiaba la habilidad de Itachi para acercarse a la gente sin hacer ruido, parecía un maldito ninja. Miró a su hermano malhumorado y siguió lavándose la mano.

\- No quiero ni imaginarme cómo estará la persona que se ha estrellado contra tu puño, tonto hermanito – trató de bromear pero se dio cuenta de que no fue una buena idea por la seriedad que había adquirido el rostro de Sasuke – Deberías poner algo de hielo para que no se te inflame – le aconsejó Itachi.

\- No puedo salir de mi habitación – le contestó.

\- Entonces iré yo a por él mientras tú te desinfectas esos cortes.

Itachi salió de la habitación antes de que siquiera pudiera replicar. A los pocos minutos, regresó con varios cubitos de hielo envueltos en un trapo que dejó en un lado del lavabo al ver a su hermano pequeño pasarse un trozo de algodón mojado en alcohol por los nudillos. Por la mueca que tenía, supo que debía escocerle bastante.

\- Déjame que te ayude – le dijo tratando de coger la mano herida.

\- Puedo hacerlo solo – le rechazó apartando la mano.

A Itachi se le escapó un suspiro, no había necesidad de que Sasuke fuera tan rudo, tan sólo quería ayudarle. Aunque, a la vez, entendía que descargase su malhumor con él ya que no podía hacerlo con nadie más, sobre todo después del castigo que le habían impuesto sus padres.

\- Sé que puedes hacerlo solo, pero quiero ayudarte – le dijo Itachi.

\- No necesito tu lástima – le contestó Sasuke – Sé que has oído toda la conversación.

\- No es lástima, sino preocupación.

\- Ya, claro. Si no es lástima, entonces sólo has venido a burlarte de mí.

\- Te equivocas, estaba preocupado por ti, por cómo te habías tomado el castigo, por tu mano al verla y por... qué es lo que te ocurre.

El primogénito de los Uchiha agarró el trapo con el hielo y lo colocó encima de la mano de su hermano cuando éste terminó de desinfectar sus heridas.

\- Has estado un tiempo con cambios de humor continuos. No les di importancia, los achaqué a las hormonas y a la adolescencia, además, las últimas semanas se terminaron, parecías estar feliz. Supuse que habías solucionado lo que fuera que te provocase esos cambios de humor, por eso me he preocupado cuando papá y mamá han llegado a casa alterados hablando sobre que te habías metido en una pelea con un compañero. No entendía por qué harías algo así. Tienes tus malas pulgas de vez en cuando, pero... no eres una persona violenta, al menos no al nivel al que has llegado hoy – rectificó al recodar algunas de las peleas que había tenido con Naruto – Eres mi hermano, Sasuke, y siempre me voy a preocupar por ti.

Sasuke se sorprendió al escucharle llamarle por su nombre y no usar su típico ''tonto hermanito'', eso le decía que estaba siendo serio. No supo cómo reaccionar o qué decirle, no le salían las palabras.

\- ¿Ha sido con Naruto con quien te has peleado? - le preguntó Itachi.

\- Sí – contestó casi sin pensar – Digo, no – se corrigió al darse cuenta de que Itachi podría malinterpretarle y creer que había golpeado al rubio.

\- ¿Sí o no? - le preguntó desconcertado.

\- Esto me lo he hecho pegando a otra persona – le respondió señalando su mano herida.

\- Pero algo te ha pasado con Naruto...

Sasuke apartó la mirada de su hermano. No había sido su intención sacar el tema del rubio pero se le había escapado y ahora no estaba seguro de si era buena idea seguir hablando sobre ello, no se sentía demasiado cómodo aunque... realmente necesitaba soltar todo lo que tenía guardado en su interior, todo lo que le había pasado ese día y cómo se había sentido y se sentía en ese momento... Aun así, seguía dudando e Itachi notó su vacilación.

\- Sasuke, puedes contarme lo que sea, no te juzgaré.

Ésas fueron las palabras que le dieron el último empujón que necesitaba. No aguantó más y confió en su hermano para desahogarse, necesitaba consejo y sobre todo ayuda, ahora que no tenía manera de contactar con Naruto. Abrió la boca para contestar pero no sabía ni por dónde empezar, lo único claro era que no podía contarle lo del vídeo y revelarle que Serpiente era Naruto por múltiples razones.

\- Tienes razón, algo ha pasado entre nosotros pero no sé ni cómo empezar a explicarlo.

\- ¿Qué tal por el principio? - le sugirió Itachi.

\- Hasta hace unas semanas, todo estaba igual que siempre, nuestra relación era tan pésima como cada día hasta que... algo cambió. Encontré otra manera de fastidiarle pero ni me imaginé las consecuencias que tendría – le explicaba Sasuke con la mirada fija en el trapo que sostenía su hermano hasta que le apartó la mano para sujetarlo él mismo – Poco a poco, las cosas entre nosotros empezaron a cambiar y...

Itachi observó un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Sasuke que le sorprendió bastante. Se imaginó enseguida lo que significaba aunque se guardó sus pensamientos para él y dejó que Sasuke continuara con su relato.

\- Nos dimos cuenta de que nos gustábamos – le confesó avergonzado.

Era la primera vez que hablaba sobre ese tipo de sentimientos con alguien que no fuera Naruto, aunque también estaba un poco asustado porque acababa de confesarle a su hermano que le gustaba un chico y no sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar pese a decirle que no iba a juzgarle. Alzó un poco la cabeza para ver su reacción pero no vio ninguna mueca de desagrado o disgusto en el rostro de Itachi. Tomó aquello como una buena señal, al igual que no soltara una broma o le gritase, por lo que se animó a continuar.

\- De hecho, al hablar, descubrimos que era así desde que éramos unos críos, pero por culpa de un malentendido nos distanciamos. En aquel entonces yo no tenía ni idea de lo que sentía por él, sólo sabía que le tenía mucho cariño y era muy especial para mí.

Ahora Itachi entendía un poco mejor el motivo de los cambios de humor de su hermanito, al final había tenido razón cuando le soltó de broma que parecía que estaba enamorado.

\- Aclaramos ese malentendido y... bueno, empezamos a salir, más o menos, porque técnicamente no hemos tenido una cita oficial – dijo más para sí mismo que para Itachi.

\- Asumo que eso ocurrió hace un par de semanas atrás por la extraña felicidad que irradiabas – supuso el mayor y Sasuke asintió – Aunque intuyo que hoy ha pasado algo que ha causado problemas en el paraíso.

\- Algo así.

\- ¿Naruto es la razón por la que te has metido en una pelea? - le preguntó Itachi.

\- Sí – admitió Sasuke.

\- ¿Le estabas protegiendo? – siguió preguntando y Sasuke negó con un movimiento de cabeza – ¿Ha sido por celos?

El silencio por parte del adolescente fue bastante contundente. Como decía el dicho, el que calla, otorga.

\- Seguro que te has puesto celoso sin motivo y Naruto se ha cabreado porque has pegado al otro chico – fue la deducción a la que llegó Itachi.

\- Él no sabe que he pegado a su amigo – dijo arrepentido Sasuke.

\- ¿Has golpeado a su amigo? – preguntó perplejo – Lamento informarte que si ya teníais problemas, cuando se entere, tendrás muchos más – le soltó sincero sin reparar en que estaba metiendo el dedo en la llaga.

Itachi se sorprendió al oír aquello y a la vez se desconcertó porque entonces no entendía cómo encajaba la discusión de su hermano con Naruto en aquella ecuación.

\- Lo sé. La he cagado y por partido doble – dijo apesadumbrado.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Ya había discutido con Naruto antes de pelearme con su amigo, cree que he estado jugando con él, que no le quiero de verdad.

\- ¿Por qué ha creído eso? - le preguntó Itachi.

\- Yo...

Sasuke no sabía cómo explicarle lo ocurrido sin mencionar todo lo del vídeo.

\- ¿Le has sido infiel? - malinterpretó el mayor.

\- ¡No! - negó con rotundidad mirando a su hermano ofendido – Jamás traicionaría de esa manera a la persona que quiero.

\- Pero le has traicionado de otra forma – dedujo Itachi por la frase que acababa de decir Sasuke.

\- Su confianza, en cierta manera, pero no todo es como él cree. He querido aclarárselo pero no me ha dado la oportunidad y me ha estado evitando.

\- ¿Y cómo has acabado pegando a su amigo por celos?

\- Le ha dado ideas para eludirme y me ha soltado algunas cosas que me ha hecho pensar que se estaba entrometiendo entre nosotros porque le gusta Naruto, pero... parece ser que sólo quería protegerle por ser su amigo. Ha sido su novia la que nos ha encontrado y ha impedido que le dejase sin cara.

El moreno de pelo largo soltó un suspiro, para algunas cosas Sasuke era muy racional pero para otras... era demasiado impulsivo. Le alegraba que su hermano hubiese confiado en él y le hubiese contado todo aquello, aunque no podía decir que se sorprendiese sobre su orientación sexual. Él sí fue consciente de que Sasuke sentía algo más que amistad por Naruto cuando eran pequeños aunque sí que le había pillado por sorpresa que esos dos ya no se llevasen a matar, sino que habían dado un paso más allá y habían empezado un relación amorosa.

\- Se te ha juntado el enfado y la frustración provocando que vieras cosas donde no las había y has pagado tu rabia y tus celos con alguien que no tenía culpa de nada.

\- Habías dicho que no me ibas a juzgar – se quejó Sasuke.

\- Y no lo hago, sólo expongo los hechos.

Vio cómo Sasuke se enfurruñaba, seguramente sabía que tenía razón pero no quería admitirlo y por eso optaba por esa opción. A los pocos segundos, el rostro de su hermano pequeño adquiría una expresión de tristeza.

\- Con la expulsión y el castigo que me han puesto papá y mamá, me va a ser imposible hablar con Naruto. Lo peor será cuando se entere que he pegado a su amigo, se enfadará aún más y no tendré forma de explicárselo y de decirle lo arrepentido que estoy por haberme dejado llevar por mis celos.

\- Para eso estoy yo – le dijo Itachi.

\- No entiendo – le contestó Sasuke mirándolo confundido.

\- No me apetece desobedecer a papá y que me pille, pero te ayudaré. Estás pendiendo de un hilo y si no actúas rápido, puedes perder a Naruto.

\- Gracias.

\- De nada. Para eso estamos los hermanos mayores – le dijo Itachi con una gran sonrisa.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Sasuke se atrevió a formular la pregunta que le estaba rondando la cabeza.

\- ¿No te importa que me gusten los chicos? - le soltó de repente.

\- ¿Debería? - le devolvió la pregunta – Aunque en algunos sitios aún se ve la homosexualidad como algo negativo o malo, incluso como un delito penalizado con la cárcel o pena de muerte, está más normalizado que hace unos años en la gran mayoría de países. No sé, no creo que sea un tema de vital importancia, cada persona es libre de amar a quien quiera y no considero que haya ningún problema en ello.

\- Pero... ¿no te sorprende?

\- No realmente, al menos no el hecho que te guste Naruto. Yo sí me di cuenta de que os gustabais de pequeños aunque comprendía que no lo entendieseis en ese momento. En aquel entonces tampoco me importó, se veía natural entre vosotros. ¿Estabas preocupado por lo que pudiese pensar?

\- Sí – admitió un poco avergonzado – El tema de la homosexualidad no es que haya salido demasiado en las conversaciones familiares, no sé lo que piensan papá y mamá ni lo que tú opinabas, pese a haberme tomado el pelo a veces con ello.

\- Bueno, ya sabes que no me importa, puedes estar tranquilo. Tampoco creo que a papá y mamá les importe mucho, te quieren y desean que seas feliz. Aunque si pretendías contárselo ahora, te aconsejaría que no lo hicieras todavía. Con el cabreo que tienen, no creo que sea lo mejor soltarle esa noticia.

Sasuke se echó un poco hacia adelante en un amago por abrazar a su hermano pero se detuvo. No era exactamente cariñoso y no solía abrazar a los demás, excepto a Naruto. Se sentía raro dando el primer paso, incluso un poco incómodo pero realmente quería agradecerle a Itachi su apoyo y demostrarle que él también le quería. Itachi se percató de su vacilación y se le escapó una sonrisa, le parecía gracioso y tierno que, por culpa de su carácter huraño, no estuviese acostumbrado a demostraciones afectivas entre familia y amigos y ahora no supiese cómo abrazarle.

Al final, se adelantó a Sasuke y lo estrechó entre sus brazos teniendo cuidado de no lastimar su mano. El adolescente soltó el trapo y correspondió al abrazo con la mano sana mientras se acurrucaba mejor en su hermano mayor. Después del horrible día que había tenido, necesitaba el cariño de alguien, sentir que alguien aún le quería.

Arropado en el calor que Itachi le transmitía, se puso a meditar en las palabras de éste y en su opinión sobre la homosexualidad. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿podría estar hablando desde la experiencia? Nunca se había interesado en saber si Itachi tenía pareja, si tenía novio o novia, si le gustaban las mujeres, los hombres o ambos géneros. Itachi no solía hablarle de su vida amorosa ni él tampoco le preguntaba. Sabía que cuando le preguntaba por la identidad de Serpiente, lo hacía para molestarlo o eso creía, ya no estaba seguro. Quizás sí que le había gustado lo que había visto en el vídeo pero lo camuflaba porque también tenía miedo a lo que pudiera pensar.

Se animó a preguntarle, quería que Itachi también confiase en él y pudiera contarle cualquier cosa sin ningún tipo de temor, quería que supiera que también tenía su apoyo para lo que necesitase. Pero cuando abrió la boca, una canción sonó con fuerza en el baño asustándolos a ambos. Itachi rompió el abrazo y sacó su móvil del bolsillo del pantalón.

\- Siento interrumpir nuestro momento fraternal pero tengo que contestar – le informó tras mirar quién le llamaba.

\- Está bien, no te preocupes.

Itachi le sonrió a la vez que le revolvía el cabello. Sasuke le vio salir del baño mientras oía cómo contestaba la llamada para después dejar de oír su voz una vez se marchó del dormitorio. Al final no había podido hacerle la pregunta, aunque no le importaba. Daba lo mismo si a Itachi le gustaban los hombres, las mujeres o ambos mientras encontrase a alguien que le hiciera feliz. No sabía si su hermano tenía pareja, pero si era así, ya llegaría el momento en el que la presentaría ante su familia.

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke se despertó temprano pese a no tener que acudir a clase, iba a poner en marcha el plan que había ideado ayer para tratar de hablar con Naruto y para el cual le había pedido ayuda a Itachi. La noche anterior, tras la cena, Itachi volvió a hacerle una visita en la que era su actual celda, su habitación, y allí acordaron que el mayor le dejaría sus llaves a Sasuke, ya que Fugaku le había quitado las suyas, para que pudiera salir de casa y esperar a Naruto antes de que se marchara a clase. También decidieron que Itachi le cubriría si sus padres estaban en casa para que no notaran su ausencia.

Sasuke se cambió de ropa y metió varias mantas enrolladas debajo de las sábanas con la intención de engañar a sus padres si estos se asomaban para comprobar si aún seguía durmiendo. Esperaba que no llegaran tan lejos y que Itachi les interceptase antes, no quería ni imaginarse lo que ocurriría si llegaban a darse cuenta de que era un truco, pero era un riesgo que asumiría con tal de recuperar al rubio.

Cuando terminó de preparar su señuelo, salió al pasillo cerrando la puerta tras de sí con mucho cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido. Bajó las escaleras lentamente hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa, donde abrió la puerta con extremo sigilo y la cerró de la misma manera una vez estuvo al otro lado. Menos mal que había tenido la idea de quitarle el llavero a la llave, así evitaba el tintineo que produciría el choque entre ambas cosas.

Una vez en el exterior, fue calle abajo y dobló la esquina escondiéndose tras un árbol. Esperaría ahí a que Naruto pasara para ir al instituto y así abordarle sin que sus padres pudieran verle desde su casa o cuando se marcharan a trabajar. Se subió la cremallera del abrigo hasta el cuello y resguardó sus heladas manos en los bolsillos, a esa hora de la mañana hacía bastante frío.

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo esperando pero no había ni rastro de Naruto, lo cual era raro porque las clases ya deberían haber empezado. Quizás había decidido quedarse en casa para evitar verle ya que seguramente aún no sabría que le habían expulsado, o era posible que hubiese predicho sus intenciones y hubiera tomado otro camino. Sasuke se resignó por ahora y decidió regresar a casa e intentarlo a la hora de la salida, no tenía sentido esperar más tiempo y pasar frío, si permanecía un minuto más allí, iba a convertirse en un muñeco de nieve. Antes de emprender su camino de vuelta, se aseguró de que no hubiera moros en la costa y que podía volver a la calidez de su dormitorio sin ser descubierto por sus padres.

Pasó la mañana encerrado en su habitación pensando en el discurso que le daría a Naruto para explicarle lo ocurrido, realmente esperaba tener la oportunidad de aclarar todo. Una vez vio que quedaba poco para que terminaran las clases, preparó de nuevo su señuelo por si sus padres regresaban antes de que él o Itachi lo hicieran y salió de la vivienda cerrando con llave la puerta tras de sí. Caminó hasta unas calles cercanas al instituto donde sabía que Naruto tendría que pasar obligatoriamente, ahí desembocaban todos los posibles caminos que podría haber tomado el rubio desde su casa. No muchos alumnos pasaban por allí por lo que tampoco corría el riesgo de ser visto por alguien que pudiera ir a contarle a sus padres que no estaba en casa precisamente como se suponía.

No tardó mucho hasta que vio a tres personas vestidas con el uniforme de su instituto caminando juntas. Dos de ellas destacaban por el dorado color de sus cabellos y otra resaltaba por el labio partido y por el color morado que rodeaba parte de sus ojos y nariz pese a llevarla cubierta por un amplio vendaje. A Sasuke se le retorció el estómago al ver el lamentable estado en el que había dejado a Shikamaru, estaba bastante magullado. La culpa y el arrepentimiento pesaban sobre él.

Notó que se detuvieron al final de una calle para charlar entre ellos, parecía que se estaban despidiendo. Seguramente ahí se separarían y tomarían distintos caminos, lo cual era beneficioso para el moreno porque podía interceptar a Naruto sin que sus amigos se lo impidiesen, pero, de repente, unos ojos azules se posaron sobre él con sorpresa para después mirarle con odio. Ino le había descubierto y no tardó ni un segundo en avisar a Naruto, quien se volteó para observarle con la misma expresión que la chica.

A diferencia de lo que creyó, el rubio no trató de refugiarse tras sus amigos o eludirle sino que caminó hacia él dando pasos agigantados. Se notaba que estaba visiblemente furioso por la forma en que apretaba sus dientes y en que sus ojos entrecerrados le lanzaban dagas afiladas, parecía un perro salvaje dispuesto a atacar. Los otros dos le siguieron enseguida con la intención de detenerle si trataba de cometer una locura.

\- ¿Cómo tienes la cara dura de presentarte después de todo el daño que has hecho? - le soltó Naruto una vez estuvo frente a Sasuke.

\- Necesitaba hablar contigo, era la única manera de poder hacerlo. Como ya bien sabrás – echó un rápido vistazo a Shikamaru – me han expulsado.

\- Pues pierdes el tiempo, no me interesa escuchar tus lamentables excusas, aunque al menos deberías tener la decencia de disculparte ante Shikamaru por lo que le hiciste.

Sasuke sintió celos al ver a Naruto defender a su amigo, no entendía por qué seguía teniéndolos cuando sabía que Shikamaru ni estaba interesado en el rubio. Supuso que quizás estaba celoso porque él podía hablar con Naruto con normalidad y disfrutar de su compañía sin ningún problema. Shikamaru tenía ese privilegio y él no. Apartó aquellos pensamientos ya que no servía de nada lamentarse, además sabía que Naruto tenía razón, debía disculparse por su comportamiento. Se puso frente a Nara e hizo una profunda reverencia.

\- Te pido perdón por haberte golpeado, era incapaz de razonar en ese instante aunque sé que no es excusa, no hay nada que justifique mi deplorable comportamiento. Espero que de verdad puedas perdonarme. Realmente estoy arrepentido.

Aquello pilló por sorpresa a los tres amigos, en especial a Naruto. Ninguno habría esperado que Sasuke se disculpase, estaban convencidos de que pondría algún pretexto para librarse de hacerlo, que trataría de defender sus acciones y culpar de alguna forma a Shikamaru. Algo en el interior del rubio se removió al ver a Sasuke de aquella forma, parecía tan sincero... Se reprendió casi al instante por ese pensamiento aunque hubo algo que le distrajo haciéndole olvidarse de ese lapsus.

\- Acepto tus disculpas – dijo Shikamaru.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Has perdido la cabeza?! - le gritó Ino - ¿Cómo puedes perdonarle con tanta facilidad? ¡Te ha roto la puta nariz!

\- Es demasiado problemático no hacerlo – se justificó.

Ino empezó a reprenderle y a discutir con él, no era capaz de entender la actitud de su amigo. Sasuke se sorprendió pero también se alegró al saber que era perdonado, ahora sólo faltaba que Naruto hiciera lo mismo. Aprovechó que los otros dos estaban centrados en su discusión para pillar desprevenido al rubio y tomar su mano alejándolo de sus amigos.

\- Naruto, sé que hice algo lamentable al enseñarle el vídeo a Suigetsu pese a saber que eras tú el que salía y lo lamento profundamente, pero no todo es como crees. No mentí sobre mis sentimientos, te quiero y...

\- Basta – le dijo el rubio enfadado soltándose del agarre - ¿Crees que voy a caer de nuevo en tus mentiras? No te creo, tus acciones hablaron más alto que tus palabras y no hay forma de que te perdone por lo que hiciste. ¡Me traicionaste y me engañaste!

Naruto sintió que le ardía la garganta y le escocían los ojos de aguantarse el llanto que luchaba por salir al exterior, no iba a darle el gusto de verle llorar de nuevo. Estaba harto de Sasuke y sus mentiras, sólo quería que le dejase en paz de una maldita vez.

\- No quiero saber nada de ti, así que olvida que existo y búscate a otro para tus juegos.

Ésas fueron las últimas palabras que dijo Naruto antes de pasar al lado de Sasuke chocando con él para apartarlo de su camino y marcharse de allí.

* * *

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE:** La próxima semana **no** habrá actualización. El capítulo nuevo lo subiré el **29 de marzo**.


	37. Capítulo 37: Ideas disparatadas

**AVISOS: Proyecto individual. Actualizaciones: cada miércoles.**

 **Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solamente los tomo prestados para contar mi historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 37: Ideas disparatadas**

Shikamaru e Ino se miraron entre sí con preocupación al ver cómo Naruto se marchaba cabreado. Su primera reacción fue dar unos cuantos pasos para alcanzarle y acompañarle por si Sasuke iba tras él, pero se detuvieron al ver que el moreno no parecía tener ninguna intención de hacerlo. Se volvieron a mirar pero esta vez extrañados al ver al Uchiha a un lado de la acera inmóvil y cabizbajo, parecía bastante abatido. Por un instante, ambos adolescentes sintieron compasión por su compañero, pero a Ino se le pasó enseguida. Ella sabía el verdadero motivo de la pelea entre Naruto y él y opinaba que Sasuke se merecía lo que le estaba pasando, en cambio, como Shikamaru no conocía toda la historia, pese a estar de parte del rubio, seguía sintiendo algo de lástima por el menor de los Uchiha.

Tras varios minutos en la misma posición, Sasuke se dio media vuelta para regresar a casa, ya no tenía sentido quedarse más tiempo ahí y que aumentaran las posibilidades de ser pillado saltándose su castigo. Caminó a paso lento, se sentía desanimado como para ir a un ritmo más rápido. Se mesó el cabello frustrado al darse cuenta de que se estaba repitiendo la misma historia que ocurrió durante su infancia. Naruto no quería saber nada de él y como no hiciera algo rápido, iba a volver a perderlo. La única diferencia era que parecía que esa vez iba a ser para siempre.

Cuando estuvo cerca de la calle donde vivía, se tapó la cabeza con la capucha de la sudadera que llevaba para evitar que los vecinos le reconocieran fácilmente. Al llegar a la puerta, sacó la llave y cuando la metió en la cerradura, una mano se posó sobre su hombro que le hizo dar un respingo del susto. Se giró con rapidez sin pensar dispuesto a defenderse del posible atacante pero se detuvo al reconocer el largo cabello de Itachi.

\- ¡Joder! ¿Es que quieres matarme de un infarto? - le recriminó cabreado.

\- Perdón, tonto hermanito, no era mi intención – le respondió tratando de contenerse la risa.

\- No tiene gracia – le dijo malhumorado.

\- Lo siento, lo siento – le contestó sin poder aguantarse más y echándose a reír.

Sasuke le miró mal y terminó de abrir la puerta para cerrarla con llave antes de que Itachi pudiera pasar. No estaría mal dejarle fuera como venganza así aprendería a no darle esos sustos ni a reírse de él, pero se sorprendió cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse dejando a ver a su hermano aún riéndose.

\- Qué poco sentido del humor tienes, tonto hermanito.

\- Ya veríamos si tú lo tendrías si alguien se te acercase por la espalda sin hacer ni un ruido y te pusiera la mano encima.

\- Lo siento, ya te he dicho que no era mi intención. Acababa de meter el coche en la cochera y te he visto llegar. Pensaba que me habías oído llamándote.

Sasuke emitió un gruñido como respuesta. Había estado tan absorto en su tristeza que no le había escuchado.

\- ¿Cómo has abierto la puerta? - le preguntó para cambiar de tema.

\- No pensarías que la llave que te he dejado es la única que tengo, ¿verdad? - le dijo enseñándole otra que sujetaba con los dedos – Si no tuviera una de recambio, no te hubiera podido dejar ninguna para poder escaparte a ver a Naruto. Si por ejemplo, un día tú no estuvieses aquí para abrirme y llegasen de repente papá y mamá, al verme fuera esperando, me preguntarían el motivo y al final nos acabarían pillando. No tendría ninguna posibilidad de cubrirte las espaldas.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio quitándose los zapatos. Le alegraba saber que Itachi lo tenía todo bien pensado pero no pensaba decírselo, le había estropeado su venganza de dejarle fuera congelándose. Itachi se sentó a su lado y comenzó a descalzarse también. La sonrisa que tenía hasta hacía unos segundos se había borrado de su cara cuando volteó el rostro hacia Sasuke.

\- ¿Cómo te ha ido con Naruto? ¿Has podido hablar con él? - le preguntó serio.

El rostro de Sasuke se ensombreció al instante e Itachi lo interpretó como que no le había ido muy bien.

\- No quiere saber nada de mí – le contestó entristecido – Me ha dicho que me olvide de él.

\- Siento oírlo.

El menor se levantó y caminó hacia las escaleras pero antes de que las subiese, Itachi le alcanzó deteniéndolo.

\- Ven, ayúdame a preparar la comida – le pidió Itachi.

\- No estoy de humor – le contestó tratando de seguir su camino pero su hermano se lo impidió.

\- Es mejor que te distraigas a estar encerrado en tu cuarto lamiéndote las heridas por la derrota de hoy – le dijo empujándolo con suavidad hacia la cocina.

Al final no tuvo más remedio que seguir a su hermano, parecía que Itachi no pensaba dejarle otra opción. El mayor sacó los ingredientes que necesitaba para preparar la comida y encomendó cortar las verduras a Sasuke.

\- No debes rendirte aún – Itachi trató de animarle al verle con la mirada melancólica – Sabías que no iba a ser fácil pero tan sólo es el primer día, inténtalo de nuevo mañana. Quizás tengas más suerte y puedas arreglar los problemas que tengáis.

\- Supongo – le contestó no muy convencido pero pensó que por intentarlo otra vez no perdía nada.

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke repitió la operación del día anterior y se escabulló de casa sin que nadie se enterase. De nuevo, esperó a Naruto pero en cuanto le vio, tomó el camino contrario para evitarle. Sasuke le hubiese perseguido pero vio a su padre salir de casa para irse al trabajo y no pudo arriesgarse a ser descubierto, por lo que tuvo que aguantarse hasta que terminaran las clases para volver a intentarlo.

Al mediodía, salió de casa y regresó al mismo lugar en el que había estado aguardando la llegada del rubio veinticuatro horas antes. Le vio despedirse de Ino y Shikamaru pero cuando se dieron cuenta de su presencia, no se movieron del sitio. Parecía un _déjà vu_ y eso no le gustaba porque no quería que acabase con el mismo resultado, así que se aproximó hasta ellos. Mientras caminaba en su dirección, pudo oír que la chica insistía en acompañar a Naruto pero éste trataba de convencerla de que no hacía falta. De repente se hizo el silencio cuando llegó hasta donde se encontraban los tres.

Naruto frunció el ceño y pasó al lado de Sasuke sin mediar palabra. El moreno alargó el brazo para retenerle pero un cuerpo se interpuso impidiéndoselo. El Uchiha miró malhumorado a Shikamaru, quien se rascaba la cabeza con expresión de aburrimiento, y después se apartó para ir tras Naruto pero de nuevo le obstaculizaron el camino. Esa vez fue el turno de Ino de meterse en medio. Sasuke gruñó y trató otra vez de seguir al rubio pero sus amigos se dedicaron a bloquearle cada movimiento que hacía con tal de evitar que lo consiguiera.

\- ¿Vais a dejarme en paz de una vez? - soltó cabreado Sasuke.

Los otros dos se miraron entre sí como si estuviesen llegando a un acuerdo silencioso y se hicieron a un lado dejando vía libre al moreno.

\- Ya puedes irte – habló Ino – Naruto ya debe haber llegado a su casa donde estará a salvo de ti.

Sasuke les echó una última furibunda mirada antes de emprender el camino de vuelta a su hogar. Mientras caminaba, pensaba que entendía que trataran de proteger al rubio, era su amigo y querían lo mejor para él, pero le estaban poniendo más difícil todavía ganarse el perdón de Naruto y eso le frustraba y enfadaba. Ese día había vuelto a perder otra oportunidad pero no se iba a dar por vencido todavía, haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para recuperar a la persona que amaba. Pero no tuvo demasiada suerte y el resto de la semana pasó de la misma manera. Naruto le evitaba o le ignoraba cada vez que le veía y para añadir más leña al fuego, parecía que Ino y Shikamaru se habían proclamado a sí mismos sus guardaespaldas porque hacían todo lo que se les ocurriera para impedirle llegar hasta su vecino.

La noche del viernes, tras su último intento fallido de hablar con Naruto, Sasuke estaba en su dormitorio acompañado por Itachi. Ambos debatían sobre nuevas formas de abordar al rubio porque estaba claro que la actual no estaba funcionando.

\- Estando castigado es muy difícil buscar otra manera de que le pilles a solas y hables con él. Estás muy limitado, tonto hermanito.

\- Lo sé, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes – le respondió Sasuke de malhumor.

Itachi observó el gesto de fastidio del adolescente, le gustaría ser de más utilidad pero no se le ocurría nada para ayudar a su hermano.

\- Si las ideas convencionales no sirven, quizás debas buscar un enfoque más... inusual – sugirió captando la atención de Sasuke.

\- ¿Como qué? - le preguntó.

\- No lo sé – Itachi hizo una pausa pensativo – quizás debas hacer algo que le compense por lo que sea que le hicieras para traicionar su confianza. Si hace falta, te humillas, si de verdad quieres ganarte su perdón. Debe ser algo creativo.

A Sasuke se le ocurrió una idea descabellada en cuanto su hermano mencionó el tema de la confianza. Todo había comenzado con el vídeo que le mandó Naruto por una equivocación y que se lo enseñara a Suigetsu aposta había sido una de las razones por las que se había destruido la relación que iniciaron, por lo que era justo que él hiciera algo similar como compensación, aunque eso significase arriesgarse a que Naruto lo distribuyera para humillarlo. Pero tomaría ese riesgo, aquella era la última opción que tenía para ganarse su perdón.

\- No se me ocurre nada en concreto – interrumpió Itachi los pensamientos de Sasuke.

\- No te preocupes, ya pensaré en algo – mintió sumiéndose ambos en silencio.

Sasuke volvió a centrarse en la disparatada idea que se le había ocurrido, cuando de repente, cayó en algo. Su plan tenía un fallo y era que... no tenía su móvil para llevarlo a cabo. Necesitaba recuperarlo de alguna forma aunque iba a ser una misión suicida entrar en el despacho de su padre. No sabía cómo hacerlo ni si debía, si le pillaba, su castigo podría extenderse hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad y no era precisamente algo que le agradase.

Miró a su hermano buscando ayuda, como si él fuera a darle la solución perfecta. Pensó por un momento pedirle que lo recuperara por él pero se retractó enseguida, no quería meterle en un lío, bastante le había estado ayudando hasta ahora. Entonces le observó comprobar la hora que era en su móvil y otra idea aún más descabellada se le pasó por la cabeza: usar el teléfono de Itachi. No parecía un mal plan o eso trataba de decirse a sí mismo para convencerse porque sabía que tenía algunos riesgos, pero... tiempos desesperados requerían medidas desesperadas.

Sasuke centró su mirada en el aparato que sostenía la mano de Itachi y que guardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón. ¿Cómo debía pedirle a su hermano que se lo dejara sin que sospechara el verdadero motivo por el que se lo pedía?

\- He pensado que, mientras me viene una idea mejor a la cabeza, podrías dejarme tu móvil. Voy a tratar de llamarle y como no tendrá tu número, no le quedará más remedio que contestar para saber quién es – puso como excusa – Al menos sé que de esta manera no estarán sus amigos para entrometerse.

\- ¿Vas a llamarle ahora? - le preguntó dubitativo – ¿No crees que es un poco tarde? Puede que esté durmiendo ya.

\- Lo dudo, creo que estará aprovechando que mañana es sábado para trasnochar. Además así le causará más curiosidad por saber quién le llama tan tarde y tendré más posibilidades de que responda.

\- Es más probable que se ahuyente al pensar que pueda ser un pervertido y no quiera descolgar por miedo a escuchar jadeos inquietantes que le provoquen pesadillas – bromeó Itachi.

\- Eres el único que tiene la mente tan perturbada como para pensar eso – fingió estar ofendido ya que su hermano no iba muy mal desencaminado con lo que realmente iba a hacer.

Itachi se carcajeó pero no le quitó la razón a Sasuke, él tenía su lado vicioso como todo el mundo.

\- ¿Me lo vas a dejar? Ya sabes que papá tiene el mío y aunque no fuese así, seguramente Naruto me ignoraría en cuanto reconociese mi número – le dijo tratando de convencerle.

\- Qué remedio – le contestó Itachi sonriendo mientras sacaba de nuevo el móvil del bolsillo y se lo daba – ésta es la contraseña para desbloquearlo – le dijo mostrándosela – Cuando termines de usarlo, ponlo en silencio o apágalo. Me lo puedes devolver por la mañana porque ahora me voy a descansar.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Suerte, tonto hermanito – le deseó a la vez que le revolvía su negro cabello.

El universitario se alejó y se fue hasta la puerta para salir de la habitación pero cuando sus dedos rodearon el pomo, la voz de su hermano le detuvo.

\- Itachi – le llamó y el mencionado volteó ligeramente su rostro hacia él con curiosidad – Gracias.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su boca al escuchar a su tonto hermanito dándole las gracias. Sasuke se había vuelto un poco arisco desde que rompió su amistad con Naruto hacía años y no solía agradecer nada tan fácilmente, por eso le había emocionado escucharle pronunciar esa palabra dirigida hacia él. Se sintió orgulloso y contento de que su hermano le tuviera en estima y de saber que tenía en cuenta la poca ayuda que podía ofrecerle. Esos últimos días había notado que su relación se había vuelto más cercana y eso le hacía feliz.

\- De nada – le contestó – No te acuestes muy tarde. Buenas noches – se despidió.

\- Buenas noches.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta y escuchó que Itachi se metía en su cuarto, se levantó de la cama y echó el cerrojo. Estaba a punto de cometer una locura y no quería que le pillaran con las manos en la masa. Después de asegurarse de que la puerta estaba bien cerrada, se aproximó hasta la ventana para bajar la persiana y correr las cortinas. Aunque las probabilidades eran casi inexistentes, no quería que algún vecino le viera desde su casa. Por último, se deshizo del pantalón de pijama y de su ropa interior, regresó a la cama y se tapó con las sábanas.

Cogió el teléfono de Itachi con las manos temblorosas, jamás había hecho algo parecido y los nervios le estaban ganando la batalla. Por un momento se preguntó si Naruto se había sentido de la misma manera cuando se grabó, supuso que sí pero, teniendo en cuenta que el rubio solía actuar sin pensar, era muy posible que sólo se hubiera dejado llevar por el morbo y al terminar, se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

Cerró los ojos mentalizándose sobre lo que iba a hacer y el motivo por el que lo hacía para así intentar tranquilizarse. Tras unos minutos, sus párpados se abrieron mostrando su oscura y determinada mirada, estaba dispuesto a llevar a cabo ese disparate pese a que aún podía sentir que el corazón le latía a gran velocidad. Desbloqueó el móvil, encendió la cámara y lo puso en modo de vídeo dejando el dedo suspendido sobre el botón de grabar... había llegado el momento de la verdad, sólo esperaba que nadie llamara a su hermano esa noche. Lo pulsó y comenzó la grabación.

En casa de los Namikaze-Uzumaki, Naruto estaba en su cuarto jugando a la consola. Matar zombis le ayudaba a desahogarse, no había nada más gratificante para liberar la rabia y el dolor acumulado que meterles una bala entre ceja y ceja a esos muertos vivientes cuando trataban de morder y comerse al personaje que manejaba. Estaba centrado en esa tarea cuando sintió su móvil vibrar en la mesilla de noche. Sus ojos se movieron instintivamente hacia el aparato pero volvieron al frente para evitar que le mataran, después pulsó el botón de pausa en el mando y lo dejó sobre el colchón para extender su brazo y coger el móvil. No le extrañó recibir un mensaje a esas horas, pensaba que sería alguno de sus amigos comprobando cómo se encontraba ya que estos últimos días habían estado muy pendientes de él tratando de animarle y sobre todo, protegerle cuando veían a Sasuke por los alrededores.

La actitud del moreno sí que le extrañaba, no entendía por qué seguía con esa actuación, por qué se empeñaba tanto en hablar con él cuando estaba claro que no iba a creerse ni una mentira más que saliese de su boca, incluso arriesgándose a que sus padres le atrapasen en una de las escapadas y le impusieran un castigo peor. Sí, él sabía que le habían castigado. Una noche mientras cenaba con sus padres, Kushina comentó que Mikoto le había contado que habían expulsado a Sasuke por pelearse en el instituto y que le habían castigado sin salir, entre otras cosas. Su madre se había sorprendido bastante, no se imaginaba al moreno pegando a otra persona y por eso le preguntó si sabía algo, ya que estaban en la misma clase, pero el rubio disimuló y le contestó que no sabía lo que había ocurrido ni los motivos por los que se había producido la pelea. Después de eso, siguieron hablando del tema pero Naruto no participó más, sólo se dedicó a escuchar y pasar desapercibido hasta que terminara de cenar.

Borró de su mente ese tema cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quedado con el móvil en la mano pensando en Sasuke, no quería que ese mentiroso siguiera ocupando sus pensamientos por lo que volvió a centrarse en el teléfono. Lo desbloqueó y se extrañó al no reconocer el número que aparecía pero cuando abrió el mensaje y vio que había un vídeo adjunto, sospechó de inmediato de quién podría tratarse. El rubio se enfureció enseguida. ¿Acaso le estaba gastando una broma pesada? ¿Se burlaba de él? Estuvo a punto de lanzar el móvil cabreado pero se controló porque no quería romperlo, por lo que lo dejó a un lado bocabajo y cogió de nuevo el mando de la consola para seguir jugando.

Reanudó el juego y comenzó a disparar con rabia a cada zombi que se le aparecía, pero a poco a poco, esa furia fue desvaneciéndose. Se preguntaba qué podría haber grabado Sasuke o qué le diría en ese vídeo, le picaba la curiosidad por saberlo así que pausó de nuevo el juego y dio la vuelta al teléfono, pero cuando fue a cogerlo, retiró la mano regañándose. Debería borrarlo directamente sin ver las estúpidas excusas que se habría inventado para hacerle caer de nuevo en su juego, sí, eso debía hacer... pero algo en su interior se lo impedía.

No sabía qué pensar de Sasuke. El poco tiempo que estuvieron juntos, había sido muy tierno y compresivo, parecía tan sincero... pero después recordaba que le había estado ocultando que sabía que le había mandado el vídeo y encima se lo había enseñado a Suigetsu a propósito, seguramente todo se había tratado de una actuación para humillarle y reírse de él. Sin embargo, Shikamaru le había contado que realmente parecía celoso cuando le pegó. ¿Llegaría tan lejos como meterse en una pelea y que le expulsaran si sus celos no fuesen reales? No lo sabía. Las disculpas que le había dado a Shikamaru también habían parecido honestas, era muy extraño que Sasuke se inclinara ante alguien y le pidiera perdón pero... de nuevo las dudas le atacaban. ¿Sería capaz de hacer algo así sólo por seguir con su actuación?

Su mente era un auténtico desastre en ese momento, estaba hecho un completo lío. Miró el teléfono como si éste fuese a responderle y darle las respuestas que necesitaba, lo cual era una estupidez... o quizás no. ¿Y si en el vídeo le decía algo importante que le ayudase a saber la verdad y por culpa de su enfado, no llegaba a enterarse? No quería cometer el mismo error que en el pasado y no darle una oportunidad a lo que tuviera que decirle, pero le costaba creer que hubiese algún malentendido en este ocasión. El mismo Sasuke le había admitido que sabía que era él el que salía en el vídeo y se lo había mostrado a Suigetsu aun sabiendo la verdad, ahí no había ningún error.

Al final, decidió ver el vídeo. No sabía si sería capaz de perdonarle por lo que le había hecho pero necesitaba saber si se equivocaba con él o no, sólo esperaba no arrepentirse de darle a Sasuke el beneficio de la duda. Cogió unos auriculares que enganchó al teléfono y, tras desbloquearlo, le dio al botón de reproducir. El vídeo comenzó con rostro de Sasuke, quien empezó a hablar a los pocos segundos.

 _''Lo siento, no sé cuántas veces te lo he dicho pero parece que mis palabras no te llegan, así que no me ha quedado más remedio que recurrir a este método para demostrarte que lo digo de corazón. Espero que tras lo que estoy a punto de hacer, me des la oportunidad de escucharme''_ , le oía decir Naruto en el vídeo.

Estaba desconcertado, no se imaginaba qué pretendía hacer su vecino y menos todavía al verle alejar la cámara, pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando quitó las sábanas que tapaban sus piernas y mostró que no llevaba nada puesto. Entonces se hizo una ligera idea, sobre todo cuando un intenso sonrojo se apoderó del rostro de Sasuke.

 _''No sé si verás esto hasta el final así que... puedes hacer con este vídeo lo que quieras, no me importa si se lo reenvías a todo el instituto si así lo deseas o lo usas de otra forma contra mí. Estoy dispuesto a ser el hazmerreír si así consigo tu perdón''_ , dijo Sasuke antes de comenzar a masturbarse.

Naruto estaba demasiado impresionado por lo que veía y por lo que había escuchado. No se esperaba que el moreno fuese capaz de hacer tremenda locura por él, estaba claro que era una manera muy poco convencional de pedirle perdón. Una sonrisa se le escapó al ver que su vecino ni siquiera trataba de ocultar su cara mientras se tocaba de esa manera tan sugerente, eso le demostraba que era cierto que estaba dispuesto a lo que fuese con tal de compensarle y hacer las paces con él.

Al verle de aquella manera, no pudo evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara, en concreto lo que se escondía dentro de su ropa interior. No sabía si era correcto excitarse en una situación así, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que hacía tan sólo unos minutos estaba cabreado con Sasuke pero ahora mismo era su miembro caliente el que le controlaba, su cerebro había dejado de funcionar.

Se llevó la mano hasta el interior de los pantalones y sacó su palpitante longitud para masajearla mientras veía a Sasuke hacer lo mismo. Se centró en los movimientos del moreno, en cómo su mano se cernía sobre su miembro subiendo y bajando dándose placer mientras le oía tratar de aguantarse los jadeos que se escapaban de su garganta. De repente, algo llamó la atención de Naruto, que centró su mirada en el abdomen de Sasuke fijándose en la parte baja donde parecía haber un dibujo. Su corazón latió desbocado al reconocer un tatuaje de una espiral justo en el mismo sitio donde él tenía las serpientes tatuadas. Un agradable calor se asentó en su pecho al imaginarse el significado. Aquello le excitó aún más y aumentó la velocidad de su mano.

Ambos continuaron masturbándose hasta que Sasuke se corrió en el vídeo y se dejó caer cansado sobre la cama, en cambio el rubio continuó un poco más hasta que el semen que había acumulado salió al exterior cuando alcanzó el orgasmo también. Quiso cerrar los ojos pero se contuvo al notar que Sasuke intentaba decir algo más con la voz aún entrecortada.

 _''Espero que tras esta demostración, me des la oportunidad de escuchar lo que tengo que decirte la próxima vez que nos veamos''_ , le dijo con una sonrisa triste antes de detener la grabación dejando a Naruto conmovido y sin palabras.

* * *

 **Respuestas a comentarios anónimos:**

 _Acuario:_ Me alegra que te guste mi fic. Sasuke no lo tiene fácil para acercarse a Naruto y conseguir su perdón. Esperemos que con la locura que ha hecho en este capítulo, por fin lo logre. Gracias por leer y comentar, saludos.


	38. Capítulo 38: Hablemos

**AVISOS: Proyecto individual. Actualizaciones: cada miércoles.**

 **Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solamente los tomo prestados para contar mi historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 38: Hablemos**

Tras terminar de grabar el vídeo, Sasuke limpió toda evidencia de lo que acababa de hacer de su cuerpo y se puso de nuevo el pijama, después, se metió dentro de la cama y le mandó el vídeo a Naruto. Menos mal que memorizó su número, si no lo hubiese hecho, no podría haber llevado a cabo esa idea disparatada, la cual esperaba que funcionase. Tras mandarlo, borró el vídeo del móvil de Itachi, no quería que su hermano le viera tocándose, eso era algo que solamente los ojos de Naruto llegarían a ver... o eso esperaba. Tampoco quería que relacionase su vídeo con el de Serpiente y dedujera que éste era Naruto, al llegar a la conclusión de que se había grabado como compensación.

Se reclinó sobre la mesita para apagar la luz y después se tumbó en la cama con el teléfono entre las manos mirando la pantalla con el corazón a mil por hora. Era la primera vez que estaba tan pendiente de lo que él consideraba algo tan insignificante como era un móvil, nunca le había prestado especial interés aunque consideraba que eran útiles para ciertos temas, como lo era en ese caso. En esa ocasión, un simple aparato tecnológico era su único medio para comunicarse con Naruto y reconciliarse con él, por eso esperaba muy nervioso a que la pantalla se iluminara con alguna llamada o mensaje del rubio. Pero aquello no llegó a pasar.

Conforme los minutos pasaban, Sasuke se iba poniendo cada vez más y más impaciente, suponía que Naruto ya debería haber visto lo que le había mandado, así que esperaba algún tipo de reacción por su parte, aunque fuese mandarle un mensaje para decirle estúpido o pervertido. Sin embargo, el teléfono no vibró ni se iluminó indicándole que había recibido una respuesta por parte del rubio en las tres horas que se mantuvo despierto. Sasuke estaba desilusionado, parecía que ni rebajándose conseguía que Naruto le diera una oportunidad para explicarse mejor, así que, decaído, se dispuso a dormir. No tenía sentido quedarse despierto esperando un milagro que no iba a suceder.

Al día siguiente, Sasuke se despertó a media mañana pero no se levantó, no tenía ánimos para hacerlo. Permaneció en su habitación escondido bajo las sábanas, ni siquiera salió de allí cuando Itachi trató de animarle diciéndole que le prepararía lo que quisiera para desayunar cuando fue a preguntarle qué tal le había ido anoche, si había hablado con Naruto y dedujo por su actitud que no le había ido bien. El menor solamente abrió la boca para decirle que se podía llevar su móvil, que ya no le iba a hacer falta pero Itachi decidió dejárselo en caso de que cambiara de opinión y tratara de ponerse en contacto con Naruto de nuevo.

Pese a estar tapado hasta la cabeza, fue capaz de oír que alguien tocaba al timbre de la casa. No se molestó ni en hacer el amago de levantarse ya que su familia debía estar en casa y alguno de ellos abriría la pierna para ver de quién se trataba, ni tampoco se preocupó en afinar el oído para ver si podía oír las voces abajo y reconocer a la persona que había tocado ya que seguramente sería alguna visita para alguno de los miembros de su familia.

Mientras Sasuke permanecía refugiado en la oscuridad de su habitación, en el piso de abajo, Fugaku se levantó del sillón donde estaba leyendo un libro y fue hacia la entrada de casa para abrir la puerta. Se sorprendió mucho al ver una cabellera rubia que reconoció enseguida.

\- ¿Naruto? – preguntó extrañado.

Fugaku estaba sorprendido ya que el adolescente no solía hacerles visitas por sorpresa y menos solo. Pensó que quizás sus padres le habían mandado a pedirles un poco de sal o algún ingrediente que les hiciese falta en la cocina, o quizás estaba ahí para decirles algo de parte de Minato y Kushina, como por ejemplo que los invitaban a cenar.

\- Hola – dijo Naruto.

Después de saludar, el adolescente se mantuvo callado sin saber qué decir, no esperaba encontrarse con el padre de Sasuke, pensaba que estaría trabajando.

\- ¿Querías algo? – le preguntó Fugaku al verle allí sin moverse y en silencio.

\- Venía a ver a Sasuke – contestó el rubio.

\- Lo siento, pero Sasuke está castigado y no puede recibir visitas – le informó el adulto.

\- Papá, seguro que Naruto ha venido para poner al día a Sasuke con las lecciones y los deberes que les han mandado estos días. ¿No es así, Naruto? – salió en su ayuda Itachi.

El universitario estaba en el salón junto a su padre cuando habían tocado al timbre, por lo que en cuanto reconoció la voz de Naruto, se levantó del sillón para ayudarle a él y a Sasuke, porque si Naruto había ido hasta allí significaba que no todo estaba perdido entre el rubio y su tonto hermanito, pero sabía que su padre era estricto sobre todo en cuanto a cumplir castigos se refería, y no dudaría en echar a su vecino con tal de que Sasuke cumpliera a rajatabla el suyo.

\- Así es – dijo Naruto dándole la razón a Itachi al comprender que éste le estaba echando un cable – Iruka-sensei me lo encomendó porque vivimos cerca – añadió para no levantar ninguna sospecha.

\- ¿Por qué no llevas tus libros? – cuestionó el adulto al notar que algo se traían entre manos aquellos dos.

\- No los necesito – respondió con rapidez el rubio – Sasuke tiene los mismos y recuerdo los temas que hemos visto y los ejercicios que nos han mandado.

\- Papá, no es que vayan a divertirse, solamente van a hablar de los estudios. No querrás que Sasuke vaya retrasado respecto al resto de los compañeros ni que estar castigado afecte a sus notas, ¿verdad?

Fugaku miró a ambos con sospecha, lo que le decían tenía lógica pero sabía que algo tramaban. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, era su día libre y no le apetecía discutir ni usar sus habilidades para detectar mentiras, sólo le apetecía tener un día tranquilo.

\- De acuerdo, puedes subir. Sasuke está en su dormitorio, puedes ponerle al día pero nada más – accedió finalmente dándole a entender que no se entretuviera y solamente estuviera el tiempo necesario.

\- Gracias – le agradeció con una sonrisa.

Fugaku se hizo a un lado y dejó que Naruto pasase.

\- Le acompañaré – se ofreció Itachi cuando el rubio pasó por su lado – Me aseguraré de que Sasuke está visible antes de que entre – informó a su padre.

Itachi caminó al lado del adolescente mientras Fugaku regresaba al salón a seguir leyendo su libro. Naruto no sabía el motivo por el cual Itachi le había ayudado a ver a Sasuke ya que para el mayor, Sasuke y él se llevaban mal y no eran amigos. No entendía por qué parecía ansioso por que viera a su hermano si no tenía ni idea de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos en las últimas semanas.

\- Me alegra que estés aquí – comentó Itachi interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Naruto – Sasuke ha estado deprimido últimamente y estoy convencido de que tu visita le pondrá de buen humor. Seguro que se alegrará de verte.

La sincera y cálida sonrisa que tenía Itachi en el rostro y sus palabras le hicieron sospechar que quizás éste sabía algo.

\- Itachi, ¿tú...?

\- Sasuke – llamó Itachi tocando a la puerta del moreno, interrumpiendo a Naruto – Tienes visita.

Itachi se alejó un poco de la puerta y se giró hacia Naruto sonriéndole de nuevo.

\- Espero que podáis arreglar lo que haya pasado entre vosotros – le dijo en un tono bajo para que Sasuke no pudiera oírle tras la puerta – Quiero volver a ver feliz a mi tonto hermanito, ver en su cara esas sonrisillas de tonto enamorado que se le escapaban sin que se diera cuenta las semanas anteriores a que le expulsaran. Naruto, tú le haces feliz así que intenta perdonarle el error que haya cometido para estropear lo que teníais.

Tras decir aquello, Itachi se marchó al piso de abajo dejando al rubio estupefacto. Le acababa de responder a la pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza.

En el interior de la habitación, Sasuke seguía escondido bajo las sábanas. Se sorprendió tanto al escuchar a su hermano decirle que alguien había ido a visitarle que casi se levanta de la cama, pero entonces se detuvo al pensar que debía tratarse de otro de los intentos de Itachi para que saliera de la cama porque, ¿quién iba a visitarle? No tenía amigos que hubiesen estado en su casa con anterioridad y aunque alguno hubiese averiguado dónde vivía, su padre no les hubiese dejado pasar, solamente dejaba que viera a las personas a las que daba clases y hoy no tenía ninguna.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse con demasiada lentitud, como si la persona al otro lado dudara sobre si hacerlo o no pero no hizo caso, estaba seguro de que era Itachi quien acababa de entrar al dormitorio cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

\- Está muy oscuro aquí.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de la sorpresa y su corazón latió como loco al reconocer aquella voz. Debía estar soñando, era imposible que Naruto estuviera allí hablándole con normalidad... tenía que comprobarlo. Salió de la cama casi en un salto dándose la vuelta para corroborar que no estaba volviéndose loco, entonces vio que la persona que se había adueñado de su corazón estaba realmente allí y no se trataba de su imaginación.

\- Deberías abrir la ventana, hace falta que entre aire fresco – le dijo acercándose a la ventana más cercana para abrirla dejando que la luz y la brisa entrara en aquella estancia, siendo observado por un boquiabierto Sasuke.

Tras hacerlo, se giró hacia Sasuke y pudo ver con claridad el lamentable estado en que se hallaba. Se notaba que no se había duchado aún, tenía el pijama puesto, el pelo despeinado y unas enormes ojeras.

\- Sabiendo que iba a venir, esperaba que me recibieras al menos algo más... adecentado – comentó Naruto.

\- ¿Qué...? – balbuceó el moreno.

\- Bueno, tras tu... tras lo de anoche, te mandé un mensaje diciéndote que aceptaba tus disculpas y que me pasaría hoy para escucharte y hablar. ¿No lo leíste? – le preguntó al notar que no sabía de lo que le hablaba.

\- Me quedé esperando horas y no recibí nada – contestó Sasuke acercándose a la mesita al ver que el móvil de Itachi seguía allí – Aquí no hay nada – comentó tras mirar el teléfono y se preguntó si era posible que Itachi lo hubiese borrado por accidente esa mañana.

\- Te lo envié a tu móvil y no al que usaste para mandarme... tu vídeo – a Naruto le costaba mencionar el vídeo de Sasuke porque la situación era bastante rara.

Sasuke se sentía con energías renovadas al saber que Naruto sí le había contestado, tan sólo no lo había hecho al móvil de Itachi sino al suyo. El rubio supuso que habría usado otro móvil para mandarle aquello para que no le ignorara si veía que el mensaje provenía de su teléfono, e imaginó que ya se lo habría devuelto a su dueño o no querría que la persona a la que se lo había pedido prestado leyera lo que tuviese que decirle, por lo que su respuesta se la mandó a Sasuke suponiendo que tendría su móvil a mano. Naruto desconocía que a Sasuke se lo habían quitado como parte de su castigo.

\- Quería asegurarme de que te llegara y lo leyeras – continuó su explicación confirmando las sospechas de Sasuke.

\- No lo tengo. Mi padre me lo confiscó cuando me castigó – le aclaró.

\- Oh, no lo sabía.

\- Me imagino.

El silencio reinó la estancia, ninguno volvió a hablar en los siguientes segundos por distintas razones. Naruto esperaba a que Sasuke comenzara con la explicación por la que tanto le había suplicado y se había rebajado, para eso se hallaba en esa casa, y por su parte, el moreno todavía estaba asombrado de que el rubio estuviera allí realmente. Tampoco sabía qué decir o cómo empezar a explicarse, no quería apresurarse o enredarse, perdiendo esa oportunidad que se le había presentado sin esperarla, pero si no decía algo pronto, Naruto se podría impacientar y largarse sin más.

\- ¿Cómo has conseguido que mi padre te deje pasar? – preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza para iniciar una conversación.

\- Itachi me ha ayudado – le respondió – le ha dicho que seguramente había venido a ponerte al día con las clases y le he seguido la corriente. Parece que su excusa ha funcionado.

\- Seguro que mi padre no os ha creído del todo y tiene sus sospechas, pero es bueno que haya cedido, al menos así podemos hablar finalmente. Lo de anoche fue el último recurso que tenía para conseguirlo.

\- Pues lo has logrado así que... soy todo oídos.

\- ¿Por qué no nos sentamos? Así estaremos más cómodos – le propuso a Naruto señalando la cama pero éste se sentó en la silla que había al lado del escritorio.

A Sasuke le dolió ese gesto pero lo entendía y por eso no hizo ningún comentario sobre ello.

\- Lo primero que quiero decirte es que lo siento, siento haberle enseñado a Suigetsu tu vídeo. Sé que no debí hacerlo bajo ninguna circunstancia, sólo estaba cabreado al saber que no era a mí a quien se lo querías mandar sino a Ino.

\- Espera un momento... ¿pensabas que te lo había mandado a propósito? – le preguntó Naruto.

\- Sí, cuando descubrí que tú me lo mandaste, pensé que lo hiciste aposta aunque nunca entendí el motivo hasta que ese día, supe que sólo fue un accidente. En aquel instante, sentí rabia al saber que habíais avanzado tanto en vuestra relación, tanta rabia que no pensé y... tenías razón en algo, sí quise vengarme de ti de alguna forma y elegí a Suigetsu porque él ya había visto tu vídeo y no quería que nadie más te viera de aquella forma pese a que fuese casi imposible reconocerte.

\- ¿Suigetsu... ya lo había visto? – preguntó estupefacto.

\- ¿Te acuerdas cuando en un receso te llevé a rastras de vuelta a clase para recuperar mi teléfono? – le preguntó Sasuke y vio a Naruto asentir – ¿Recuerdas que Suigetsu estaba en mi mesa?

\- Recuerdo verle alejarse de allí.

\- Pues en aquel momento acababa de ver el vídeo.

Parecía que el mundo se había derrumbado encima del rubio por la expresión de desamparo que había adquirido su rostro.

\- En aquel momento no sabía que eras tú el que salía, por lo que sospeché de Suigetsu al verle ruborizarse, pero ese mismo día, más tarde, fue cuando vi momentáneamente tu tatuaje en los vestuarios y supe que eras tú el chico de las serpientes – continuó la explicación.

\- ¿Y por qué decidiste ir más lejos con tu venganza y hacerme creer que me querías? – le soltó Naruto dolido.

\- No formaba parte de ninguna venganza porque no mentí en ningún momento sobre mis sentimientos, créeme. Sólo actué como un idiota por culpa de los celos cuando se lo enseñé a Suigetsu, quería desquitarme la rabia que sentía de alguna forma y elegí la peor, pero te juro que mis sentimientos son verdaderos.

Sasuke se levantó de la cama, caminó hacia Naruto y se arrodilló ante él con profundo arrepentimiento reflejado en su rostro. El rubio no sabía qué pensar, estaba muy confundido y aquella mirada llena de remordimiento y aflicción no le ayudaba nada.

\- Aún no puedo creer que Suigetsu lo viera antes, pero aun así, no debiste enseñárselo después – le recriminó.

\- Lo sé y me arrepentí justo después de hacerlo. Sé que mis celos no me excusan, pero, ¿podrás llegar a perdonarme?

Naruto dudó sobre qué respuesta darle, seguía teniendo dudas pero teniendo en cuenta las disculpas que le ofreció a Shikamaru, lo que éste le contó sobre lo celoso que estaba Sasuke antes de golpearle, más lo que Itachi le había dicho antes de entrar, estaba dispuesto a creer que la explicación que le acababa de dar el moreno era cierta. Pero lo que le impulsó a darle la respuesta que estaba a punto de decir fue saber que Sasuke era capaz de poner en sus manos la capacidad de humillarle y destrozarle con el vídeo que le mandó la noche anterior. Nadie haría algo así si no hablase en serio. Aparte estaba el detalle del tatuaje que le vio al moreno y que intuía el motivo por el que lo tenía.

\- Antes de anoche, te hubiese respondido que no, pero tras ver lo que llegas a hacer por conseguirlo, estoy dispuesto a intentarlo. Pero ésta será la última oportunidad que te doy, no podría soportar pasar de nuevo por lo mismo.

Esas palabras aliviaron a Sasuke, sentía que la presión que comprimía su corazón se aligeraba.

\- Yo tampoco podría soportar perderte otra vez. Te quiero.

Sasuke posó su vista sobre los labios de Naruto, estaba deseando besarle pero no se atrevía. No sabía si podía hacerlo o no, si era un buen momento o si el rubio le rechazaría porque que estuviese dispuesto a perdonarle no significaba que volvían a estar juntos. Por su parte, Naruto notó la forma en que el otro miraba sus labios y su vacilación sobre si besarle o no, así que decidió dar el primer paso y unió sus labios con los de Sasuke en un simple roce. Había echado de menos besarle.

El moreno se sorprendió de aquella acción, no se hubiese esperado que Naruto fuera quien acortara la distancia entre sus rostros y le besara. Llevó su mano a la nuca del rubio y lo atrajo más hacia él profundizando el beso evitando pensar si ese beso significaba algo o no. Tras terminar, Sasuke se levantó llevando a Naruto consigo y le abrazó con mucha fuerza. Había tenido tanto miedo de perderle para siempre que le atemorizaba soltarle por si se desvanecía. Quería tenerlo así todo el tiempo que pudiera, no quería que se alejara de él.

\- Teme, me cuesta respirar – dijo Naruto con dificultad.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó aflojando el agarre pero sin soltarle.

Naruto había notado la desesperación que había atormentado a Sasuke en ese abrazo, lo cual le había conmovido. Se dio cuenta de que no había sido el único que lo había pasado mal esa última semana y por eso, rodeó la cintura del moreno con sus brazos y apoyó la cabeza sobre los hombros de éste.

\- Hay una pregunta que me ha estado rondando en la cabeza desde que me has dicho cuándo descubriste que yo te mandé el vídeo – le dijo en aquella posición.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- ¿Cómo es que no lo supiste desde el principio? Ambos tenemos el mismo número desde el primer móvil que tuvimos.

\- Cuando nos peleamos, lo borré y cuando me llegó tu mensaje, no lo reconocí porque no me acordaba – le explicó Sasuke.

\- No sé si alegrarme o no que no lo supieras desde el principio, aunque supongo que lo mejor es no darle más vuelta a eso. Para mejor o para peor, así ha acontecido todo este lío y no hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto.

\- Sí, al menos está todo aclarado.

\- Sí – le dio la razón – Itachi se pondrá muy contento cuando se entere que hemos hecho las paces.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó Sasuke extrañado.

\- Antes de entrar, me ha dicho que esperaba que arreglásemos lo que hubiese pasado entre nosotros porque quería verte feliz, que yo te hago feliz.

\- Estúpido Itachi – murmuró Sasuke avergonzado.

El rubio dejó escapar una suave carcajada dejando maravillado al otro adolescente. La felicidad inundó a Sasuke, volver a tener a la persona que amaba de aquella manera era todo un sueño y encima escucharle reír era todo un placer. Se asustó cuando Naruto detuvo su risa de repente y levantó su cabeza para mirarle serio.

\- ¿Le contaste a Itachi todo lo que pasó? – le preguntó Naruto refiriéndose al vídeo.

\- No – le contestó rápidamente antes de que hubiera otro malentendido – Necesitaba hablar con alguien así que le conté que habíamos estado juntos, que habíamos discutido y que no sabía cómo arreglarlo. Me ha estado ayudando a escaparme para que pudiera ir a verte y también a pensar estrategias para poder hablar contigo.

Naruto se relajó ante esa respuesta, no sabía cómo miraría a Itachi a la cara si éste supiese todo lo relacionado con el vídeo. Pasaría mucha vergüenza cuando se encontrasen. Sasuke también se tranquilizó al ver la reacción del rubio pero, de repente, se tensó al recordar un detalle que quizá podía echar a perder esa reconciliación. Itachi no sabía toda la historia pero sí que había visto el vídeo y ahora no sabía si decírselo a Naruto o no.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó el rubio al notar ese cambio en el otro chico.

Sasuke vaciló sobre lo que responder, pero al mirar a los azules ojos de Naruto, supo que no podía arriesgarse a perderlo de nuevo por mantener la boca cerrada y no contarle las cosas a su debido tiempo.

\- Hay algo que no sabes y que es muy posible que no te guste – le dijo nervioso.

\- ¿El qué? - indagó Naruto separándose de él y poniéndose a la defensiva.

\- Antes de decírtelo, quiero aclararte que Itachi aprovechó para hacerlo cuando no estaba presente.

Aquello encendió todas las alarmas de Naruto y temió lo peor.

\- Suéltalo de una vez – le exigió impaciente.

\- Pillé a Itachi viendo el vídeo un día que fui a dar clase y dejé el móvil aquí. Lo siento, debí tener más cuidado.

Naruto parecía una estatua de lo inmóvil que se había quedado, ni siquiera parecía respirar.

\- Oh, joder, joder, joder – empezó a repetir desesperado cuando volvió en sí - ¡¿Sabe lo que hice?! Oh, mierda.

Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro ocultando su avergonzado rostro entre las manos. Sasuke le detuvo, le apartó las manos y le sujetó por los hombros.

\- No sabe que eres tú – trató de tranquilizarle.

\- ¡Pero ponía mi nombre en el remitente!

\- No tenía ese nombre cuando él lo vio. Tenía puesto ''Serpiente'' antes, lo cambié cuando nos reconciliamos.

Esas palabras parecieron tranquilizar a Naruto, quien apoyó su frente sobre el hombro de Sasuke.

\- ¿Cómo voy a mirar a la cara de mi cuñado? Es posible que no lo sepa, pero yo sí sé que me ha visto... tocarme – dijo apesadumbrado sin darse cuenta de lo que implicaba que llamase ''cuñado'' a Itachi.

\- ¿Cuñado? – preguntó Sasuke felizmente desconcertado.

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido al percatarse de sus propias palabras. Parecía que su subconsciente le había traicionado. Dudó sobre si retractarse buscando alguna excusa para ese lapsus pero decidió que lo mejor era ser honesto consigo mismo y aceptar que realmente quería lo que esa palabra implicaba.

\- Bueno, darte otra oportunidad significa que quiero volver a intentar lo que empezamos semanas atrás – le dijo a Sasuke alzando su rostro para mirarle y vio que una gran sonrisa se le dibujó en la boca.

El moreno no se pudo resistir y capturó los labios de Naruto con los suyos en un impetuoso beso. Después, lo cambió por cortos besos mientras pronunciaba las palabras ''te quiero'' cada vez que se separaba. El de ojos azules no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese gesto, le divertía aquel lado de Sasuke y también le alegraba.

\- Lo sé, tu nuevo tatuaje lo demuestra – le soltó divertido sacando una sonrisa traviesa al otro adolescente.

\- Así que lo viste. ¿Te gustó?

\- Sí. Te lo hiciste por mí, ¿cierto? Está en el mismo lugar que el mío.

\- Tienes razón – le confirmó – Me lo hice al poco tiempo de empezar a salir, quería darte una sorpresa. Suponía que te tatuaste unas serpientes por mí, porque sabías que siempre me han gustado, así que quise hacer algo similar. Quería tatuarme algo que simbolizara cuán importante eres para mí y elegí ese símbolo porque sé que te encanta, que lo consideras una imagen que te representa. Podría decirse que ahora tenemos marcas de propiedad en el cuerpo del otro – bromeó.

\- Quiero verlo – le dijo Naruto sugerente jugando con el elástico del pantalón de Sasuke.

El adolescente se encendió con la provocación del rubio y no pudo evitar ceder ante su petición. Se levantó la camiseta con una mano, a la vez que bajaba el pantalón junto a su ropa interior justo para mostrar sólo el tatuaje en forma de espiral. Los dedos de Naruto rozaron con suavidad la piel expuesta siguiendo la forma que tenía aquel dibujo provocando un escalofrío en el moreno. Sasuke se estaba excitando con las caricias de Naruto sobre su tatuaje, podía sentir que su miembro se endurecía bajo la tela que lo tapaba, aunque no sería así durante mucho tiempo. Si se ponía totalmente erecto, la punta sobresaldría.

Pero no era el único que estaba excitado. El rubio deseaba bajar por completo la ropa de Sasuke y dejar que su mano se deslizase hasta más abajo para tocar aquel bulto que se estaba formando en la entrepierna del moreno.

\- Déjame ver el tuyo – le pidió Sasuke con la voz más grave debido al deseo.

Naruto dejó la tarea de deleitarse con aquella piel blanca para imitar al moreno. Sasuke soltó el borde de su pantalón y acercó su mano hacia el cuerpo del chico frente a él acariciando el tatuaje de las serpientes de la misma manera que Naruto había tocado el suyo, al mismo tiempo que el rubio volvía a su tarea inicial.

Ambos estaban absortos en el placer que le provocaban las caricias del otro y fueron dirigiendo sus manos hacia más abajo casi a la misma vez. Los dos querían seguir explorando y darse aún más placer, pero cuando estaban a punto de llegar a sus ansiados destinos, unos toques en la puerta les devolvieron a la realidad de golpe.

\- Sasuke, Naruto – se oyó la voz de Itachi al otro lado de la puerta – siento interrumpir pero papá dice que ya habéis tenido tiempo suficiente para poneros al día con los deberes.

Ambos se arreglaron la ropa rápidamente muertos de la vergüenza al haberse olvidado que había más gente en la casa.

\- En un par de minutos me voy. Recojo mis cosas y salgo – soltó nervioso Naruto carraspeando para tratar de sonar lo más normal posible.

\- De acuerdo, nos vemos abajo – dijo Itachi.

Ambos suspiraron aliviados cuando oyeron los pasos del mayor alejarse de allí. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, no pudieron evitar que les diera la rosa floja por la situación, casi les pillan tocándose de aquella manera porque la puerta no tenía el cerrojo echado. Ambos dieron las gracias a que Itachi hubiese tenido la consideración de tocar y no de haber abierto la puerta directamente, hubiese sido demasiado vergonzoso si eso hubiese ocurrido.

\- Nos vemos el lunes – le dijo Naruto a Sasuke cuando se calmaron y comprobó que su miembro estaba relajado de nuevo.

El rubio le dio un beso de despedida y se marchó de allí dejando a Sasuke de mucho mejor humor del que estaba cuando llegó.


	39. Capítulo 39: Avance

**AVISOS: Proyecto individual.**

 **Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solamente los tomo prestados para contar mi historia.**

* * *

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE:** Estaré de viaje hasta final de mes, por lo que no sé si podré actualizar o no con seguridad, aunque lo intentaré. Lo dejo avisado para que si veis que no subo ningún capítulo, no os asustéis ni penséis que no voy a continuarlo. Sólo os pido paciencia si no logro actualizar la historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 39: Avance**

El despertador sonó con fuerza en la habitación de un adolescente rubio de ojos azules y éste gruñó bajo las sábanas porque su plácido sueño había sido interrumpido. Sacó una mano del interior de la colcha y tanteó por la mesita hasta que consiguió apagar la alarma sin siquiera abrir los ojos. En lugar de desperezarse y comenzar a prepararse para ir a clase, se volvió a acurrucar en el interior de la cama tapándose mejor y volvió a sumirse en el mundo de los sueños... aunque no por mucho tiempo.

A los diez minutos, Minato entró en el cuarto de Naruto para despertarle como cada vez que a su hijo se le pegaban las sábanas. Tras acercarse a la ventana y descorrer la cortina para dejar entrar la luz, el adulto se aproximó a la cama y destapó al rubio terminando de despertarlo al quitarle su fuente de calor.

\- El desayuno está listo. Dúchate rápido para que puedas tomártelo antes de que se te haga más tarde y no tengas tiempo de hacerlo – le informó Minato antes de salir de la habitación.

A regañadientes, Naruto salió de la cama y de su dormitorio para meterse en el baño que había al final del pasillo y comenzar así su rutina diaria. Tras ducharse y vestirse con el uniforme escolar, bajó a desayunar junto a su padre. Cuando se sintió saciado, se despidió de Minato y salió de casa subiéndose en su bicicleta para ir a clase en ella, así llegaría antes. Al pasar frente a la casa de los Uchiha, vio a los hermanos dirigirse hacia el coche del mayor de los dos y cuando la mirada de Sasuke se cruzó con la suya, le regaló una sonrisa cómplice recibiendo otra similar por parte del moreno.

\- Buenos días, Naruto – saludó Itachi al darse cuenta de la presencia del adolescente.

\- Buenos días – le respondió y siguió su camino pedaleando lo más rápido que pudo.

Había tratado de sonar normal para ocultar la enorme vergüenza que sentía en ese instante. Desde que Sasuke le había contado que Itachi había visto su vídeo, se sentía avergonzado cada vez que se cruzaba con él pese a que éste no tenía ni idea de la verdadera identidad del chico que aparecía. Naruto siempre intentaba disimular, no quería levantar ninguna sospecha si empezaba a actuar raro delante de él o que lo malinterpretase y creyese que era incapaz de mirarle a los ojos porque le gustaba, pero se le hacía realmente difícil fingir que no se moría de vergüenza. Sólo esperaba que esa sensación pasara pronto y llegase el momento en que lo recordase como una anécdota divertida y reírse de ello junto a Sasuke.

A los pocos minutos, atravesó el portón del instituto con la bici y pedaleó hasta el aparcamiento de bicicletas, donde dejó la suya bien asegurada con una cadena para que nadie pudiera robársela, aunque las posibilidades de que eso ocurriera eran casi nulas. No era frecuente que los estudiantes robaran, por lo que no se daba ese tipo de problemas en el centro. Abandonó la zona y prácticamente corrió para refugiarse del frío al interior del edificio, donde se acercó a su zapatero y se cambió el calzado. Caminó por los pasillos saludando a algunos compañeros por el trayecto hasta llegar a su aula. Cruzó la puerta y se dirigió a su pupitre, pero en lugar de tomar asiento, se detuvo con la mirada perdida y abstraído por los recuerdos que acudieron a su mente.

 **Flashback**

 _El lunes había llegado y con ello, la vuelta de Sasuke a clase tras su expulsión. A diferencia de lo que alguien podría pensar, el moreno había estado deseando que ese día llegase, sobre todo desde que Naruto había aparecido en su casa el sábado y habían hecho las paces. Ansiaba volver a verle ya que mientras estuviese castigado, el único lugar en el que podía pasar tiempo con él era en clase. Al menos, ahora que se había reconciliado, el rubio regresaría a su antiguo sitio y él volvería a tenerlo a su lado, disfrutando de su cercanía y compañía. O eso creía._

 _Nada más entrar al aula, sintió que alguien se le echaba encima abrazándolo y tirándolo al suelo en el proceso. Por un instante, creyó que se trataba de Naruto pero descartó esa posibilidad. Dudaba que su vecino actuase de esa manera pese a que habían solucionado los problemas que tenían y ahora estaban en buenos términos, por lo que, cuando se recompuso de la caída, abrió los ojos para fijarse en la persona que se había abalanzado sobre él con tanta energía viendo una cabellera de color blanca que reconoció al instante._

 _\- ¡Sasu-chan! ¡Por fin estás de vuelta! – gritaba Suigetsu aferrándose con más fuerza al cuerpo del otro adolescente mientras éste trataba de apartarlo._

 _\- ¡Suigetsu, suéltale! – le quitó Karin las palabras de la boca a Sasuke mientras corría hacia ellos._

 _Cuando llegó hasta donde estaban, la pelirroja se puso por detrás de Suigetsu, pasó su brazo por el cuello de éste y lo apartó de Sasuke. Al verse liberado, el moreno se puso en pie sacudiéndose la ropa y después se fijó en sus compañeros. Karin tenía atrapado al adolescente de dientes afilados y lo estaba ahogando con su brazo mientras le advertía con voz de ultratumba que no volviera a tocar a Sasuke. La chica no lo soltó hasta que Suigetsu le prometió casi sin respiración que no lo haría y en cuanto lo dejó libre, se acercó corriendo a Sasuke para engancharse de su brazo y pegarse a su cuerpo mientras Jûgo ayudaba a Suigetsu a incorporarse un poco y éste tosía con los brazos apoyados en el suelo intentando recuperar el aire perdido._

 _\- ¡Apártate de Sasuke-kun! – hizo aparición la última persona que faltaba del cuarteto que solía saludar al Uchiha cuando llegaba a clase._

 _Sakura se acercó a Karin y trató de separarla de Sasuke, pero en el intento, la chica acabó chocando su cuerpo contra el del moreno lo cual provocó que se sonrojara sin poder evitarlo. Karin se percató de aquello y soltó de inmediato a Sasuke para empezar a discutir con Sakura por tomar ventaja de la situación para acariciar el cuerpo del chico. Mientras ellas discutían, el moreno aprovechó para alejarse de ellas y caminar hacia su mesa para ver a Naruto, pero cuando sus ojos buscaron al rubio en el asiento de al lado, no lo encontró sino que vio a Shikamaru en su lugar. Eso le desconcertó, no entendía por qué seguía ocupando el lugar de su vecino, por lo que buscó con la mirada al rubio para ir a preguntarle qué ocurría allí._

 _Lo encontró en su sitio nuevo observándolo con una mirada que no supo descifrar. Su rostro mostraba seriedad pero juraría que notó cierta molestia o enfado en sus azules ojos, lo cual lo desconcertó. No estaba seguro de si había visto mal o no, pero si Naruto estaba molesto, no lograba entender el motivo, estaba convencido de que esa vez él no había hecho nada para ganarse el cabreo del rubio. Al final, no pudo aproximarse hasta él porque el profesor que les tocaba a esa hora llegó para comenzar las clases._

 _Lo que no sabía Sasuke era que, de forma indirecta, sí era el causante de su malhumor o más bien de sus celos. A Naruto no le había gustado ver cómo esos tres invadían tanto el espacio personal de Sasuke. Estaba acostumbrado a verlos alrededor del moreno pero ahora le molestaba mucho más de lo habitual, quizás era porque antes se negaba sus sentimientos pero ahora que estaban juntos, no soportaba la manera y la frecuencia con la que se pegaban a su, en teoría, novio. Se habían reconciliado pero tampoco habían profundizado demasiado en el tema por lo que no habían definido nada de su relación._

 **Fin del flashback**

Finalmente, Naruto tomó asiento recordando que, en la primera ocasión que tuvo, Sasuke le preguntó por qué no había vuelto a sentarse a su lado y él le respondió con una sonrisa que no tenía de qué preocuparse, que no se había echado atrás en cuanto a la reconciliación, era solamente que consideraba que tener algo de espacio para ellos mismos y no estar pegados tanto tiempo al día les vendría bien y sería bueno en su relación, ya que se veían casi todos los días y vivían prácticamente al lado del otro. También le dijo que no quería volver más loco a Iruka. Sasuke quiso que volviera a su lado pero pensó que quizás Naruto tenía razón, que podría ser bueno para ellos, así que decidió darle una oportunidad a todo ese asunto del asiento.

Naruto se distrajo cuando notó que alguien cruzaba la puerta del aula, pero su mente volvió a viajar al mundo de los recuerdos cuando vio que se trataba de Ino y rememoró cómo le había dado la noticia de su reconciliación con Sasuke. No fue un momento tranquilo.

 **Flashback**

 _A la hora del recreo, Naruto se levantó como el resto de alumnos para ir a almorzar y sacó el bento preparado por su padre de la mochila mientras sus amigos salían de clase informándole que irían pillando un sitio bajo el árbol de siempre, excepto Ino y Shikamaru, que se encontraban cerca de él. El rubio supuso que como Sasuke había vuelto a clase, ellos estaban haciendo guardia por si el moreno se acercaba. Su sospecha fue confirmada cuando vio que Sasuke caminaba hacia él y los otros dos se interpusieron en su camino para evitar que llegara hasta él, consiguiendo que el moreno frunciera el ceño molesto._

 _\- Chicos, no hay ninguna necesidad de que actuéis como mis guardaespaldas. Os lo he estado diciendo durante toda la semana – les dijo Naruto colocando su mano izquierda sobre el hombre de Shikamaru y la derecha sobre el hombre de Ino separándolos para dejar vía libre – además, Sasuke y yo hemos arreglado nuestras diferencias y hemos hecho las paces – les puso al corriente._

 _La cara de Ino era de completa sorpresa mientras que en la de Shikamaru no había ni un ápice aunque sí estaba algo sorprendido por la noticia además de sentir curiosidad sobre qué había pasado para que eso ocurriese y cómo se había dado esa situación, la única respuesta que conocía era el cuándo. Estaba claro que todo había ocurrido en el fin de semana._

 _\- ¿Qué? – pronunció todavía sorprendida la chica – ¿Por qué? – se giró mosqueada encarando a su amigo._

 _\- Hemos hablado y me explicó la verdad – le contestó._

 _\- ¿Cómo puedes fiarte de su palabra tras lo ocurrido? – le preguntó malhumorada mirando con desconfianza a Sasuke._

 _\- Porque me demostró de una manera muy... – hizo una pausa sin saber muy bien cómo calificarlo sin entrar en detalles – especial y personal que nunca mintió sobre sus sentimientos y que se arrepentía mucho de todo lo relacionado con Suigetsu._

 _Naruto trataba de no mencionar nada sobre su vídeo porque Shikamaru era el único de ellos cuatro que no tenía ni idea de su existencia y prefería mantenerlo de esa manera a pesar de que fuera uno de sus mejores amigos. Había ciertas cosas que era mejor mantenerlas en secreto._

 _\- ¿Estás seguro de que dice la verdad? – le preguntó no muy convencida._

 _\- Sí – le contestó con rotundidad – confía en mí – añadió al verla algo disconforme todavía con su explicación._

 _Ino mantuvo su semblante serio, se giró sin pronunciar palabra alguna y con un paso, se puso frente a Sasuke. Le agarró de la corbata y tiró de ella para acercar el rostro de Sasuke al suyo de forma intimidante._

 _\- Como le vuelvas a hacer daño, por mínimo que sea, te juro que te las verás conmigo – le advirtió muy seria._

 _\- Me parece justo – le contestó sincero Sasuke – pero no va a pasar porque le amo y mi única meta es hacerle feliz – dijo eso último tanto para Ino como para Shikamaru, ya que éste le había dicho que sólo le causaba sufrimiento a Naruto y que él nunca sería feliz a su lado._

 _Ino pareció complacida con esa respuesta y dejó libre la corbata del chico, aunque antes le soltó un ''te estaré vigilando'' que sacó una sonrisa tanto a Sasuke como a Naruto, por lo protectora que podía llegar a ser la rubia. A veces parecía una mamá gallina protegiendo a su polluelo._

 **Fin del flashback**

Mientras Naruto saludaba a su amiga, quien se había dado cuenta de que la estaba mirando, pensó que eso había pasado hacía dos semanas y que ese día tuvieron suerte de que la clase se vaciase y nadie hubiese llegado a ver o escuchar lo que había pasado ahí dentro. Ni a Sasuke ni a él les apetecía ser el centro de atención otra vez y que cuchichearan sobre ellos, y menos si era sobre algo que no incumbencia de nada como lo era su vida privada. Otro movimiento, esta vez en la puerta del fondo, captó su interés. Al centrar su mirada en esa dirección, pudo ver que su vecino era acosado como cada mañana por los tres de siempre mientras trataba de llegar hasta su pupitre.

Una rabia conocida se fue apoderando del cuerpo de Naruto. Los celos acudían de nuevo y es que el adolescente estaba harto de la forma en que esos tres acosaban a su novio. Ahora entendía un poco mejor a Sasuke y, en cierto modo, que no se hubiese podido controlar cuando le daban sus ataques de celos, aunque eso seguía sin justificar lo que hizo. Naruto no aguantó más cuando vio que Sakura fingía que Karin la empujaba con fuerza para chocar contra Sasuke abrazándolo. Decidió poner fin a ese asunto de una vez por todas en ese mismo instante.

Se levantó decidido de la silla y caminó a pasos agigantados hasta donde estaban los tres acosadores formando un corrillo y discutiendo entre ellos. Agarró a la chica de pelo rosa del brazo apartándola de Sasuke y, antes de que alguno pudiera siquiera pestañear, tiró de la corbata del moreno para juntar sus labios en un intenso beso que dejó a toda la clase boquiabierta.

El primero en sorprenderse fue el propio Sasuke, quien creía que Naruto aún no quería hacer pública su relación para no ser el centro de atención, y no se equivocaba, era sólo que la paciencia del rubio había alcanzado su límite y no iba seguir permitiendo que continuaran tocando a su novio a su antojo. Los demás, y en especial Sakura, Karin y Suigetsu, debían empezar a conocer cuál era su sitio y dónde estaba sus límites en cuanto a Sasuke.

Suigetsu comenzó a protestar en cuanto pudo salir de esa enorme impresión, se quejaba a Sasuke sobre que le había quitado a su rubito sexy, y a Naruto le decía lo mismo sobre Sasuke, pero de repente, dejó sus lamentos a un lado cuando se lo pensó mejor y creyó que aquello era una enorme ventaja para él porque podía tener a los dos al mismo tiempo, así que empezó a insistirles que podían hacer un trío, aunque Sasuke y Naruto le ignoraron y continuaron con lo suyo. Por otra parte, las dos chicas pusieron el grito en el cielo cuando lograron reaccionar y se dedicaron a gritarle al rubio que dejara de besar a Sasuke, hasta que ambos chicos terminaron el beso, aunque eso tampoco las calmó y continuaron echándole la bronca a Naruto por atreverse a besar al Uchiha.

\- Voy a dejar muy claro una cosa y espero que os entre bien en la cabeza – alzó la voz para que todos pudieran escucharle por encima del alboroto que estaban formando Suigetsu, Karin y Sakura – Sasuke es mi novio – recalcó el ''mi'' – y solamente yo puedo tocarle, así que más os vale mantener vuestras manos bien lejos de él.

Esa declaración dejó mudos a todos los presentes aunque no por mucho tiempo, ya que Sakura y Karin volvieron a montar follón quejándose esa vez a Sasuke y reclamándole que desmintiese las palabras del rubio. Sasuke, quien tenía sus ojos fijos sobre Naruto y una sonrisilla satisfactoria dibujada en la boca al darse cuenta de que Naruto también tenía un lado celoso y posesivo, ladeó la cabeza para mirar a las chicas ante sus reclamos.

\- Ya le habéis oído. Me parece que lo ha dejado bastante claro – les respondió silenciándolas al instante – Lo que ha dicho también se le aplica a él. Más vale que nadie se atreva a poner un dedo encima de este rubio si no quiere vérselas conmigo – alzó la voz al mismo tiempo que le señalaba, en una clara advertencia para las personas que aún iban tras Naruto.

Después de aquello, Sasuke caminó junto a su pareja hasta el sitio de éste y le hizo compañía hasta que Iruka entró en clase. La mañana pasó entre murmullos y cuchicheos por parte de gran parte de alumnos y luego de otros estudiantes de distintos cursos, parecía que los cotilleos viajaban a la velocidad de la luz porque al final del día, prácticamente todas las personas que habían acudido a clase ese día ya sabían que Naruto le había plantado un beso a Sasuke para dejar claro que eran pareja.

Al mediodía, las clases finalizaron y los estudiantes se dirigieron felices a sus casas. Entre ellos, estaban Sasuke y Naruto, quienes caminaban juntos mientras las personas que pasaban a su lado no podían evitar quedarse mirando. Los dos adolescentes notaban cómo les escudriñaban o cotilleaban sobre ellos, pero les ignoraron ya que sabían de antemano que algo así pasaría cuando la gente se enterara sobre su relación, aunque era cierto que la escenita montada por el rubio había añadido más leña al fuego. Tras unos pocos minutos, llegaron a la calle donde vivían y cuando estuvieron cerca de la residencia Uchiha, se detuvieron.

\- Recuerda que a partir de las cinco estaré solo en casa – le mencionó Sasuke de forma pícara sacando una sonrisa divertida a Naruto.

\- Lo sé, llevas todo el día repitiéndomelo – bromeó.

\- Es para que no se te olvide. Hay que aprovechar los pocos momentos en que coinciden los horarios de trabajo de mis padres con las salidas de Itachi, por lo menos hasta que se termine mi castigo.

\- En cuanto vea a tu hermano salir, vendré a hacerte una visita, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Estoy deseando que llegue ese momento.

Sasuke miró a su alrededor para comprobar que no había nadie cerca y depositó un suave y corto beso sobre los labios de Naruto.

\- Hasta luego – le susurró.

Naruto se despidió del moreno y tras verle entrar en su hogar, reanudó el paso hasta la suya. Horas más tarde, ambos se encontraban en el salón de la casa de Sasuke tirados en el suelo, charlando animadamente.

\- No me esperaba que proclamaras tu amor por mí de forma tan directa delante de todos nuestros compañeros, dobe – se burlaba Sasuke.

\- No parecía molestarte, tu boca no quería separarse de la mía. Además, la sonrisilla que se te ha dibujado en la cara después te ha delatado, teme – contraatacó Naruto.

\- No era la manera en la que me imaginaba dejando claro que ninguno tenía posibilidades contigo, pero ha sido una muy efectiva y placentera.

\- La verdad es que pese a ser la comidilla de todos, ha merecido la pena, sobre todo al ver las caras desencajadas de Sakura y Karin cuando has confirmado mis palabras.

Ambos se echaron a reír sin poder evitarlo al recordar ese momento. Cuando se tranquilizaron, algo en la vitrina del salón llamó la atención de Naruto, quien se levantó y fue hasta el mueble fijándose en el objeto de su interés. Abrió la puerta acristalada, cogió lo que buscaba, siendo observado por un extrañado y curioso Sasuke, y se giró hacia el susodicho con una amplia sonrisa mostrándole una botella de sake.

\- ¿Alguna vez has bebido sake? – le preguntó Naruto acercándose a él.

\- No – le contestó levantándose para ir hacia el rubio.

\- Yo tampoco. ¿Qué te parece si probamos un poco ahora? - le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír y extendiendo sus brazos para mostrarle mejor la botella al moreno.

\- No vamos a probar nada. Deja eso en su sitio – le advirtió tratando de quitarle el sake a Naruto pero éste fue más rápido y se llevó los brazos tras la espalda alejándose de Sasuke.

\- Oh, venga ya, no seas aguafiestas. Sólo un sorbito, ¿sí? - le preguntó con cara de niño bueno.

\- He dicho que no – se volvió a negar – esa botella es de mi padre, como se entere que la hemos cogido, nos va a matar. Es un regalo muy caro de un cliente importante.

Sasuke trataba de quitarle la botella a Naruto sin mucho éxito. El rubio era escurridizo, cada vez que parecía que ya le tenía atrapado, se escabullía ágilmente poniendo distancia entre ambos.

\- No sabía que te habías vuelto un cobarde en estos años, teme – le picó Naruto – ahora eres un gatito asustadizo que huye con el rabo entre las piernas.

\- No lo soy – le contestó con su ego malherido.

\- Pues entonces demuéstramelo, a no ser que tengas miedo – le retó enseñándole la botella de sake.

\- Yo no tengo miedo a nada – le contestó sacando su lado orgulloso.

Sasuke salió del salón perdiéndose de la vista de Naruto, pero a los pocos segundos regresó con dos cuencos pequeños de porcelana para servir el sake y los puso en la mesita frente al sofá mientras tomaba asiento en éste.

\- Trae esa botella – le ordenó a Naruto y éste obedeció con una amplia sonrisa en la boca por haber conseguido su objetivo.

El moreno le quitó la botella de las manos en cuanto el rubio se sentó a su lado, llenó los cuencos y le pasó uno a Naruto mientras él se quedaba con el otro. Sasuke se bebió de un tirón el sake servido, siendo imitado por Naruto. Puso cara de póker aunque sentía arder toda su garganta y pensaba que no le gustaba mucho el sabor mientras el rubio puso cara de que era demasiado fuerte tras tragar la bebida alcohólica, pero pronto cambió esa mueca por una sonrisa.

\- Otro – dijo Naruto entregándole su cuenco a Sasuke para que lo rellenara.

\- No, ya te he demostrado que no me daba miedo probarlo.

\- Otro más no va a suponer mucha diferencia, gatito asustadizo – volvió a picarle.

\- De acuerdo, pero éste es el último, ¿entendido?

\- Claro, claro – asintió el rubio con un movimiento de cabeza también.

Sasuke volvió a llenar los pequeños cuencos y se tragaron el contenido de nuevo. Antes de que su novio pudiera reaccionar, Naruto se sirvió una tercera vez.

\- Naruto – alzó la voz molesto.

El moreno le arrebató la botella e intentó hacer lo mismo con el cuenco pero el rubio lo protegió con su brazo libre y se tragó el sake. Sasuke fue hasta la vitrina quejándose cabreado por la jugarreta que le acababa de hacer Naruto y guardó la botella para evitar que éste siguiera bebiendo. Cuando se giró, tenía al causante de su enfado frente él, quien se abalanzó sobre él y le besó pasándole parte del sake que aún tenía en la boca. Sasuke se tragó el líquido mientras correspondía el beso.

\- De tu boca sabe mejor – le coqueteó Naruto tras romper el beso.

El otro adolescente no pudo resistirse ante tal sensualidad y unió de nuevo sus labios en un beso mucho más fogoso. A la vez que se devoraban la boca mutuamente, Sasuke atrajo aún más el cuerpo del rubio hacia el suyo y lo condujo hasta el sillón, donde le dejó caer con él encima. Como no estaban acostumbrados, el efecto del alcohol estaba haciendo aparición mucho más rápido de lo normal, logrando que se desinhibieran y desataran su pasión con mucha más facilidad.

Las prendas que llevaban encima salieron volando por la estancia sin que apenas se percataran de que se estaban desnudando con impaciencia hasta que ambos se quedaron en ropa interior. Las manos de ambos viajaron por el cuerpo del otro, acariciándose sin pudor y rozando sus ardientes pieles sin dejar de explorar sus bocas con sus lenguas. Una de las manos de Sasuke llegó hasta la entrepierna de Naruto y la masajeó por encima sacándole un pequeño jadeo ahogado por sus besos. Se excitó mucho más con ese sensual sonido y quiso escuchar muchos más, quería darle mucho más placer al rubio y sentirle más, pero esa fina prenda que estaba tocando se interponía en su camino, así que sus dedos fueron hasta el elástico de los bóxers para bajarlos y poder tocar el húmedo y duro miembro de Naruto. Pero antes de hacerlo, se detuvo y se separó levemente para mirar a los ojos de su pareja, quien emitió un quejido de disconformidad por la interrupción.

\- Naruto, ¿estás seguro de querer continuar? - le preguntó sabiendo que si seguían así, no habría vuelta atrás. Ambos sentían en sus entrañas que aquello no se quedaría en unas simples caricias, sino que irían mucho más lejos.

\- Sí, estoy completamente seguro – le contestó rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos a la vez que elevaba su cadera para juntarla con la de Sasuke chocando sus duras entrepiernas y besándole con pasión.

\- De acuerdo, pero no quiero hacerlo aquí. Mejor nos vamos a mi habitación para estar más cómodos – le dijo cuando sus labios se separaron.

Sasuke se quitó de encima del rubio con mucho esfuerzo ya que quería seguir sintiendo sus cuerpos pegados, y ayudó a Naruto a ponerse de pie. No quiso perder más tiempo al ver a su rubio en aquel estado tan provocativo y recogió la ropa que había quedado tirada por el suelo, para después coger de la mano a Naruto y arrastrarlo hasta el piso de arriba.

* * *

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE:** Estaré de viaje hasta final de mes, por lo que no sé si podré actualizar o no con seguridad, aunque lo intentaré. Lo dejo avisado para que si veis que no subo ningún capítulo, no os asustéis ni penséis que no voy a continuarlo. Sólo os pido paciencia si no logro actualizar la historia.


	40. Capítulo 40: Primera vez

**AVISOS: Proyecto individual.**

* * *

 **Nota importante:** Mi viaje se ha alargado dos semanas más, por lo que, aunque intentaré actualizar algún día que pueda de la semana que viene, no lo puedo asegurar. Las responsabilidades van primero, lo siento.

* * *

 **Capítulo 40: Primera vez**

Nada más cruzar el umbral, Sasuke lanzó la ropa que llevaba en la mano al suelo de la habitación sin fijarse dónde, y atacó feroz los labios de Naruto. Tenía hambre del rubio, quería lamerlo, saborearlo, beber cada gota que derramara su cuerpo, quería devorarlo y así se lo demostraba con su propio cuerpo, con la forma en que le besaba y le tocaba. Pero Naruto no se quedaba atrás, él también tenía esas ansias por probar cada rincón de Sasuke, de degustar el sabor del moreno, de marcar ese níveo cuerpo con su lengua y de fundirse en uno solo.

Sasuke abandonó los labios de Naruto para centrarse en su cuello mientras sus manos acariciaron la ancha espalda que fueron bajando hasta llegar al borde de los boxers, apartó el elástico que se interponía en su camino y coló sus manos en el interior estrujando esos deliciosos glúteos. Al mismo tiempo, Naruto mordía y lamía el blanco hombro de Sasuke mientras sus manos palpaban los pectorales del chico e iban en dirección sur. En su descenso, el rubio se encontró con dos pequeños y rosados montes a los que rozó con las palmas de sus manos, pero no se entretuvo en atenderlos sino que sus manos continuaron viajando hacia abajo, pasando por el vientre del moreno hasta llegar a la ropa interior de éste. Naruto jugueteó con la prenda impacientando al miembro de Sasuke, quien se endurecía y sacudía con desesperación por ser mimado por las fuertes manos del rubio, pero éste le hizo sufrir más por la espera. Fue bajando lentamente el calzoncillo rozando los muslos del moreno con las yemas de sus dedos y notó que la piel del chico se erizaba cuando pasó sus pulgares por las ingles de éste a la vez que dejaba libre su longitud. Naruto dejó caer la prenda dejando completamente desnudo a Sasuke.

\- Naruto – gimió Sasuke con la voz ronca y con el cuerpo temblando de placer.

Sasuke imitó al otro adolescente y le quitó la única ropa que llevaba, dejándolo en condiciones similares. Cuando sus entrepiernas se rozaron, los dos sintieron que un escalofrío les recorría toda la espina dorsal. El placer que habían sentido había sido muy intenso, tanto que querían seguir experimentándolo, así que ambos apartaron su ropa interior con los pies para que no les molestara y volvieron a mover sus pelvis para juntar de nuevo sus entrepiernas mientras seguían exploraban el cuerpo del otro.

Naruto abandonó los muslos del moreno y fue ascendiendo y moviendo sus manos hasta alcanzar el prieto trasero de Sasuke, mientras éste manoseaba los glúteos del rubio y aprovechaba para atraerle y pegar más sus miembros. Volvieron a unir sus labios en un ardiente y húmedo beso pero, de repente, ambos lo interrumpieron al quedarse paralizados con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Poco a poco, fueron separando sus bocas mirándose fijamente entre alarmados y sorprendidos.

\- ¿Qué haces? – logró articular Naruto en apenas un hilo de voz.

\- Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti – le respondió Sasuke con cierta molestia.

Ambos estaban en ese estado porque habían tenido exactamente la misma idea y los dos habían colado uno de sus dedos en la entrada del otro al mismo tiempo.

\- Te estaba preparando – soltó Naruto malhumorado.

\- Al que hay que preparar es a ti y es lo que estaba haciendo – dijo Sasuke mosqueado hundiendo un poco más su dedo en el trasero del rubio, que se sobresaltó por no esperárselo.

\- Ni lo sueñes, ni de coña voy a estar abajo – afirmó imitando el movimiento del otro a la vez que con su mano libre sacaba el travieso dedo de Sasuke de su interior.

\- Pues vas a tener que estarlo porque yo no pienso dejar que me metas nada – le advirtió el moreno cada vez más irritado al mismo tiempo que sacaba aquel dedo que se había atrevido a colarse entre sus nalgas.

Los dos adolescentes se separaron molestos y comenzaron a discutir por quién iba a perder su virginidad anal.

\- Sigue soñando, teme, mi trasero va a seguir siendo virgen.

\- Es el mío el que no va a ser profanado. Ahora deja de una vez que te prepare para que no te duela, dobe.

Sasuke se abalanzó sobre él para sujetarle y darle la vuelta pero Naruto se lo impidió y ambos acabaron forcejeando con las manos entrelazadas.

\- Sé que tengo un culo irresistible pero vas a tener que dejarlo en paz, no quiero nada raro dentro de él – decía Naruto mientras hacía fuerza en sus brazos empujando a Sasuke.

\- ¿Llamas raro a esta maravilla del mundo? – soltó con prepotencia señalando su miembro con la mirada, ganándose un bufido por parte del rubio.

\- No es nada comparado con este regalo de los dioses – le rebatió el rubio haciendo un movimiento de cadera para referirse a su virilidad.

Ambos se fulminaron con los ojos durante unos segundos hasta que desviaron su mirada hacia la entrepierna del otro a la vez que trataban de desacreditar las palabras del contrario buscando defectos en el miembro del otro, pero cuando los vieron tan despiertos y duros pese a esa pequeña discusión, se les atragantaron las palabras por el deseo que les invadió y se vieron incapaces de decir mentiras, de soltar algún fallo porque para ellos no tenían ninguno y solamente querían tocarlos.

\- Lo echaremos a suertes – dijo Sasuke cuando recuperó la capacidad de hablar.

\- ¿Qué? – soltó Naruto todavía un poco absorto.

\- Como ninguno de los dos va a ceder, mejor nos lo jugamos a piedra, papel o tijeras y el que pierda será el pasivo – sugirió el moreno sabiendo que tenía todas las de ganar porque conocía la manía del rubio.

\- Sí, me parece buena idea – accedió ajeno al plan oculto de Sasuke – Vas a perder, teme.

\- Te veo demasiado confiado para alguien que va a terminar mordiendo la almohada – se burló.

\- Al mejor de cuatro. ¿Listo? – dijo Naruto al mismo tiempo que soltaba a Sasuke para prepararse y éste asentía una vez listo – Piedra, papel, tijeras.

Naruto frunció el ceño cuando vio que Sasuke ganaba la primera ronda.

\- Sólo ha sido la suerte del principiante, teme, pero se te acaba a partir de ahora.

\- No es suerte del principiante porque ya he jugado otras veces, es simplemente que soy mejor que tú – se burló.

\- Ya veremos.

De nuevo, pronunciaron ''piedra, papel, tijeras'' a la vez y después mostraron sus manos con la opción que habían elegido. Estaba claro que el rubio había vuelto a perder esa ronda cuando la piedra de Sasuke machaba las tijeras que había sacado él.

\- ¿Decías? – se jactó Sasuke con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia – Si gano la siguiente, tu trasero dejará de ser virgen hoy – dijo tratando de picar al rubio.

\- E-Eso ya lo veremos – le respondió tratando de sonar seguro.

La sonrisa de Sasuke se borró al instante al notar el temblor en su voz.

\- Naruto...

\- Piedra, papel, tijera – le interrumpió Naruto.

Sasuke vio que la cara del rubio perdía su color natural al darse cuenta de que había perdido, y no sólo eso, también notó su mirada asustada y cómo le comenzó a temblar la mano extendida, lo cual le desconcertó. Pensó que quizás tan sólo eran los nervios de la primera vez.

\- ¡Otra ronda más! – chilló Naruto con voz aguda antes de que Sasuke pudiera preguntarle qué le pasaba.

\- De acuerdo, pero ésta es la definitiva – contestó por inercia.

Ambos se prepararon de nuevo y tras pronunciar las tres palabras mágicas, mostraron sus manos dando por ganador a Sasuke, quien miró preocupado cómo el cuerpo de Naruto temblaba y su erección comenzaba a desaparecer. Entendió de inmediato que su novio no estaba nervioso por ser su primera vez, sino que no estaba preparado para que le penetraran, parecía tener mucho miedo a la idea, así que decidió que perdería aposta para que Naruto no tuviera que pasar por esa situación en ese instante, pese a que para él también era su primera vez y estaba un poco asustado, pero a diferencia del rubio, creía poder soportar mejor lo que venía a continuación. Había investigado un poco el tema del sexo entre dos chicos cuando comenzó a salir con él y era posible que estar mejor informado le ayudaba a manejar mejor la situación.

\- Naruto, venga, prepárate – le avisó al verle tan absorto – Piedra, papel, tijeras.

Naruto sintió que un peso enorme se le quitaba de encima cuando vio que había ganado y su cuerpo dejó de temblar. Aun sabiendo que el rubio sacaría tijeras, Sasuke eligió papel para darle la victoria en esa ocasión.

\- La suerte se te está acabando, teme – dijo Naruto más animado.

\- Ya veremos – fingió estar molesto para no levantar sospechas pero una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó al ver que su rubio volvía a su carácter habitual.

Tras dos tiradas más, se decidió el ganador de aquel juego y fue Naruto, quien empezó a dar saltos de alegría.

\- ¡He ganado! ¡He ganado! – gritaba feliz.

\- Sí, sí, has ganado – dijo Sasuke caminando hacia el armario y abriéndolo.

\- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó Naruto curioso al verle rebuscar por el fondo.

\- Coger lo que necesitamos – le respondió enseñándole un pequeño bote de lubricante y un paquete de condones que había cogido del interior del armario.

\- ¿Por qué tenías eso guardado? ¿Acaso lo de hoy lo tenías planeado?

\- No. Lo compré hace semanas para estar preparados cuando llegase el momento – le contestó ligeramente cohibido.

\- Siempre tan precavido, teme – comentó Naruto con una cálida sonrisa antes de atraer a su novio y besarle con mucho amor.

Entre besos y caricias, Naruto condujo a Sasuke hasta la cama para continuar lo que habían dejado a medias por su discusión y lo tumbó con delicadeza sin soltar ni un momento sus labios. Sasuke dejó a un lado del colchón lo que llevaba en la mano para atender el miembro de su pareja y que volviera a ponerse tan duro como había estado minutos atrás. El rubio dio un respingo cuando la mano del moreno se cernió alrededor de su longitud y se movió de arriba a abajo proporcionándole un intenso placer.

Sasuke estaba fascinado con los jadeos que se le escapaban a Naruto y se sintió pleno al saber que él era el causante, por lo que aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos notando que, con cada uno de ellos, el miembro entre sus manos iba creciendo hasta estar completamente erecto de nuevo. Por su parte, Naruto no perdió el tiempo y, tras impregnar sus dedos con lubricante, introdujo un dedo en el interior de Sasuke mientras le masturbaba con la mano libre.

El moreno se tensó un poco cuando el segundo dedo le invadió, era una sensación diferente y extraña pero no por ello mala. Sin embargo, con el tercer dedo, su cara se contrajo en una mueca de dolor, aunque era algo que esperaba por lo que había leído así que trató de relajarse y centrarse en las caricias que le regalaba Naruto en su entrepierna. El rubio sacó sus dedos cuando creyó que Sasuke estaba suficientemente dilatado y detuvo las caricias que éste le estaba dando para evitar correrse antes de tiempo. Cogió la caja de preservativos y sacó uno, rasgó el plástico que lo envolvía y se lo colocó ante la atenta mirada de Sasuke. Tras terminar, alzó un poco las caderas del moreno, le separó las piernas colocándolas en torno a su cintura y acercó la punta de su miembro hasta aquel agujero embadurnado de lubricante.

\- Si te duele mucho, me lo dices y paro de inmediato. ¿Preparado? – le preguntó Naruto.

\- Sí.

Con mucho cuidado, el rubio fue metiendo poco a poco su longitud en la estrecha cavidad de Sasuke, pero se asustó cuando le escuchó gruñir y vio que tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y apretaba los dientes. El dolor que Sasuke sentía era mayor del esperado, él sabía que al principio era así pero no se imaginaba que fuese tanto.

\- Ya la saco – dijo Naruto alarmado – seguro que he hecho algo mal, quizás debería haber estado más rato dilatándote...

\- Ni se... te ocurra – le interrumpió con la voz entrecortada mientras cerraba sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del otro chico impidiendo que siguiese con su idea.

\- Pero...

\- Es normal... sólo dame tiempo... para acostumbrarme.

\- De acuerdo – accedió por la insistencia del otro aunque seguía sin estar muy seguro.

\- El dolor... pasará – trató de calmarle.

Naruto se inclinó hacia delante para besar a Sasuke con la intención de distraerle mientras seguía hundiéndose en él, pero al notar que no era suficiente, decidió darle más placer pellizcando uno de sus pezones con los dedos a la vez que volvía a masturbarle. Una vez que su miembro llegó hasta el fondo, siguió atendiendo con sus manos y su lengua el cuerpo de Sasuke pero sin mover sus caderas hasta que el adolescente se familiarizase a tener algo de tal grosor dentro de él, pese a las terribles ganas que tenía de hacerlo. Su miembro le clamaba continuar por el inmenso placer que sentía pero sabía que su tormento no era nada comparado al de Sasuke.

\- Prueba a... moverte – murmuró Sasuke.

El rubio le obedeció sacando su miembro con lentitud para volver a meterlo a la misma velocidad, aunque más rápido que la primera vez y empezando así un lento vaivén con sus caderas. Sasuke seguía sufriendo por el dolor pero no tanto como al principio, ahora podía soportarlo mejor, parecía que con cada estocada del rubio se adaptaba más, también los mimos de Naruto sobre su entrepierna y sus pezones le ayudaban mucho a distraerse y no prestar tanta atención al dolor. En cambio, para Naruto, todo lo que sentía era gozo. Para él, estar unido a Sasuke de esa manera era una de las mejores experiencias que había tenido y de las más placenteras también, por eso no quería que acabase pronto. Poco a poco, el dolor que sentía el moreno fue desapareciendo hasta quedarse en una leve molestia, y comenzó a disfrutar.

De repente, Naruto, sin darse cuenta, cambió ligeramente el ángulo con el que hundía su miembro en Sasuke, golpeando una zona en el interior de éste que logró que por fin el placer le dominase por completo. El moreno no supo cómo describir esa maravillosa sensación que le había recorrido de pies a cabeza y que incluso había conseguido endurecer aún más su longitud, pero quería volver a sentirla.

\- Dobe... hazlo otra vez... dame en el mismo... sitio – le exigió Sasuke.

\- No sé dónde... he dado pero... lo intentaré – le contestó Naruto con la respiración entrecortada.

Embistió varias veces intentando encontrar ese punto tan sensible de Sasuke sin mucho éxito, hasta que, al quinto intento, lo logró y sacó un ronco grito al chico bajo su cuerpo. Memorizó dónde estaba y siguió golpeando una y otra vez sin parar mientras Sasuke apretaba el agarre de las piernas sobre su cintura y le demandaba que fuese más rápido. En un par de embistes más, Sasuke se corrió con fuerza salpicando todo su viente y el de Naruto y manchando la mano del rubio con su blanca esencia. Tras el orgasmo del moreno, Naruto estaba a punto de explotar también. Ver esa erótica imagen y sentir cómo los músculos del interior de Sasuke le apretaban de una manera tan exquisita le volvieron loco, tanto que alcanzó su límite.

\- No aguanto más – gimió Naruto al mismo tiempo que llegaba al clímax y llenaba el preservativo que llevaba puesto.

Notar que su interior se calentaba debido al semen de Naruto fue una sensación nueva y extraña para Sasuke pero que no le desagradó en absoluto, todo lo contrario, no le importaría volver a sentirla. El rubio dejó caer su cuerpo tembloroso sobre el de su novio con cuidado y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho escuchando los arrítmicos latidos de su corazón, estaba agotado y sólo quería descansar pero no podía hacerlo ahora, así que con lentitud, volvió a incorporarse mientras salía de Sasuke y se sentaba a un lado del adolescente.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó a Sasuke cuando abrió los ojos al no sentir su peso sobre él.

\- Sí – le contestó con la respiración descompasada.

\- ¿Te ha dolido mucho? – le preguntó temeroso.

\- Al principio, pero era un dolor que podía soportar, no te preocupes. Después ha sido... increíble – le tranquilizó con una tierna sonrisa y Naruto se la devolvió.

El rubio se levantó desconcertando a Sasuke.

\- ¿Dónde vas? – le preguntó mientras lo seguía con la vista y le veía caminar desnudo por la habitación mientras se quitaba el condón y le hacía un nudo.

\- Ahora vuelvo – le respondió perdiéndose en el baño que había dentro de la habitación.

Sasuke oyó el agua correr, lo cual le extrañó y trató de levantarse para ir a mirar qué hacía su novio, pero un pinchazo en su trasero se lo impidió. Se le había olvidado que esa parte de su cuerpo iba a estar resentida durante unos días debido a la intensa actividad física realizada, según lo que había leído. Fue moviéndose con mucha cautela hasta sacar las piernas fuera de la cama, pero antes de intentar apoyarlas en el suelo y ponerse de pie, Naruto se asomó por la puerta y al verle, se aproximó a él con rapidez.

\- No te muevas – le dijo Naruto antes de que hiciera otro movimiento.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí dentro? – le preguntó Sasuke desconfiado.

\- Estaba mojando una toalla con agua caliente para limpiarnos un poco – le informó enseñándole la toalla mojada – había pensado en preparar un baño pero he supuesto que debes estar tan cansado como yo, además no debe ser fácil para ti moverte ahora – seguía con su explicación mientras le ayudaba a tumbarse de nuevo.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Investigué un poco para cuando llegara este momento. Leí que solía doler mucho, tanto que hasta cuesta caminar después – dijo lo último en un susurro como si estuviese contando una historia de terror y fue entonces cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de que ése era el motivo por el que su novio estaba tan aterrorizado con la idea de ser el pasivo.

\- No te voy a negar que duele, pero no tanto como te imaginas. Además, merece la pena, te lo aseguro. Un poco de dolor por el inmenso placer que sientes después es un precio justo a pagar – le contaba tratando de ayudarle a superar ese miedo por el bien de ambos, así podrían cambiarse los roles la siguiente vez.

\- Eso parecía por los gritos y gemidos salvajes que has soltado – bromeó Naruto mientras pasaba la toalla por las piernas del chico.

\- Los tuyos eran más fuertes – le siguió la broma – creo que todo el vecindario se ha enterado de lo que hacíamos por tu culpa.

Naruto se echó a reír mientras seguía limpiando a Sasuke. Tras quitarle los restos de lubricante de toda su parte baja y el semen de su vientre, dobló la toalla y comenzó a limpiarse a sí mismo bajo la mirada de su pareja.

\- ¿Por qué te lo hiciste en esa zona? – le preguntó curioso cuando le vio pasarse la toalla por el tatuaje de serpientes que formaban un nudo celta.

\- Bueno... supongo que una de las razones fue que no quería que llegaras a verlo. Al ver el dibujo cuando pasé cerca del salón de tatuajes, pensé inmediatamente en ti y sentí la necesidad de tatuármelo. Pese a que siempre me decía que no sentía nada por ti, muy en el fondo sabía que era mentira y esa parte de mí fue más fuerte y quiso algo que nos conectara, que nos mantuviera unidos y me recordara a ti. Pero tampoco podía dejar que lo descubrieses y supieses que aún eras importante para mí, así que pensé que esta zona sería perfecta porque no podrías verla a no ser que me vieras desnudo, algo que no iba a dejar que ocurriera. Además, lo hice sin el permiso de mis padres, así que tampoco podía dejar que ellos lo vieran – le relató riéndose al final.

\- ¿Y cómo conseguiste que te lo tatuaran sin su permiso?

\- No se lo vayas a decir a nadie pero... falsifiqué la firma de mi padre – le confesó rascándose la mejilla sintiéndose un poco culpable por ello.

Escuchó que a Sasuke se le escapaba una carcajada y le miró curioso.

\- ¿Por qué te ríes? – le preguntó un poco desconcertado.

\- Tenemos más en común de lo que creemos. Yo también falsifiqué la firma para hacerme este tatuaje – le confesó al ver que el rubio le miraba sin entender – aunque yo usé la de mi madre, no quise utilizar la de mi padre por si acaso lo descubría.

\- Elegimos las personas que hubiesen sido más benevolentes con nosotros si se hubieran enterado que habíamos falsificado sus firmas con el fin de tatuarnos.

Ambos se echaron a reír sin poder evitarlo y se miraron con complicidad al darse cuenta de lo mucho que significaban el uno para el otro y los riesgos que estaban dispuestos a correr por ese amor que sentían por el contrario.

\- Ven aquí, hazme un poco de compañía – le dijo Sasuke a Naruto dando palmadas en la parte vacía del colchón.

\- No hace falta que me lo digas dos veces – le contestó el rubio.

El chico de ojos azules tiró la toalla al suelo y gateó hasta tumbarse al lado de la persona que amaba, cogió la sábana y los tapó para no pasar frío. Naruto atrapó entre sus brazos a Sasuke y lo atrajo hacia él en un protector abrazo, le miró a esos profundos pozos negros y se perdió en ellos.

\- Te quiero – le soltó de improviso sacando una sonrisilla arrogante a Sasuke.

\- Lo sé, dobe.

\- Ésa no es la respuesta que debías darme. Eres un teme – le dijo con falsa molestia que Sasuke supo remediar con un suave beso.

\- Yo también te quiero, usuratonkachi.

Ambos se sonrieron con calidez y cerraron los ojos dispuestos a dormir, pero de repente, Naruto los abrió alarmado y salió del acogedor refugio y buscó su móvil entre la ropa tirada por el suelo para mirar la hora en él. Sasuke se reclinó ligeramente hacia delante para poder verle mejor.

\- ¿A qué hora llegan tus padres e Itachi? – le preguntó Naruto antes de que el moreno pudiera abrir la boca.

\- Mi madre tenía turno doble, mi padre iba a quedarse hasta bien entrada la madrugada en la oficina por un caso e Itachi iba a venir después de cenar, así que tenemos tiempo de sobra hasta que lleguen. Aún hay sol en la calle – dijo observando la ventana durante unos segundos antes de centrarse de nuevo en Naruto y más concretamente, en el aparato que tenía en sus manos – ¿Qué has hecho con el vídeo que te mandé? – le preguntó curioso mientras veía al rubio caminar hacia la mesita y dejar el móvil sobre ella.

\- Todavía lo tengo, aunque si quieres lo puedo borrar.

\- ¿No te gusta?

\- Sí me gusta, cada vez que lo veo me enamoro más de ti y me excito al mismo tiempo – confesó riéndose – pero sé lo peligroso que es conservarlo, puede darte problemas si alguien lo viera por accidente.

\- Es tu elección, ya te dije que puedes hacer con él lo que quisieras – le dijo sincero.

Naruto miró dubitativo el aparato durante unos instantes. Le gustaba verlo cuando estaba a solas en su cuarto, pero no quería arriesgarse a que un día alguien le robara el móvil o lo dejara olvidado en clase y alguien viera a Sasuke de esa manera, podían difundirlo por las redes sociales lo cual marcaría a su novio de una forma negativa, aunque otro motivo era que tampoco quería que alguno de los acosadores se deleitara con su novio. La respuesta parecía bastante clara, le gustaba ese vídeo, pero sólo era eso, un vídeo, él podía disfrutar de Sasuke en vivo y en directo cuando quisiera, así que lo borró en ese mismo momento.

\- Listo. Ya no hay rastro de lo que hiciste – le informó a Sasuke – ya en el único sitio que estará será en mi cabeza.

\- Bien, ahora vuelve a la cama – le ordenó Sasuke volviendo a tumbarse.

\- Como usted ordene, Uchiha-sama – bromeó el rubio dejando el teléfono en la mesita y tumbándose de nuevo al lado de su novio.

\- No suena mal. Quizás te obligue a llamarme así a partir de ahora cuando estemos solos – le dijo con tono pícaro.

\- Creo que he creado un monstruo del sexo – dijo carcajeándose y siendo acompañado por Sasuke.

Se besaron de nuevo antes de acurrucarse uno junto al otro para descansar al fin.

* * *

 **Nota importante:** Mi viaje se ha alargado dos semanas más, por lo que, aunque intentaré actualizar algún día que pueda de la semana que viene, no lo puedo asegurar. Las responsabilidades van primero, lo siento.


	41. Capítulo 41: Hilo rojo

**AVISOS: Historia individual.**

 **Notas iniciales:** Lamento que las últimas actualizaciones hayan sido tan irregulares, por eso este capítulo es más largo de lo normal, espero que lo disfrutéis.

* * *

 **Capítulo 41: Hilo rojo**

Itachi abrió la puerta de casa encontrándose que estaba a oscuras, lo cual le extrañó porque cuando Sasuke se quedaba solo en casa y empezaba a oscurecer, tenía la manía de encender la lámpara del rincón que había en el salón para que, cuando llegaran él o sus padres, hubiera alguna fuente de luz. Quizás se había escapado para ir a ver a Naruto sabiendo que sus padres no iban a estar, pero no le había avisado para que le cubriese en caso de que se presentase algún contratiempo. Le quitó importancia pensando que quizás había sido algo de última hora y no tenía forma de hacérselo saber.

Tras cerrar la puerta, se sentó en el bordillo que había en la entrada y se quitó el calzado. Caminó por el pasillo, se adentró en el salón y encendió la lámpara del rincón. Iba a marcharse sin más después de cumplir esa tarea, pero algo en la mesita le llamó la atención: un par de vasos diseñados para servir sake. Se acercó pensando que su hermano no hubiese sido tan tonto como para beber de la botella de su padre, que seguramente su acompañante y él se habían servido otra bebida fingiendo que era alcohol, pero cuando tomó uno de los cuencos entre sus dedos y lo olió, supo que se equivocaba.

Se tapó la cara con una mano a la vez que movía la cabeza en señal de negación por lo idiota que podía llegar a ser su hermano a veces, por algo le llamaba tonto hermanito. Destapó su rostro y cesó todo movimiento cuando se percató de algo. Sí, Sasuke había sido tan necio como para beber del sake de su padre, pero no lo sería tanto como para dejar las pruebas de su delito, lo que significaba que debía estar en casa. Dejó el cuenco de porcelana donde estaba y fue hacia el piso superior. Todo era muy extraño y empezaba a preocuparse.

\- ¿Sasuke? – le llamó mientras subía las escaleras, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta.

Al pisar el último escalón, se fijó en que la puerta de Sasuke se hallaba entreabierta y la habitación parecía estar a oscuras. No había ninguna lámpara encendida ni se oía ningún sonido provenir del interior. Todo era muy raro. Itachi empezó a inquietarse, no era normal que no hubiera rastro de su hermano por ningún lado. Justo cuando apoyó una mano en la madera de la puerta para empujarla, un pensamiento horrible acudió a su mente. ¿Y si Sasuke se había resbalado mientras se duchaba y ahora estaba en el suelo del baño inconsciente? Alarmado, abrió la puerta para ir en su ayuda, pero nada más poner el pie dentro de la habitación, se quedó petrificado al distinguir por el rabillo del ojo, dos figuras sobre la cama.

El mayor se giró lentamente impresionado por lo que creía estar viendo, necesitaba cerciorarse de que no estaba sufriendo alucinaciones. Estaba claro que no era así al ver cómo la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana iluminaba los cuerpos desnudos de su hermano y de su rubio vecino. Una sonrisa se le escapó al percatarse de la postura en la que se encontraban. Naruto se hallaba bocarriba con un brazo estirado hacia arriba mientras el otro era usado como almohada por Sasuke, quien se apoyaba ligeramente sobre su costado. Se percató de que seguramente habían dado muchas vueltas sobre la cama porque la sábana con la que debían haberse tapado estaba enrollada entre las piernas de ambos y apenas les cubría en ese momento.

Itachi se aproximó hasta la cama para taparles, no quería que pillaran frío ya que las temperaturas eran bajas incluso dentro de la casa con las ventanas cerradas. Usaría el edredón para hacerlo ya que, si intentaba desenredar la sábana, acabaría despertándolos y eso era algo que no quería que ocurriera en ese momento, sería muy incómodo para todos y seguramente su hermano y Naruto se morirían de la vergüenza. Agarró el edredón y tiró de él comenzando a tapar los cuerpos de ambos chicos mientras evitaba mirar algo que no debía. De repente, sus ojos captaron de soslayo algo que atrajo su atención y le obligó a detenerse.

Le había parecido ver un dibujo con una forma que le era familiar en el cuerpo de Naruto. Por un instante, permaneció inmóvil en el sitio debatiendo sobre lo que hacer. Sabía que lo correcto era seguir con su labor sin más y no comprobar si había sido su imaginación o una sombra formada por la luz de la luna, pero la curiosidad y la duda acabaron ganando la batalla. Dirigió su vista hacia aquella forma, fijándose mejor en la imagen que formaba pero tratando de no mirar la zona de más abajo y que no cubría la sábana, confirmando sus sospechas. Allí estaba el tatuaje de las serpientes del chico que aparecía en el vídeo erótico que había visto en el móvil de Sasuke, no había duda alguna de que Naruto era ese chico que salía masturbándose sin ningún pudor.

Debía admitir que había tenido sus sospechas teniendo en cuenta los acontecimientos recientes, aunque la primera vez que se le pasó la idea por la cabeza fue tras la cena familiar de varias semanas atrás, en la que se reunieron su familia y la de su vecino y notó el extraño comportamiento de ambos adolescentes, en especial el de Sasuke. Sus flirteos y provocaciones no eran normales en él y menos que fueran dirigidos hacia la persona con la que llevaba años peleando. Aun así, no dejaba de impactarle confirmar sus presentimientos y descubrir la verdadera identidad de Serpiente y más de aquella manera.

Consiguió salir de su estupor y reaccionar cuando algo más captó su atención, pero esta vez en el cuerpo de su tonto hermanito. Lo que vio sí que le sorprendió, mucho más que lo que acababa de descubrir, ya que nunca se hubiese imaginado que su hermano se haría un tatuaje. Sasuke era tan serio y formal que un tatuaje no encajaba con aquella imagen que proyectaba, aunque cuando reparó en el símbolo que se había tatuado y el lugar donde lo tenía, todo pareció cobrar sentido. Que tuviera el remolino que Naruto solía dibujar a todas horas durante su infancia y que tanto adoraba, exactamente en el mismo sitio donde el rubio tenía su tatuaje, indicaba que lo había hecho por él.

Todas las piezas comenzaron a encajar en la mente de Itachi. Todo lo que acababa de descubrir, más las palabras de su hermano sobre que había traicionado la confianza de Naruto, le indicaban que había usado el vídeo del rubio de forma incorrecta y se imaginó cómo había podido meter la pata, aunque esperaba que no hubiese sido por su culpa cuando cotilleó su móvil y lo vio. Sea como fuere, estaba claro que le había hecho caso cuando le sugirió que usara un enfoque más inusual para conseguir el perdón de Naruto, con ese tatuaje declaraba cuán importante era Naruto para él y le demostraba que estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera por él. Itachi no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de que esos dos siempre habían estado conectados y siempre habían estado en los pensamientos del otro pese a estar distanciados, ya que intuía que las serpientes entrelazadas del rubio representaban a su tonto hermanito.

De repente, cayó en cuenta de algo más. Acababa de recordar que también le aconsejó a Sasuke que ideara algo para compensar a Naruto por lo que le hubiera hecho y que justo después su hermano le pidió prestado su móvil con la excusa de llamar a su vecino, pero teniendo en cuenta que ahora sabía que Sasuke metió la pata con el vídeo del rubio, no se tragaba que realmente se lo pidiera para eso, más bien creía que le había mandado un vídeo similar a Naruto. Soltó un suspiro, no quería pensar demasiado en que su móvil había sido mancillado de esa manera y mucho menos en su hermano de aquella forma, aunque después volvió a sonreír al descubrir esa faceta de Sasuke que ocultaba y que sólo parecía mostrar a una única persona. Era increíble las locuras que llegaba a cometer por la persona que le gustaba.

Itachi terminó de cubrir la desnudez de ambos adolescentes apartando la mirada de los tatuajes y se marchó por donde había entrado ya que no tenía nada más que hacer allí tras comprobar que Sasuke no sólo no se encontraba en peligro, sino que había tenido una tarde de lo más movida y placentera. Una vez fuera de la habitación, dejó la puerta tal cual estaba antes de irrumpir en el interior de la estancia, echando un último vistazo a los chicos que seguían durmiendo plácidamente y ajenos al hecho de que sus secretos habían descubiertos, aunque Itachi jamás les dejaría saber que así era, mantendría la boca cerrada para evitar situaciones incómodas, en especial con el que ahora era su cuñado. Bajó las escaleras dirigiéndose a la planta baja y fue hasta la entrada de la vivienda para abrirla y salir al exterior cerrando la puerta tras él con cuidado.

Esperó unos segundos y volvió a abrir la puerta chocando las llaves entre sí y contra la madera para hacer ruido. Tras entrar otra vez, dio intencionadamente un fuerte portazo, que seguramente se habría escuchado arriba, como si acabase de llegar y no hubiera visto nada, despertando de golpe a su hermano y a Naruto. Ambos adolescentes se llevaron un buen susto cuando escucharon tanto escándalo, se miraron por un segundo desorientados pero cuando escucharon la voz cantarina de Itachi llamando a Sasuke, salieron de la cama con toda la rapidez que pudieron. Varias maldiciones salieron de las bocas de ambos chicos al darse cuenta de que se habían quedado dormidos más tiempo del que tenían planeado, a la vez que buscaban su ropa para taparse su desnudez y evitar que Itachi les pillara.

Mientras tanto, el susodicho fingió que se quitaba el calzado con lentitud y encendía la luz del salón tranquilamente para darles más tiempo a los dos chicos y que pudieran terminar de vestirse. Se dirigió hacia las escaleras cuando creyó que levantaría sospechas si continuaba abajo y no iba en busca de su hermano como solía hacer, y subió los peldaños a ritmo lento gritando ''tonto hermanito, ya estoy en casa''. En el momento que pisó el suelo de la segunda planta, Sasuke salió de su habitación acompañado de Naruto, quien lo ayudaba disimuladamente a caminar. Por aquello y por la leve mueca de dolor de su hermano, supo de inmediato qué posición le había tocado. Tuvo que cubrirse la boca y carraspear para contener la pequeña risa que casi se le escapa.

\- Oh, Naruto, no sabía que estabas aquí – mintió con descaro mirándole pero el rubio parecía evitar mirarle a la cara - tonto hermanito, deberías haberme avisado que tenías compañía y no habría llegado antes a casa.

Al oír esas palabras, Sasuke le miró sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué hora es? - le preguntó enseguida.

\- Las nueve – contestó.

\- Se suponía que venías para las once y media – se quejó Sasuke.

\- Ya, no me apetecía estar más tiempo en el grupo de estudio. Si llego a saber que tenías una cita, me habría quedado con mis amigos más rato, lo siento – se disculpó.

\- El dobe sólo ha venido a que le explique unas dudas que tenía sobre lo que hemos visto hoy en clase – se inventó.

\- Espero que vuestra tarde de estudio haya sido más placentera que la mía – bromeó pero al ver cómo esos se ruborizaban por lo dicho, decidió cambiar de tema - será mejor que vaya a preparar la cena, me muero de hambre. ¿Nos acompañas, Naruto?

\- No, no... mis padres me esperan, así que... será mejor que me vaya – balbuceó nervioso pero lo disimuló lo mejor que pudo.

\- En otro momento será entonces – le dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Te acompaño hasta la entrada – le comentó Sasuke a Naruto y éste asintió.

El mayor vio cómo su vecino afianzaba su agarre en torno a Sasuke con disimulo y ambos dieron un par de pasos que pretendían ir a un ritmo normal, pero se notaba que lo hacían con dificultad.

\- Iré delante e iré preparando los ingredientes para la cena – se ofreció Itachi para que el rubio ayudara a su hermano sin tener que preocuparse de que les descubriera – así podréis daros el beso de despedida sin que os corte el rollo – bromeó.

Al llegar al piso de abajo, se metió en la cocina y comenzó a mirar por los estantes pensando qué podía cocinar, dejando que los dos adolescentes bajaran las escaleras al ritmo que necesitasen. Naruto y Sasuke tardaron unos minutos más que el mayor porque iban con cuidado ya que a Sasuke aún le dolía ciertas parte de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Crees que sabe lo que ha pasado? - le preguntó Naruto un poco preocupado mientras se sentaba en la entrada para ponerse el calzado.

\- A ciencia cierta no, pero Itachi no es estúpido. Con lo observador que es, seguramente lo sospechará – le contestó de pie a un lado observándole.

\- Gracias por los ánimos.

\- No pretendía desanimarte, sólo estoy siendo realista.

\- Era lo que me faltaba con tu hermano. Voy a acabar siendo incapaz siquiera de estar en la misma habitación que él por culpa de la vergüenza.

\- Más vergüenza me tendría que dar a mí que soy el que apenas puede caminar – se quejó Sasuke – Intenta no pensar en ello, es algo que mi hermano seguramente dio por hecho que pasaría ya que somos novios y es un paso que se acaba dando en las relaciones sentimentales – trató de tranquilizarle.

\- Sí, tienes razón – le dijo Naruto levantándose una vez terminó de atarse las deportivas – al menos no lo sabe con certeza, sólo se lo imagina.

\- Hubiese sido mucho peor si hubiera llegado unas horas antes y nos hubiese pillado en plena faena – comentó Sasuke.

\- Ni lo menciones. Creo que hubiésemos tenido que mantener una relación a distancia porque me hubiese mudado al extranjero con tal de evitar a tu hermano – bromeó Naruto.

\- Ni creas que te librarías de mí. Si hiciera falta, mandaría a Itachi a otro país con tal de tenerte en mi cama de nuevo – le siguió la broma.

\- Ouch. ¿Sólo me quieres por mis magníficas dotes como amante? - fingió estar dolido.

\- Es lo único bueno que tienes. Todo lo contrario a mí, que estoy repleto de diferentes y valiosas cualidades – le dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

\- Ya, ya, lo que tú digas – hizo caso omiso a su arrogancia y le plantó un suave beso en los labios - ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó serio.

\- Sí, no te preocupes, no duele tanto como parece.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Sí, dobe, deja de preocuparte.

\- Es imposible, es parte del trabajo de ser novio – sonrió.

\- Lo sé, a mí también me pasa – le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ambos chicos volvieron a unirse en un tierno beso que se prolongó durante unos minutos hasta que el rubio lo rompió al escuchar movimiento en la cocina y se acordó de Itachi.

\- Será mejor que me vaya ya. Mañana me pasaré a ver cómo estás cuando vea que tu padre no está, ya que dudo que me vaya a dejar pasar. Ya no sirve la excusa de los deberes.

\- Ya queda poco para que se termine mi castigo y podremos ir a otros lugares juntos.

\- Estoy deseándolo – le dijo con una brillante sonrisa antes de darle un breve beso de despedida y marcharse de la casa.

Al rato, Itachi escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse, entonces salió con prisa hacia la entrada viendo a Sasuke cerrar con llave. Cuando éste se dio la vuelta, se encontró a su hermano apoyado en la pared observándole con una pícara sonrisa, la cual indicaba que no se había tragado su excusa y sabía que no habían estado estudiando historia precisamente, puede que un poco de biología y anatomía. Una cosa era callarse que les había pillado desnudos tras su primera experiencia sexual, y otra era insinuarle que se había dado cuenta de sus torpes intentos por disimular lo ocurrido. No pasaba nada por ello, ya que Sasuke le conocía y sabía que ya se habría percatado de los indicios que les podían haber delatado.

\- ¿Qué? - le preguntó Sasuke tratando de sonar indiferente.

\- Nada – le respondió sin borrar aquella sonrisa.

Sasuke pasó por su lado como si no pasase nada, aunque Itachi notaba su extraño caminar y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Le hacía gracia lo obstinado que era su hermano y lo mucho que se esforzaba en disimularlo para que no le descubriera.

\- Tonto hermanito – le detuvo cuando puso un pie en primer escalón – si no quieres meterte en un buen lío, tendrás que eliminar las pruebas que delatan que has tocado el sake de papá.

Sasuke se puso tenso y se le helaron las venas al escucharle y recordar que no había recogido los vasos de sake. ¡Se le habían olvidado por completo! Fue hacia el salón con toda la rapidez que pudo, cogió los vasos y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Al terminar de fregar y colocar en su lugar las pruebas de su delito, salió al pasillo cruzándose de nuevo con Itachi, quien no se había movido de su posición.

\- Felicidades – le escuchó decir cuando pasó por su lado.

Se volteó para encararle por si se estaba burlando de él, pero cuando vio que Itachi le sonreía con calidez supo que le había felicitado con sinceridad. El mayor se dio media vuelta dejando a Sasuke anonadado y se metió en la cocina para terminar la cena. Realmente le alegraba que a su hermano le fuera tan bien con Naruto y que su relación avanzara y se fortaleciera, y quería hacérselo saber de alguna forma.

Tras salir de su estupor, Sasuke se puso en marcha de nuevo hacia su habitación con una sonrisa en los labios. Pese a que no le admitiría abiertamente a Itachi lo que realmente había pasado dentro de su cuarto ni hablaría del tema con él, al menos por el momento, le alegraba tener a Itachi como su amigo y confidente.

...

\- Vamos, teme... sólo falta un poco más... usa un poco más de fuerza – decía agotado Naruto.

\- Joder – exclamó el moreno – no pensaba que fuera tan difícil... parecía más fácil... desde fuera – se quejó sin aliento.

\- Ya casi... está.

\- ¡Sí! - gritó Sasuke - Por fin hemos... terminado este... infierno – se dejó caer sin fuerzas a la amortiguada superficie.

El moreno sintió un peso extra caer a su lado en la colchoneta en la que se encontraba tumbado.

\- No te quejes tanto... sé que en verdad disfrutas... cada vez que lo hacemos – le dijo Naruto tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Una pequeña curvatura en los labios de Sasuke corroboró las palabras del rubio y éste sonrió también. Ambos permanecieron unos minutos en la misma posición descansando y llenando sus pulmones de aire hasta que sintieron que habían recuperado la energía suficiente como para incorporarse.

\- No sé cómo me he dejado convencer otra vez para acompañarte en uno de tus entrenamientos de _parkour_ – comentó Sasuke poniéndose de pie.

\- Tengo un gran poder de convicción – presumió Naruto imitándole.

Sasuke había dicho aquello, pero sí sabía la razón por la que se dejaba persuadir siempre, o más bien razones, porque tenía tres. Decidía acompañar a Naruto en sus entrenamientos porque quería pasar tiempo con él, disfrutaba de la compañía de su pareja y se lo pasaba bien con él. Otra razón era que le gusta competir con él, aunque fuesen novios, su rivalidad no había cambiado para nada y lo mejor era que, después de competir y discutir, solían acabar con sexo, lo cual llevaba a la última de las razones y era que, verle moverse de aquella forma, con tanta agilidad y destreza, marcando sus músculos por el esfuerzo, le encendía mucho.

\- Cuando hiciste la demostración en el instituto parecía mucho más sencillo – caminó hacia un pequeño banco donde habían dejado un par de toallas y unas botellas con bebidas isotónicas .

\- Allí apenas había obstáculos, así que casi todo lo que hice fueron piruetas y saltos simples. Este gimnasio está especializado en _parkour_ así que tiene todas las instalaciones y equipos necesarios para practicar todo tipo de entrenamientos, no se puede comparar, aquí la dificultad es mayor. Por eso me encanta venir aquí, aunque también me gusta practicar en la calle, me siento como un personaje de _Assassin's Creed_ – bromeó siguiendo a su novio.

Tomaron asiento y Sasuke cogió las botellas pasándole una al rubio mientras éste hacía lo mismo con las toallas. Naruto se bebió prácticamente todo el contenido del tirón mientras que su acompañante lo hacía de manera más pausada.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó Sasuke al ver que Naruto se había quedado pensativo con la toalla sobre la cabeza.

\- Sólo estoy nervioso por lo de esta noche – le confesó ganándose una mirada cómplice por parte del moreno.

\- Yo también lo estoy, pero es hora de que lo hagamos.

\- Tienes razón pero... tengo miedo.

Sasuke posó su mano sobre la de Naruto para transmitirle su comprensión y su apoyo, pues él sentía lo mismo.

\- Yo también lo tengo, pero necesitamos hacerlo. Llevamos varios meses saliendo juntos, es hora de contárselo a nuestros padres y la cena de esta noche es el momento idóneo para decírselo. También temo su reacción pero no podemos seguir ocultándolo.

\- Lo sé, es sólo que... ¿y si nos miran con asco o decepción? ¿Y si nos dicen que estamos enfermos y nos impiden estar juntos? No podría estar lejos de ti, no puedo perderte otra vez – le confesó con la voz temblorosa.

\- Quiero a mis padres, mucho, pero si eso ocurriera, te elegiría a ti – le dijo mirándole a los ojos con determinación – si mis padres hicieran algo tan terrible, dejaría de considerarlos como tal porque si realmente lo fueran y me quisieran, aceptarían mis sentimientos y los respetarían.

\- Aun así, te dolería si pasase algo parecido, puede que trataras de convencerte de ello, de que ya no serían tus padres, pero estarías tan destrozado como yo y por eso también temes lo que pueda pasar estar noche y rezas para que todo resulte bien.

\- Sí – afirmó apretando el agarre sobre la mano de Naruto.

\- ¿Quieres practicar un poco más antes de irnos? Después de todo, la finalidad de venir aquí hoy era liberar tensión y despejar la mente - quiso distraerle al ver que esta vez era él quien se había sumido en sus pensamientos con cara de preocupación.

Sasuke le miró y asintió moviendo ligeramente la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento en sus labios. Ambos dejaron las botellas vacías y las toallas sobre el banco y se metieron en la pista a entrenar un poco más antes de marcharse.

Unas horas después, Naruto se encontraba junto a sus padres en la residencia Uchiha cenando en el comedor como en anteriores ocasiones. Después de la cena en la que aún él y Sasuke no eran pareja, habían compartido otras veladas similares con sus familias, aunque como intentaban ocultar que eran novios, siempre solían sentarse lejos uno del otro. Sin embargo, esa noche, se sentaron en los mismos asientos que aquella cena que nunca olvidarían, porque necesitaban estar uno al lado del otro para darse fuerzas mutuamente.

Cuando estaban terminando el postre, sujetó fuertemente la mano de Sasuke bajo la mesa y carraspeó llamando la atención de todos. Tembló ligeramente al sentir todas esas miradas fijas en él quedándose con la boca abierta incapaz de hablar, pero sentir el apretón de mano por parte de Sasuke le dio el coraje suficiente para continuar.

\- Papá, mamá – les nombró mirándoles y después dirigió su mirada hacia los padres de Sasuke e Itachi – Fugaku-san, Mikoto-san, hay algo que Sasuke y yo queremos contaros.

Los mencionados miraron a ambos chicos desconcertados y después se miraron entre sí confundidos como si alguno tuviese la respuesta a sus silenciosas dudas. El único que permanecía tranquilo y observaba todo sin haber cambiado de expresión era Itachi, ya que era el único de los presentes junto a los propios implicados, que sabía lo que ocurría y lo que estaban a punto de anunciar.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Naru? - le preguntó Kushina.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo en el instituto? - intervino Mikoto preocupada mirando a su hijo pequeño.

\- No es nada relacionado con eso, es otra cosa – aclaró Naruto.

\- ¿El qué? - fue el turno de Minato para preguntar.

El adolescente dirigió su vista hacia Sasuke y ambos cruzaron las miradas durante un instante para darse el apoyo que necesitaban. Se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo escondiendo sus manos entrelazadas tras sus espaldas y decididos a contar la noticia juntos, a pasar esa experiencia junto a la persona que amaban.

\- Vamos a empezar a preocuparnos de verdad si no decís algo – dijo Kushina.

Volvieron a apretar sus manos con fuerza antes de mostrárselas a los presentes.

\- Sasuke y yo nos gustamos, bueno, más que eso... nos amamos – soltó de golpe.

\- Somos novios desde hace unos meses – añadió el moreno.

Tras aquella revelación, el silencio reinó en la estancia mientras los adolescentes aguardaban nerviosos alguna reacción por parte de sus padres, ya fuese buena o mala, pero la espera les estaba matando, sobre todo porque eran incapaces de descifrar los rostros de los adultos, no sabían si estaban perplejos o simplemente eran incapaces de reflejar alguna expresión porque aún estaban procesando la noticia. Casi les da un ataque al corazón cuando vieron que Minato se movió para llevarse un puño hacia la boca, no sabían qué significaba eso o qué iba a hacer a continuación. Lo único que no esperaban para nada era que estallase en risas pero tratase de reprimirlas o más bien ocultarlas con su puño. Los demás siguieron su ejemplo casi al segundo siguiente, relajando un poco el ambiente.

Naruto y Sasuke estaban estupefactos, no sabían si eso era bueno o malo, pero empezaba a no hacerles gracia que se rieran ante un tema tan importante para ellos, confesando que les gustaba una persona de su mismo sexo y anunciando su relación. Así parecía que se lo tomaban a broma o se pensaban que les estaban tomando el pelo cuando no era así. Al final, Sasuke no pudo aguantar más y dejó escapar su rabia y frustración.

\- ¿Qué os hace tanta gracia? ¿Os creéis que es una broma? – preguntó cabreado.

\- No es nada de eso, cielo – le contestó Mikoto con suavidad – es sólo que... nos habíais asustado y sólo se trataba de esto.

\- ¿''De esto''? - repitió Sasuke ofendido.

\- Lo siento, cielo, no pretendía menospreciaros, pero es que...

\- No es una novedad – le interrumpió Kushina.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué queréis decir con que no es una novedad? - preguntó Naruto confundido.

\- Lo que tu madre y mi esposa quieren decir es que ya lo sabíamos – habló por primera vez Fugaku.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí totalmente desconcertados y después a sus progenitores en busca de respuestas a sus dudas.

\- Pero, ¿cómo? Hemos seguido como siempre delante de vosotros – dijo Naruto.

\- Es cierto, hemos sido cautelosos – Sasuke le dio la razón.

\- No tanto como pensabais – les corrigió Minato – Había ciertos detalles en vuestro comportamiento que delataban que algo había cambiado entre vosotros y, lo siento, pero era demasiado evidente qué había cambiado.

\- ¿Como qué? - le interrogó Naruto.

\- Por ejemplo – tomó la palabra Kushina - cuando tu padre y yo te decíamos que las dos familias iba a quedar juntas, no te quejabas tanto como antes y las excusas que te inventabas las decías casi sin ganas, como si ni tú mismo te las creyeras.

\- Ya no os peleabais tanto como antes y, cuando lo hacíais, se notaba que fingíais, que solamente era teatro – dio otro ejemplo Mikoto.

\- Por no hablar de la forma tan dulce y cálida en que se quedaban observándose mutuamente a veces – le comentó la pelirroja a su amiga.

\- O lo monos que estaban cuando se buscaban mutuamente con la mirada cuando el otro no lo hacía o no le prestaba atención – dijo Mikoto con emoción.

\- Vale, suficiente, lo hemos pillado – dijo un avergonzado Naruto tratando de cortar la conversación entre las dos mujeres.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando Sasuke le guiñó un ojo a mi Naru y tuvo que disimular que se le había metido algo en el ojo porque me quedé mirándole curiosa? - se rió Kushina – Son tan adorables.

\- ¿Podéis parar? - se quejó Sasuke rojo como un tomate – Estamos delante.

\- Vosotros habéis pedido ejemplos y os los hemos dado – se defendió su madre.

\- Una cosa es darnos algunos ejemplos que os hicieron sospechar y otra cotillear sobre nosotros como si no estuviésemos delante.

\- Tan tímido como siempre – le sonrió Kushina con cariño.

El moreno se dio cuenta de que había perdido la batalla, era imposible razonar con ellas cuando se ponían de esa manera.

\- ¿No os molesta? - preguntó preocupado Naruto - Hace poco estaba saliendo con una chica y ahora... con un chico.

\- No nos importa si sales con un chico o con una chica, siempre y cuando te traten bien y seas feliz – le tranquilizó Minato.

\- Además, tampoco es que nos sorprenda – aclaró Kushina – Es algo que imaginábamos que podía pasar.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó el rubio.

\- Lo veíamos natural en vosotros teniendo en cuenta cómo era vuestra relación cuando erais pequeños.

\- Aunque también creímos que solamente podía ser una etapa que estabais pasando, ya que sólo erais unos niños – comentó Fugaku.

\- Sí, sin embargo, pensamos que estaría bien que no fuese una fase, porque nuestras familias podrían unirse gracias a vosotros – habló Minato.

\- Temimos que nunca llegara a pasar por vuestro distanciamiento en los últimos años. Llegamos a creer que teníamos razón al principio y sólo fue una etapa – dijo con cierto lamento Mikoto.

\- Pero vista vuestra forma de actuar en los últimos meses, nos dimos cuenta de que nos equivocamos y de que lo vuestro es más real y sincero de lo que podíamos llegar a creer – les dijo Fugaku.

\- Todos estamos contentos de que volváis a llevaros bien y mucho más de que seáis felices juntos – Minato terminó de quitarles las posibles dudas y miedos que aún tuvieran.

Naruto tuvo que sentarse de nuevo en la silla cuando sintió que sus piernas le fallaron. Toda la tensión acumulada en los últimos días desapareció al comprobar que sus peores temores no se cumplían, sintió tanto alivio al quitarse ese peso de encima, que su cuerpo no pudo soportarlo más y las fuerzas se le fueron. Pero parecía que no era el único con ese problema. Notó que Sasuke estaba de cuclillas a su lado sin dejar de soltar su mano y escondía su rostro con la otra. No pudo evitar inclinarse hacia él y estrecharle entre sus brazos al darse cuenta de que trataba de ocultar su repentino llanto. Pese al discurso que le había soltado en el gimnasio, parecía que al final era el que más aterrorizado estaba con la situación.

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que Sasuke se tranquilizó, conocían muy bien que solía esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos tras una máscara y sabían que no le gustaba que le vieran vulnerable, así que prefirieron no comentar nada para no incomodarle.

\- Ya te dije que nos les importaría que te gustasen los chicos – le dijo Itachi a Sasuke – ya habéis visto que nos da igual porque os queremos y deseamos vuestra felicidad.

\- Sí, es bueno saber que los dos tenemos una familia fantástica – sonrió Naruto con radiante felicidad.

\- Ya no tendremos que ocultarnos ni fingir – le dijo Sasuke a Naruto sonriéndole de la misma manera.

Estuvieron a punto de besarse por la alegría que sentía, fue un reflejo instintivo que pudieron controlar justo antes de que sus labios se rozaran sólo por vergüenza. Estaban contentos con la aceptación de su relación por parte de sus familias, pero no se sentían cómodos ni preparados para que les vieran demostrándose su amor... todavía no.

Tras aquella escena, volvieron a tomar asiento en sus sillas como si no hubiese pasado nada y continuaron la velada, entre charlas amenas y risas.

...

Aquel día era muy caluroso, demasiado, por eso Kakashi estaba deseando que terminase la última clase antes de las vacaciones de verano para poder irse a casa y quedarse desnudo frente al ventilador. Por eso aprovechó esa última hora para que por fin arreglaran la puerta que daba a la azotea, lo había estado atrasando porque le daba pereza llamar a un cerrajero y que le cambiaran el pomo, tanto, que hasta había iniciado curso nuevo y la puerta seguía igual, atrancada sin que nadie pudiera abrirla, nadie excepto él pero ya se había cansado de tener que hacer diferentes maniobras para conseguir salir a la azotea cuando lo necesitaba, era más rápido si estuviera arreglado.

\- Estará listo pronto, ¿no? - le preguntó Kakashi al cerrajero que caminaba a su lado en dirección a la azotea.

\- Si no hay ningún problema, en veinte minutos como mucho estará todo arreglado.

\- Perfecto – sonrió el director aunque el otro hombre no podía verle por la mascarilla que llevaba puesta.

Caminaron por los largos pasillos y subieron varios tramos de escaleras hasta llegar a lo más alto del edificio. Kakashi se detuvo frente a la salida que daba al exterior y comenzó a realizar su ritual para conseguir abrir aquella puerta con el cerrajero a un lado, unos pasos alejado de él.

\- Así será más fácil para usted – decía Kakashi mientras seguía centrado en sus trucos.

\- No es necesario, puedo desatornillar el tirador – quiso detenerle pero el director no le escuchó.

\- Listo – sonrió feliz al lograr su objetivo.

Kakashi empujó la puerta con fuerza abriéndola de par en par, desvelando una escena que le dejó petrificado. Jamás se hubiese esperado encontrarse con los dos alumnos que más problemas le habían dado en el pasado en aquella situación o más bien, posición. Naruto estaba tumbado en el suelo con las manos por encima de su cabeza, la camisa abierta mostrando su acanelado torso, los pantalones por las rodillas y con Sasuke situado entre sus piernas. Ambos le observaban paralizados con los rostros sonrojados, seguramente por el esfuerzo, aunque no descartaba que también por la vergüenza de haber sido pillados mientras daban rienda suelta a su pasión. Iba a marcharse de allí, fingiendo no haber visto nada y regresar un poco más tarde con el cerrajero para que terminara su trabajo, cuando se percató de un detalle que le había pasado desapercibido y que le hizo sonreír con malicia: el rubio tenía las manos atadas sobre su cabeza ni más ni menos que con la cuerda que había sido parte esencial en su castigo.

\- Ya volveremos a arreglar la cerradura cuando hayáis terminado. La próxima vez, usad unas esposas, ya veréis que son mucha más placenteras – dijo con un tono cargado de diversión y cara de pervertido, agarrando el manillar y tirando de él para cerrar la puerta. De repente, la volvió a abrir asomando ligeramente la cabeza para añadir algo más con seriedad – pero buscaros unas propias, no pienso prestaros las mías.

Tras aquello, les dejó allí solos y sin palabras mientras le decía al cerrajero que debían esperar un poco, que en un rato volverían, y se lo llevaba de allí. Kakashi lo dejaría pasar por aquella vez, porque le había divertido la situación, pero sobre todo, por ser el último día de clases, ya que no le apetecía tener que quedarse más tarde y regañarles, sólo quería irse pronto a casa, pero ya les aleccionaría a la vuelta de vacaciones sobre tener sexo dentro de las instalaciones del centro.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke y Naruto habían logrado salir de su estupor y ahora se miraban sorprendidos, no sólo por haber sido descubiertos por el director sino por cómo habían reaccionado sus cuerpos.

\- ¿Es mi imaginación o se te ha alargado dentro de mí? - soltó el rubio impresionado.

\- No lo es – contestó Sasuke entre dientes por la vergüenza – No me puedo creer que sea un pervertido que le pone tener espectadores.

\- Tranquilo, parece que no eres el único. A mí también se me ha puesto más dura – le tranquilizó señalándole con la mirada su muy despierta entrepierna – aunque preferiría no repetir la experiencia y que estos momentos íntimos sean sólo para nosotros. Ahora, muévete de una vez, teme – le ordenó con una sonrisa pícara.

El moreno le imitó y reanudó sus movimientos de cadera para entrar y salir del rubio con más deseo que antes. Su mano se cernió sobre el miembro del rubio para masajearlo mientras con la otra le elevaba un poco las caderas para golpear con mayor facilidad ese punto que volvería loco a su novio. Pronto, los gemidos de Naruto se volvieron más fuerte debido al intenso placer que se apoderaba de él con cada estocada que se clavaba en su interior. Sasuke no pudo aguantar más cuando las paredes de Naruto se cerraron en torno a su longitud apretándole de una manera deliciosa, y acabó corriéndose casi al mismo tiempo que lo hacía su pareja.

Sasuke cayó rendido pero muy satisfecho sobre el pecho del rubio y cerró los ojos escuchando su acelerado corazón y sintiendo cómo el cuerpo bajo el suyo aún sufría espasmos de placer, aunque el suyo también temblaba por la misma razón. Poco a poco, fue notando cómo Naruto se relajaba y cómo su corazón volvía a latir con normalidad.

\- Estar abajo también es muy placentero – dijo el chico bajo él - lamento haber tardado tanto en cambiar de posiciones.

\- Ya te lo dije, usuratonkachi, pero como eres tan cabezota, no me hiciste caso – le contestó sin abrir los ojos notando que el pecho que estaba usando como almohada subía y bajaba rápidamente debido a la risa del rubio.

\- Sasuke – le llamó cuando se le pasó la risa.

\- ¿Mmm?

\- Ya puedes desatarme.

\- ...No.

\- ¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡Venga ya! ¡Desátame! - le exigió.

\- Todavía no – le contestó alzando la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos – me gusta verte con ella.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por tu lado sádico? - se burló Naruto.

\- No, porque es especial. Esta cuerda nos volvió a unir y se ha convertido en nuestro hilo rojo.

\- Por eso te la guardaste – dijo Naruto asombrado al darse cuenta de aquello y ver que se había equivocado al pensar que lo hizo por algún juego o fantasía que quería probar.

\- Sí, no podía desprenderme de ella, significaba mucho para mí.

Naruto le sonrió con calidez mientras pasaba sus manos atadas tras la nuca de Sasuke y lo acercaba a su rostro para besarle con amor.

\- Te quiero – le susurró Sasuke sobre sus labios.

\- Yo también – le correspondió Naruto volviendo a unir sus bocas en un beso mucho más apasionado.

No sabían lo que les depararía el futuro ni los obstáculos que se le presentarían por el camino, pero lo que tenían claro era que no importaba lo que pasase, ellos se enfrentarían juntos a todo, siendo honestos y sinceros para no cometer los errores del pasado y así su amor triunfaría pese a la dificultades, estaban seguros. Para ellos, no había mayor prueba que aquel hilo rojo del destino, ese invisible que los había unido años atrás y seguía intacto pese a los años, los malentendidos y el dolor, ése que se había materializado en una simple cuerda y que los mantendría juntos para siempre.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Hasta aquí llega mi historia, espero que la hayáis disfrutado. Quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que me habéis acompañado durante este viaje y habéis leído hasta el final, por supuesto también les doy las gracias a todos los que me habéis ido dejando vuestro comentarios dejándome vuestras opiniones, que aunque no escriba para tener reviews, siempre está bien tenerlos para ver las diferentes reacciones y opiniones de los lectores respeto a un mismo tema, es muy interesante xDD

Bueno, lo dicho, muchas gracias a todos y espero que nos volvamos a leer en mis próximos proyectos individuales y en los conjuntos con Fullbuster.

Atte: Kaoru Himura


End file.
